


We Are One

by LadyWillow13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: During The Hobbit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pain, Romance, Smut, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWillow13/pseuds/LadyWillow13
Summary: Title: We are One.Pairing: Female Reader/ DwalinBook/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s HobbitDisclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin. t
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader, Dwalin (Tolkien)/You, Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Tell me lass,” Gloin said, his accented voice traveling the few feet to your ears as you and the rest of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield rode through an unnamed forest of Middle Earth. “What do human men do when they wish to court their One?”

You glanced back at Gloin’s question. “What do you mean Gloin?” you asked, your tone confused as you looked at the red headed dwarf as he rode closer to be alongside you and Oin, who had been showing you pictures of different herbal plants to add to your knowledge of being the company’s second healer. 

“You know what you mean lass,” Gloin said, pushing his pony to match pace with yours, his red beard bristling with the movement. “What did the men of your town… Village? Home,” he decided before continuing. “What did they do when they wished to court you for marriage?”

“Oh… um.” You laughed at his question, your (eye color) eyes twinkling in laughter. “I’m sorry Gloin, but I have never actually been courted before.” You told him.

Instantly you were almost surrounded by all but two of the dwarves and Gandalf. Each of them asking questions, their voices loud in the calmness of the surrounding forest as Dwalin, Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf look on. 

The questions were bombarded at you. “What do you mean you’ve never been courted before?” Kili asked, his voice almost overshadowed by his brother Fili when he asked. “What are the men of your village stupid?” 

Bofur snickered as he looked at you. “Were they blind? You’re beautiful lass.” As his brother and cousin nod in agreement, causing you to laugh. The others of the Company demanded to know why men never courted you. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…” You laughed again as held up the hand not holding onto the reins, holding off the rest of the questions. “I have never been… courted in a way of marriage. Grew up in the forest. Mother is the Earth. Father is a wizard. Parents willed me into existence.” 

“But you’ve been around the world of men, right?” Kili asked, his young face filled with wonder. 

You looked over at him and shrugged. “I encountered the world of men only recently Master Dwarf. But I think I know what you’re asking.”

You looked up at the trees that surrounded you all. “Men’s courting is simple from what I could understand in my little time there with them, but complex from what the world tells me. Flowers are often plucked from the ground to give to the women they wish to woo. Notes, displaying written badly written poetry.” You laughed again. “I do believe they do gifts, but your guess is as good as mine.”

Gloin scoffed. “Humans always mocking up things sacred.”

You looked at him. “Oh?” You leaned against the horn of your saddle and ran a hand through your pony’s mane. “Then tell me, Master Dwarf, what do fine dwarrows such as yourself, do to woo a lady?”

Gloin and the other dwarrows seem to buff up, as Fili and Kili grin. Dwalin and Thorin just shook their heads as the warrior dwarf began to speak. 

“Well lass,” Gloin started, taking out a hand to list off the reason why Dwarves were naturally better at nearly everything, including courting. “First, when a dwarrow wishes to woo his lady, it is very important to remember that she is the one in charge of it. She is the one who can accept, or decline. Dwarrowdams are a fickle creature’s who demand, and will receive, the best of their Ones.”

“Their Ones?” You asked, looking at him but then to Balin, who winked. 

“Their one true love. Dwarrows mate for life you see,” Balin explained as he looked at everyone. “they love only once in their lives. So, we have soul mates.”

You smiled. “That’s beautiful.”

“Oh aye,” Gloin said as he took a small frame from his pack, opened it before showing it to you. “Aye, it’s the most beautiful thing. Here’s my One and our lad, Gimli.” 

You smiled at their faces. “They’re beautiful Gloin.” 

His grin could have lit up the darkest night. 

You turned to Balin. “How does one get to court their One?” 

“Tis been a while for me lass, but I can tell ye.” Balin began his tale of how he met his One. The gifts he had given her, small trinkets that he knew she loved, but you could hear the under-lining heartbreak in his voice when he spoke of her. “She liked the smell of the wild roses that would grow on the mountain side of Erebor. She made perfumes with them you see, and then scent of her drove me wild. I was a warrior. She was of the gentle folk of our kin. So, in my own way, I crafted her a jewel… A jewel as red as the roses she loved. I made into a hair piece, for she loved to wear fresh flowers in hair. And when I gave it to her, she had smiled so brightly, it was brighter than any gold in the Lonely Mountain. She never took it off.”

Everyone watched his face become soft at the remembrance. “She gave me the grace of being her chosen. Until…”

You laid a hand on his. “Until what?”

“Smaug… He killed her in a breath of dragon fire.”

“Oh Balin…” You squeezed his hand. “I am so sorry.”

“So am I lass… So am I. But this isn’t to be a story of sadness… but of life.” He smiled at his brother Dwalin, who smiled softly at him. “We would have been wed a few days before this rascal had been born.”

Dwalin chuckled but had joined the others to listen to his brothers story. 

“What gifts do dwarrows give their Ones?” You asked Gloin, your hand still on Balin’s. 

“Depends on the dwarrow lass… Some, like Balin here, chose to give their One’s jewelry. Others like Bombur here,” Gloin gestured to Bombur who grinned at you. “created his lady the finest of feasts that’s still talked about this day for being so grand.”

“What about you?”

“Oh… I made my One the finest of ale.”

“Which she poured over your head when you first presented it to her,” Thorin said in a chuckle, causing the others to laugh. 

“Aye she did…” Gloin said in a smile at the memory. “That she did…”

Still chuckling, you turned to the others. “What would you want to give your lady loves?” You asked. 

Bofur chuckled. “The finest of music, songs to lift her spirit during the darkest of hours.”

Bifur gestured with his hands and spoke in Khuzdul which caused you to look at his cousin, who told you. “He said he would give her the best of toys, causing her to laugh when she played with them.”

Dori smiled. “I haven’t thought about it lass.”

Ori grinned softly. “I’d defend her to the death.” He said in his sweet young voice. 

“That’s not a gift, you block head.” His older brother, Nori said as he caught his sibling in a head lock, rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head before turning to you. “I’d give her the finest of gold.”

“After she made sure he didn’t steal it.” Bofur whispered to you, causing you laugh.

Oin smiled softly as he listened to the others. “I gave my One, a ring I made from silver, gold and the most beautiful of diamonds.”

And when you turned to Fili and Kili, they stilled. “And what of you two eh? How would you two woo your ladies?”

Fili grinned and leaned forward to whisper in your ear. 

“I’d give her the most beautiful of nights of love making… The gift of my body bringing her the most exquisite of pleasure.” He purred.

You cocked your head in shock when the others demanded to know what he said, only to have him to wink at them. You turned to Kili, who had been quiet to think. 

“I’d give her the stars.” He said softly. His face was gentle with romance, causing you smile at him. 

But the others weren’t so gentle. They hooted and hollered, causing him to tell them to shut up as you realized that two dwarves didn’t answer your questions. 

“Thorin… Dwalin… what about you?”

Thorin looked at you, his brilliant blue eyes meeting yours. He was silent for a time. “I never thought about it (y/n). I never had thought of it. But… if I had the pleasure of having a One… I’d give her everything she wanted.”

You chuckled before looking at Dwalin, who had not taken his dark blue eyes off of you. “Dwalin?”

“What would you want?”

His rough voice was soft as the question itself caused your heart to flutter at the thought of him giving you something. But before you could answer, Thorin’s voice interrupted. 

“Enough of the subject for now, we need to make camp. Gandalf?”

The Wizard turned his horse, stopping for a moment as he thought. “There’s a ridge that can give us shelter, just over the other side of the hill. Although, it may rain in the morning.”

“We’ll take the chance.” Thorin told him. “Lead on.”

The rest of the ride to the camp site was quiet, despite Gloin’s continuing mumbling of how humans continue to make a mess of things. But the thought of your answer could have been was on Dwalin’s mind.

He glanced back at you as you looked at the book of herbs that Oin showed you. Your laugh earlier stirred his warriors heart, causing him to look down toward the ground at the strength of the desire that seemed to purr in the pit of his stomach. He looked up again as your laugh filled the air again at something that Kili had said to you and his eyes settled on your grin.

Mahal, but you are beautiful, he thought as he continued to stare. 

“Dwalin, I need you to….” Thorin glanced back to see his friend not taking his eyes off of the human maid. His eyes looked between the two of you before he shouted Dwalins name again. 

“Aye?” Dwalin ripped his gaze from your face, missing the way your head at snapped up at the sound of his name, and the small hand that rubbed your stomach as surprising desire flooded you. 

“I need you to take first watch when we get to the ridge, after you make sure your charge is taken care of.” Thorin told him as they rode a little farther than the rest of the company.

Dwalin nodded. He had offered his protection to (y/n) when they first encountered the healer. Every day since, he had taken the time to teach her how to defend herself, much to her pleasure and the glee of the others when they had to watch someone else who had to take the hits that Dwalin had dealt them. He promised her that he would protect her until she believed she could defend herself. But even then, he would protect her.

He was quiet for a time before he turned to look at you as you laughed again at something Bofur said. “It’s a shame that a lass as beautiful as (y/n) has never been courted.”

Thorin’s left eyebrow rose at the statement but he didn’t disagree. He looked at his friend when Dwalin took his gaze away from you. “Do you fancy her?”

Dwalin’s soft voice answered. “Aye.”

Before Thorin could ask what he intended to do about it, Gandalf’s voice called for their attention. 

“The ridge is there… Theres a bit of a climb, but it’ll be good to rest for the night.” The wizard said as he rode his horse down the hill to the base of the ridge that would be their camp. 

Nodding, the rest of the company quickly made their way to the trees below. With the ponies secure below, hidden away from the dangers of the forest and your own whispers of reassurance nothing would happen to them, you joined the others on the ridge, overlooking a small cliff. Bofur and Bombur began to build a fire as young Ori had been sent to oversee the safety of the horses. You and the others began to unroll the bed rools when Dwalin dropped his alongside you and Bilbo.

“Ah… Dwalin… Is this where you’ll be sleeping?” Bilbo asked, but his sentence faltered when Dwalin looked at him. 

“I have sworn to defend (y/n)… even at night.” The Dwarrow replied. 

“Thank you Dwalin.” You told him and patted a hand next to you. “Do you need help?”

He hesitated as he unrolled his bed roll next to yours before he continued. “Not at the moment…” He whispered as he looked at you, his eyes piercing yours. “But I will let you know if there is.”

Bilbo’s eyes flicked between the two of the you when your eyes didn’t leave each other’s as the hobbit made a confused face. His eyebrows shot up as he blew out a breath. “Well… I… I am going to check on the… uh… ponies.” And when neither of you answered him, he got up and walked away. But paused for a moment to look back at the two of you again before shaking his head in disbelief. 

“You’ve never been courted?” Dwalin asked, tearing his gaze from yours as he laid his two axes down within easy reach as he helped you unroll your bed. 

You thanked him and when your hands brushed his, you stilled but neither of you moved. “Uh… no. Like I said… I never had much dealings with the world of men. They’re superstitious creatures, worse than Dwarves I imagine… I have heard what they do… But never experienced it myself.” You looked toward the setting sun. “I imagine it’s because they call me the Witch of the Wilds…”

“Why not?”

Shocked at the question, you looked at Dwalin who had sat next to you, leaning against the stone wall. “I don’t know.”

“And if someone were to court you, what would you want?”

You laughed but began to think about it. Before you could answer, Thorin called for him. 

You and Dwalin looked toward the call, the moment between you was bursted with the hint of an answer you both feared will never come. Dwalin grunted as he rose to his feet and looked down at you. “I will bring you supper when my watch is over.”

“Dwalin, you don’t…” But before you could finish your sentence, the dwarf walked away. 

“Don’t worry about him lass,” Balin said as he passed. “You rest now. Dwalin will make sure you are fed before you sleep tonight.”

And with that, you were alone. You blinked repeatably at the sounds of the camp beginning to settle for the night. “Dwarves…” You muttered as you laid your back against the stone wall to read the book of herbs that Oin had let you borrow. 

Soon, after night had fallen, supper was served and as promised, Dwalin brought you a bowl and you raised eyebrows from the other members of the Company when you asked him to sit alongside you. Your smile was brighter than the stars when he did. 

Soon, night began to settle and all were bedded for the night, except for Kili and Fili who had been selected for the watch. Accustomed to the sounds of nature, you had no problem falling asleep amongst the snores of your friends, even snuggling against Dwalin’s side, who had looked down at you in surprise. But poor Bilbo did not. 

After being tease by Fili and Kili about the orcs that patrolled the grounds below, you all awoke to the sound of Balin’s tale of how Thorin had lost his family in a span of a single battle. All of your eyes were on the young dwarven prince who stared at the sky as he remembered his grandfather’s beheading and his father driven to madness. And how he had rallied the dwarven army to drive back the orcs back into Moira. You looked at Dwalin, who had stood for his chosen king and could see the proud warrior he was in the firelight. 

Your healers heart ached for those who lost loved ones in the battle, and part of you wished that you could help ease the heart ache that was in your companions’ hearts. But soon, after the tale had ended and all were asleep, you snuggled back against your bed roll. Fili and Kili were quiet as they settled down to sleep as Nori and Dori began their watch. 

You looked at Dwalin’s sleeping face and smiled. Feeling safe, you closed your eyes, your body seeking his as you cuddled close to him again, missing how Dwalin’s eyes had opened long enough to look down at you before he too, cuddled to your warmth. 

And you each dreamed of each other. Dwalin’s face was over yours as your bodies intertwined, your hands clasping as he whispered your name in your dreams. Simple sighs and gentle gasps filled the heavens as your souls reached for one another in the land of dreams.


	2. We are One Chp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to make it clear about how tall you are in this series. You're about 4'10" You're tiny.

Chapter Two. 

It was raining. Thick, heavy sheets of rain feel from the skies above as Dwalin covered his shaved head with cloak. 

He was listening to Dori complain to Gandalf about doing something about the rain, only to be answered that it was merely raining. He tilted his head at the sound of Bilbo’s questions about wizards and how many there were before blocking out the conversation completely as his mind wandered. 

His dreams of late had been filled with nothing but (y/n). Her laughter. Her smile. The look of desire as he rose above her as they mated. 

Mahal, he could still feel his hands on his as they gripped his in the dream before they buried themselves in hair, gripping tightly. The feel of her lips against his as he pulled her to him. How hot her body felt against his as she clung to him as he surged in and out of her. 

He grumbled to himself on whether or not to act on these dreams… The need that was in his heart to pursue a courtship with her. She was a beautiful lass, a healer. Soft. Friendly. Everything he was not. But he was drawn to her. His soul was drawn to her. 

But how would he even approach courting her? He never had the way with words, often finding actions a better way to express his feelings. He was a warrior, not a poet. But he remembered she didn’t like poetry. 

How do you court someone who has never known what it’s like to receive even the most basic of gifts?

As he continued to think of ways to woo her, his years pricked up when he heard your voice from behind him. 

“Yes, he is my father.”

“How?” Bilbo’s voice was soft in the rain. “I know you said that your father was a wizard, and your Mother was the earth… But how?”

Your voice sounded so lonely, Dwalin thought as it broke his heart, as you answered the halflings question.

“My father’s love for the Earth was so strong, that with his magic he poured it into the Earth. Mother says, when I was born… I appeared to her as a young girl covered in mud and twigs. My father raised me the best he could, but… After a while, he left to defend the woods to the East.”

“He left you?”

“Yes.”

Dwalin’s body snapped straight as his anger filled his mind. It was deafening at the sound of the heartbreak in your voice. 

“You were alone… in a forest… For… How long?”

“I’m… Wait… Time flows differently here… I am what the humans call… A hundred and six. I was alone in the forest for… about seventy-five years before I felt comfortable enough to venture into the world outside the wood. My mother then sent me to find you all and join you on your journey.”

“Can you do magic? You know, like Gandalf can?” Kili asked, his brown eyes wide at the thought of another Wizard in their company and was immediately defensive when Thorin said his name and scowled at him. “What?”

“No, it’s fine…” You reassured the prince. “No Kili, I can’t use my powers the way that Gandalf can… I can feel when the woods are sick, or if there had been magic within the very stones themselves. I can talk to animals in a way… Because of my… abilities, I can also only heal minor to moderate wounds. I can keep infections at bay… But…”

The Company, including Dwalin turned to look at you. 

“I can tell you what can hurt you,” You looked toward a red berried bush, explain that the very touch of those berries could burn the skin and cause severe blisters. You smiled when the Company moved away from the bush in caution. “And what can heal you,” You said, mentioning to a small bush that grew by the base of an enormous tree, its little white flowers seemed to beckon for you to take them with you. 

“As for powers… I am not gifted in the ways of the Istari. I am just… a healer.”

“You’re not just a healer, (Y/N),” Dwalin’s voice carried through the weakening rain. Soft, yet commanding. “You are one of the Company. Gandalf would not have let you come along if you were a burden. Unlike some.”

“Hey!” Bilbo’s voice was injured as you looked at Dwalin with wide eyes. 

“Thank you Dwalin,” You smiled at him. “I do wish that I knew how to fight like you all…”

The Company all but jumped at the chance but Dwalin roared in Khuzdul, causing them all to stare in shock. Even Thorin was wide eyed at the command in Dwalin’s voice when he told them Enough. 

“I’ll teach you lass.” Dwalin told you.

“Really?” You asked, your grin and eyes lighting up and nearly blinding him with its beauty. You rode your pony to his side and surprised everyone when you hugged him tight. “I have always wanted to learn!”

Dwalin stilled, his face flushed by feeling of your body pressed against his in such an innocent way, he could only clear his throat. “What… What kind of weapon would you… want?” He asked, ignoring the rest of his kin’s eye wide expressions of shock as Kili and Fili’s glee lit their young faces when you didn’t let him go. 

“Oh…” You looked at him and your grin became soft. “What do you think?”

Dwalin swallowed. “Uh…” He was speechless for a moment before Balin offered him a way out.

“Maybe we can give (y/n) the basics of each of our weapons. To allow her to pick what suits her best.” The elder dwarf said softly, slightly in awe at his flustered brother. 

And even he was blinded by your smile when you turned it to him. 

That’s a weapon, Balin thought. No wonder his brother was smitten.

“That sounds amazing! Oh, thank you!” You told Balin before turning back to Dwalin and reacted to what your heart told you to do. 

You touched Dwalin’s rain chilled cheek, your fingers gently threading through his beard. When his entire body stilled at the touch, his eyes wide with shock, unspoken desire and something he had no name for, he watched as you leaned forward. His eyes fluttered close when your lips touched his cheek.

You laid your cheek again us. “I will make you proud.” You whispered in his ear before letting him go. 

“Come along, we must continue, or we’ll never make it to the Lonely Mountain.” Gandalf said chuckling as he urged his horse on. 

You smiled at Dwalin as you also urged your pony to follow the Wizard. The others grinned at Dwalin as they each passed him, noting how Dwalin had touched his cheek where (y/n)’s lips had been. And how his eyes had never left yours as he watched you ride away. 

Balin chuckled as he took his brothers reins, nudging the pony to follow his. “Come on lad,” he said softly.

* * * 

“Again.”

Dwalin’s voice rang out as he and the others watched the small training excerise between you and Nori. Nori stood almost lazily as he watched you watching him, his twin daggers held loosely in his hands as you held yours tightly in yours. The auburn-haired dwarf waited a moment before he darted at you. You barely had enough time to block the attack before Nori’s feet kicked out, knocking you off your feet.

He grinned as he twirled one of his daggers as you landed on your back with a grunt of shock before he knelt beside you and pointed the dagger tip at your neck.

“That’s five against zero lass,” The dwarven thief said with a smile. “Maybe daggers aren’t for you.”

You groaned in defeat as you rolled your eyes to the sky. “Among others.” You muttered.

“Come on lass,” Nori said as he stood up and held up a hand to help you to your feet.

“Thanks Nori,” you whispered, smiling softly as his wink as you shook your waist length hair free of the dirt. You began to braid your hair as Nori smiled at you.

“Oh, its my pleasure lass,” He winked again. “Nothing pleasures me more than seeing a beautiful lass on her back, breathless for me.”

You said nothing when you looked at him.

“There’s a weapon you haven’t tried yet lass,” Balin said as he and Oin stepped forward with the long staff with a heavy steel clad end. “A staff… While innocent looking, it can do damage in various ways.”

You took the staff from Oin, grunting at the weight of it. “It’s heavy.”

Oin nodded. “Aye, but that’s what makes it dangerous. You’re a slender lass, barely taller than I. You need that extra distance between you and your enemies. And when in doubt, bash em on the head.” As you laughed, the healer showed you how to hold the heavy staff in a more comfortable way. 

“Brother.” Balin called out for his attention and tossed Bifur’s bladed staff to him. “Bifur and Oin will help teach you with this, as you’re more prone to the weight of axes.”

“They’re simple brother.” Dwalin replied as he caught the staff and tested the weight before he made his way to the three of you.

“Aye, that they are.” Balin said he turned to look at you as Oin showed you to use the weight of the staff to your advantage. “She’ll need the strength that the staff will give her for the rest of the journey. And…” He looked toward Dwalin who had been moving Bifur’s staff in his hands, testing its weight. “It’ll be a fine gift to give.”

Dwalin looked up at his brother’s words in shock, but before he could retort, Oin shoved you toward him. 

“We’ll start with the basics.” Oin said and shouted in Khuzdul, causing you to jump and Dwalin to snap to attention. He shouted again and you heard Dwalin grunt and barely had enough time to block the heavy staff with yours.

Oin shouted the same word again, and you took a deep breath as Dwalin attacked again. With each saying of the world, the dwarf attacked you in the same pattern. 

Soon, your hands found a comfortable distance apart, allowing you to better move the staff. You began to meet Dwalins blows with equal measure. When you perfected one stance, Oin moved onto the next. The patterns continued until your arms trembled with exhaustion. 

Dwalin nodded. “Good, we’ll practice again tomorrow.” He tossed the staff to Bifur who caught it with a rare smile before he turned back to you. “You did fine today lass. Not many can take the blows like that.”

You weakly smiled and groaned in pleasure when Dwalin took the heavy staff from you to toss it to Oin who caught it one handed. 

“Come,” He said as he took you by your shoulders, gently rubbing the ache from them. “Lets get you to your bed.”

“I have first watch,” You told him as he all but marched you to the bed rolls.

“Shush lass, I’ll take your watch.” He told you as he brought you to your bed roll.

But when you started to protest, he touched a finger to your lips. “You’ve worked hard today (y/n). Let your body heal tonight. Rest your eyes.” He whispered as he ran his hands down your pained arms to take your hands.

As gently as he could, he lowered you to your bedroll. He helped you lay down, his eyes never leaving your face as you winced. His scarred, metal clad hands reached out to raise your blanket to your chin before he hesitated. Reaching out, he touched your face.

Your eyes smiled sleeply as you nuzzled his hands before exhaustion took you. 

Mahal take me, he thought as he caressed your soft cheek with his rough thumb. You are my One…

He stilled and turned when he felt eyes upon him and glared at the others as they hastily found something to do. He looked back at your sleeping form before he rose to his feet and turned. He nodded to the others as he passed them to find pieces of wood to create a suitable staff for you. 

You awoke the next morning to the staff he had made laying alongside you and when you took it, you smiled when you looked at him, waiting for him to look at you. When you mouthed Thank you to him, he nodded at you before he winked. 

The next few days were full of travel, laughter and advice on how to properly use the staff to your advantage. Bifur often commented in Khuzdul as Oin nodded, telling you to effectively use the small handle at the base of one end of the staff to wave over your head against your taller enemies. And it was Dwalin who tested that knowledge to the brink of exhaustion. Oin no longer had to command Dwalin to attack you, nor for you to defend yourself from his attacks. You each began to understand each other’s movements. 

Soon, the nights were filled with the sounds of heavy wood cracking against one another as you sparred with Dwalin. Grunts of paint combined with them as you each scored points on each other.

Dwalin couldn’t help by grin as you advanced upon him. Your (eye color) eyes were determined to put him to the dirt. It had been a joy to watch your strength emerge and it was an honor to watch you blossom into the warrior he somehow knew you to be as you also learned how to use the short sword with the gentle teachings of his brother, Balin. 

As the others watched Dwalin push you back with a laugh and a cheer when she didn’t fall, steadying herself with the bunt end of the staff before pushing off to swing at Dwalin with the length of it. Nori turned to Oin who had been watching the two of you spar. 

“Hey Oin, how much you want to bet that (y/n) will take down Dwalin?”

Oin pursed his lips at the thought when you used the staff as leverage to kick Dwalin full in the chest, knocking him to the dirt. He’d have to remember that one before he answered Nori. “What’s your wager?”

“One gold. Ten hits and he puts her down.” Nori told him.

“I’ll take that bed, but… I’ll bet the lass will take him five and she’ll be the one who puts him on his arse.”

The others joined in the wager. All but Bilbo, Balin, Oin, Bofur, Gandalf, and surprisingly Thorin had bet against you. 

You and Dwalin paid no mind to the bets, and the money being poured into a pouch that Balin held out for collection. You both ignored them as you struggled to catch your breaths when you signaled for a break.

“Alright! A wager has been made!” Gloin said as he stood on a small rock, commanding everyones attention.

“Gloin…” Dwalin’s voice was rough, his arms were trembling with exhaustion as you continued to catch your breath. 

“Hush lad!” Gloin said before turning to you. “It’s up to you lass…”

You looked at Dwalin, who was breathing just as heavily when he looked at you.

The idea of him besting you or besting him caused a ball of unbridled desire to fill you. 

“Let’s do it.”

Your answer surprised him.

Gloin all but crowed in delight. “Oin, Dori, give our competitors their poultices. We want them to be fit as a fiddle when they spar!”

You looked at him for a moment before jolting when Oin’s hands took off the overcoat to rub an oinment into your shoulders. “This’ll help lass.” 

Your breath came out in a gentle sigh of relief as those who bet on you surrounded you in a way of a boxing ring as the medicine began its magic. You noticed that the others, did the same to Dwalin, who laughed at something Bifur had said. 

“Alright lass, lad… drink this.” Oin handed you a small cup full of steaming liquid. “This will help you put a bit of a skip in your step.”

You took it and eyed it for a moment before you drank when Dwalin did the same. You both sighed when your strengths returned, and the exhaustion from your arms was gone.

Gloin began to lay down the ground rules as you were surrounded again, each giving you advice on how to beat the other. 

“Rule number one, this is clean fight. No cheating. No powers.”

“(y/n) isn’t Nori!” someone shouted out from Dwalin’s side of the area as the company laughed. 

“Rule number two! First down… Loses.”

You looked at Dwalin and watched with wide eyes took off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso underneath. Your jaw dropped at the size of his arms and shoulders and as you looked down at the ground in shock, you couldn’t help but wonder what his skin would feel under your hands.

You glanced at Oin when he rolled up your sleeves, revealing your now toned arms. 

The groups pushed you and Dwalin to the middle of the makeshift ring. You faced each other as Gloin said his last rule.  
“And may the best dwarf win!”

As the others left the ring and got comfortable for the show, the world around you stilled. A heartbeat. That’s all you and Dwalin gave each other’s before you moved.

Staff connected with staff, before breaking apart and connecting again. Grunts of pain filled the air, mingling with the sounds of cheers and moans as you and Dwalin did everything to take the other down. 

Dwalin’s pride for you grew with each blow you landed against him, as did his desire for you. He moaned in a combination of pain and desire when your staff connected with his shoulder, causing him to grin. “Come on Lass, I know you can hit me better than that.” He growled when your staff connected again. “Don’t hold back.”

Your answering grin was as predatory as his.

His staff locked with yours, bringing your bodies close together causing your breathing to mingle. Hot and heavy as you both pit your strengths against the other. You broke apart, each sliding in the dirt before launching at one another again. 

The staffs connected again. And again. And again. 

When Dwalin caught your staff one handed, your eyes widened in shock when he pushed you again, nearly knocking you to the ground. It was by sheer chance that you were able to use the staff to balance you. Dwalin shouted in Khuzdul and brought down his staff. Your legs split, allowing the staff to land between your legs. 

You and Dwalin looked at each in shock that you were able to dodge the attack, before you smiled at him. Using the staff as balance, you leaned back and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

You could feel your body beginning to turn in pain, but you didn’t want to give up. You wanted him to unleash his strength against you. To make him earn his win.

You wanted him to best you in every way.

Your limbs trembled as your staffs locked. You both trembled in lust you both looked into each other’s eyes. Trembling. In lust, waning strength, your breathing grew heavier as you struggled against his strength to keep from putting you to the ground.

“Come on (y/n)!” Bilbo shouted, causing the others to shout in encouragement for them.

It was the only a second that caused Dwalin to look away. But it was the second you needed. 

With a grin and a quick turn of your hands, you broke from the locked stance, pushing Dwalin back with the blunt end of the staff he made you, causing him to grunt in surprise. As he stumbled back from the block, you dropped and using the length of your staff, you swept him off his feet. 

Dwalin shouted in surprised at the move as his body to the dirt. He landed with a grunt and a puff of dust and he looked up at you when you put the tip of your staff against his neck, pressing firmly.

Cheers and groans of disappointment filled the air as you looked down at Dwalin, breathing heavily. 

Your eyes locked. Deep blue and (your eye color). Lust, pride, wanting and unspoken desire passed between the two of you as you stared at each other.

“Nicely done lass!” Oin shouted as he clamped a hand to your sweat soaked shirt covered shoulder, causing you to wince. “Been a while since young Dwalin was brought down.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes as Thorin helped him to feet with a grin. He dusted his body before turning to you. “Well done.” He said as he tossed the staff to Bifur who caught it with a chuckle.

Your smile was exactly what he wanted to see but before you could thank him, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. Your gasp was loud when your chest met his. You looked up at him.

And when his lips touched yours, your mind exploded in fireworks. 

Gasps of shock filled the air as the others watched Dwalin kiss you. But neither of you heard the whispers as your hands slid up his sweat glistened furred chest to encircle his neck, pulling him close to you.

And when he broke the kiss, Dwalin looked at you, smiled and took your hand to lay a gentle kiss on your knuckles before turning to leave. Leaving you wide eyed and shocked.

While the others congratulated you on your victory, Balin walked to where his brother was standing and grunted in disapproval. “And what do you think you were doing with that?”

Dwalin looked at him. “I… don’t know. I had to… The moment felt…” He struggled to find the words to display what his kinsmen would deem inappropriate for non-courting couples before he settled on the only one that seemed correct. “Right.”

Balin blew out a breath. He knew what he meant. He too, had stolen a kiss or two from his One long before they were courting, and it was hardly fair that he would judge his brother for doing the same. “Do you intend to court (y/n)?”

“Yes.”

It was a softly spoken word that caused Balin to lay his hand on his brothers still bare shoulder. “Remember lad, she has no idea what to expect with courting. And Dwarven courting is not as straight forward as humans… or… animals for that matter.” He added, remembering that (y/n) has spent a majority of her life in the forest. “What do you intend to do…?”

Dwalin looked over at you when you were hoisted high in the air in victory as Gloin grumblingly handed out the bets. “What do you give someone who has had nothing?” he asked his brother.

“Everything.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Three

It has been a week since the kiss. It has been all you and Dwalin could think about as you made your way closer to the Lonely mountain. The feeling of his arms around your waist. Your arms around his neck. His skin, hot from dwarven biology and your sparring match, pressed against you, burning through your sweat soaked shirt. Your lips, gentle and soft, being met by his, scarred and rough.

How you both wanted to do it again, but neither of you finding the courage to speak of it.

But tonight would be the night you would do it. You were going to talk to him. 

In the shadows of a ruined homestead that belonged to a farmer, you sat on a small boulder as you watched Dwalin looked out at the fields that you had ridden through at the edge of camp. In your hand was a small dagger, his dagger, that he given you for extra protection. You were carving a small piece of wood, letting your heart decide its shape. 

You looked down at the carving. You were carving it for Dwalin. A courting gift. You had learned more about the dwarven courting. How jewelry was exchanged when the dwarrowdam truly wanted her suitor. And the gods only knew how much you wanted Dwalin to be yours. 

With your heart in your eyes, you looked up at Dwalin as he scanned the fields. 

“Go to him lass. He won’t speak of it unless you demand him to.”

You looked up at Balin’s words as he approached you, his white beard as red as his long overcoat from the firelight. 

“What if he doesn’t want to talk about it?” You asked him. 

Balin chuckled as he sat alongside you before leaning in close. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that my brother has never been much for words lass. He much prefers action.”

You smiled. “I’ve noticed that about him.” You said as you both looked toward the dwarf in question, who had now leaned against a large trunk of a long dead tree that had fallen centuries again. You looked down at the wooden carving. It wasn’t finished enough to give to him quite yet.

Balin laid a gloved hand on yours, covering your fingers that held the carving. “Go to him lass…. Use those actions to make him see what is front of you.”

You nodded before staying up and taking a deep breath. You looked down at Balin, who motioned his head toward his brother. 

The elder dwarf watched your face set in determination as you went to talk to his brother. His blue eyes were twinkled before he began to hum a tune. 

“Dwalin?”

The dwarf’s head snapped up an you approached, he glanced at you before he turned his gaze toward the fields. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” He asked, swallowing silently. You had startled him out of a dream of taking you in those fields as he looked down at you with your hair, with his courting bead braided into your (hair color) locks, spread out amongst the deep green of the grass he laid you on. 

“I have a couple hours till my watch, I thought I’d stay up for it,” You told him as you stood next to him. Your eyes glanced to his face before you looked out at the fields that had his attention. 

You were both quiet for a moment, each of you wanting to say something… Anything. But it took you to take a shuddering breath, causing him to look at you.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of his fur covered chest. 

Okay, you thought as you looked at him. Here is goes. “Yes… Yes, Dwalin there is.” 

He looked at you but before he could say a word, you grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him. You could feel his arms uncross from his chest before his hands gripped your wrists as the tip of your tongue traced the shape of his lips.

“I wanted to talk to you about this…” You whispered against his lips, your fingertips threading through his bearded cheeks. “Kiss me again Dwalin… Give me the fireworks again…”

Dwalin’s breath shuddered out as he his whispered your name. His eyes meeting yours under his brows. He moaned when your lips touched his again. He moaned in pleasure as you pressed yourself against him as your hands ran through the length of his beard. “Lass, you can’t do that to my beard and expect me not to react.”

You pulled back, your hands resting on the swell of his armor covered chest. “Your beard?”

He moaned at the innocence of your question. When your hands caressed his neck, he shuddered, his hands gripping your wrists tighter. “Aye… Dwarrows… Oh Mahal, (y/n)… It’s incredibly… intimate to have our hair or beards touched.”

“Oh…” The word was drawn out as you realized what he meant. You smiled at the information. You leaned into him, your eyes on his when you curled his beard around your fingertips.

Dwalin chuckled weakly when you stepped close to him, causing him to back away for a moment to catch breath when his back connected with the tree trunk. “Lass…”

“Do I scare you Dwalin?” You asked him, your hands leaving his chest to run your fingers through his beard to his face.

“No…” The single word was growled as you tugged his beard gently. His eyes snapped open before squeezing your wrists in warning. “(y/n)… Lass…”

His eyes seared into yours as your fingertips caressed the long scar that went from the side of his nose to his hair line. Those fingertips trailed alongside the edge of his ear. You noted that a blow of some kind had taken a good chunk from it before your fingertips whispered over the steel cuff of the earring. 

“What do I make you feel?” You asked as you looked at him, your heart in your eyes.

The question made Dwalin moan loudly and close his eyes. “Everything.”

You stepped to him again, pinning his body between you and the tree trunk, waiting for him to open his eye. When he opened them, they met yours in unspoken lust and desire. But it was the two whispered words that caused him to break his warriors resolve for just a moment.

“Show me.”

With a growl, he let go of your wrists, grabbing you by your waist before pinning you to the fallen tree. 

You looked up at him as he cupped your cheeks with his hands, your eyes searching his.

He said your name. A gentle caress of words before he leaned down to take the kiss that he had been wanting to give you since the last. A whisper of lips met as you and Dwalin’s breathing hitched in anticipation.

“Trolls!”

Both you and Dwalin groaned at Fili and Kili’s interrupting shout. You rolled your eyes to the heavens as Dwalin took a deep breath. 

“Trolls! Trolls have the ponies! And Bilbo!”

You and Dwalin looked at each other before you ran toward the fire as Fili and Kili burst through green brush, their faces full of fear and warrior’s determination to rescue their friend. 

“What do you mean lads?” Balin asked as the rest of the compant surrounded the two young dwarves as they caught their breaths. 

It was Fili who answered. “We encountered a slight problem when watching the ponies. Trolls got four of them… We sent Bilbo…”

Thorin cursed. “To do what?”

Kili answered. “To get the ponies.”

“He’ll be killed.” Balin told Thorin.

“We have to go after him,” Kili said, his brown eyes full of excitement at the thought of a battle.

Thorin breathed deeply through his nose. “How long ago?”

“Ten minutes, no more.” Fili answered.

“Arm yourselves! We go to rescue our burgler.”

Thorins order rang out through the camp as the dwarves reached for their weapons. You quickly took up the staff that Dwalin had made you when Oin stopped you. 

“Remember lass… Trolls are slow,” He told you as the Company began to run up the mountain side. “Use their size against them.”

Soon you all watched Bilbo struggled against being held upside down by one of the three of the grey skinned trolls. You all looked at Thorin, who turned to Kili in a small but silent command. Kili nodded. 

The youngest of the trolls screamed in pain when a sharp sword plunged into the back of his knee as Kili burst through the bushes. Kili smiled as the troll fell to its side before turning to the others.

“Drop him.” Kili’s voice rang out, filled with command. 

“You what?” The dimwitted troll holding Bilbo up demanded, his expression full of shock and misunderstanding. 

“I said…” Kili grinned wolfishly as he swung his sword in wide circle before holding it in front of him. “Drop him!”

Bilbo shouted in fear as the troll threw him into Kili’s arms as the rest of the company burst through the thicket to engage the surprised trolls. 

Shouts of intimidation, fear, confusion and anger filled the air as you all fought. The trolls were clumsy, slow and falling over each other as they tried to catch the dwarves, a single hobbit and a small human woman. 

But soon, Bilbo had been caught and the trolls demanded that you and the company lay down your arms. 

And, begrudgingly, you all did. 

The trolls had stripped you all of weapons and your heavier clothing, leering when they saw that you were a woman, but they still tied you, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori and Fili on a log in a way to roast you over a roaring fire as the rest of the company were tied in large sacks. 

You all glared at Bilbo when he tried to stall for time, telling the trolls that they were infected. But luckily with a swift kick from Thorin and Bilbo’s quick mind, the halfling used time against the trolls. Creating a distraction long enough for Gandalf to arrive and with a command.

“And may the Dawn take you!”

The trolls wondered for a moment who he was, while the youngest asked if they could eat him too before the Wizard slammed down his wooden staff against a boulder, cracking it before stepping to the side, allowing the first light of day to cause the trolls to be turned to stone. 

After everyone had been released from their restraints by Gandalf, Dwalin turned to you as you stared at the trolls that had almost killed you all.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he laid a hand on your shoulder, his tone full of concern. 

You looked at him, your eyes full of sadness. “They were sick… Evil turned these poor creatures into the monsters that you see now.” You looked back at the statue that had been the youngest troll. His silent snarl etched forever in stone. 

“They had to be destroyed…”

“I know…” You rubbed your hands over your arms to ward off the sudden chill. “I know Dwalin… It just hurts to know that my mother’s creatures are so easily corrupted.”

“Come…” Dwalin whispered when he heard both your names be called. 

You nodded. You smiled when he squeezed your shoulder in reassurance. You watched as he picked up his heavy axes from the pile the trolls had thrown them to and followed his kin before you turned back to look at the trolls. And with a tear in your hear for their deaths, you turned to follow Dwalin, picking up your staff along the way. 

Gandalf and the others had found a troll hoard. Treasures of gold and long forgotten weapons littered the floor along with the remains of animals long since dead. Troll filth and dung were smeared on the walls, causing you and the others to gag in disgust. 

Gloin, Nori and Bofur had found a small pile of coin and chest full of gold, burying it in the ground. Dwalin rolled his eyes at them before Thorin told them to leave.

You and the others waited outside for their return. You and Dori sat on a comfortable rock as Oin told you how proud he had been when you had fought against the trolls when Nora shouted. 

“Someone’s coming!”

“Arm yourselves!” Gandalf shouted. “Hurry now! Stick together!”

You held your staff tightly as Dwalin put himself in front of you, shielding you with his body should the attack come. He whispered to you simple reassurances as something big came crashing through the thicket toward you.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

Your eyes widened when you saw your father, Radagast the Brown, for the first time in almost a century. 

“Radagast… Radagast the Brown.” Gandalf exclaimed with a smile. “What on earth are you doing here?”

Radagast looked at his fellow wizard pointing at him. “I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong… Terribly wrong.”

But before he could continue, he paused for a moment, his wide childish blue eyes flicked from face to face as if listening to a sound that no one but he could hear. When his gaze fell upon you, you smiled softly.

“Hello father…”

The Company looked at you before looking at him then back to you as you watched your father’s expressions change from shock to concern to worry then back to determination. 

“(y/n), what on earth are you doing here?” the wizard asked, his voice questioning. 

You swallowed. “Mother sent me… You know how she is…”

Your fathers eyes searched yours for a moment, pausing as if he wished to say something before turning back to Gandalf, dismissing you completely as if something much more important took over his mind. And didn’t see your eyes widen in pain before you looked down nor Dwalin’s eyes flare in anger like blue fire.

The dwarven warrior took a step forward as if to say something but stopped when you laid a hand on his muscular arm. When he looked back at you, you shook your head. 

“Somethings wrong Gandalf… Somethings terribly wrong.” Radagast repeated.

Gandalf looked at you for a moment, his face sad when he saw the pain in your eyes before he turned to his fellow wizard. “Yes?” He asked, drawing out the word.

Radagast went to speak, but stopped. Doing this several times before moaning in childish dismay. “Just give me a moment… Um. Oh… I had a thought and now I have lost it.” He looked at Gandalf in frustration. “It was… It was right there on the tip of my tongue.”

Gandalf and the others watches as something seemed to peak out from the Wizards mouth. 

“Oh! It’s not a thought at all! It’s just a silly old, stick insect.”

Bilbo watched in shock as Gandalf pulled out the insect from Radagast mouth before handing it to him before the hobbit turned his gaze at him. You nodded, smiling before you looked away.

You wanted to say more to your father, but he and Gandalf had walked a ways from the camp to talk about events. Your father, though wise and powerful in his own way, was a horrible father. You had moved away from the two wizards to give them privacy as you petted the unnamed Rhosgobel rabbits rabbit that were used to pull the sled.

The rabbits squeaked in recognition of your face, each of them tumbling over the other to reach your hands as you whispered to them. 

“Lass?” Dwalin’s voice came from behind you. “(y/n)?”

Your voice was soft as one of the rabbits climbed into your lap to nuzzle you. “He doesn’t know what to do…” You said, excusing your father’s behavior toward you. “He’s never been… Well let’s face it, he’s not a good father. Mother told me that his duty to the wood overrode the need to raise me… Despite his love for her, he… really never had any for me.”

You kissed the rabbit on the head when he squeaked, standing up. And was surprised when a single tear fell from your eyes. “But it doesn’t stop the pain.”

Dwalin took you into his arms, holding you close as you laid you cheek against his chest. He rubbed his bearded cheek against the top of your head.

“It shouldn’t hurt… But it does… Mahal, Dwalin does it hurt. I never knew what its like to have a families love.”

Dwalins eyes squeezed shut. He could say nothing but hold you tight as the tears came. And when you pulled away to look at his into his eyes. You laughed softly when he wiped the tears away. 

But before he could tell you that he could be your family, a howl came from behind you all. 

“Is that… Is that a wolf?” Bilbo asked, his eyes wide as he got to his feet. “Are there wolves here?”

Bofur stood, clutching his war hammer tightly to his chest in fear as he answered. “Wolf? No… That is no Wolf.”

The growl came from above them as a large warg emerged from the rocks. Its yellow teeth pulled back in snarl. It roared as it jumped, causing the others to gasp in fear as it landed near you. Thorin’s elvish blade made short work of the creature as another came from the side.

Thorin shouted to his nephew for his bow, causing young Kili to shoot in an instant. The warg growled in pain as it landed before Dwalins axe robbed it of its life. 

Gandalf turned to Thorin, demanding to know who the dwarven prince had told of the quest beyond his kin, in which Thorin replied he told no one. 

“What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin asked, fear displaying on his face. 

“You are being hunted. We must go! Quick!”

“We can’t!” Ori’s voice came from above them as he and Bifur looked down at you all. “The Ponies! They bolted!”

You all looked at each other in fear, each gripping your weapons tightly in preparation of battle before you all turned to Radagast’s voice.

“I’ll draw them off!”

Gandalf turned to him, his face full of anger and exhaustion. “These are Gundabad wargs!” He said, as if explaining to Radagast on how bad of an idea it was that he suggested. “They will outrun you!”

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits!” Radagast voice was determined. His face confident, causing Gandalf to look at him in shock. “I’d like to see them try.”

The plan was quickly set, you all gathered your packs. Radagast placed a hand on your arm as you passed him. And when you looked at him, his brilliant blue eyes smiled. 

“Be careful.” He simply said before he turned to his rabbit team, shouted a single word, causing them to run. 

With the distraction your father had created, you and the others ran to safety. But like all careful crafted plans, something always go wrong. During the chase, one of the orcs had seen you and the company.

You all pressed against a large boulder, struggling to keep your heavy breathing from giving your position when you all heard a warg growl above you. 

Dwalin pushed you between Bofur and himself, using the rockface to cover you as Thorin looked at Kili and his bow. You all watched as Kili nodded, slowly withdrawing an arrow from his shoulder quiver. And with a nod from his uncle, he took a deep breath, stepped out and loosened the arrow in a single movement. 

The orc shrieked in anger as the warg growled in pain, struggling to get the arrow from its shoulder as another arrow entered the dark creature’s chest.

The dwarves jumped at the taste of killing its rider and mount, uncaring of the sounds they made as the orcs shrieks of pain and anger filled the air.

When Bifur stabbed the warg deep within the neck, Gandalf looked up at the sound of the other orc scouts calling out to their companions as they made their way toward you all.

“Move! Run!”

Gandalf’s command spurred you all to run. You followed him to what you all hoped would be safety, only to have him disappear when the orcs surrounded you. 

“Where’s Gandalf?” Someone shouted and Dwalin answered. 

“He has abandoned us!”

“Stand your ground!” Thorin shouted, unsheathing his elvish blade, allowing it to sing in the air. 

“Hurry you fools!”

You turned to Gandalf’s command to watch him disappear into the hidden shelter.

One by one, you all ran toward the opening, sliding down into the small cave below. Grunts of pain echoed through the cave as you looked up as Kili, Fili and Thorin slid down last. 

Dwalin’s hand gripped yours tightly, causing you to look at him. You nodded in reassurance when the echoing sounds of a war horn filled the air. 

You all looked up at the sound as shrieks of pain from the orcs and wargs filled the air as something began to kill them.

An orc came flying into the cave, its body slamming against the ceiling before falling to the ground. You all pointed your weapons to its prone body. 

A sigh of relief filled the air when you all realized it was dead.

Dwalin let go of your hand after a quick squeeze to go explore the cave. You leaned against a wall to catch your breath.

“I can not see where the pathway leads!” Dwalin shouted as he came back. “Do we follow it or no?”

“We follow it of course!” Bofur said, leaning the others toward the pathway. 

You smiled as you pushed away from the walls, following Dwalin and Bofur as they walked ahead of you.

The walk was carefully slow as you made your way through the cramped pathway. Mutters of reassurance were filling the air as you all whispered to one another. Although Dwalin led the way, he would occasionally look back to make sure you and the others were following him closely. 

Your hands tingled with the power of the mountains as you laid a hand on the rough surface, your fingertips caressing the rock. 

“There is power within these walls.” You whispered, your voice in awe by it.

But it was soon show why there was as you and other others exited the cave. Your eyes widened at the sight of a city so beautiful that no one in common tongue could have described. 

Gandalf’s voice came from behind you.

“Imladris…. The last homely house East of the Sea…” He said softly, gripping his staff as he leaned against it. “In the common tongue, it goes by another name…”

Bilbo’s voice was full of reverence. 

“Rivendell.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this part while listening to Bryan Adams, Sting and Rod Stewarts "All for Love." If you want to hear that song, please look it on youtube and listen to it while you listen to the courting acceptance scene.

Chapter Four

Rivendell. The home of the elven Lord Elrond and his kin had been offered to the Company for rest and food, something you all had desperately needed. Dwalin and the others were taken straight to their rooms, to rid themselves of their heavy armor and weapons as you were dragged away by a small group of elf maidens who had gasped at the state of your dress. Dwalin had watched as you protested very loudly and would had gone after you had it not been Thorin’s stopping hand. 

The company chucked at the sounds of your protests before they were escorted to the rooms, they would call home for their stay. Merry laughter and jokes filled the air as they were then escorted by a trio of elven men to the dining hall. 

Soon they were seated at two small tables covered with wooden bowls and glasses held by the polished silver in the pattern of ivy leaves. The dwarves all groaned at the sight of green good, and the sounds of the gentle elven music mingled with the frustration. 

Good, you thought at you were escorted by the male elf named Lindir to the dining hall. They’re as miserable as you were. 

Lindir cleared his throat, calling attention to your companions. 

When the company looked at you and they went quiet as they stared. You knew how ridiculous you looked as the softening sunlight showered the dining hall. The elven gown had been fitted to your small frame and was the color of the deepest blue. Your hair had been washed before coated with elven perfumes that made you almost dizzy with the scent and the elven maids had pulled it from your face into a small, but elegant bun at the base of your neck. 

Bodur whistled as you walked up the stairs towards them, not knowing you were silently cursing the length of the dress. “Bless me (y/n)… You look…”

“Beautiful…” Dwalin had finished Bofur’s sentence as he rose to his feet, his eyes wide as her stared at you. 

Normally when he called you that, it would have made you smile… But as you took his outstretched hand, you muttered to him. “I look ridiculous. Look at me, I’m in a dress…”

Before he could comment, you tripped on the hem of the gown and would have fallen if it hadn’t had been for Dwalin’s hands steadying you. You could hear the small chuckles as you sat rigidly straight. 

“Not a word.” You warned them, your (eye color) hard as dwarven steel. 

“Not a one lass.” Bofur reassured you with a wink and a smile. The smile became a wide, dimpled grin when you glared at him.

Dwalin leaned in close to whisper in your ear. “You do look beautiful…”

“Thanks, I hate it.” You whispered back to him. “I want my clothes back.”

He chuckled. “Where are they?”

You shrugged as an elven maid served wine. “I don’t know…” you answered before you looked at him. He had taken off his furred coat, and was dressed in his lounging clothes. “Do you have an extra dagger?”

A single brow went up at your question. “Aye.” He whispered. “Why?”

“Can I borrow it? I am going to cut this dress off.”

Dwalin chuckled softly but before he could say something, another elven woman set a plate of fluffy bread. 

“It’s not funny… I am lucky they let me keep my boots.” You told him as you gestured to under the table where you had lifted up the dress to show your calf high muddy boots, and a bit of leg.

For a fleeting moment, Dwalin could imagine running his hands over your skin to see if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. 

“I’ll help you get out of your dress later.” 

Everyone stilled when they heard his statement, causing him to flush and for you to grin. The rest of the company chuckled as Dwalin gripped his goblet of win and drank as Lord Elrond and Gandalf arrived. 

As the elf lord spoke to Thorin and Gandalf about the weapons they had found in the troll hoard and how the orcs had attacked them on the road. All the while, the gentle harp’s music continued to play as its musician locked eyes with Kili who had been staring at her.

Bofur looked at him then to the elven maid and back again, his expression was one of confusion. You hid your smile behind your glass as Kili tried to justify his reaction before mentioning to an elf who served them food, claiming how he wasn’t too fond of elvish women, but the one who had served them wasn’t as bad. 

“That’s not an elven maid.” Dwalin had told him, causing the young dwarf’s eyes to widen in shock and dismay as you poked him with your elbow. 

“Stop teasing him.” You whispered to him as he and the others laughed at Kili.

Dwalin reached down to squeeze your hand after you placed it on his thigh. “I would prefer to tease you.” Whispering in your ear in a tickling stroke of his grey streaked moustache. 

His eyes shuddered closed when he felt your answering whisper as your lips touched his ear lobe. “Please do. But… court me first.”

“Change the tune, will you?” Nori demanded as he looked toward the maid who was playing the harp before rubbing a finger into his ear in disgust. “I feel like we’re at a funeral.”

“Did someone die?” Oin asked, his listening horn muffled by the golden cloth he had stuck in it to keep from hearing the music.

Bofur got to his feet with a grin and a wink before he began to sing a tune of drink and song. 

Laughter, boisterous and joyful, filled the air as the rest of the company sang with their kin. Even Thorin who had stood to make room for you. You clapped your hands in time with the tune. Salad greens and root vegetables flew at Bofur as his song reached its crescendo. 

Kili grunted as he threw a piece of bread at Bofur who had ducked, hitting the statue behind Lindir who looked at it before he swallowed. You leaned against Dwalin’s shoulder, your body weak from laughter and rubbed your cheek against his shoulder and felt his gentle squeeze of your waist. 

You were still chuckling when Kili glanced at Dwalin before he took at deep breath. You looked to him as he began to sing, his young voice filling the air as he sang a song in Khuzdul. Gandalf and the others watched in shock as the young dwarf sang a song as old as the Lonely Mountain. Bofur smiled as he got to his feet again to walk around the table to hold out a hand to you.

You rose an eyebrow at him before looking at Dwalin, who was staring at Kili in shock at his song choice. Though you were confused, you knew in your heart you needed to take Bofur’s hand to dance this dance… To know what your soul had always known. And with a smile and a nod, you took Bofur’s hand. 

And began to dance.

Bofur started it off slow as he taught you the steps. Slowly the speed increased. You laughed as your hands connected and broke apart. But the timing of your movements with his seemed off… Disjointed. 

With a bow, Bofur stopped the dance and spun you into Nori’s arms. But like Bofur, the dance with him didn’t seem right. One by one, you were spun into the arms of the dwarves, except for Balin, Gloin and Oin, who had held their hands up with a chuckle and a quick shake of the head. They knew what the dance was about and have already danced it in their lifetimes. 

The Dance of Souls. 

Dori spun you with a chuckle into Thorin’s arms. Although the dwarven prince knew you weren’t his One, he wasn’t about to let Dwalin win so easily. He took your hand and began to dance. It was easier, but like the others, it felt off. Accepting his lonely fate, he bowed with your hand still in his before he spun you into Dwalin’s arms. 

The dance stopped. Pausing as your eyes never left his as you looked up at him. 

And with a whisper of names, you each begun the dance. The music had become revenant as the Companies voice’s joined Kili’s. Hands grasped and let go in time, mirroring each other in smooth movement. Feet, clothed in heavy dwarven books and light leather, moved as it they glided over the smooth marble floor of the dining hall. Your bodies, hardened by battle and soft as the petal of a rose, spun faster and faster as Kili’s song rose in a soft crescendo. 

Even the elves had stopped what they were doing to watch the beauty that had been shown to them, each of them in awe at the grace that dwarves had in their bodies. 

Kili’s song faded as you and Dwalin separated but for a the touch of the fingers before you each spun back to each other, ending the dance as you had begun it.

In each other’s arms. 

Deafening cheers erupted from the tables as you and Dwalin continued to stare at each other, your breathing heavy. Applause followed the cheers as the elves join in the celebration. 

Although you had no idea what was happening, you didn’t care. All you could think was how wonderful it had been dancing with Dwalin. 

And you wanted to do it again.

The days that followed your arrival at Rivendell and the dance, you were filled with the knowledge of Dwarven courting. You had learned about what the dance had been about, and it filled you with an unspoken desire to repeat it over and over again.

For Dwalin, it had cemented the fact that you were truly his One.

Every morning he had left a small token for your affection. A jewel in the shape of a small tear drop that you now wore around your neck. A carved wooden rabbit that was in your pack alongside your bed. But the most precious was a small flower shaped pin that was made from the polished steel of one his own ear cuffs that would hold together the cloak of an unnamed animal that he had hunted for meat that would serve for the dwarves’ supper during the nearly two week stay. A stay that was needed until the moon runes could be read by Lord Elrond. 

You accepted these gifts with a smile and the want of a kiss, but he wouldn’t give you the latter, telling you that he wanted to kiss you on the night that he would ask you for your blessing to be his One. And when you asked him about when that would be, he merely smiled and would take your hand to brush a tickling kiss against your knuckles.

So, you now were sitting on a balconey that overlooked the courtyard where Dwalin was training with Fili and Kili to sharpen their skills in the rich sunlight. Your hands created the final details in the gift you were to give Dwalin when he asked you to be his One. 

You glanced down at the shout of shock and grunt of pain below to see three shirtless dwarves below. Kili was on his back, Dwalin’s heavy boot on his chest as his brother attacked Dwalin with his blade. Your lips curved in a smile as you watched your suitor put the blonde elf on the ground as well with a laugh. 

Though the twins were pleasurable to look out, their skin as golden as Fili’s hair but it was Dwalin who had captured your gaze. With his back toward you, you could see the tattoos that decorated his skin, adding definition. His shoulders ripped in movement as he fended off another attack by Kili who had rushed at him. 

You were so amoured with the way his muscled moved under his skin that you had stopped carving the piece of wood and didn’t hear Balin enter.

Dwalin’s older brother stood by you for a good long while, then looked at his shoulder to look at Gloin and Oin who chuckled softly as they entered the room to stand alongside him. His gaze returned to your love-struck face down to where you were staring. 

Ah… To be young and in love again. He thought as he cleared his throat. His laughter filled the room as you shouted in surprise, cutting your thumb with the tip of the dagger.

“I’m sorry lass,” He said, still chuckling as Oin and Gloin roared with laughter as you sucked your thumb. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You looked at your thumb after taking it out of your mouth. It was a deep enough cut, but nothing too bad. “It’s fine Balin, I was just… distracted.”

“Aye, I can see why.” He said as he and the others looked over the edge to Dwalin, Kili and Fili below. 

When you looked too, Kili waved before Fili called out.

“Enjoying the show?”

“I was! I especially like the part where Dwalin knocked you both on your backsides.”

Kili and Fili laughed good naturally as Dwalin stared up at you. You smiled down at him as you lifted a hand.

Unsaid words were spoken between the two of you.

It was the sound of the midafternoon horn that broke the moment. 

Balin sighed as he sat next to you as Kili and Kili looked at each other in silent agreement to attack Dwalin while he was distracted. 

The twins nodded as they split apart. Dwalin had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye before he bowed to you and his brother. He turned quickly to parry the Kili’s attack. His laughter filled the courtyard as he stopped Fili’s attack with a simple boot to the chest. 

“Poor lads,” Balin said as he watched the mock fight below. “They’ll never learn.”

“I’m sure they will.” You replied as you ripped a piece of cloth from the elven gown you had been forced to wear. Although you were dressed in the fine cloth and a good linen shirt, you kept the gown around for scraps for the wounds that you know you’ll encounter during your journey. 

“Still not fond of the gown eh?” Gloin asked as you tried to wrap the piece of cloth around your thumb. 

“Here lass, let me.” Balin said as he took the cloth you offered. He watched your face turn toward the sound of Dwalin’s laughter to see him put an arm around Fili’s shoulders. 

“Has he asked you yet?”

“hmm?” You looked at Oin, who was looking down at you. 

“To allow him to court you?” Gloin asked as Balin wrapped the cloth around your thumb.

“No, not yet.”

Balin cursed his brother Khuzdul, which caused you to chuckle at the few choice phrases he used. 

“Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?” You asked him as he tied a simple knot on your thumb. You smiled at his bland looked. “I apologize… But it’s alright Balin. I’m sure he will in due time.”

Balin muttered under his breath about him doing it tonight but you didn’t hear what he said as you held up the wooden pendant. “Besides, I want to finish this first.” You showed the three elder dwarves who approved of your craftmenship of it. “I want to give it to him when he does…”

“You haven’t finished it yet?” Balin asked, looking at the pendant as it swung in the gentle wind. 

“Not yet… It needs something and I am unsure of what it is.”

“A jewel of some kind would look very fitting with the carving you have there lass.” Gloin told him as Oin nodded in agreement when he asked his brother what he said. 

Balin caught the pendant in his gloved hand, approving it as he imagined his brother wearing it. “What does your heart tell you?”

Your heart…

You looked at Balin in shock as something seemed to shimmer in your mind. You glanced up toward the mountains that surrounded Rivendell as if it called you. 

“Come with me, please… All three of you.” You whispered as you gripped the pendant tight in your hand as you rose to your feet. 

Balin rose to his feet as he, Gloin and Oin followed you out of the room.

You made your way through the halls of Rivendell as if you knew where you were going. Balin tried to get your attention by saying your name but the same shimmer that whispered in your head, began to whisper in his. He looked toward Gloin and Oin, who heard it too.

You did not hear them as your mother called you to what you seek.

The path to the mountain was rough, their paths long since forgotten, but your boots made no sound as you walked them. There was a place glowing brilliantly in your mind as you walked over the flower covered grass. 

Gloin, Oin and Balin stood behind you as you all the small cave that called you. No one said a word as you all entered. 

The walls were damp from the waterfall outside, its roar deafened your ears as you walked deeper and deeper into the cave, until finally you reached the end. A small pillar was in the middle, surrounded with small chairs made from stone.

Your whisper was loud in the dark as your soul reached out for your mother. “Mother… help me.”

A whisper sounded in your ear, telling you to lay your hand on the stone pillar. Oin went to reach for your hand but was stopped when Balin and Gloin put a hand on his shoulder as you placed a hand on the stone. Their gasps were loud as the entire cave lit in a brilliant light as if a billion of fireflies appeared. They looked toward you as the stone glowed under your touch. 

The whispers in the cave echoed as a single brilliant light appeared in front of you, first touching your face as if in a gentle caress. The brilliant light soon made its way to the three dwarves and asked a single question within their mind. 

Would they give her daughter to her soul mate?

“Aye.” Said Balin, tears falling down his cheeks at the sight of the beauty of the mountain. 

“Aye,” Said Gloin, who would set the scene tonight as he knelt in front of the spirit of the mother of stone. 

“Aye,” Said Oin, who was to be the one to give you away in your father’s place.

The light touched each of their faces before it danced in front of your face. Your eyes closed as phantom hands took your cheeks as your mother presented herself to you and the elder dwarves. 

“Durin bless us…” Gloin muttered as Balin and Oin knelt alongside him.

But your mother and you paid no attention to him as your mother’s ageless face looked down at you. 

Daughter…. Do you wish to give up your immortality for this dwarrow who is to be your soul mate?

Your eyes opened to look into mothers face. Your heart answered before you said the single word aloud. 

“Yes.”

Your mothers smile was saddened for just a moment before she placed a hand on your chest. She inclined her head to your wish and spread her fingers. You hissed a breath of pain as your soul was parted from the immortality that your mother had given you. Her gentle words filled your mind as a single tear of your sacrifice fell down your cheek

For three hundred years you will live my daughter. Now… Take the stone and present it to your One.

And with a final gentle caress on your cheek, your mothers presence disappeared, and the cave went dark except for the pillar that still pulsed under your hand. You looked down to the stone before you picked it up, your hand clutching something tightly. 

You opened your hand to look at the small jewel that would fit within the very center of the pendant you were to give to Dwalin. It was as blue as the purest sapphire but was not the simple stone. Within its azure depths, it pulsed with a life that was tied for the love you and Dwalin would share.

You turned to the ones who had become your fathers from the beginning of your journey with the Company. The tear drying on your face as you smiled. 

“Will you help me?”

The three dwarves smiled before they bowed. “Aye lass,” Balin said quietly to his young sister. “We will.”

* * *

Hours passed as the three dwarves taught you to place the jewel within its wooden holding and to secure it with wires of finest silver, gold and bronze. With each braid of the precious metals, you secured it as you thought of Dwalin. 

You knew in your heart that tonight was the night that you would give him your acceptance gift. 

Tonight you would agree to be his One. And the promise to become his everything.

With a deep bow, Balin had left first. To prepare Dwalin for tonights ritual, followed by Gloin who would set the stage. Oin had stayed behind to prepare you, as a dwarven father would, for the most sacred of dwarven courting. 

Hair braiding. 

Dressed in a simple undyed gown of white, you sat in front of a mirror as the elder dwarf brushed your hair until it shone.

“Are you ready?”

You looked at him in the reflection of the mirror before you nodded. “Yes… Yes, I am.”

Oin smiled as he stepped back, taking your hand in his as he helped you to stand. And with a small smile, he placed your hand into the crook of his arm before he took you to your One.

In the other room, Dwalin took a deep breath as he paced. He had planned for tonight to be the night he was to ask you to be his One, but the fear of your refection had stirred his stomach into knots.

Would you accept? Would you deny?

He had remembered when Balin came in to tell him to create his courting bead for (y/n), only for Dwalin to tell him that the bead had already been made. He looked down at the simple small bead in his large hand. 

It was simple by dwarven standards, but Dwalin had etched symbols that his heart had told him to do. 

And tonight was the night he would give it to you and accept your answer, regardless of it. He took a deep breath as thought.

“Courage brother.” Balin had told him when Gloin entered, telling them it was almost time. 

The others began to light the candles that surrounded the room, their voices beginning to hum a soft song. Dwalin swallowed as night fell and the candlelight was the only source of light. 

He didn’t need Gloin to tell him that it was time when he felt it in his heart.

The door opened, showing Oin first who looked at the dwarven warrior with a smile before he stepped to the side to reveal you. And Dwalin’s heart swelled at the sight of you.

You smiled as Oin escorted you to Dwalin, your eyes never leaving his as you stopped in front of him. 

“Dwalin,” Oin’s voice was rough with emotion as he said his name, causing the warrior to break his gaze from your face to look at him. “It is to my knowledge that you wish to court my adoptive daughter (y/n). Is this the truth?”

Thorin stepped to Dwalin’s side, his deep voice answering for him as was tradition. “It is.”

The hums of the dwarves that surrounded you went deeper as Balin spoke. 

“(Y/n), do you wish to accept Dwalin’s courtship?”

It was Oin who answered. “Aye, she does,”

Gloin, who had stepped forward between the two of you, looked at you. “And do you have your acceptance gift?”

You looked toward Oin, who nodded before stepping back, allowing you to answer. “I do.” You turned to Dwalin who stared at you with his heart in his eyes, “Dwalin, son of Fundin. I give you this pendant I have made as my acceptance of your courtship. For it is blessed by the Mother of Middle Earth herself.”

You waited until Dwalin went to one knee, a sign that he was ready to accept your gift. If you had been trembling before, your hands were steady as you slipped the pendant and its braided leather chain over Dwalin’s head to settle around his neck. 

Dwalin looked up at you, his face open with love. 

“Dwalin, she has given you her acceptance,” Gloin said softly to the kneeling dwarf. “Do you have your courting bead?”

“I do.” Dwalin’s voice was rough with emotion. He took your hand when you reached out to touch his face. With his eyes staring into yours, he opened your hand before placing the bead onto your palm before he closed your fingers around it. He brought your knuckles to lips, brushing them against your skin in a tickling kiss. 

“Kneel lass and accept your Dwarrows words.”

You kneeled at Gloin;’s soft command as the rest of the Dwarves encircled the pair. But before he said the words, Dwalin took your hand and placed your knuckles against his heart for you to feel his steady heartbeat. 

With his eyes on yours, he spoke his promise to in Khuzdul, his tone reverent and adoring. Tears began to fall from your eyes when you heard them in common tongue. 

“I pledge my life for yours should danger come to claim you. My plate for yours should food be scarce. My strength for yours during the darkest of hours and you are filled with fear. I am yours, if you will have me.”

You touched his face with your free hand, cupping his cheek as the others held their breath in anticipation for your answer. But Dwalin had seen it in your eyes.

“Yes.”

Cheers filled the air as Dwalin pulled you hard into his arms, capturing your lips with his in a crushing, soul melding kiss. 

He tore is lips from yours long enough to lift you to your feet before they met again in wild abandon. 

“Go braid her hair lad!” Someone shouted. 

Dwalin’s lips left yours in a shudder of lust before he acted on the command. He swept your legs out from under you, his strong arms holding you tight against him as you laid your forehead to his. And without another word to his kinsmen, he left the room to walk to your bedchamber.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Five

The walk was filled with gentle whispers of love as he carried you. Gentle, soul touching whispers as he laid his forehead against yours as he said your name so softly it touched the deepest parts of your heart as it seemed echoed through the halls. Your hands touching his face, tracing the scars that were on his skin, as if committing them to memory. Your hands ran through each other hair as the night’s shadows deepened around you, the only light was the flickering of the gentle candlelight in the wind. 

His lips touched yours in a gentle kiss as he stopped in front of the door that led to where your bed chamber. Setting you down long enough to open the door, you watched him take a deep breath before he turned to you and held out a hand.

The pendant’s jewel pulsed around his neck, casting a soft glow that illuminated his face. 

Your promise to him. 

With a smile on your face, your hands clutched his promise to you as you reached out with his free hand to take his.

And together, you entered the chamber.

Dwalin closed the door behind him and looked at you when you turned to him.

“Do you want to braid my hair now or later?” After, you added silently as he looked at you with eyes full of so many emotions, you didn’t know which to focus on. You gasped when Dwalin pulled you by your hand into his arms and kissed you breathless. 

“Now,” He replied against your lips before kissing you again. “I want to see my bead in your beautiful (hair color) hair when I take you to bed. So, I can see it on those pure white snow sheets when I lay you back as I make love to you.”

You chuckled weakly was his lips left yours to touch your neck, your eyes fluttering closed when you felt a small sting of his teeth against your skin. You clutched his shoulders as his tongue took the sting away. “Dwalin…”

He growled against your skin at the sound of his name whispered like that. “My name on your lips in such a fashion does many things to me lass… But let me… first…”

You both shuddered in lust as he ran his hands through your hair. You smiled when you felt his lips against your forehead as he ran his fingers through your hair over and over as if he were entranced by it. 

“Mahal, your hair is so soft…” He whispered as he stepped back, taking your hands so he could lead you to a well cushioned chair that was by the bed. He was quiet as he began to section off locks of your hair before he looked down at you. “May I begin?”

Your eyes locked with his. “Kiss me again before you do.”

He smiled and did so, lingering over the taste of you. He whispered your name your lips, as if he were still unsure you were there in front of him doing this before he pulled away to begin the beading ritual.

Nothing was said as he began to braid your hair. It was a gentle pulling of hair as lock over lock was placed in a pattern that would tie the two of you together for the rest of your lives and beyond. 

He whispered your name, and you knew to hand the bead to him. 

Dwalin’s fingertips caressed the skin of your neck as he secured the bead within your hair. You looked up at him when he touched your face with his thumb before he took your hands to lift you to your feet. You faced each other as the light from the moon entered through the window, illuminating your bodies. 

You smiled when he took your face into his hands, bending your head down to lay his lips against your forehead before he tilted it back up to look into your eyes. 

Love, so deep, filled you both as you smiled at each other.

You stepped back out of his arms to bathe yourself in the moonlight, allowing the soft glow to illuminate your white gown. When his breath stilled at the beauty of you standing there, you held out your arms to him. 

“Kiss me.”

“Your command is my pleasure.” He said softly as he crossed the room to take you once again into his strong arms. 

For a moment, if anyone wished to see the two of you from below, they would see you bathed in the moonlight like the statues below. And to Dwalin, you were the most beautiful of things to see. 

He cupped your cheeks, his large hands touching your skin in a gentle caress as his thumbs brushed under your eyes. “Hold onto me,” He whispered so softly you leaned into him to hear. 

But your hands encircled his waist, curling your fingers around the thick band of his belt. The two of you now swaying together in a silent dance as your eyes never left his.

“Command me again.” He whispered, caressing your left cheek with his thumb. His blue eyes never leaving yours. 

You smiled as you stepped closer into his arms, your hands leaving his belt to run up his back and into his hair to encircle his neck as your fingers braided its surprising softness through your fingers. You watched his eyes fluttered close. 

“Kiss me Dwalin, son of Fundin… My One…” You whisper to him as your arms tightened around his neck. “Kiss me and make me yours. For now, and forever.”

Dwalin’s moan was loud at your command before he crushed you to him. His chest was hard against yours as you both took a deep breath before he took your mouth. 

Both of you moaned as you held each other impossibly tighter. Dwalin changed the angle of the kiss, taking it deep. His hands left your cheeks to run down the sides of his neck over your shoulders and down, his thumbs touching the curves of your breasts. He bent his knees as he cupped his arms under your bottom to lift you into the air. 

Your purr of approval was loud against his lips as you caressed the back of his neck as your other hand threaded through his thick hair, pulling gently to see what his reaction would be. You were gifted with a hiss of a pleasure. 

Dwalin whispered against your lips. “Harder.” He purred as he carried you to the bed. He moaned when you did it again, this time a little harder as he lowered you to the bed, laying on top of you. “You drive me senseless lass…”

You chuckled. “Do I?” You asked as you felt him pull a bit away.

He purred his answer as he took your hair and fanned it on the pillow, his eyes flickering in desire at the sight of it and the shiny silver bead that lay within its thickness. “Durin’s beard, but you are beautiful.”

You smiled, suddenly shy.

“You doubt me?” Dwalin said, rearing back with your arms still around his neck and your hands in his hair. The movement causing him to moan as your hands tightened and pulled in protest of his body leaving yours. He shuddered, pressing his hips against yours for a heated moment, allowing you to feel the length of him through his trousers. He took several deep breaths before looking down at you. “(y/n)… You are as beautiful as the freshly fallen snow after a long summer. Or the first flower of spring.”

“Dwalin,” You said his name as you went to pull him back down to you as you ran your legs up the length of his. Your heart was suddenly beating at the fiercness in his eyes as your hands left his hair to tangle in his beard. 

“Let me show you… Let me show you how beautiful you are… To me…” Dwalin whispered, touching your face with rough fingertips. “Do I have your permission to touch you… To please you.”

Your heart melted. 

For your answer, you took his hand in yours pausing only for a moment to look at the tattoos that decorated his skin. Your fingertips tracing the dwarven symbols of strength, courage and others that were nicked by scars from his battles. Your eyes, full of (eye color) fire met his. He watched you for your answer, holding his breath. 

And you placed his hand on your breast. 

He went rock hard.

His breath exploded from him as he shuddered. He struggled to compose himself long enough to please you. The need to please you was so great he wanted nothing more than to hear your voice call out to the heavens, allowing even the stars in the distant space to hear you. He laid his forehead against yours for a moment before he kissed you.

Deeply. 

Lifting himself from your body, he took a moment to readjust the hardness between his legs before he held out a hand.

“I thought.. we’d… the bed.”

“Believe me lass, we’ll be on the bed soon enough… But I want to undress you.”

You took his hand without question and stood. 

As the candlelight flickered from the soft wind, Dwalin knelt in front of you, his hands running down your curves before he looked up at you. 

“Lift your dress,” He whispered. “I want to take off your boots.”

You chuckled as you complied, lifting the hem of your dress well above your knee, causing Dwalin to look at the sight of your skin before he looked up at you. But he said nothing as he lowered those lust filled eyes down. He began to unlace your boots slowly, taking his time as he slipped the one off and then your socks before he worked on the other.

He went to both knees as he tossed the boot over his shoulder before he ran his hands adoringly up your ankles and calves. 

Mahal, they were smoother than he thought, and with a bit of mischief in his eyes, he looked up at you as he placed a kiss on the inside of each of your knees. Your knees buckled in shocked desire as it took you like a wave. 

They buckled again as you felt the tip of his tongue touch where his lips had been. Your hands clutched at his shoulders, letting the dress fall over his head as his hot tongue traveled a bit higher before the sting of a bite caused you to moan. 

“Dwalin!”

He moaned at the slight catch in your voice as you said his name. He pulled himself away the sweetness of your skin only to curse softly as it caught on his shoulders. He heard your laugh as he pulled it over his head to look at you. With his eyes on yours, he stood up and took your dress with him.

“Lift your arms.” He growled, his eyes full of wanting to touch you. To have you. All of you.

You did it without question, lifting your hands high above your head as Dwalin undressed you. You heard his gasp of surprise as the dress lifted past your head to reveal you to stand in nothing but moonlight.

“Bless me…” He whispered at the sight of you bathed in moonlight and tantalizing shadows.

“May I?” You asked, wanting him as naked as you. To feel his skin hot against yours when he took you into his arms again.

“Lass… I want to please you…” He said as his eyes never leaving the lines of your body that were bathed in shadow. 

“And it would please me… To undress you.” You said as you stepped to him. “Please allow me.”

Dwalin’s eyes flickered in lust at the thought of you undressing him… He took a deep breath to steady himself as he nodded.

Your smile lit the room brighter than all the candles and starlight in the world. 

Although you needed his help with his boots, your hands made quick work of his belt, tossing it to the ground before you unfasted the ties of his shirt. Your hands sneaked under the dyed linen, caressing the skin underneath. So hot because of his dwarven blood, and the muscles undernearth ripped under your palms. With your eyes on his, he heard the silent command to help you undress him.

Your purr whispered over his skin as it was revealed as his shirt quickly followed his belt. 

He was magnificent. 

Dusty, dark hair covered his chest in a thick triangle that thinned into a single dark line that disappeared into his trousers. Your eyes followed that trail in hunger before settling on the large tent in his trousers that revealed his desire for you. You heard his breath catch in his throat as your hands slid up his stomach to his chest. His head fell back as your fingers tangled in his chest hair before your fingertips drifted down again. His stomach was hard from years of battle and decorated on his golden skin were the scars from them.

His eyes fluttered close at the feeling of your fingertips following the dark trail of hair down before stopping just above the ties of his trousers. He moaned your name as your fingers dipped under to feel the tip of him that leaked in anticipation of your touch. He jolted as your mouth touched the skin just above his heart causing him to moan as your lips kissed up to his neck. 

Your searing, but gentle bite caused him to moan deeply. One of his hands gripped your naked hip as the other cupped the back of your neck as your tongue bathed the bite. “(y/n),” He whispered hoarsely as your hand slipped under the clothe of his trousers to encircle the width of him. 

His breath exploded from him as he pressed against himself against you as you flattened your hand against his length. His hand tightened on your hip to push you away for a moment but the hand that you had in hair fisted, tightening in your grip. He stilled, his eyes widen at the command to stay still as you feasted on his neck and slowly moved your hand up and down.

“Turn around.” You whispered against his neck before moving away.

Dwalin moaned at your command, wanting to feel your hand against him again but did what you told him. He turned and presented his back to you.

“Dwalin, these are marvelous.” You whispered as you touched his back, marveling at the beauty of his tattooed back. You began to trace them with your fingertips.

“Lass please…” he moaned, then sighed in pleasure when you pressed yourself against his back. Your breasts pressed tightly against his back. 

“What do you want to do?” You whispered against his skin, your hand sliding up his stomach to settle on his chest, pressing a palm to feel his heartbeat. 

“I want to please you…” He whispered back, taking his hands to press yours tighter against him. 

“By doing what?”

“Everything.”

You stepped back, your hands sliding from under his. You waited until he turned around before you said two words.

“Show me.”

Dwalin’s hand trembled at your command before it steadied when he took your hands in his, leading you to the bed. He lowered you to the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of you.

“Before I do amralime… I must tell you this.” He said, cupping your calves in his hands before running his thumbs over your smooth ankles. “Dwarrows are very intense in their lovemaking. We all for all of our mates, as they ask all from us. And I do not want to hurt you. If that happens, you must promise me to tell me to stop. You must command me to do so.”

You touched his face with a smile and when his hand gripped your wrist, you saw how serious he was. 

You touched the other side of his face. “Dwalin… I want all of you. You are my One. My only.” Your thumb caressed his cheek gently. “I ask…. All I ask is for you to give me all of you so I can give you all of me.”

Dwalin smiled and kissed the palm of your hand before letting go of your wrist. “With your permission my One,” He said as he slid his hands up your legs. “I wish to please you by giving you my all.”

You nodded.

His hands, rough from battle and working in the mines of the Blue Mountains, ran up and down your calves, warming them as he slid up the length of them. He stopped at your eyes before looking at you, his eyes burning into yours the silent command.

Your legs trembled at the strength of lust in his eyes. And with a nod as your permission, he spread your legs apart.

His gasp was reverent. “Bless my beard…” he whispered as he gazed upon the glistening folds between your legs. He felt your legs twitch on either side of him as he spread them wider for him to see. “You are more beautiful than all of the gold in Erebor…”

“Dwalin…”

His name died on your lips when he leaned forward to lay a kiss against the center of you. Your eyes fluttered as his mouth left you to kiss his way down your left leg, licking the red mark of his teeth before he kissed his way back up your right. Your hands clutched the blankets as his lips came closer and closer toward his goal.

He licked his lips at the scent of you. “Put your legs over my shoulders,” He told, laying a kiss mere inches from your center, his tongue tasted the skin there. He purred at your gasping, shuddering breath. 

Your legs trembled as you did what he had told. He held your trembling thighs firmly in his arms before he looked at you for a moment. As your eyes locked with his, he simply commanded you to give yourself to him.

And began to pleasure you with his mouth.

Liquid fire filled your mind as your gasps of desire filled the air as he licked, sucked and bit at your center gently. Your head fell back in desire as your breathing grew heavy as the pressure between your legs became more intense. Your eyes widened in shock before closing as your back arched as you felt his tongue dive deep between your folds. 

Your eyes widened again in desire as he sucked on all of you, the pressure building more and more intense. Your moan was deep when his mouth found the small bundle of nerves, sucking then biting gently. His tongue bathed away the sting as you gasped. Your body hunched toward him as he did it over and over again, causing the pressure to become more powerful with each lick. Your breathing was faster as he moaned between your legs at the taste of you.

Your hands dug into his hair as you moaned his name. “Dwalin… Dwalin, please.” You whispered above him, your voice frantic as you struggled to find the words. “I need… I need you to…”

Your eyes met his in shock when he slipped a finger into you, your breath catching in your throat. You fell back against the bed as his finger began to move in and out of you, curling to touch the spot inside you that you didn’t know you had to bring you the upmost pleasure. His tongue moved in time of his fingers, pleasuring you as your back arched in desire. 

And when you came, he moaned at the taste of you. He drank you, his hand, wet from your juiced continued to please you as your orgasm rode you like a wave. He shuddered, placing his sweat glistened forehead against your thigh before he buried his face between your legs again. 

Your body trembled as his hands gripped your thighs as you rode his face into another orgasm. Your moan was deep as you felt his mouth leave you.

Your eyes were closed in absolute desire, as your body settled in pleasure brought euphoria. You opened them to look up at Dwalin pull down his trousers and take the length of him in his hand. Your eyes widened at the sight of him.

He was large. Thick and pulsing in desire for you. 

“Are you sure Amarlime?” He asked, seeing the slight worry in your eyes at the evidence of his arousal.

That simple question erased any worry you had. You knew he would do anything he could to ensure your comfort. You pushed yourself up and pulled him in front of you. Your legs spreading for him. You placed your hands on his hip, and with your eyes on his, you placed a gentle, yet searing kiss just under his belly button.

“Answer me love,” He whispered as he squeezed the base of him. You watched the movement in interest, seeing the veins pulse. The head of him was red from desire and there was a single clear drop perched on it. In answer to his question, your tongue darted out to taste it. To taste him as he tasted you.

His clutched your shoulders tightly as his body twitched at the feeling of your tongue against the head of him. Your name burst from his lips as you did it again, this time lingering over the taste. 

“Lass, you don’t have to….” He moaned as he felt your hand encircle the same place his hand been. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt your lips brushed the tip of him.

“Mmm, but I want to…” You whispered against the side of the length of him. “Look at me Dwalin…” You told him, waiting until his eyes met yours in deep desire. “Watch me as I pleasure you.”

His eyes were dark, so dark from the desire he had for you as he watched you take him into your mouth. 

His grunts and groans filled the air as his hips matched the pace your mouth had begun to set, aided by your hands on his hips to keep him from thrusting hard. His fingers clutched your shoulders. He had to tell himself over and over again to be gentle. 

He growled in self-restraint as he felt his climax getting closer. “(y/n)…. (y/n)… Love… Amralime, you have to stop… I’ll burst in your mouth if you don’t.”

The word was drawn out in desire when you purred around the length of him.

You could hear his heavy breathing grow heavier in his effort to stop himself. Your mouth left him but to tease him further, you licked him. He groaned your name as he struggled to compose himself.

Your eyes met his in desire. You wanted him so much. Your desire was so great for him that you couldn’t stop your hand going between your legs to build the pressure. 

Dwalin must have read the desire in your eyes before he pushed you against the bed’s soft sheets, his mouth on your neck as his hands began to touch all of you. His mouth worshipped your breasts, licking and sucking at your desire raised nipples, leaving small red marks on you chest with lips and teeth. He growled when he encountered your hand between your legs. He looked at you as he replaced it with his, pleasuring you again with his fingers as he caught his breath. 

“Tell me you’re sure (y/n)… I need to hear those words before I take you. Tell me.” He whispered, as his free hand touched your face. 

You pulled him down by his hair, crushing your lips to his. “I am sure my love…”

With a moan, he took away his hand from between your legs to interlace with your fingers before bringing them around his neck, flattening his hair against his glistening back. “Don’t let go,” He told you as he let go of your hands before wrapping your legs around your waist and pressed the tip of him against you. Applying that sweet pressure. “Do not let go.”

You shook your head as he pressed harder against you, feeling your center open for him. “I won’t! Please! Please Dwalin!”

With his eyes on yours, he began to push himself inside.

Your eyes widened at the thickness of him as he entered you. Your arms tightening around his neck as your back arched, allowing him no resistance. 

Dwalin’s arms encircled your waist as he buried his face into your neck as the desire of finally being inside you swamped him. He began to move his hips back and forth, glistening himself with your juices to allow you to become better accustomed to his size.

How he wanted to bury himself into you. He knew he couldn’t… Mahal, he couldn’t…

He pulled back to see your eyes closed, squeezing shut as if in pain. 

He stopped, causing you to moan in desire. “(y/n)?” He touched your face as his body stretched you fully. “Are you… Do you need me to…”

“Don’t stop.”

He didn’t hear your soft command. He leaned forward to hear you better. “What?”

“Don’t stop.” Your eyes opened, heavy with desire as you looked at him. “Please don’t stop.”

The innocence in your request with the combination of lust in your eyes that broke his warriors resolve, turning Dwalin from dwarf to beast.

His growl was bestial as he pulled back his hips and surged back into you. So slowly, you both moaned. He could feel your arms and legs tighten around him with each thrust. He moaned as you became wetter and wetter until he no longer felt any resistance.

“Hold onto me.” He whispered again, before he buried his face into your neck. “For Durin’s sake, do not let go!”

And with his final command growled into the skin of your neck, he gripped your hips firmly in his hands as his animalistic side took over. 

Skin, glistened from sweet and lust, slapped against skin as his hips surged in and out of you in wild abandon. His growls of desire mingled with your screams as you both moaned in passion. He groaned as he felt you become impossibly wetter with each thrust and you gasped at the feeling of how much thicker he became.

Your names moaned into the night before you screamed his name as your orgasm took you again.

Dwalin growled as you came around him, dripping down the length of him as he surged in and out of him. He pulled himself out quickly but before you could say a word in protest, you felt him pull you onto his lap as he crushed you into his arms.

“Come for me again!” He demanded. “I want to feel you drip down your legs onto me.”

Your eyes widened by you could say nothing but gasp as he thrust up into your harder and harder, bringing you back to the brink again. Your hands buried themselves into his hair as the pressure began to build, pushing you closer and closer to the edge of desire. And when you came again, you gasped his name as pure pleasure swamped you. 

Your pleasure became your One’s, causing him to bite your neck and sucking, marking you as his. You moaned his name as you returned the action, causing him to curse heavily in Khuzdul when you pulled his hair. You needed him to come with you.

Dwalin growled as he felt your teeth in his neck, your fists clutching tighter in his hair as your hips met his thrusts stroke by stroke. He was so close now… So very close.

He pulled back suddenly to look at your face. “Look at me.”

You looked at him and he moaned at your flushed face.

“Who is your One?”

You moaned at the animalistic gaze he had, your eyes fluttering close. But his hands gripping your hips as he thrust harder and harder into you.

“Answer me!” 

“You!” You sobbed your answer as your face buried into his neck.

He moaned at it and thrust several more times before he pushed you back against the bed, your back pressing firmly against the matress. He tilted your hips for better leverage of his strokes to receive all of him. He slammed himself into you, his hands bruising your skin as his thrusts became so fast you felt your body was on fire. 

He slammed himself so hard into you that you felt him pulse inside the moment before he roared as he came.

Jet after jet of his orgasm filled you with molten fire, causing you to moan and come with him.

You both trembled at the intensity of your releases as Dwalin collapsed on top of you. You breathing was heavy as you struggled to catch your breath.

Dwalin quickly pushed himself up to look at you, his eyes searching your face for any sign of discomfort. “(y/n)… Love… Amralime…?”

“Yes?” you whispered as your legs trembled, falling from around his waist. 

“Are you..?”

“Can we do that again?”

You looked up at him and smiled at the concern on his face that turned to pure joy at your question. Your hand trembled as you laid it against his face in reassurance. “I’m okay…”

Dwalin sighed, touching his forehead to yours.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, touching his scarred nose to yours, rubbing it gently before he kissed you.

You sighed happily at his words. “And I love you.”

And together, you whispered as you each laid your hands on the jewels you wore around your necks. “We are one.”

And nothing would keep you apart.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, but lots of action!

Chapter Six.

As dawn broke over the Horizon, the sunlight found the two of you asleep in each other’s arms. The pendant you had given him and the small jewel he had given you, pulsed in time with each other and shimmered in the first light of day. As the world around Rivendell awoke with the sounds of the songbirds and gentle humming of elven magic, Dwalin stirred in your arms. 

He grumbled at the brightness of the sun in his eyes, opening them before closing them quickly. He turned to his side, away from the sun’s light to bury his face against the tangle of his One’s hair. He lifted his head for a moment when you murmured in your sleep as you turned in his arms. He nuzzled his face against yours when you buried your face against his neck. His lips curved in a soft smile as he propped himself onto one elbow to watch you sleep. He chuckled before sighing gently as you sighed, falling deeper into sleep.

He ran his fingertips over your naked shoulder, marveling at how your skin looked in the sunlight. And how different it was in the moonlight. He did it again, just to watch your skin rise in small bumps. 

His moustache tickled your skin as he kissed your cheek, moving a lock of hair from your face before he climbed out of the bed to stand naked in front of the window, his eyes gazing over the valley of green.

He felt complete.

The night had been filled with pleasing his One, and her love of pleasing him until you both had fallen asleep in an exhausted slumber. He turned at the sound of your soft snore coming from the bed, causing him to smile. 

You were adorable as you slept. 

But he could only imagine how sore you’d be after the night. He walked back to the bed to sit alongside your sleeping form. He watched as the sheet moved to your waist, granting him the pleasure of seeing your chest and stomach. He frowned for a moment at the bruises on your hips before he remembered how they got there. How you had smiled when you saw them on your flesh, telling him that you were proud that you were able to get him to lose his warrior composure. He touched those bruises at the memory. He trailed his fingertips from your hip, tracing the curves of your body as he watched your face. 

He moved another lock of your hair from your face, tucking it behind you ear before laying his fingertips against the braid in your hair. 

How beautiful it looked on you. How it made you his. And only his.

“How beautiful you look,” He said softly, touching the mark he had placed on your neck with his mouth. Marveling at the deep red of it against the color of your skin, not noticing your eyes open for a moment before closing.

Your lips curved in a sleepy smile. “Say it again.” You murmured, not opening your eyes as you snuggled against the pillow.

Dwalin chuckled, brushing his lips against your, lingering for a moment to taste their sweetness. “How beautiful you are,” He said as his lips moved from your lips to your cheek.

“That’s not what you said,” You told him, opening an eye before your face into the pillow at the brightness of the sun. 

The movement caused the sheet to move farther down your waist, giving Dwalin a view of your delectable bottom as you moaned.

You were so deliciously sore.

“Go back to sleep, amralime.” He whispered, brushing a thumb against your skin. “I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“Come back soon,” You whispered, your words softer as sleep began to take you again.

“Always…” He whispered, watching you fall asleep. And when he knew that you were, he pulled the sheet and blanket over your shoulders before he left the bed to get dressed. 

He kissed your cheek again before kissing your forehead. He paused, enjoying his lips against your skin before he drew himself from your sweetness. But he need to kiss your lips again before he drew himself straight to go find the others.

And with a final glance at your sleeping form, he opened the door and closed him behind him softly.

He found his kinsmen sitting at a low table as they enjoyed breakfast that was made from sausage, roasted vegetables and seasonal fruits. They all looked at him when he entered. Their face split with a grin as they cheered. They lifted their morning cups of ale and wine.

“Well good morning laddie!” Gloin said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Dwalin inclined his head. “Good morning.” He replied as Bofur handed him a cup.

“See,” Gloin turned to the others. “I told you that he would be in a good mood. Dwarrows always are after the beading ceremony.” Gimli’s father said with a chuckle when Dwalin looked at him. 

Dwalin rolled his eyes as his brother looked at him.

“And where is (y/n) this fine morning?” Balin asked, winking at him.

“Sleeping.” Dwalin replied with a smile.

“Good… Good, she will need her rest.” Balin winked again.

“Dwalin.” 

The dwarven warrior looked at Thorin’s voice. “Yes?”

“A word.”

Dwalin looked at the others before he followed his king to the other room. 

Thorin was silent for a moment as he and his friend stood by the window that overlooked the waterfall that poured into the river below. He took a deep breath before he turned to Dwalin, who had waited for him to speak. 

“I have kept no secrets from you my friend,” he began, his deep voice soft as he took his gaze from the water to look at Dwalin. “I will not start now.”

“Thorin, whats wrong?” Dwalin asked, his eyes questioning. 

“You don’t know…?” Thorin laughed. “I am jealous of you my friend.”

“Jealous?” Dwalin said in surprise. “Of what?”

“(y/n).” 

Your name had been said so softly that Dwalin looked at him in astonishment as Thorin continued.

“That you had found your One in her.” Thorin turned back to the waterfall at Dwalin’s shocked expression. He continued. “When she first joined us. I remembered your initial distrust of her. This little human woman who had all but fallen into our laps. But she soon became more than a companion to us all. I had thought that she and I had a connection, but soon I realized, even before she picked you, that the connection was not one of lust or love to be… But one of family. A sister I had not known I wanted, but I can not see her as anything else. I love her Dwalin, truly. She is a beautiful, kind and wonderful person. How she chose you, I will never know.”

But he chuckled. “Although, had we not been on this journey, I would have fought you for her hand.”

Dwalin chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “She still would have chosen me.”

“Don’t be too sure my friend, I can be quite persuasive.” Thorin said, turning back to him. “I am happy for you. Truly. You deserve it. Although, I do not approve of the timing, but that could not have been helped. We find our soulmates in the most interesting of times. But Dwalin…”

Dwalin looked at him. 

“If you break her heart, I will push you into Smaug’s flame myself.”

With a laugh, the two dwarves clasped forearms in respect, friendship and love of family. 

“Now, let us go back to breakfast. Hopefully Bombur didn’t eat it all.”

Dwalin and Thorin walked their way back into the small dining room as the others stopped talking, eating and smoking to look at them. 

“Is something the matter?” Ori asked.

“No Ori.” Dwalin told him. “Thorin was just telling me how that if I hurt (y/n), he’d push me into Smaug’s flame.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’d be a last resort laddie,” Gloin said. “We’d probably do much worse than that before we’d get to the Lonely Mountain.”

The dwarves chuckled at Dwalin’s scowl as he sat at the table and began to serve himself a plate of food, piled high with sausage, egg and roasted vegetable.

The morning passed as Thorin talked about the quest ahead. It was almost time for the runes to be read, but until then, the Company was to be ready at all times for his signal to leave. After the talks were done, Dwalin fixed you a plate, grabbing a bit of everything you liked before bowing to Thorin who nodded to him. He left to go back to the bedchamber where he had left you. 

But when he entered the room, he found the bed empty.

He called out your name, only to hear his being answered from the adjoining room where the baths were.

“What are you doing in there lass?” He asked, setting the plate of food on the side table before crossing the floor to lean against the door frame. 

He saw why you didn’t answer him when he watched your head emerge from the steaming water around you as you washed your hair in the bath. 

How it pleased him to see you had not taken out the braid when you bathed.

“Washing off the scent of me already?” He asked as he pushed away from the door frame, only to chuckle when you stood in the waist deep water to glare at him.

You splashed him. “No. I had a surprise for you. But you went and spoiled it. I wanted to be clean for you.”

Dwalin chuckled. “I will love you no matter what. Clean or dirty.” He said as he peeled off his boots then shirt as you sank into the water again to combat the wind that came through the window. 

But as you stood again, you watched his entire body still at the sight of you as his shirt fell from limp fingers. 

You were wet and pink from the water’s warmth. Your hair was slicked back as rivets of water spilled down your body. Your eyes, still heavy from sleep, looked into his with the promise of love. 

“Join me?”

Dwalin didn’t have to be asked twice. 

He left his clothes in a piled heap as he stepped down into the bath, hissing as he waded through the waist deep water. Your arms encircled his shoulders as his encircled your waist as you held each other. 

You grinned at each other. 

“Where did you go?” You asked as you both lowered each other into the warm water.

“Breakfast. I brought you some.” He said, running his fingers through your hair as it fanned the surface of the water as he pulled you onto his lap. “And was threatened by Thorin that if I hurt you, he’d push me into Smaug’s flame.”

“Oh that’s nice of him.” You said with a chuckle as you rubbed yourself against him, feeling the length of him harden against the inside of your thigh. “And what else did our king say?”

Dwalin chuckled. “That he loved you.”

That surprised you. “What?”

“As a sister, nothing more.”

“Oh, I was going to say…” You said, looking over his head to think about Thorin in that type of light. You couldn’t see it. You looked down at Dwalin who was looking up at you. You couldn’t help but tease him “Well, it’s a good thing its nothing more, or I would have to…”

Dwalin’s hand fisted in your hair, causing you to gasp. “As persuasive as Thorin can be, he can not take you from me…” He said as he brought your curved lips to his. 

He pressed the head of him against your center, pushing slowly against you. The water, warm against his length and cool against your warm, offered only slight resistance causing you to hiss in pleasure as he thrust.

You both moaned. Your hands encircled his neck as you leaned into him.

Only to be submerged within the warm water as you both slipped. You came up for air, laughing as Dwalin sputtered. Giggling, you splashed him, causing him to laugh and splash back. 

The two of you played in the water, your laughter filling the halls of Rivendell, causing those who heard it to smile at its seemingly innocence. The dwarves down the hall all looked at each other, before the grins erupted. 

“Well, well, well…. Good on the lad.” Gloin said when the others started to laugh. 

Unknowing that you both were adding fire to the gossip, you looked down at Dwalin who had picked you up in arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as he steadied himself. 

“Probably shouldn’t do this in the tub.” You said, rubbing a hand over his tattooed head.

He nodded, placing a kiss between your breasts before his lips trailed to the right, licking at the bead of water that fell from your collar bone to the tip of your breast. He nuzzled you as he walked slowly to the side of the bath. But before you could talk him into going to the bed room, Dwalin sat on a chair and pulled you onto his lap.

You could feel the hot length of him burning as it pressed against your bottom as he spread your legs over his, exposing you. Your body trembled as his hand trailed down your body, fingertips following a single bead of water that fell from your throat. Slowly his fingertips followed the cold trail, igniting your body as you clutched at his thighs.

“Dwalin…”

He kissed your ear, whispering your name into it as he swept your hair to the side to touch his lips to your neck. His hands, long side abandoned their race with the water droplet that had disappeared into your nest of curls between your legs, cupped your breasts.

Your head fell back at the sensation of his hands squeezing. His fingers pinched and pulled.

“Close your eyes my love…” He whispered against your neck as one of his hands trailed down to settle between your legs. “And feel me pleasure you.”

As your eyes fluttered closed at his words, he pleasured you.

* * *

The few days that followed were filled with Thorin’s growing impatience, despite Gandalf’s continuous talk of having patience. 

“It will happen when it will happen young prince.” The grey wizard would tell him, causing Thorin to grumble to Dwalin and Balin about how the wizard did nothing to speed it along.

But as you all wait, you, Kili and Fili has become closer as they regarded you as their little sister. Often teasing you with pranks and mock battles that usually ended with them smacking the flats of their blades against your bottom when you fought them in practice. It was all in good fun, but often sent you to bed with red skin. You loved them as the brothers you never knew you wanted, but if anything were to happen to them, you would be devastated. 

The three of you, in the dead of night, had made a pact made from ritual and blood. To watch each other’s backs through the rest of the journey. You all had cut open a small cut on the palms of your hands before clasping them with an echoing ring. 

Brothers. Sister. Family. 

And when the others asked what had happened to your hands, the three of you told them that you were blood. Dwalin had growled at the cut on your palm but you placed your forehead to his, he had only sighed before telling you to not cut your hand when making such vows again. And to use your forearm. 

The nights that followed the days were filled with passion as you and Dwalin discovered more about your wants and desires, leaving each other exhausted from the strengths of each other’s love making. 

But like all things, the calm of Rivendell came to an end when Thorin was summoned by Gandalf and Lord Elrond to read the hidden message that the moon runes had said. Despite Thorin’s initial distrust of the elf lord, he would always be grateful to him for giving him the information that would help him and the Company to retake Erebor.

It was soon made clear however by Lord Elrond that the trip would not be wise, and when question by Gandalf on why he would say such a thing. Lord Elrond had told that, despite being a guardian of Middle-Earth, he was not the only one for Lord Saruman and Lady Galadriel had come. 

Quickly the wizard told them the plan before he followed Lord Elrond.

Thorin had come back to the room where you and the others waited, quickly followed by Balin and, surprisingly, Bilbo.

“We know where it is. The secret door. We have until Durin’s day to be Erebor and the door.” Thorin’s voice was full of excitement as he told you all. “Gandalf has agreed to stay behind, to give us time to leave this place and to get a head start.”

“How long do we have?” Dwalin asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, covering your hands that had been there as you draped them around his shoulders. You laid your chin on top of his head as his hands squeezed yours.

“We leave at first light.” Thorin told him before he addressed all of you. “Gather your belongings and prepare yourselves for a hard, long trip. We will not have time to stop every night. Nor will we have time for ourselves.”

He looked at you and Dwalin, who grinned as the others chuckled.

“I will try to keep my hands to myself.” you told him with a wink.

“I make no such promise.” Dwalin said, squeezing your hands when you placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

Thorin groaned after staring at the two of you for a moment. “Durin bless me patience.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose at your chuckle. “Come… We must prepare ourselves for the trip ahead.”

Supplied for the trip were replenished quickly as belongings were packed. Jokes filled the air about how it was about bloody time they were leaving, as they were all feeling a tad lazy. Bofur then teased his brother, Bombur, that as long as they didn’t look like him, they were all fine. Bombur tackled him in a mock fight that were caused by brothers.

“Remember, don’t come crying to me or Oin if you break something!” You called out as you passed the room at the sound of furniture breaking, your arms full of shirts that you were to be using as bandages for the trip.

The dwarves laughed. “We’ll be careful!” Bofur told you as Bombur threw a plate at his head.

You chuckled, remembering your first night at Rivendell. The night had been filled with the same laughter as it was now when Bofur had tossed a sausage to his brother after hearing the furniture beneath him creak. And how the room had erupted with the laughter when it broke under Bombur’s weight.

How quickly you had become accustomed to their merry selves in the short months you had been with them. They had become your family. The family you have always wanted and craved. 

It was so fitting that the daughter of the earth would find family with the children of stone. It was even more fitting that you were to find your soul mate with one. 

Your smile turned into a grin as you entered the bedchamber you shared with Dwalin as the sunset lit the sky in hues of fire. You found him standing by the window as he watched Gandalf and Elrond walk up the staircase.

He was so stunningly handsome, you thought as you dumped the shirts on the bed before walking to him.

He glanced over his shoulder with a smile when he felt your arms go around his waist and the nuzzle at his shoulder.

“All packed?” You asked, laying a cheek on his shoulder.

“Aye.” He answered, turning in his arms to look at you. “You?”

“Almost.” You glanced at the shirts on the bed. “I am going to tear these up for bandages.”

He laughed and kissed your nose. “Not fond of elvish clothing.” He asked as he tilted your chin up so he could touch your lips with his.

“Not fond of elves.” You told him.

“Who is?” He asked before he kissed your forehead. “Go pack lass.”

He let you go so you could finish your packing and to tear the shirts.

Soon the shirts were shredded, and your belongings packed. You slipped on the cloak that Dwalin had given you over your pack and pinned it together with the flower pin he had given you before turning to you.

“Ready?” you asked as he slipped on his pack and heavy weapons onto his back before turning to you.

“Aye.” He said but instead of walking to the door, he walked to the side of the room to grab the staff that had been there since this morning. “But before we leave, I have a gift.”

“Dwalin…” You said as he turned to you. “You don’t have to give me any more gifts.”

“It was to be my last courting gift but…” He chuckled as he crossed to you. “For you… For your skill with the staff and your love for it.”

It was a foot taller than you, but the weight of it fit comfortably in your hands. The wood was a deep brown, etched with dwarven runes. A heavy metal tip added comfortable weight as the bottom was bare, despite a small silver decoration.

“Oin and I designed it for you with the elvish smiths. It will serve you well.” He said to you as you stepped back to spin the staff in a circle. “But it also has a handle here.” He pressed the small button near your hand that expanded the heavy handle for you to use the length of the staff against your future enemies. “And when you slam the bottom of the staff against the ground…”

He trailed off he demonstrated by slamming the staff against the ground, allowing a thin blade to emerge from the tip.

“Oh that’s clever.” You said as you looked at the blade. “How do you put it back?”

“By doing the same.” He said as he showed you. 

The blade disappeared. 

“Dwalin… this is…” You smiled through your sudden tears at your prized gift. “Thank you.”

He touched your face, his thumb wiping away your tears. “Your pleasure is mine, my One.”

“Dwalin! (y/n)! Time to go!” Thorin’s voice came from the doorway, causing you and Dwalin to look at one another. 

Gripping your staff in one hand, you reached for Dwalins. Dwalin gripped his war hammer before taking yours. And together, hand in hand, you walked out to join the rest of the company.

* * *

The rain was blinding. Soaking through cloaks and clothes with blistering cold as you all walked through the sheer pathways that led through the Misty Mountains. Lightning streaked across the sky, its white-hot claws reaching cross the grey sky for prey that lay just out of its reach. Thunder quickly followed, roaring its anger throughout the heavens as it echoed through the canyon.

The walk was slow, painstalkingly as you and the others hugged the mountains face. Each of you knowing that it would take only a single misstep to cause any of you to fall to your deaths.

And it terrified you all.

You walked between Gloin and Oin, the two dwarves trying their best to shield you from the rain. You had been told to be with them by Dwalin, who had asked the brothers to help you through the mountains paths. When you protested, your mate had held up a hand. “Thorin has asked me to watch over our burglar… I can not watch over both of you. Do as I ask my One… Do not argue me with me on this.”

Although you hated it, you knew he was right. He couldn’t watch over both you and Bilbo, and you knew that your adoptive father and his brother would make sure nothing would happen to you if they could help it. 

But it was soon proven why Bilbo had been chosen to be looked after when the Hobbit slipped on the rain slicked rock, nearly falling forward off the cliff. He almost brought Dwalin and Bofur down with him before they pulled him back against the rock.

“Is he alright?” You shouted to them, your heart in your throat at the sight of nearly losing them.

Bofur shouted back. “He’s fine lass!”

“Look out!” Dwalin’s shout rang out over the thunder as an enormous boulder flew toward the mountainside. 

Gloin and Oin covered your body, pushing you tight against the mountainside as the boulder struck. “Hang on brother!” Gloin had said as rocks of various sizes came raining down upon you all. The others had done the same, each hugging the rock as their covered their head to keep from being hit. 

“This is no thunderstorm!” Balin said as he peered through the dense sheets of rain. “It’s a thunder battle! Look!”

He pointed.

You all looked as an enormous figure appeared, fighting another. With each blow, thunder cracked and their roars of anger caused the world to tremble. The wind around them intensified, clawing at each of you as the rain grew stronger.

“Well bless me,” Bofur shouted as he stared. “The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!”

“Take cover you fool!” Thorin shouted, but before Bofur could do as he asked, the ground behind his feet shuddered as an enormous crack split the mountainside. 

Oin pulled you close to him as the Giant you all had unknowingly been treading upon stood, dividing the company into two groups.

Kili, Fili and Dwalin shouted your names as they were moved a great distance away as the giant walked toward the two who fought.

Over the next several minutes, sheer terror filled you as the stone giant you had been traveling on joined the battle. You all held onto each other, shouting to the others to jump as you passed the others. 

“Jump!” Thorin shouted as the second group passed. “Come on!”

But they couldn’t. You all watched helplessly as they disappeared in front of you, their shouts of fear was the only thing that told you that they were still alive. Soon, your group quickly the followed the first as the giant walked closer to its enemies. 

Your eyes met Dwalins as you passed each other. You could dimly hear him shout your name and for you to hang on before he disappeared behind you.

“(y/n), can you calm them?” Gloin demanded, remembering suddenly that you could connect with the earth. 

“No!” You shouted back, your hand against the rocks. “They’re too angry! This is a boundary battle.”

The stone giant that you all rode stumbled, struck by another. You all ran to the mountainside path that gave you solid ground as the giant punched one of the others in retaliation. But before you could connect with any of them to calm them, the larger giant struck the one you had been riding in the head. Its fist obliterating the giants stone head. 

Its cry of pain and denial filled the air, causing the very earth to shudder at its defeat as it fell. You watched the leg where the others stood was slammed into the mountainside.

“No…” You whispered the word as Thorin shouted it.

“Fili! Kili!” Thorin shouted his nephews names as you all followed him, uncaring at the danger as you climbed over rocks and boulders from the battle as the other giants took their fight away. 

You all sighed in relief when you found them all alive. You all moved toward the group that lay on a large cliffside, surround by the debris of rocks that had been the giants leg. 

You all but flew into Dwalin’s arms as he reached for you. Your bodies trembling at the thought of losing each other so quickly after finding one another. 

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur suddenly demanded, his eyes searching the company for the hobbit. “Where’s the hobbit?”

You heard the whimper coming from the side of the cliff and you all looked down to see him clutching at the rockface, sheer terror on his face. 

The dwarves shouted in dismay as they reached for the halfling who lost his holding. He barely caught another rock as Bofur called for him to take his hand. You were held back by Nori, whom caught you when Dwalin pushed you back to help Thorin who had jumped down to help lift Bilbo. 

You all gasped in shock when Thorin fell, but it was because of Dwalin’s strong grip that kept him from falling. You all held onto each other as you lifted the two back to safety. 

“I thought we almost lost our burglar!” Dwalin said as he sat on the rock, holding out a hand to you, which you took quickly. 

“He has been lost! Ever since he left home!” Thorin’s voice was angry as he blamed the hobbit for his kins near demise. “He should have never left home. Dwalin.” He commanded before he walked through a small opening that led to a small cave inside the Misty Mountains. 

With a squeeze of his hand, Dwalin left you to follow him.

“Looks safe enough.” He said as he and Thorin entered the cave. 

“Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied.” Thorin told him as the others entered. 

You watched Dwalin light a candle lamp before he went to look to the back before you turned to look at Bilbo, who was clutching at his bleeding fingertips. “Here, let me see…” You whispered, taking his hands in yours. 

When he shook his head, you took them anyway. “Are you alright?” you asked, after seeing that they were merely scraps.

He shook his head, pain in his eyes as he remembered Thorin’s anger filled words. 

You could hear the sound of a bundle of wood hit the sandy floor.

“Right then!” Gloin said, rubbing his hands together as you laid a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder reassuringly to check on the others for injuries. “Let’s get a fire going.”

“No. No fires. Not in this place.” Thorin told him before turning to the others. “Get some sleep. We start at first light.”

Balin looked at him sharply. “We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.”

“Plans change.” Thorin told him before turning to Bofur who was grinning at you when you started to run your hands over his arms. “Bofur, once (y/n) clears you, you take first watch.”

Bofur sighed.

As everyone was cleared of any serious injuries, Dwalin saw you shivering in the corner as you took several deep breaths to calm yourself. He crossed to you and pulled you into his arms, crushing you in his embrace. Your arms were equally as tight as you held him. Your face buried in his neck as silent tears fell. 

You were trembling. From cold. From fear. He could not tell.

“It’s alright,” He whispered against your hair. “We’re alright…”

“I almost lost you,” You whispered. “I was so scared.”

“Shush…” He whispered, comforting you as he ran his fingers through your hair. “I’m here.”

You pulled back to look into his rain covered face, the tears falling down yours. “Never again Dwalin. Where you go, I go.” You told him before you held him close again. 

Dwalin could only hold you as he rubbed his cheek against your hair. 

The others watched with smiles before Dwalin pulled you down to the ground, wrapping you up in a blanket to ward off the chill of the cave. 

“Sleep.” He whispered as you settled between his legs, your face pressed against the fur lined armor. 

Soon, all of you were asleep, besides Bofur who was on watch. Bilbo had taken the opportunity to leave, telling the dwarf sentry when he was caught that he didn’t belong and that he was going back to Rivendell. His voice was full of pain and self doubt when the told Bofur that he shouldn’t had come, and that he didn’t know what he was thinking. And how Thorin was right. 

He didn’t belong.

Although Bofur had protested, Bilbo reminded him that he wasn’t a dwarf. How he wasn’t used to the life that they led. How he had a home. 

Bofur understood, looking back as he said that Bilbo was right that they didn’t belong anywhere before turning back to Bilbo. The dwarf wished him all the luck in the world, but before the hobbit could leave. Bofur noticed the blue hue shining from Bilbo’s sword scabbard. 

“Whats that?” He asked, pointing at it.

“Hmm?” Bilbo looked down and stilled. He pulled the sword a few inches from its scabbard, filling the cave with the glowing light before he looked at Bofur in dismay as he remembered Gandalf’s words that echoed in his mind.

“The sword is of elvish make. That means, it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

Thorin, who had been awake during this time, saw the glow and looked down to the ground as something beneath them all clicked and boomed. His eyes widened as the sand began to disappear into a large crack in the ground. 

“Wake up! Wake up!” He demanded of the others, causing you all to jolt awake at his command as the ground split open.

Plunging you all into darkness.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Seven

The fall was nauseating as you all flew the air in circles. Your body was bruised and bloody as it from rockface to rockface as you all spiraled out of control. You could hear the others shouts of pain, fear and anger as they fell with you through the mountainside. You all kept falling until the mountain opened, shooting you all out as you fell onto a rotting wooden platform.

You all groaned, grunting in pain as your bodies hit the wood. 

“Okay…” You moaned, pushing yourself up as Bombur landed beside you, causing the others to groan in pain. “Who did I land on?”

“Me,” came Fili’s voice from beneath you. “Watch your hand lass, we wouldn’t want Dwalin grumpy.”

You snatched your hand away from his groin, muttering sorry.

“Look out! Look out!”

You all looked up as a mass of goblin ascended upon you. Shrieks and high pitched whooping filled the air as the goblins began to grab. They snarled as they pulled you to your feel, gropping you as you fought against them. Using their own weight, you pushed back and planted both feet into the chest of a severely deformed goblin and kicked him off the platform as Dwalin punched several of them in the attempt to reach you. 

Your fingers brushed as the goblins tore you away from each other as they pushed the others down the rickety bridge. You punched on in the eye, causing it to shriek in pain before it slashed out at you, its long middle finger catching your eyebrow causing a small gash to appear over through it and down your cheek. You growled and punched it again but was soon overpowered as another goblin grabbed your arms, thrusting them behind you. 

The goblins marched you over the bridge along with the others, except for Bilbo whom Nori had seen been left behind. 

The march through the goblin city was long. The air was filled with the goblin scents and laughter as thousands of the diseased creatures snarled down at you. You continued to struggle against the goblin’s hands, blood drying on your skin from the gash as you were led to the heart of Goblin town. 

Above you, goblins chuckled, sneering and cheering as the small scouting party led their prisoners to their king who you could see in the distance. Your lip curled in disgust when you heard the Goblin King cough and hack into his hand before he noticed he had prisoners. 

You were pushed hard into Dwalin’s back, who pulled you quickly in front of him. His eyes flashed at the sight of your eye as you rubbed your arms from the pain. But before he could say a word, the Goblin King stepped down from this throne, crushing several of his subjects as he limped down to his prisoners. 

“Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?” He demanded, his large frame leaning in as he peered into your faces. “Spies? Thieves? Assassians!”

You and the others said nothing as one of the goblins answered.

“Dwarves your malevolence. “

“Dwarves?” the Goblin King asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the goblin who answered. 

“We found them on the front porch!”

“Well, don’t just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!”

The goblins instantly surrounded you, their hands grabbing as they removed all of your weapons. You slapped a hand of a goblin who had grabbed behind your legs, snarling at him but when the goblin slapped you back, Dwalin pulled you hard against him, muttering in your ear to not draw attention to yourself. 

The goblin grinned at you before it smelled its hand when it realized you were female. You shuddered in disgust. 

You watched as Oin’s hearing horn was taken from him before it was crushed. 

After the goblins were finished searching you all, the Goblin King leered. “What are you doing in these parts?” He demanded. “Speak!”

But you all looked up at him in defiance, saying nothing. The Goblin King seemed to chuckle when he looked at them.

“Very well, if they will not talk… We will make them squawk!” He turned to his kingdom, allowing his subjects to cheer at his words. “Bring out the mangler! Bring up the bonebreaker! Start with the youngest!”

As Ori gapped up at him, Thorin’s voice rang out.

“Wait!”

The goblins and dwarves stilled at Thorin pushed himself through his kinsmen to appear before the Goblin King, who grinned. 

“He can’t…” You whispered as the goblins leered loudly, but Dwalin held you firm. 

“Don’t.” You heard him say quietly as the goblin who had groped you leaned in to smell you.

“Well, well, well!” The Goblin King chuckled as Thorin stood in front of him, the dwarven prince never breaking eye contact. “Look who it is…. Thorin, son of Thrain. Son of Thror. King… under the mountain.”

The Goblin Kind bowed mockingly at Thorin, who narrowed his eyes at him. The enormous, diseased goblin continued.

“Oh, but I’m forgetting… You don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king.” The Goblin King smiled mockingly down at Thorin. “Which makes you a… nobody really.”

Thorin growled as the Goblin King’s eyes widened as a sudden thought came to him.

His tone was soft as he spoke to Thorin. “I know someone… Who would pay a pretty price for your head…” He said, his thin lips parting in a cruel smile. “Just a head… nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak…”

He told Thorin about who had set the price on is head. The pale orc, Azog the Defiler had lived despite the injury Thorin had given him so long ago. Despite Thorin’s denial of it, the Goblin King leaned in close. 

“You think his defiling days were done, do you?” He whispered to Thorin who stared at him in disbelief. 

You watched in dismay as the Goblin King turned to tiny, disfigured goblin who was held up by rope, who cackled mischievously. The Goblin King seemed to giggle childishly. 

“Tell the pale orc I have found his prize!”

And with an evil cackle, the tiny goblin scribe turned in its harness and flew down its rope to inform Azog of the news. 

You pressed yourself against Dwalin as the Goblin King began to sing about torturing you all for his own entertainment. How you hated Goblins. They were like lice upon your mothers body that never seemed to die off, no matter the age of the world. 

You leaned away as one of them leaned into your space, as it looked at you leeringly. 

It was the one who had pressed its hand between your legs. Its hot breath against your cheek, moistened your skin as its tongue seem to curl out of its mouth to lick at it. You snarled at it, vowing silently that it would be the first one you killed if you got out of here. 

Dwalin moved you to the side, putting you between him and Oin, growling at the goblin who growled at him. The goblin cackled as it moved away.

“I hate goblins.” You muttered under your breath.

“Courage lass,” Dwalin told you softly, his hands brushing yours reassuringly, not wanting to give the goblins any more knowledge to what you were. 

As the Goblin King sang, his tune was joyful about the methods of torture he was going to be using, one of hhis subjects was examining the weapons they had taken from you. It sneered at the dwarven steel of the swords and axes, even throwing yours and Oin’s staff over their shoulder before it saw the shine of Thorin’s elvish blade. It pulled it from the pile, marveling at the sight of such a pretty blade. 

It pulled the sword from the scabbard before it shrieked in fear, throwing away the blade. The sword fell to the floor in a clatter, causing the Goblin King to recoil in fear, almost climbing on top of his throne as he pointed toward the sword. 

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver!”

The goblins shrieked at his announcement, beginning to whip their prisoners with knotted ropes as the Goblin King told them to kill them all. Dwalin pushed you under his body, shielding you from the blows from the whips as the goblins thrust Thorin to the ground. 

As the Goblin King shouted, “Cut off his head!” Thorin looked up in fear as a goblin stood over him, holding a sharpened bone dagger in its hand. But before the fatal stab could happen, a pulse of blinding white light echoed throughout Goblin City, plunging the diseased city into darkness. Goblin, dwarf and human were pushed into the ground from its power as it stunned you all. 

The firelight flickered back to life as a single tall figure emerged from the shadows, wielding a wizards staff and sword. 

Gandalf the Grey had come.

You all moaned as you pushed yourselves up when you heard him say.

“Take up arms… Fight.”

The goblins looked at one another as the rest of you shook your heads to stop the ringing in your ears. 

“Fight!”

You all shouted in unison as you pushed yourselves out from under the goblins as Gandalf fought the goblins who rushed at him. You and Dwalin punched the goblins closest to you before catching the weapons where they were thrown to you. Your dagger, given to you by Dwalin, flashed in the firelight as you sank it deep into the neck of the goblin had grabbed you. 

“Grab this!” You growled under your breath as you pulled the dagger out and kicked the goblin in the chest, knocking it over the railing before you gripped your staff to follow Gandalf when he told you all to follow him. 

You began to fight your way through goblins, using their own against them. You all separated, going through different levels to help combat the swarms.

Below you, you could hear Dwalin shout “Post!” Before you, Oin and Gloin jumped down to help them. “Charge!”

Using the post, you all pushed the goblins off a bridge before you ran. Goblins shrieked in fear as they fell to their doom. 

“Together now lass!” Oin told you when you, Gloin and himself were surrounded before you both slammed the bottom of your staves against the ground, revealing the blades. You both spun the staves above your heads. Oin’s staff knocking the goblins out as yours beheaded them. Your breathing was heavy when you flipped the staff over your shoulders and pinned a goblin to the one behind it before Gloin kicked it off. 

Balin seemed to dance with his sword, spinning it in a tight circle as he fought off the goblins who rushed at him. Bofur slammed his pickaxe into the chest of a goblin before slamming its head into the wall as Nori stabbed a goblin in the chest, using a ladder as cover.

Thorin’s sword sang as it cut through the goblin ranks with ease. Goblin heads bounced off of wood and rock as he sliced through them. 

Hoard after hoard of goblins followed. It seemed as if killing one made ten more appear in its place, but still you fought on. Jumping from bridge to rock, you fought on. Kili, after defending himself from goblin arrows, used a ladder to push the goblins back with everyone’s help. The screams of goblins killed the air as dwarven, and elven steel caused them to meet their ends. By axe, blade and hammer, they were slowly defeated.

With a stab of his staff against a rock overhead, Gandalf’s power broke it apart in a bright burst of light. At Dwalin’s command to push, you all pushed the boulder, using its weight to crush the goblins that ran at you, until the boulder ran off of a cliff face, taking a goblin with it as you rounded the corner toward freedom. 

“Come on!” Thorin shouted as he cut off a goblins head, turning back toward you all, his sword low as he pushed you all past him. “We’re almost there!” 

You were almost free as Gandalf led you all across the last bridge, his shouts of “Hurry!” filled the air as you began to run across. You all shouted in fear as the Goblin King burst from the bottom of the bridge. You all took a step back as you were all surrounded. You held your bladed staff in front of you, sweat stinging your cut as you watched the goblins get closer and closer. Your side pressed against Dwalin’s as you used your staff to keep the goblins away.

You could hear Gloin shout “Watch your backs!” dimly as the Goblin King spoke to Gandalf as you all pushed him in front of you. 

“What will you do now Wizard?” The Goblin King demanded, slamming his skull topped staff to the bridge, breaking several planks of wood, and drove the wizard back with another swipe of it. 

Gandalf answered the Goblin King with a sharp poke to the eye, and as the Goblin King shrieked in pain, covering his eye with his enormous hands, he sliced him across the belly. The Goblin King shrieked again, cupping his belly in pain before he looked at the Wizard who watched him with disgust.

“That’ll do it.”

And with a snarl, Gandalf sliced open the Goblin Kings throat, killing him instantly. 

As the Goblin King fell forward, the bridge creaked under his weight dangerously. You all looked at each other in shock before the bridge fell out from under you. 

The bridge fell down the mountainside. You screamed as you held onto Dwalin, who pushed you against the wooden planks as the bridge broke apart. Around you, you could hear everyone screaming in fear as the bridge flew off the mountainside and dropped down.

“Hold on!” He shouted as the bridge bounced back and forth between rocks like a child playing ball.

And when the bridge settled, wedged between two pieces of the rock, you noticed that it had split into three different layers. You all sighed in relief as Gandalf stood up, dirt and wooden debris falling off his grey robes. Dwalin pushed you out from under the wooden planks, dumping you unceremoniously onto your arse. 

He quickly apologized as you heard Bofur say joyfully.

“Well, that could have been worse.”

Moans of pain quickly followed when the Goblin Kings body landed on them. You groaned in pain when as a wooden plank slapped you on the head when you heard Dwalin groan.

“You’ve got to be joking!” He said as he and Kili pushed the dead goblin off of them.

You stumbled to your feet as you shook your head, ridding yourself of the ringing in your ears as you helped Ori to his feet when you looked up to Kili’s shouting of Gandalf’s name. You all looked up to see the thousands of goblins climbing down the side of the mountain.

“There’s too many,” Dwalin said as he held up the dazed Nori. “We can’t fight them”

“We only have one chance. Daylight!” The Wizard said as he pulled the others to their feet with Dwalin and your help. “Hurry. Run!”

And so you ran. Through what seemed endless passages, you ran until the sweet sight of sunlight saved you. Even as the warmth of the setting sun hit your skin, you ran until you were well away from the caves of the Misty Mountains. 

Gandalf began to count you all as you passed him. You took several deep breaths, your hands on your knees before you looked up at Dwalin. He pulled you into his arms, his hands touching your face. 

“Let me see,” He whispered, tilting your head up to see the gash on your face. “Let me see…”

“It’s fine… It’s just a scratch.” You told him and smiled when his lips touched your forehead before he pressed his against yours. Fili and Kili quickly joined him, their hands touching your shoulders to hear your reassurances. You nodded to all of them. “I’m okay.”

Gandalf then demanded to know where Bilbo was. Everyone looked around, and someone had said that Dori was to be the one watching him, to which he denied. 

“Curse that halfling, now he’s lost?”

After Thorin’s angry reply, telling you all that Bilbo had to have been long gone by now since he had thought of nothing but his warm hearth and bed since he left home, Bilbo had surprised you all when he walked out from behind an old pine. Although all were happy to see him, Fili had asked how he escaped the goblins. 

“How indeed.” Dwalin said as he leaned against his axe, staring at the halfling. You nudged him with your elbow. 

You and Gandalf noticed him touch something in his pocket before the wizard said. 

“What does it matter? He’s here….”

“It matters.” Thorin said as Dwalin stood next to him. “How.”

Bilbo looked at him. “Look, I know you doubt me. You always have…” He started before he paused. He continued, because he knew that they didn’t have a home. He did. And since he knew what it was like to have a home, that he would do anything he could to help Thorin and the others to retake theirs. 

But soon, the howl of wargs caused you all to look up to the mountain ridge where you saw the canine like animals begin to run toward you.

“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin said while looking up to the wizard. 

“And into the fire,” Gandalf finished before he turned to the others. “Run!”

You ran. Not stopping as day turned into night. It was Bilbo who killed the first when it flew past him only to run into his blade headfirst, causing the hobbit to freeze in shock and fear as the warg slumped in front of him dead. Dwalin slammed his axe into the next of another as Ori’s hammer flew over his head, slamming the warg to the ground. 

It was when you reached the edge of the cliffs that you realized that you were surrounded. 

“To the trees! Hurry! Bilbo!”

Dwalin helped you up into the branches, as the wargs, quickly following you as the Wargs swarmed the trucks. They used their weight to push the trees into each other, causing the trees to fall against each other. You all jumped from tree to tree, each helping the other make sure they didn’t fall to the ground and certain death. 

You all looked behind you when you heard a dark chuckle. 

Azog the Defiler had come.

The pale orc mocked you all. Saying how you all smelled of fear, as he mentioned Thorin’s father. Thorin’s eyes widened when the orc continued his mocking in Black Speech.

You all could hear Thorin’s heartbreak as he quietly whispered. “No…”

But Azog only laughed at the dwarf prince’s pain before the orc told the others to Thorin was his and to kill the rest. 

You all held on tight as the wargs rushed the still standing tree. Gandalf quickly used his powers of flame to light pinecones on fire, tossing them down to the others to create fire bombs. Each of you threw the cones to the wargs, driving them back as they growled and whined at their feast was momentarily denied. But the victory was short lived as the wargs attacked again, their fear of fire diminished by Azogs demands. 

Under the weight of the dwarves, yourself and Gandalf, the wargs pushed the tree over, causing you to scream “No!” as your hands went to the rough bark that bit into your skin.

The power of your mother filled you as you gave strength to the tree. “Hold! Just hold!” You told the tree as tears fell down your cheeks when you felt its pain within your heart. 

Your screams mingled with Ori’s when he slipped, grabbing his brothers’ foot. Dori cried out Gandalf’s name in fear as his hands slipped. He would have fallen if Gandalf hadn’t thrust his staff down to him, allowing the dwarf to catch it. 

Thorin, who had looked up at Azog’s laughter, pushed himself to his feet as the pine tree needles lit on fire. The pale orc looked shocked, watching as Thorin stand up straight, his sword and oak branch shield outstretched. And when Thorin ran down the length of the tree, Azog snarled, shouting in Black Speech as he urged his white warg into the air to meet the attack head on. But the attack was one sided when the warg body weight knocked Throin to the ground. 

The Company’s cries of dismay filled the air as the white warg picked Thorin up in his mouth, causing him to cry out in pain before it threw him to the side. You watched, your heart in your throat as the dwarf was thrown into the air, and you could hear the loud crack as Thorin’s back broke. 

“Thorin!” Dwalin’s voice was filled with fear as he shouted, pushing himself up on the branch that had held him up, only to have the branch snap under it. 

You cried out his name, your fear in your eyes as you clutched the bark of the tree. The pine, feeling your fear sent its strength to the branches, making sure that the didn’t break completely.

You could feel the trees strength weaken with every moment. It would give away. And without a single thought for yourself, you began to add your strength to it. 

You dimly watched Bilbo stand, take a few breaths before he ran to save Thorin as an Orc was sent to kill the dwarf. But you didn’t see the others do the same, their war cries filling the air as they rushed the wargs and their riders. You looked over your shoulder at the sound of Dori and Ori scream of fear as Dori’s grip failed to hold them.

You screamed their names as they fell, only to sigh when they were caught by the Eagle Lords of the Misty Mountains. “Thank you,” You whispered to them as the others flew past you to save the others.

Wargs screams and orcs shrieked as the eagles picked them up, throwing them over the cliffs as another eagle fanned the flames, setting fire to a warg. Wargs were crushed under the weight of trees. You watched as the eagles flew in, picking the dwarven warriors from the ground and the tree. And when you knew everyone but Gandalf was off the tree, you broke the connection with it and jumped, landing on the back of the Eagle lord, Landroval.

Mahal, you hated flying as Gandalf jumped, but you were thankful that they were there and you didn’t have to walk as the eagle soared away from the battlefield. Azog cry of revenge denied filling the air.

You could feel the cold air against your skin and you closed your eyes as you let it rid yourself of the scent of goblin and smoke. You turned you head at Fili’s call of his uncles name. You looked at the unconscious dwarf who lay limp in the eagles claws. 

“Landroval! I need to heal him!” You told the eagle that you rode, who had looked toward your chosen prince. 

“Fear not, daughter of the earth. You shall soon.” The Eagle lord replied. 

Soon, the flying journey was over as the eagles set you and the others down on a flat rock peak. Quickly, you thanked the eagles as Gandalf rushed to Thorin’s side, calling his name. You stopped alongside Dwalin’s side as you looked down at the wizard who had placed a hand over Thorin’s muttering a words of healing. 

Relief filled you all when Thorin’s eyes opened and when he asked for the halfling.

Dwalin helped him to his feet before Thorin spoke to Bilbo.

“What did you think you were doing?” the dwarven prince demanded, his blooded face angry. “You could have been killed. Did I not say you were a burden… That you had no place amongst us?”

Thorin paused, his eyes searching Bilbo’s face when the hobbit looked down. 

“I have never been more wrong in all my life.” Thorin said as he hugged Bilbo tight. 

You all cheered at the rare emotion as Bilbo smiled. 

After Bilbo said a small speech about him not being a burglar, you watched the eagles fly away.

Although you hated to fly, watching them fly away was always a beautiful sight. But it was not as a beautiful sight as the one behind you. You took Dwalins hand when you all looked toward the solidarity peak in the distance. 

Erebor.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Eight

“Thorin, stop fidgeting please.”

Thorin fidgeted as he sat on a log, his shirt and overcoat around his waist as you and Oin walked around him, assessing the injuries he had received by Azog’s warg. Small punctures were on his side, not as deep as you and Oin had feared but when you ran your fingers over his rib cage, he jolted. 

“Sorry,” He said when you looked at him in worry. “Ticklish.”

You rose an eyebrow but said nothing as you laid a palm against his skin. Gentle warmth touched his skin as your magic healed the small wounds. You stopped for a second before you poked him in the side. 

When he jolted again, you smiled when he looked at you. “Sorry, I wanted to see if they were still tender.” You told him as Oin chuckled.

Dwalin chuckled at Thorin’s expression. “Is it that bad lad?” He asked, leaning against his axe as he watched you run your fingers over Thorin’s ribs on the other side of his torso. 

“You have no idea.” Thorin said through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep himself from laughing as your hands trailed on his skin before your magic filled him again with its warmth. He sighed in relief as the gnawing pain that was in his ribs lessened.

You were quiet as you looked at his back, where the deeper of the punctures were and the deeper injury that was only partly healed by Gandalf. “This may hurt,” You told Thorin as you looked at his back. “But I will try to make it less painful if I can even pleasurable to keep your mind from the pain… Dwalin… You should hold onto him.” You told your mate. 

Thorin took a deep breath as Dwalin, having looked at you for a moment, set his axe to the side to take Thorin by the forearms. The dwarven prince nodded for you to begin.

Your hands were cool as they touched the small of his back. You whispered something; a word so ancient that no one could name the language for it was long forgotten. Your eyes closed as your hands spread as a shimmer of white light came from under your hands and it sank into Thorin’s back. And when they opened again, the full measure of your healing power shone in them.

Thorin gasped as what he would tell Dwalin later was searing, white fire that was a mix of pleasure and pain as the stronger of your healing magic entered him. He almost lunged forward to get away from it if it weren’t for Dwalin holding him still. He trembled as something in his back seemed to mend, the fire burning away the pain to leave such pleasure that he groaned loud from it. You had been right about the pain, but he was unprepared for the pleasure of it. And for a moment, he wondered if Dwalin had felt this every time he was healed…

Minutes tickled by you healed him. Whispering small words of healing into the air as Oin stepped back to watch. This was not elvish healing, but a miracle none the less. 

The light under your palms disappeared as the healing was done. Your eyes closed as you took a step back and took a deep breath. 

Thorin looked over his shoulder at you, his eyes wide when he watched you straighten and shake the tingling sensation from your fingertips. 

“Your injuries weren’t as bad I thought,” You told him as you stood in front of him. “Considering you almost died because you’re a fool to go after Azog yourself, resulting in getting your back broken.”

“Well, that’s good.” Thorin said, moving his shoulders and back to test to see if there was any more pain. Before he could push away from the rock, he felt you flick him in the forehead sharply. “Ow!”

“That was for scaring us half to death Thorin Oakenshield!” You told him, pointing a finger at him.

Everyone stopped to watch as you began to lecture him.

“What were you thinking?” You demanded as Thorin leaned away fron you as you poked him in the chest, your eyes flashing in anger. “You could have been killed. And where would we be without you? Did you think of no one but your own selfish need to destroy the orc?” 

But before Thorin could say a word, Dwalin jumped to his friends defense. “(y/n)…” He said as he went to take you by the shoulders, but stopped when you looked at him. The look on your face filled even the seasoned warrior with fear. He turned to Thorin, who looked at him for support, and gave him a look that merely stated that he was on his own.

You narrowed your eyes at your One before you turned back to Thorin who looked at you. You grabbed him by the chin, causing him and the others to gasp. They all knew that you knew what pulling on a dwarrow’s beard meant but there was no desire in your voice as you spoke.

“You will not do that again.” You told him, your eyes meeting his as they burned into them. “Do you understand me, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain?”

Thorin swallowed before he nodded. 

“Good.” You told him as you let go of his chin. “Now put on your shirt before you catch cold. We’ll be surely leaving once Bilbo gets back with news about the orc scouts.”

You walked away with a sharp turn, leaving Thorin and Dwalin to stare at you as you joined the others who stared at you with grins that began to split their lips at the fact that your lecture was not aimed at them. Thorin and Dwalin blinked, their eyes wide with shock and unspoken desire at the command that had been in your voice.

“Dwalin…”

The shock in Thorin’s voice caused Dwalin to tear his lust filled ones from your still angry face to look at his chosen king. 

“When you have children….” The dwarf prince started as he looked at his friend. “Do not have them anger her… She is as fierce as a bear protecting her cubs…”

Dwalin nodded in agreement. But the idea of you having his children made him wonder what he would be like as a father. Would he be as protective as you with the company? Would he be like Balin, with endless patience? Or would he be like his own father, and demand the best of them?

“And… Does… Does she do that every time she heals you?” Thorin asked as he pulled on his shirt.

Dwalin knew what he meant. “No… Not every time. I wouldn’t be able to walk if she did.” He looked to Thorin who looked at him. 

“Mahal…” Thorin whispered as he stood up. “My body is still tingling from her magic.”

“Oh I’m sure it’ll last for a while.” Dwalin told him before he turned to look at you as you laughed at something that Nori said before taking his hand to look at a small cut on the back of it. 

The gentle shimmer of magic came again as he and Thorin watched you healed the small wound, which caused Nori seemed to chuckle weakly at it before you turned to something Gandalf said. You nodded to the wizard before rubbed your hands. 

Soft laughter filled the air as you all waited for Bilbo to get back, and it was well past night by the time the Hobbit did with news about the orc scouts that was led by Azog. They were close, almost too close for comfort when Bilbo told the others over Gandalf’s words of encouragement about his burglar skills. 

You all stilled when you heard him tell you all that there was something else out there. Something much more dangerous. 

“This beast…” Gandalf asked, peering at the hobbit. “Did it that the shape of a bear?”

Bilbo looked at him, his eyes narrowing as his brow furrowed. “Yes… ye… Yes… But how did you know about that?”

Bofur’s eyes were wide as he looked at the wizard. “You knew about this beast?”

Gandalf turned away to look toward the horizon, his face shifting from expression to expression. Indesicion. Fear. Worry. Ending with determination to get you all to relative safety.

Bofur turned to the others. “I say we double back.”

Thorin looked at him. “We’ll be run down by a pack of Orcs.”

Gandalf’s voice was soft when he turned back to look at you all. “There is a house… It is not far from here that we might take refuge.”

Thorin and Dwalin looked at him. “Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” he asked, fearing for all of his kinsmens safety.

“Neither…” Gandalf told him. “He will help us… Or he will kill us.”

You all swallowed at the news. Thorin spoke. “What choice do we have?”

Before Gandalf could answer, a roar came from above you all, echoing through the mountainside as the creature caught your scent. 

“None… Run!”

You all ran, your bodies sore from fighting goblins and orcs, were almost spent. And now, you were chased by orc riding wargs and by something else that seemed much more dangerous. Through trees and plains, you all ran, your hearts beating in fear. 

Gandalf led you all in a straight line as you burst through the forest line. “This way! Quickly!” He shouted to you as you all paused for a breath. 

The house was in the distance. So far, yet so far away. Its high outer walls offered sanctuary as you ran across the tall grass and flowered plains. But as you all ran, it was Bombur who surprised you all by out running you. You all watched in shock as he surpassed you all. 

“Into the house! Run!” Gandalf paused, pushing you all into the inner courtyard. No one saw the enormous bees that flew around you in surprise of their home being invaded by thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a single small human and a Wizard. 

You all slammed into the door, your bodies bouncing off the heavy wooden door as Gandalf shouted for you to get inside.

“The doors locked!”

You all watched in fear as the enormous bear like creature burst through the forest line, roaring in anger. You felt Dwalin push you behind him as he held his axe up to take on the creature as Thorin shouted, before reaching up to unlock the door. 

You all ran inside as the door opened, almost tripping over each other to get to safety. Dwalin pushed you and Bilbo back by Gandalf’s side before turning at Thorin’s shouting of his name. You watched in fear as the dwarves pushed against the door to close it as the creature slammed its body weight against it. 

Its large back muzzle pushed through the door, roaring as it tried to get in, but the dwarves pushed back. 

You and Bilbo held your weapons up, your eyes wide with fear but determined to fight should the creature get through. 

“Come on lads!” Dwalin shouted as he and the others pushed harder against the door. And with their combined strengths, they pushed the creature back before closing the door and locking it.

You all slumped in relief as Gandalf straightened.

Ori turned to Gandalf, his eyes wide in disbelief. “What was that?”

Gandalf looked at him. “That is our host.”

You all looked at him in shock as he continued. “His name is Beorn… He is a skin changer.”

He looked at you as you collapsed against the floor, causing the others to go to your side as you succumbed to the exhaustion of your body. The wizard continued when you waved a hand at him, silently telling him that you were fine as Dwalin knelt beside you to take your face in his hands.

“Sometimes… He’s a big black bear… Sometimes hes a big strong man.”

You closed your eyes, leaning against Dwalin as a strong wave of dizziness came and went. You could dimly hear Ori tell the others that the creature known as Beorn was leaving. You listened to Dwalin’s heartbeat as his chest rose and fell in tune with his breathing. You opened your eyes as Dori told his young brother that he was to get away from the door. And how that the skin change had to be under some dark spell, only for Gandalf to tell him to not be a fool. For the skin changer was under no enchantment other than his own. 

The wizard turned to the rest of the company. “Now, get some sleep. We will be safe tonight.” He said as he turned away, looking at the spacious hut that was Beorn’s home. He was silent for a moment as the others went to explore their surroundings. “I hope.”

As the others quickly ate and made beds for themselves on the soft hay covered floor. You continued to sit on the floor, your head between your knees as you struggled to not vomit. You were tired. Exhausted. Your stomach seemed to twist and turn, despite the food in your stomach. You looked up when you heard Dwalin said your name. You smiled softly as he picked you up into his strong arms. 

“I’m fine,” You reassured him as you laid your head against his shoulder. “Just dizzy.”

“You’ve been getting more and more dizzy of late Amralime…” He said to you as he crossed the room to lay you on a thick pile of hay that was to be your bed tonight. His blanket made a soft sheet. “Did you catch cold?”

“What?” You looked at him for a moment. “No, I’m not sick.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Since you watched me eat some bread and honey with some dried beef, you know I have,” You told him as you touched his face. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Dwalin looked at you, concerned at the state of your pale face. There were bags of exhaustion under your eyes and your skin had a slight green under hue. But he figured that has a healer, you would know if you were sick. “If you are sure…”

He chuckled when you said nothing but looked at him sternly. He kissed your forehead as he pushed you back against his blanket. “Sleep then. I will be joining you as soon as I am done speaking with Thorin.”

“Kiss me,” You told him before he stood. “I miss your kisses.”

“Do you now?” Dwalin said with a pleased chuckle before he laid his lips against yours in a gentle but soul searing kiss. “Sleep lass.”

“(y/n), if you just wanted kisses, I can always sacrifice myself for you lips pleasure.” Nori said with a sly smirk, only to laugh and duck when Dwalin tossed a dagger at him. The dagger embedded in the wood behind him. 

“Hold your tongue.” Dwalin said as you chuckled at Nori’s flirtation. The dwarven warrior looked down at you as you laid your head against the small pillow. “Sleep.”

You smiled. “Go talk to our king.”

He waited until he knew you were asleep before he stood to go talk to Thorin, pausing as he passed Nori. “Keep your lips to yourself.”

Nori chuckled as Dwalin walked away. 

The sun had set by the time Dwalin came to your side. His body was just as exhausted as his mind as he shrugged off his fur lined overcoat, placing it on top of you for extra warmth against the nights chill. He moved his shoulders in relief as he placed the heavier pieces of his chest armor to the ground before he climbed under the blanket with you.

He wished for a moment to press his naked skin against yours for a moment. To hear your moans as he pleased you. To see your eyes full of desire and love as he made love to you. But having you in his arms would have to do. Exhaustion took him quickly after he pulled you into his arms and buried his face into your hair to dream of his wish.

But you had other plans.

A dream you had awoken from filled you with unsated lust as you recalled the finer details. Dwalin’s growls of desire as he filled you quickly. His mouth on his skin. Your nails in his back as your eyes met.

You could all but feel the lust pool between your legs as you were held in Dwalin’s arms. He knew that your One was asleep by his even breathing, as unlucky as that was. But you wanted to make sure everyone else was as well. 

You lifted your head enough to look around the room, making sure everyone was asleep. After being reassured by their deep snores, you began to undo your belt, moving slowly to not awaken Dwalin who needed his sleep. You pulled down your pants enough to spread your legs slightly enough to fit your hand between your legs, your fingertips slowly going over the small mound of your stomach before you began to touch yourself and you loosened your shirt enough for your other hand to cup your own breast.

You stilled when you heard someone move, your ears sharp as you listened for them to say something, not noticing Dwalin’s eyes open enough to watch you. 

You took a deep breath as you made sure no one had awoken before you closed your eyes. You began to pleasure yourself with your fingers, imaging them as his. Your gasps of desire were soft as you silently wished Dwalin could be the one who pleasured you.

“Let me…”

Your eyes flew open when you felt Dwalin’s hands covered yours. Your eyes met his as his fingertips trailed down your exposed skin, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. And when his fingers covered yours, your eyes fluttered closed when he leaned down to kiss your rib cage. 

Your moan was soft as he moved your fingers out of the way to finger you. Gentle, teasing strokes were meant to enhance your pleasure. He lifted his head to kiss you gently, to swallow your moans as he curled his fingers inside you, pushing against the spot inside you to cause you to become wetter. Your hands gripped fistfuls of the blanket as you tried to keep yourself from moaning. 

Dwalin’s lips left yours so he could press his forehead against yours as his breathing became labored and heavy before he buried his face against your neck. 

He wanted… No, he needed to be inside you. 

“Get on your side.” He whispered in your ear as he loosened himself from his trousers, pushing the pants to his knees as he stroked the length of him with one hand as he continued to please you with the other.

As you did what you were told, he pulled you hard against him, your back tight against his chest as he slipped an arm under your head to pillow it as he gripped your hip tight, pushing the head against your wet folds. He covered your mouth with his hand as you moaned, hissing your name in pleasure as he entered you.

He could feel your nails dig into his hip, urging you on as he thrust.

Slowly, he moved inside. You were so hot as you surrounded him, coating him in liquid fire as he thrust slowly in and out of you until he felt no resistance. Your body was molded to the size and width of him. You knew him. Completed him.

You both trembled when he entered you fully. 

Dwalin took his hand away from your mouth, needing to taste them. Names were whispered. Softly spoken as lips met in a gentle caress as his fingers interlinked with yours before you pressed your joined hands to your chest. 

Your hearts beat as one. 

You both stilled when you heard the rustle of hay and watched Bilbo raise to one elbow before he looked around. He didn’t notice the two of you, nor heard Dwalin’s soft chuckle when he continued to thrust into you softly. Your eyes were wide when you looked up at him before you looked back at Bilbo just as he took out a small, gold ring. 

You pulled Dwalin’s head down, putting your mouth to his ear to whisper. “He’ll hear us…” You told him.

“Let him hear.” Dwalin whispered back as he began to thrust harder into you.

Aroused by the thought of being caught by the Hobbit, Dwalin gripped your hip firmly and bit your neck hard, causing you to moan loud enough to be heard by Bilbo.

You chuckled weakly as Dwalin grinned when you watched Bilbo grow still, as if he heard you from behind him. And when he looked over his shoulder toward you, you couldn’t help but to wink at him. Dwalin could only grin against your neck when he saw Bilbo’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of the love making before him. The dwarf let out a small growl within in his chest as he slammed himself into you, causing you to gasp and your eyes to flutter close. Dwalin’s hand let go of yours to encircle your neck, pulling you tight against him. 

Bilbo’s jaw dropped before he squeaked, almost slamming himself against the bed roll.

Dwalin’s chuckle echoing in his ears as you whispered Dwalin’s name as the pressure between your legs began to build. Higher and high with each thrust, the pressure built. Until you were all but consumed by its fire. 

It was when Dwalin gripped your chin tightly in his hand, tilting your face up to look at him before crushing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss that the pressure burst. His thrusts quickened, bringing your pleasure to unmeasurable tights. And it was his lips that muffled your screams of desire as you came. 

His arms tightened, his hand digging into your hip, deepening the fading bruises there as he thrust into you one final time before he flooded you.

You both trembled as you came together, each riding the wave of desire and passion for one another until your bodies lay limp from it. His lips left yours in a gentle gasp of release and a whisper of your name.

“Are you two QUITE finished?”

You both looked toward the harsh whisper from Bilbo as he continued.

“I am trying to sleep!”

You chuckled and gasped when Dwalin withdrew himself from you, his soft hiss of pleasure as he felt you drip on the tip of him with your combined juices. You could feel him tuck himself back into his trousers as you pulled yours up. 

“Yes Master Baggins,” Dwalin growled as he turned you in his arms. “We are… quite finished.”

“Good night Bilbo,” You whispered softly.

“Good night!”

You chuckled again as you snuggled close to Dwalin, happily exhausted from his love making. You kissed his neck and closed your eyes when you felt his answering lips against your hair. 

And were out like a candle blown out. 

It was deep in the morning when Dwalin awoke to the sounds of something very large walking around the large hut. He opened his eyes to see a very large man in a homespun smock talking to Gandalf quietly as it not to disturb his sleeping guests.

He heard Thorin cough and turned to look at him as the others began to also wake up.

“Stay sharp.” The dwarven prince whispered in Khuzdul before he got to his feet to join Gandalf and the skin changer, Beorn for breakfast. 

Dwalin looked down and kissed your cheek. He did not wake you as the others joined Thorin at the enormous table when he remembered how exhausted you were the day before. And from last nights spontaous love making. But he remembered how dizzy you had been. He touched his forehead to yours before he got up to join Thorin and the others. 

Bilbo soon awakened to join them after being woken up by the tickling of a bumblebee’s feet against his nose. 

As he sat at the table, the hobbits eyes met Dwalins, each remembering the events last night. Bilbo blushed deeply before he looked away, causing Bofur to look at him then at Dwalin in questioning. Dwalin leaned in and told him what happened, causing the musician’s eyebrows to rise quickly and to grin. 

Bilbo was soon gifted by two dwarves who smiled at him. 

“So…” Beorn said, his deep voice soft as he addressed Thorin. “You are the one they call Oakenshield… Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

Thorin looked up at him as the skin changer poured milk into Fili’s enormous cup. “You know of Azog?” he asked softly. “How?”

Beorn looked at him. “My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.” He paused, remembering the times of old before he poured Ori a cup before he continued. “Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

Bilbo saw the shackles around the skin changers wrists before he looked up at Beorns face. “Are there others like you?”

Beorn looked at him sadly. “Once… There were many.”

“And now?”

Beorn’s animalistic face turned sad. “Now there is only one.” He set the large milk jug on the table before he sat in his enormous armchair before he looked to Gandalf, who smoked from his long pipe. “You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn.”

The wizard nodded. “Before Durin’s day falls, yes.”

“You are running out of time.” The skin changer said matter of factly. 

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

Beorn’s eyes narrowed at the news. “A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees.” He said, his soft voice carrying over the silence of the room. “There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moira and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

Gandalf nodded in agreement. “We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe.”

Beorn’s eyes were fierce. “Safe?” His tone was filled with contempt for the word. “The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous… But it matters not.”

Thorin looked at him. “What to do mean?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Beorn looked at him. “These lands are crawling with Orcs… Their numbers are growing and you are foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

He stood to tower over the dwarves who sat and over Thorin, who stood. The skin changers eyes were intense as he looked at them. “I don’t like dwarves… They’re greedy.” The word was drawn out in a growl. “And blind… Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

Bofur and Dwalin both brushed away a small white mouse that was on Bofur’s jacket. Dwalin stilled as the skin changer picked it up gently in its hand. The little form squeaked in his hand.

The company watched as Beorn looked down at Thorin. “But Orcs, I hate more… What do you need?” 

After Thorin told him what was needed, the skin changer turned to Dwalin who was standing nearby. 

“And what of your mate Dwarf?” He asked. “Will you leave her behind?”

“No Beorn, he will not.”

They looked toward your voice as you walked toward them, shaking out straw from your hair before you slipped on your cloak. 

“You’ve got straw in your trousers lass,” Bofur said softly, causing you to look at him. And when he grinned, you knew he knew. 

Beorn turned to you, his eyes strangely soft as he regarded you. You made an interesting sight. And enormous man, looking down at a small woman. 

“No harm will come to you. Either of you.” He told you softly.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” You replied. “But I belong with the company and my One. Where they go, I go.”

Beorn nodded.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Nine

The trek was long, but uneventful as you rode the large black and white ponies that Beorn had let you use from his home in the plains to the forest of Mirkwood. The skin changer had tried again to have you stay with him, to protect you from the dangers of the plains and from the Orcs that hunted you all, but despite his well-meaning protests and Dwalin’s growls of reassurance, you had merely kissed Beorn’s cheek in thank you for his hospitality before holding onto Dwalin’s waist as the Company rode through the light of day. The Orcs that followed you seemed to have left you alone for the time being, as if they had been drawn away by something else.

If you glanced behind, you could see the lumbering form of Beorn as a bear following you, as if he were ensuring the safety of the ponies through the rolling plains and hills. 

You all stopped on the hilltop; your eyes wide as you looked at the sight below. The vast forest of Mirkwood seemed to appear from the mist below. It’s leaves, no longer the green of spring and summer, but the fire of autumn in the colors of orange, red and yellow. 

How long had it been since you have seen this forest? Months? Years? You did not know… Or couldn’t remember. 

As Gandalf led you down the hill to the forest edge, you couldn’t keep your thoughts from racing as you thought of the last time you were here before your mother’s spirit sent you to find Thorin and the others. Mirkwood… Once known as the Greenwood. Your birthplace. Your eyes were wide as Dwalin stopped the pony and helped you down from it. Once, you called this place home, finding the branches and its creatures that were within a comfort. 

But you did not hear the gentle whispers that once filled the air. No longer did they whisper love and welcome. These whispers were harsh. Angry. 

And they hated you. 

You could hear Bilbo tell Gandalf that these woods felt sick.

“That’s because they are Bilbo…” You whispered, tears falling from your cheeks as you looked at the shadows of the forest. You felt Dwalin’s arms go around your waist in a comforting hug. “They are… very sick.”

Gandalf agreed, before he glanced toward a hilltop where he saw Beorn looking over the valley. He told the others to let the ponys go, to allow them to return to their master before he entered the forest. His gaze was distant, as if he listened to something. Something only he could hear.

You all stood around Thorin as he explained the plan to follow Gandalf as Dori with the help of his brother unhitched the ponies from their makeshift saddles. You all looked up when the wizard came out of the forest, telling Dori to not unhitch his horse and that he needed it. 

“You’re leaving us?” Bilbo asked, his eyes shocked.

“I would not do this if I did not have to, Master Baggins.” The Wizard told him. He told the hobbit that he had changed… And smiled when Bilbo told him that he found his courage in the goblin caves. “Good… You’ll need it.”

He turned to the rest of you as you slipped on your packs onto your backs, gripping your weapons tightly in your hands as he warned you to stay on the path and under no circumstances to leave it. For you would never find it again. For the very forest had changed and its very air would fill your minds with illusion. 

Before he left you to leave the forest alone. 

“Come on,” Thorin said, holding his sword low. “We don’t have much time until Durin’s day.”

You looked at each other and followed him into the forest.

Time passed as you all walked in a single file on the path. Your eyes never leaving the vast branches above as the air began to play its tricks. Minutes… Days… Weeks… You did not know. You could hear Dwalin say the path led toward the right after he tapped the ground with his axe. 

So, you followed it. Each of you muttering about the need for air… Fresh air as the forest seemed to close around you. It wasn’t until Nori stopped, when Thorin asked what happened.

“The pathway… It’s gone.”

You were lost.

Having lost the trail, you and the company could only walk in what you thought was East. You walked; your footsteps were loud in your heads. The sun, a dim memory, could not be found as you traveled deeper into the forest. The trees, no longer saplings, were grey from age. You dimly felt a large thorn prick your arm, causing you to softly say ow as you looked at it in disbelief. 

Thorns never grew this deep in the forest, you thought as you blinked away the pain and the heaviness of the air. Something within the forest had twisted these once gentle trees with its evil. 

Your feet seemed to trip over each other as you all struggled to keep your minds as the very air grew heavier with every step. 

Almost choking you with it. 

Spider webs, as white as the snow in the mountains that surrounded the forest, became thicker the deeper you walked into the forest. The pathways of branches seemed to meld together, causing you all to go in circles.

You all stopped for a moment when Ori picked up a small tobacco pouch before Dori whispered, his voice almost dream like in the air. 

“There are dwarves in these woods.” He said, looking at the leather pouch.

“Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less,” Bofur said, taking the pounch in his hand. “This looks just like mine….”

“That’s because it is yours…” Bilbo told him. His voice was as cool as a stream as it seemed to wash away some of the heaviness of the air. “We have been going in circles.”

“We haven’t been going around in circles, we’re going East!” Thorin told him. 

It was then when the forest and all its anger seemed to focus on you. Your breathing became heavier your eyes flicked from side to side, looking for the source of the anger. You clutched your temples as the whispers in your mind demanded you to kill them all. Flashes of faces filled it. Dwalin’s. Thorins. Bofurs… The others. The anger was so great it nearly blinded you as Bilbo began to climb the tree.

You could hear the dwarves beginning to argue as you fell to the ground, your hands clawing at the mud. 

Dwalin, who had seen you fall, walked to your side. His movements were slow as he knelt beside you. 

“The whispers…” Was all you could say as the dwarves arguing became more heated as you clutched at him.

Thorin’s voice was loud, almost drowning out the whispers as he spoke. 

“Quiet! All of you!” Thorin’s voice went soft. “We are being watched.”

Your eyes, having closed when you clutched Dwalin in pain, snapped open as they looked at the branches above. Your pupils were enormous as you watched the creatures of the wood descend from the treetops.

“They are here.”

Then darkness overtook you as the others shouted in fear and surprise as the spawn of the spider known as Ungoliant attacked. 

* * *

Bilbo walked unseen through the branches of Mirkwood as he followed the spiders that had taken the rest of the company. His eyes were wide from fear as he watched the spiders hang his friends from web covered branches.

With the help of the found ring that rendered him invisible, he was able to understand the spiders as they moved from web to web. Their voices were hissing, high pitched and seemed to crawl over his skin as they spoke of eating them.

“Their hide is tough, but good juice lay inside.” One would say before the other would answer. “Fresh meat. Fresh blood. Feast… Feast… Feast!” 

Bilbo’s eyes widened when he heard a small one seemed to whisper. “This one has young. Their blood will taste fresh. Eat this one last. Savor it.”

The others agreed as Bombur awoke, kicking one of the spiders in fear. “This one is still kicking! Stick him again! Stick him again!”

Bilbo moved slowly as the spiders seemed to surround the fat dwarf. He picked up a large piece of branch before he tossed it to the ground and stilled when the spiders seemed to spin around. 

“What is it? What is it?” He heard them say before they all investigated. All but one.

“Just a taste…” The spider hissed, its fangs glistening as the thought of fresh blood. 

Bilbo snarled before he slashed at the spider’s large abdomen, causing it to shriek in pain before it turned around to confront its attacker.

And found nothing in front of it.

“Where is it?” The spider hissed, its many eyes looking around the wood for whatever attacked it.

Bilbo seemed to grin as he pulled the ring from his finger, revealing himself to the spider. “Here!” He said softly before he stabbed the spider in the eye.

The spider shrieked at the pain. “Stings!” It hissed as Bilbo stabbed it again. “It stings!”

Bilbo stepped to the side as the spider fell the forest floor with a heavy thud. The hobbit looked at his sword as a single word came to mind to name the blade. 

Sting.

With the help of Sting, he began to cut you all from your web prisons, allowing your bodies to fall gracefully to the floor.

Dwalin and the others tore the webs from their bodies, each of them recoiling in disgust at was to be their fate as Bilbo lowered the last of the cocoons down. He caught it in his arms before he gently lowered it to the ground. He could hear Bofur ask where Bilbo was, and the hobbit’s answer before he shouted in fear from above.

With Thorin’s help, he tore at the webbing to reveal you blinking awake.

With a cry of fear, you kicked yourself out of the webbing and into Dwalins arms. Your breathing was heavy as you took deep breaths to clear the still lingering illusions from your mind. 

Dwalins hands rubbed up and down your back as Thorin touched your shoulders as you trembled. You closed your eyes when you felt Dwalins forehead against yours and Thorin’s against the back of your head. The three of you forming an unspoken bond that no one would see broken. You laid your head against Dwalin’s chest.

You could hear them both ask if you were alright. 

“I hate spiders.” You told them before you buried your face into Dwalins neck as his arms encircled you. “I especially hate spiders that can paralyze you.”

Dwalin helped you to your feet. You reassured him that you were fine with a gentle kiss before you turned to Throin to whisper the same. You chuckled when he smiled at you, before you touched his cheek with your lips. 

“Very persuasive.” Dwalin told him with a look that said that he would have words with his King when he had the chance. 

You chuckled as you took their hands in your own, squeezing them gently as you closed your eyes, healing the small punctures wounds between the three of you, before that healing light engulfed the entire company. You didn’t notice the look passed between the two dwarves as that pain and pleasure engulfed them and tied you all together. 

But before they could say a word, the spiders that Bilbo had distracted attacked.

Weapons flashed as dwarven steel cut through spider limbs. Dwalin began punching a spider in the head, his steel encased knuckles bursting through its head as Thorin’s elvish blade cut through limb and neck, leaving the spider to convulse before it fell to the ground dead. 

The two dwarves looked at each other, bumped fists against each other before they parted to help the others as you ran from a spider.

You used the spiders size against it as it ran after you, using the enormous thorns as leverage to climb the tree before you did a flip in the air. Using the momentum, you kicked out, uour heavily booted feet kicking the back of the spider and launched it against the tree. You landed with a thud as the spider was embedded by foot long thorns. You heard a shriek from behind you, spun and with your bladed staff in hand, felt the impact of the spider’s torso hit the blade, driving you both several feet. You felt a small sting from the thorn that bumped into the back of your head as you stopped.

You snarled as the spider’s stinger tried to stab at you weakly as its legs kicked out before they slowed. When you knew the spider was dead, you pushed the creature to the side before you stood up to help the others.

Dwalin’s fists made quick of another spider, before ripping off its fangs with a roar in triumph as Bombur was tackled to the ground by another. 

“Quick! Everyone, grab its legs!” 

Eight of the company grabbed hold of the spider’s legs, their gloved hands keeping their skin from being ripped by the spines on the limps. 

“Pull!” Shouted Dwalin as they all gripped tight.

And with one great hard tug, they ripped the spiders legs off. 

Bombur grunted in pain when the spiders body landed on him with a great thud, its breath slowed as it died from the pain of its injuries. 

“Come on!” Thorin shouted as you all cleared the immediate area to go find Bilbo. As you ran up the trail to the sounds of Bilbo’s shouts of anger, you all but groaned in anger as another spider came out from the trees to stop you from reaching your friend.

But as you all readied your weapons to attack the spider, a pale haired elf, dressed in Woodland armor came from the treetops. He spun on the spiders webs before he stabbed the spider back, slid under it as his daggers cut open its belly before he pointed an arrow into Thorin’s face.

“Do not think I will not kill you Dwarf,” The elf said, his pale blue eyes narrowed in hatred. “It will be my pleasure.”

You rolled your eyes as other elves came out from behind the trees, their arrows trained on you all. 

“Legolas,” You said loudly, causing the others to look at you in shock when you recognized the archer. “Knock it off.”

Legolas eyes narrowed at your words as he pointed his bow at you, his fingers loosing slightly when Thorin and Dwalin put themselves in front of you to take the arrow should it be loosened. At first, he didn’t recognize you due to the webs and dirt that covered you, but when he did, the arrow tip never moved. 

“Well… If it isn’t the little (y/n), the witch of the wilds returned to the woods at last…” The elf sneered. “What are you doing back?”

“I’s u-cin concern.” You told him in elvish, the language almost falling off your tongue.

“Did you know she could speak elvish?” Bofur asked Dwalin, who shook his head.

Legolas narrowed his eyes when you told him it was none of his concern.

You all looked up to the sound of Kili’s shout of help, Fili’s eyes were frantic when he looked around. “Kili!” His twin shouted. 

But soon, it was realized that Kili would not need any help when a Sylvan elf by the name of Tauriel saved him from the spider that attacked him. 

When Kili was pushed into the rest of you, Tauriel’s eyes met yours. Her eyes widened when she recognized you. Her eyes narrowed as if she wanted to say something but before she could, Legolas’s voice rang out.

“Search them!”

You rolled your eyes again as the other elves began to search you all, filling the air with soft elven commands as the dwarves stood. Armor and weapons were removed, leaving you all in your clothes. You were held back when one of the elves took your staff and cloak. Dwalin growled in Khuzdul when an elf tried to take the pendant from around his neck, but the elf seemed to understand it was just a pendant and therefore not dangerous. 

You slapped the hand that went to take your pendant before you told them that it was just a piece of jewelry and not a weapon. You held out your hands in quiet surrender as another elf searched you. Your eyebrow arched when you felt the elf feeling along the side of your breast.

Before he groped you.

“That’s not a knife.” You told him, causing the elf to snatch his hand away in disgust when Fili caught your attention. 

Your blood brother was staring up at the elf who searched him with a small smirk. The elf sentry took out dagger after dagger that even the rest of the company looked at him in shock with the number of weapons he had on his person. The young dwarf seemed to let go of his jacket as if there was nothing left inside its pockets, only to roll his eyes when the elf pulled another dagger from under his hair. 

How many weapons did he have? You asked as you felt a rope go around your wrists.

Legolas watched you all as his fellow elves secured you before one handed him Thorin’s blade. He spoke to himself in elvish, which you translated to the others before he looked at Thorin. 

“How did you come by this?” He demanded.

“It was given to me.” Thorin told him, his eyes filled with anger.

“Not only a thief, but a liar as well.” The elf said as he pointed Orcrist at him. 

As the elves led you and the others out from the spider den, you could hear Bofur ask Thorin where Bilbo was and missed Thorin look around for the Hobbit before you were marched out of the woods and into the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil and his kin.

Through elven steel gates, and through halls made from the roots of trees and into the dungeons below, twelve dwarves were thrown into cells as you and Thorin were brought to seek the freedom from the king who once left Thorin and his kin to death at the fire of Smaug. 

Thranduil had begun his speech, addressing only Thorin as you stood rubbing your wrists that had been freed from their bondage. The elf king spoke of retaking Erebor, but he knew that it wasn’t a great retaking of the Lonely Mountain, but rather the taking of the Arkenstone. When Thorin realized what Thranduil was hinting at, the Dwarven prince chuckled. 

“I’m listening.”

Thranduil told him he would exchange he and his company freedom if Thorin would give him the jewels made from purest starlight… Jewels that had been his wifes before her death. 

He gave Thorin his word. 

His word… The very word that he had given to Thror so many years ago to help protect Erebor if they were in need. The very same word that was overlooked, ignored when Smaug attacked. 

You did everything in your power to not smile when you heard Thorin tell him that not only would he not trust Thranduil to keep his word, nor would he trust the word of any of his kin. How he had left Thorin in the breath of Dragon Fire.

Thorin paused when he saw the elf king reveal his deeply scarred face after he whispered to him to not speak of dragon fire and his own battles with the serpents of the north. 

But before Thranduil could dismiss him, the elf king turned his gaze to you. 

“(y/n)… Legolas had said you were with these dwarves. What lays in the Lonely Mountain for you?” He asked, leaning close to look directly into your dirty face. 

You said nothing, causing Thorin to look at you with pride as you stared down Thranduil. He grinned when the elf king continued. 

“Is it gold? Is it the gold they promised you?” The elf king asked, as if he cared nothing about your silence. “Jewels to grace your pretty little neck? No… those never interested you. There’s something different about you… Something missing within your own soul… Something else is within you, you have always sought but only recently found.”

He looked at you for a moment with a soft smile when you rose an eyebrow. “A home…? They offered you a home within the Lonely mountain.” He turned away, not noticing you look at Thorin. “You have always wanted a home haven’t you? You had one here… In the Greenwood.”

“Did I?”

Your words were quiet. So softly spoken and filled with anger, that even Thorin looked at you in shock as Thranduil turned to you, his beautiful face filled with shock as you looked at him.

“I had no home here Thranduil. You made sure of that so long ago.” You continued, your (eye color) flaring at the memory. “I came to you after Radagast left. Scared. Starving. Alone. Told by whom I thought was a friend to come here for safety against the creatures of the forest.”  
You said to him, your words nearly echoing Thorin’s earlier. “What did you say to me?”

Thranduil’s eyes widened as he remembered. 

“Say the words, O’ mighty King of the Woodland Realm.” You growled through your teeth. “Say them!”

“That I would not have the spawn of a misbegotten wizard within my halls.”

You scoffed. “Exactly. You offered me nothing when I needed everything!” You shouted the last word as you took a step forward before the two guard grabbed you by your arms and forced you to your knees. “You asked me what they gave me… They gave me everything. And more. You’re right. They gave me a home.”

Thranduil spoke a word and you could feel one of the guard rip open your shirt from the back, exposing you. You didn’t need to see Legolas step forward to know it was he who held the whip. 

“You dare to speak to me in such a way.” Thranduil whispered, his calm presence almost broken by your words. “I will have you whipped like the dog you are.”

You smirked and clenched your teeth in pain when the first strike fell. You could feel your skin lift with each strike before you lunged forward when the tip broke your skin from your shoulder to hip.

Thranduil smiled at your pain. But when he looked at you closely, he held up a hand for his son to stop. His eyes narrowed when he looked into yours. “You are no longer immortal…”

“No.”

Thranduils eyes widened at your words. “You can only give up your immortality if…” He trailed off before he looked at you, then to Thorin. “if you found your soul mate.”

Thorin looked at you, then at Thranduil to seemed to appear in front of him. The elf kings eyes searched his, as if looking inside him for the answers to a simple question. 

“She is your One…” The elf king whispered.

You looked at Thorin in disbelief when he looked at you before he turned back to Thranduil. “She is.” He lied, looking at Thranduil as he squared his shoulders. 

Thranduil smirked. “Dwarven soul mates…” The elf king chuckled. “They only love once.” He told his guards, who seemed to chuckle with him.

“You know nothing of Love.” Thorin snarled at him.

Thranduil peered at you again, his eyes searching your face before he started to laugh. He turned to Thorin. 

“Did you know she is with child?”

Your eyes widened as Thorin looked at you in shock. 

With child?

Your eyes were wide when you looked at Thorin, who looked up at Thranduil’s chuckle. 

“No… You didn’t.” He chuckled again before he began to walk toward his throne. “It matters not… Put them in the cells.”

He turned to Thorin who stared at him in anger. 

“I have told you my deal… My wife’s jewels, for your freedom. Think about your One and the child she carries. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf.” He told you as they dragged you and Thorin away, his face stoic as if he just didn’t whip a pregnant woman. “I am paitent… I can wait.”

Shock from the news and your injuries caused you to shiver as the elves all but dragged you to the cells below. You could hear them wrestle with Thorin as he tried to get to you. 

He had seen the gash in your back, and the blood that came from it. 

“Separate these two.” One of the sentries told the guard who held the keys. “Throw her into the cell with the ugly bald one.”

Thorin was thrown into his cell, his voice hoarse as he called your name as you were pushed to the cells below. You winced when the guard held your arm tightly in his hand as the sentry held Dwalin back with the tip of his blade when he opened the door. The guard laughed when he threw you into Dwalin’s arms, which caused you to cry out in pain when Dwalin’s hands touched your back.

You shivered in his arms as the cell door was slammed and locked. You didn’t say anything until the elves left. 

“What happened to you?” Dwalin demanded, his hands trembling as he held you. His eyes burning at the sight of the long but thin gash on your back that bled. “Thorin! Who did this?”

“They whipped her!” Thorin answered, ignoring Balin’s question about the deal. “Dwalin… It was Thranduil’s son, the one who took us here. He whipped her before….”

“Before what?” Dwalin demanded. 

“Before they told us that I am with child.” You answered as you buried your face against your One’s neck. 

You could feel him go still at the news of you carrying his child. You winced when you felt his hands touch your back as you pushed you gently back. You shivered as he took off his overshirt, revealing the dark blue shirt underneath before he drapped it around you before he pulled you onto his lap. 

You heard Thorin speak to him in Khuzdul, catching some of the phrases and words. The Dwarven prince told his friend on how you never relented any information on their quest and how you stood up to the elf king. And what the elf king had done after your father had left. How he had posed as your One in front of Thraduil’s question. And how the news of you carrying a child surprised them all. 

“She did her Dwarven family proud this day, Dwalin. She made Durin proud.” Thorin said. “Yes Balin!” he said when the elder dwarf finally caught his attention. 

Dwalins arms held you close, not wanting to disturb your injuries as he whispered to you, his voice soothing as he told you how proud he was of you. How brave you were. How, when not if, they escaped and retook Erebor, he would marry you. And when the child was born, he would craft you a necklace that would show the world the love he had for the two of you.

“Three…” You whispered against his neck.

“What?” You asked, as he felt wetness against his hand. He took it away and stared at the blood. “Can you heal yourself lass?”

When you shook your head. “No… I need to touch the injury, and I can’t reach my back…” You whispered. But you looked at him. “I want three.”

“Three what?”

“Three children.”

Dwalin’s hands cupped your face. “And it will be my pleasure to give them all to you,” he said as his thumb touched your face, leaving a streak a blood behind. “But we must think of the one you carry now… Oin!”

You closed your eyes as he shouted for the dwarven healer again. And when Oin answered, he explained the situation. 

“How bad of her injuries, lad?” Oin’s voice echoed throughout the dungeon. 

With a soft apology, Dwalin sat you up to take off the shirt to look at your back. “She has some welts, but the worst is a thin gash that goes from her shoulder to her hip. Shes still bleeding.” Dwalin answered before he placed a kiss to the back of your head.

“Listen to me carefully lad,” Oin said. “There is some moss in our cells that looks like the ones that grow in the Blue Mountains, is there any in yours?”

Dwalin looked around. “Yes!”

“Good. Take some into your hand and crush it until the juice comes out.” The dwarven healer instructed. “Cover the wound with the moss, then wrap it tight with some sort of bandage.”

“I don’t have a bandage.” Dwalin shouted as you shrugged off the remains of your shirt, exposing yourself. “Never mind, we have bandages…” he said as you began to pull the shirt apart into long strips. 

“Good. The moss will act as a numbing agent. But lad…” Oin’s voice paused. “It will burn.”

You looked at Dwalin when he looked at the moss before you laid a hand on his, wincing at the movement. He looked at you. 

“Will it hurt the bairn?” He asked as you squeezed his hand. 

Oin’s voice was harsh when he answered. “Lad, if I thought it would, I would have told you.”

“Dwalin it’s okay.” You whispered, reassuring him as you turned to show him your back as you mentally prepared yourself. 

He saw the gash again and silently vowed that he would rip off the arms of the one who did it. Bruising had already begun to form around the wounds, but the gash was his main concern. Despite it being thin, he knew the pain of being whipped, although in his experience, elven whips were completely different than the goblin whips from the caves. 

You felt his hesitation. “Amralime…” You whispered to him., looking over your shoulder as you called him that for the first time. His heart was in his eyes when he looked at you. “I don’t want to be in pain anymore…”

“Brave lass…” He whispered as he leaned toward you to lay a gentle kiss against your lips. Your eyes closed when he laid his forehead against for a moment.

To gather his courage before he hurt you more.

He then took the moss from the walls and did what Oin instructed. The dark green moss yielded a surprising amount of numbing liquid. He winched as it burned his skin.

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

He watched as you took a deep breath to prepare yourself before you nodded. “Brave lass,” He whispered again. 

With a gentle kiss on your shoulder, just above the whip caused gash. With a whispered apology and a silent prayer to Mahal, he placed the crushed moss against the wound. 

His eyes squeezed shut as the tears feel down his cheeks when you screamed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Ten

Your scream echoed throughout the lower halls of the Woodland Realm as the moss did its work. Burning pain soared through your body as you hunched forward from it. You trembled as your nails dug into your elbows as you tried to breathe through the pain. 

You could hear Dwalin whisper your name over and over again in reassurance that he was there for you, his lips brushing your bare shoulder in the hopes to keep your mind off of the pain. Your sigh of relief filled the air as the blessed numbness of the natural medicine took hold. You fell back against him, you rubbing your forehead against his chin as his arms held you close , your breathing heavy from the pain.

His arms were crushing after he threw the moss to the ground and spun you in his arms, his face burying into your hair before he pulled you back to look into your eyes. He whispered your name, touching your face and when your hand touched his face, his eyes closed before he pulled you into his arms for a kiss. 

“I am sorry.” He whispered against your lips over and over again as he held you close. “I am so sorry.”

You grabbed his face to have him look at you. “Amralime… There is nothing to be sorry for. My love, look at me…” You whispered when he didn’t look at you. You waited until his eyes met yours. “You did not do this to me. You stopped the pain from it. There is no dishonor in that.”

His eyes burned into yours with so intensely it burned more than the moss. So many emotions were within their deep blue depths as his eyes searched over your face. Anger for what happened. Worry for your wounds. Self-blame for not being able to protect you. But he saw none of those in yours. It was the love he saw in your eyes that seemed to lessen his anger a degree. 

He held you tenderly, his lips pressing against yours before he laid his hand against your stomach where your child lay. Your lips touched yours just as gentle as you laid your hand on top of his. 

Your lips broke apart before he placed his forehead against yours, chuckling when he felt you tug his beard gently to lighten the mood. 

He smiled at you, touching your face before he sat you up gently by your shoulders before standing. He covered your shoulders with his shirt before he knelt in front of you. He whispered a simple phrase as he took your other hand as he laid his other hand on your stomach.

He kissed your knuckles before he repeated the phrase again. You watched him kiss your knuckles again before he leaned forward to kiss your stomach where your hands lay. 

“What did you say?” You asked him, as he put his arms around your waist to nuzzle your chest. You ran a hand through his hair. “I only understood some of the words.”

“In dwarven customs, the announcement of a child is to be celebrated with joy and great love. Often with large banquets full of flowers, food and jewels for the mother,” He told you as he laid his ear against your chest to listen to your heartbeat. He looked up at you with a grin after he kissed your skin. “But since we are in the dungeons, I simply told the bairn that no harm will come to its mother.” 

Dwalin touched your face as he stood. His eyes burning into your (eye color). 

You looked up at him. “I hope you told the baby that no harm shall come to its father either.” You said as you stood, laying a hand on the pendant that lay under his shirt. 

His chuckle rumbled in his chest. “With you by my side Amralime… I am sure no harm come to me.” He walked behind you. “Now, let me see your back, I want to see if the Oin was right with this moss.”

You shrugged off the shirt to reveal the moss-covered gash. He gently pulled it away, but when he didn’t hear you hiss in pain, he looked at the gash. It was red, bruised but when he pushed against it, he didn’t see you wince. 

You looked over your shoulder. “Is it okay?”

“It’s bruised, and it needs to be wrapped but the bleeding has stopped.” 

You nodded at his answer, but your eyes glared out the cell doors. “They ripped my shirt.” You growled. 

“And then you ripped it more for bandages. Give em here…” Dwalin said as he took your shirt scraps and wrapped your wounds. “You can wear my shirt until we get you another one.” 

You looked at him and smiled at him. “Thank you for being my One.” You whispered as you held your arms up as he wrapped your torso. You smiled when you felt his answer in a way of a gentle kiss on your bare shoulder. 

“You’ll have a fine scar once it’s healed lass,” He said as he watched you struggle to put on the shirt.

He helped you put on his shirt, and almost chuckled how it looked on you when you stood. You looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as if you dared him to say a word.

“I’d rather not have it all.” You whispered before you turned to him. “Hold me.”

“Who did it?” He asked as he took you into his arms. When you hummed at him in question, he rubbed his cheek against your hair. “Who whipped you?”

You sighed as you nuzzled his neck. “Thranduil’s son… Legolas.”

“The pale haired one from the forest.”

“Yes.” 

He tilted his head after he tilted your chin up to look at him. “You spoke in Elvish.”

You nodded as your eyes grew sad. “Yes. I can. I was born in these woods. It was known as the Greenwood then. I grew up playing in the branches, on the forest floor. Running with the elves who patrolled there. They were friendly with my father, and thus friendly with me.” You looked toward the cell door to see Tauriel pass for a moment. “I was friends with the elves here… Especially Tauriel.”

Your eyes met with the she-elfs. Memories went through each other’s minds before she looked down. You watched her pass Kili’s cell before she paused to speak with him.

“The ginger elf? The one who saved Kili’s life from the spider earlier.”

You nodded. “After father left, I came here. For food. Shelter. I was scared and alone. And when I was presented to Thranduil… He refused to help. He said he would not have the spawn of a wizard within his halls… I remember looking at Tauriel, begging her to let me stay… But…” You closed your eyes from the memory as you swallowed to lay your head on Dwalins shoulder. “She didn’t.”

The tears began to fall from your eyes from a wound you thought was long healed. “That’s why I hate elves…” You said, tearing your eyes away from Kili and Tauriel to look at Dwalin. “Who would turn a child away? Especially one who’s family was gone?”

Dwalin pulled you tight against him. His hand cupping the back of your head when you buried your face against your neck. “I am your family…” He pulled you back to look into your eyes. “We are your family.”

Your hands touched his face. “I know.”

And you held each other as you waited for your fates.

Hours went by, taking time away from the getting to the Lonely Mountain in time of Durin’s day. You sat in the cell, held by your One as you watched the night creep by. The back of your head fit comfortably against the hollow of his shoulder as you slept in his arms. Dwalin’s hands were on your stomach, protecting the child that lay under his palms as he slept. Your eyes opened when you heard Bofur talk about the nights passing. And how it was nearly dawn.

As you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, you heard Ori speak.

“We’re never going to reach the mountain are we?”

“Not stuck in here, you’re not.”

“Bilbo!”

The Hobbits name echoed through the cell door. He quickly hushed them all.

“There are guards still about!”

One by one, Bilbo released you all from your prisons. He looked at you for a moment when he saw you wearing Dwalin’s shirt. 

“It’s not what you think,” You told him as you pulled the shirt down to show him the bandages. 

Bofur whistled at the sight of your skin, causing you to chuckle.

As the dwarves went to up the stairs, Bilbo quickly told them to follow him. Slowly you all made your way down. 

You all stopped when you saw you were in the cellars.

“I can’t believe it!” Kili grumbled softly. “We’re in the cellars!”

Bofur looked at Bilbo angerly. “You’re supposed to be leading us out, not further in!”

Bilbo looked at him. “I know what I’m doing!”

Bofur shushed him as he and the others walked silently past the sleeping elvish guard before they all looked at the barrels in front of them, then back to Bilbo. 

“Get in.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Dwalin demanded. “We’ll be caught.”

“No… No, you won’t. I promise, you just have to trust me.” Bilbo told him before Dwalin glared at him and turned to the others to argue silently. You leaned against one of the barrels to watch them with a roll of your eyes as Bilbo looked to Thorin.

Thorin looked at him before he whispered. “Do what he says.”

As the other dwarves were shoved into the barrels, Dwalin helped you into the one above his own before he climbed into his.

Bofur stuck his head out of his barrel to look at Bilbo. “Now what?” He asked the hobbit.

Bilbo looked at him as he crossed to the lever. “Hold your breath.”

“Hold our breath? For what?”

And with a smile, the hobbit pulled the level, causing the floorboards to tilt, depositing you all into the river below with a shout and Kili’s cheer of fun. 

Water rushed over you all, soaking you as the barrels bobbed back to the surface. You looked up toward the floorboards. “Where’s Bilbo?”

Your question was answered when the floorboard opened against and Bilbo fell into the water beside you. Nori helped him onto the side of his barrel. 

“Well done Master Baggins.” Thorin told him with a smile before he turned to swim into the faster current their freedom.

The rivers gentle current turned into that of rapids. Tossing the barrels and all of you in them, into deep water, soaking you all with each bump and toss. You hissed in pain when your back slammed against the wooden planks, but you continued to hold onto the barrels.

You all looked up at the sound of an elven horn echoing over the valley. 

“They’re closing the gate!” You shouted to Thorin, who looked at you before you all looked toward the stone wall. 

“No!” Thorin shouted as the metal gate came down. 

Trapping you all within the boundaries of the Woodland Realm. Your barrel slammed against Noris and Thorin’s. 

“Is there any way to get the gate open?” Thorin demanded. 

“Yes, but its up by the guards.” You told them before you heard a gasp from above you. 

The guard who had closed the gate fell into the water in front of you. A black arrow embedded in his back. 

“Look out!” Bofur shouted as an Orc attacked. “There’s Orcs!”

As you and the others were pinned by the gates, you watched helplessly as an Orc dropped down onto the barrels. Kili got out of his barrel to fight his way to the lever to open the gate. The Orc snarled at you before Bilbo stabbed his blue glowing sword deep into the Orc’s neck with a grunt before Dwalin elbowed it into the water. 

The dwarven warrior tossed up the Orc’s weapon up to Kili, who started to kill them all with all of his training he had learned from Dwalin and the others.

“Kili!” You and Fili shouted in fear when you watched his body fall to the stone when a black arrow pierced his thigh. He looked up in fear as an Orc attacked, only to be pinned to the wall with an elven arrow. 

Tauriel had saved him. 

The Elvens had come. Not to rescue the Company from what could have been their deaths by the hands of Orcs, but to rid the foul creatures from their borders. With the distraction from the elves, the Orcs rush to kill them, allowing Kili to pull the lever and released his companions and brother into the rush of water. Toward freedom. 

You reached out for him when he landed in his barrel. “How bad is it?” You asked before your barrel was swept away from his in a rush of water. 

The Orcs followed, continuing their attack on the dwarves despite the elves that killed their number in quick succession. But soon, the creatures learned that even weaponless, the dwarves of Erebor were not defenseless. 

Nor was their small human. 

Although injured, your back bruised from the whip and barrel riding, you did what you could do to help. With the help of your mothers’ other children, your very siblings, you began to use the world around you to your advantage. 

Your sister, the River, was more than happy to oblige. With every Orc downed by Dwarven and Elven hands, the water flew into the Orcs lungs, drowning them instantly. You thanked her silently as Bombur became a force of nature in his own right, killing the Orcs almost single handedly.

You felt a leather boot push you down into your barrel, causing you moan in pain. You growled when the owner of the boot pushed off your head as he jumped from barrel to barrel before he used Dwalin and Oin’s heads as leverage. 

“Stop showing off and kill them, you ass!” You shouted at him before you pushed yourself back hard against the barrels sides when an arrow pierced the barrel. 

You looked at Dwalin who growled up at Legolas who spun on Oin’s head before he jumped off the dwarven healers head across the others before he climbed up a branch to battle a large orc. 

Thorin threw an axe, piercing the chest of one that ran up behind the elf, killing the Orc instantly. 

You all looked up as you seemed to sail to freedom, not knowing that Tauriel had caught an Orc for questioning at Legolas's order

You were free.

* * *

Hours passed as the rapids took you through the forest. The water calmed with each passing mile until you were all swimming toward the lake that. You thanked your sister with a whisper as she brought you closer toward shore and to the Lonely Mountain. 

“Do you see anything?” Thorin shouted as he paddled his barrel toward a small stone formation that was shore. 

“I don’t see anything!” Balin answered looking back. 

“We need to get to shore,” Dwalin said as Bofur came spitting up water from his barrel. “Bombur’s near drowned. Wait, where’s (y/n)?”

The others looked around but started to laugh when your hand popped up from an arrow pierced barrel. 

You were as green as grass when you pulled yourself up from the bottom of the barrel. 

“Are you alright?” Bofur asked, paddling his barrel to yours as he was the closest to yours. 

In answer, vomited over the side away from him. When you were done, you merely looked at him. “Just… get me out of the barrel.”

Dwalin, Thorin and the others looked at you in pity. 

“We make for shore,” Thorin commanded. “Come on.”

As soon as the barrels hit the shore, Dwalin pulled you out of yours and into his arms. He would have kissed you but you covered his mouth with your hand. Shook your head. And stumbled to the rocks and threw up again. 

Oin, who had been watching, chuckled as he walked toward Dwalin. “Morning sickness.” He explained to Dwalin. “Go help the others out of their barrels. I’ll tend to her lad.”

Dwalin hesitated.

“Go lad.”

Dwalin watched you as you hugged your stomach as you vomited again before he nodded and walked to the shore to help the others. 

Oin sat next to you and patted your back comfortingly. You shuddered as you took a handful of water and swished it in your mouth before you spat it back out. You sat back to look at Oin who was watching you with gentle eyes. You smiled at him when he tilted your head to look up at him. 

“I’m alright Oin…” You told him as you smiled. But your body betrayed your words as you turned to throw up again. 

Oin patted your back as you emptied your stomach. “Your One is worried about you.”

You looked up at him once you stopped. “I don’t mean to worry him.” You told him after you washed your mouth out again. And, surprised Oin by laying your head on his shoulder like a daughter would her father, you sighed. “I do not like morning sickness.”

Oin chuckled as he whispered into your hair fatherly in Khuzdul. He placed a fatherly kiss against your temple. 

“Come on lass, I believe your stomach is finally empty.” Oin said, helping you to your feet. Steadying you as you stumbled. “Steady now, Nathue Kurdu,”

Daughter of my heart.

You smiled at him. “Adad…” You replied lovingly.

“Ah lass.” He told you took you to the others. 

Dwalin took your hand when you came close, holding you close with a whisper of reassurance. You answered him when you heard Bilbo say that you needed to get to mountain. 

But it was Kili’s wince of pain that caught your attention. You turned to see him press something against his leg. You let go of your One’s hands before you went to your blood brother. 

“Here, let me see…” You whispered as you knelt. You hissed in shock at the sight of it. “Kili…”

But Kili told you he was alright, not wanting you to use your healing powers on a mere scratch. He took you by the back of your head to push his forehead against yours before he kissed your cheek brotherly. 

“Namad… Don’t worry.” He told you. But winced when you grabbed him by the ear. 

“You are as stubborn as your uncle. Now let me see…”

Bofur and Fili looked at you as you placed your hands on the wound. Only to watch in horror as your healing light seemed to snap and turn back. You hissed in shock. “This is a morgul poison… I… I can’t heal this…”

Kili swallowed. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not…” You took him by the cheek. “It’s poisoning you.”

“Namad… I am fine… It doesn’t hurt.” 

You narrowed your eyes. “Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves,” you said, echoing Gandalfs words about Thorin in Rivendell. You pointed a finger at him. “You tell Oin or I if anything changes. Or I will spank you.”

Kili chuckled. “Really, (Y/n)…. I might enjoy that.”

You rolled your eyes before you kissed his forehead sisterly, before helping Fili and Bofur bind his wound. You stood up, steading yourself before you walked over to wear Dwalin sat, tearing off bar of a wet branch. You sat next to him and put your head on his shoulder.

You felt his cheek rub against the top of your head silently. 

“I love you.” You whispered.

Dwalin smiled. “And I love you.”

Ori, who had watched the two of you kiss gently, blushed as he pulled off his boot to pour out the water. 

He was looking out at the water when a dark shadow fell over him. He glanced over to see a tall figure stand, bow in hand. The young dwarf gapped in shock as the bow pointed at him.

Dwalin looked over at a sound Orin made, before he quickly stood up to attack the figure with the branch. He looked down in shock when an arrow pierced it and splintered. 

The bowman turned quickly at the sound of others behind him and shot the rock from Kili’s hand, uncaring as the young archer looked at him in shock before he turned back toward Dwalin who glared at him. The arrow never leaving the dwarfs face when you stood in front of Ori to protect him.

“Do it again,” The bowman said threateningly. “And you’re dead.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Eleven 

The bowman’s name was Bard.

And he was a smuggler. 

After some quick words from Balin, Bard had allowed him and the rest of the company onto his barge with the promise of payment for food, warm clothing and weapons. Dwalin had spent the majority of the voyage staring at the human man, his eyes never leaving his face for a moment. He didn’t trust him at all, but the rest of the company was grateful to him for bringing them closer to Erebor.

From the warmth of the woodland realm to the frigid cold of the lake’s waters, you and your companions shivered in the cold. 

You were snuggled between Bifur and Oin, a thin blanket around your shoulders as puffs of white came from your mouths in the frigid air. Bifur was showing you how to make a small toy from bits and pieces on the barge’s dock, trying to keep you from shivering. 

You all looked up at Bofur’s shout. “Look out!” he yelled as an enormous rock appeared out of the frozen mist alongside the barge. 

Bard seemed unconcerned as he moved the barge’s steering till to the side, grunting a little as he steered the barge away from the rock with a gentle shift of its weight. 

“Are you trying to drown us?” Thorin demanded, growling at Bard, who looked at him. 

“I was born and bred on these waters Master Dwarf,” Bard said softly, his voice carrying over the calm of the lake. “If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

“Oh… I have had enough of this lippy lake-man.” Dwalin said softly, causing you and the others to look at each other before you stood up as he stared at Bard angerly. “I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.”

He glanced over his shoulder when he felt your arms go around his waist, the blanket and your body warming him. He covered your hands with one of his before he looked back at Bard again. He growled at him as you chuckled. 

“Oh Bard… His name is Bard.” Bilbo told him as he rubbed his arms.

You rolled your eyes when Dwalin looked at the hobbit. “How do you know?”

Bilbo looked at him. “Uh… I asked him.”

Dwalin looked back at Bard, who ignored him as he watched the waters. “I don’t care what he calls himself, I don’t like him.” He grumbled.

Balin’s voice carried over the boat. “We do not have to like him,” He said as he counted put silver coins onto a crate. “We simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets.”

As the dwarves reluctantly looked for coin in their pockets, Dwalin turned in your arms to hold you under the blanket. He rubbed his cheek against your hair as you cuddled close to him. 

“Cold?” He whispered softly. 

You nodded, cuddling closer to him as you buried your face against his neck. 

He chuckled before turning to Thorin, his cheek against your hair as you both looked at the dwarven prince. “How do you know he won’t betray us?” He asked him.

Thorin looked at the two of you, before glancing over his shoulder at the others before answering Dwalin. “We don’t.” He told him before he looked at you. He ran a hand over your hair gently. “How are you feeling?”

You shrugged, your shoulders lifting the thin blanket in the movement. “I’d say I am alright, but I’d be lying. It’s taking everything I have to not vomit.” You told him, shivered before you cuddled closer to Dwalin. But you smiled at Thorin. “But my back doesn’t hurt anymore. So that’s good.”

Thorin chuckled, placing his forehead against both yours and Dwalin’s a rare show of affection of those who are known as three-bound. “Keep her warm,” he whispered to Dwalin. “Those with child should not catch cold.”

“Always.” Dwalin whispered to him. Your hand took Thorins as you connected the three of you together. 

You held each other for a moment before turning to Balin’s voice. 

“There’s um… just a wee bit of a problem.” He said as he looked at Thorin and the others. He waited until you all looked at him. He looked at the crate were the coins lay in tidy little silver stacks. “We’re ten coins short.”

You all looked at Gloin, who seemed to sink low into the boat, as if not to draw attention to himself. 

“Gloin, come on.” Thorin addressed him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Give us what you have.”

The red-haired dwarf shook his head. “Don’t look at me,” He said, gesturing with his hand as he spoke. “I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Nought but misery and grief…”

As Gloin speaks, you all look to see what caught Bifur’s gaze. One by one, the dwarves stood as the mist on the lake seemed to part. Gloin trailed off when he noticed that no one was paying any attention and turned to look what they saw. 

Tears fell from your eyes as you clutched Dwalin’s and Thorin’s hands as you all watched the Lonely Mountain emerge in the soft light of morning. “Findar…” You whispered, using the dwarven word for Home. 

“Bless my beard…” Gloin whispered, his voice reverent as he gazed upon the Erebor. He held out his coin purse to Balin. “Take it. Take all of it.”

Balin took the coin to add them to Bard’s payment as Bilbo looked over to the sounds of footsteps, he cleared his throat in warning. 

You all turned to Bard. 

“The money, quick! Give it to me!” He said, holding out his hand.

Thorin looked at him before rolling his eyes. “We will pay you when we get our provisions, not before.” He told him.

Bard’s eyes were filled with anger and worry. “If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guard ahead.”

You all looked toward the port ahead. The plan was quick as the others got into the barrels as Bard placed a blanket over you in the corner of the barge and told you to stay quiet if anyone spoke to you. He would tell them that you were rescued from the water. 

Soon, you reached the port. You heard men spoke to Bard, one asked who you were, but you didn’t hear what Bard said to him, but you saw the look of pity on the guards face before they walked away. You lifted the blanket a moment as the others whispered loudly.

Dwalin shushed them. “What’s he doing?”

Bilbo answered. “He’s talking to someone….” There was a pause before he continued in a shocked tone. “He’s pointing right at us! Now they’re shaking hands!”

Thorin’s voice was harsh. “What?”

Dwalin cursed. “The villain! He’s selling us out!”

What happened next caused you to bite your lower lip to keep from laughing. Fish began to fill the barrels, covering the others. You felt a giggle escape before you covered your lips to hold back the laughter when you heard the others complain about the smell and Dwalin’s loud cursing. 

Bard looked down at you with a sly wink but said nothing as he pushed away from the port toward Lake Town.

The dwarves and Bilbo moaned about the smell but quieted when Bard kicked the closest barrel.

“Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate.” He told them sternly before he turned to you. “If anyone askes, I saved you from drowning after your escape from your abusive lover.”

Before you could say a word, the toll keepers voice rang out over the water. “Halt! Goods inspection! Papers please!” An older man came out from his lodging. “Oh, it’s you Bard.”

Bard smiled. “Morning Percy!”

“Anything to declare? And who’s this?” Percy asked, seeing you huddling near the steering till.

Bard handed him the papers. “Nothing to declare expect a young woman who nearly drowned in the river.” He leaned in close to Percy to whisper. “Her lover tried to kill her. She was whipped.”

“Gods…” Percy said in pity. “Poor thing.”

“Aye,” Bard said as he nodded. “I don’t have anything to declare… But I am cold, tired and ready for home.”

Percy nodded. “You and me both.” He turned to you. “Now, young lady, young Bard here will take care of you, don’t you worry.”

You made your voice younger. “Thank ye sir.” You said, clutching the blanket around you, making you seem smaller than you are. 

Percy nodded as he turned to stamp the paper and goes to hand it Bard. “There we are…”He said. “All in order!”

But a grimy, thin white hand snatched the papers from Percy’s hand, causing Percy to roll his eyes when a small, worm of a man wearing black seemed to sneer. “Not so fast!” He said, peering at the paper. “Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm…”

The little man pointed to the barrels filled with fish. “Only… They’re not empty, are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman… Not…” He stepped onto the barge and picked up a large fish to hold it high in Bards face. Not noticing Bombur’s bright blue eye peering out in shock and worry. “A fisherman… Or…”

He looked at you. “A chauffeur.”

Bard stepped in front of the mans gaze. “Leave her be. She is injured and in need of a healer Alfrid.”

Alfrids grin turned nasty before sly. But he said nothing about you. “Of course… But, the fish…”

“That’s none of your business.” Bard told him. 

“Wrong. It’s the Masters business, which makes it my business.”Alfrid told him, but tried to get another look at you. But Bard’s words got his attention.

“Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart!” The Bargeman said. “People need to eat!”

Alfrid sneered at him. “These fish are illegal,” He said as if he were enjoying putting Bard in his place. He looked Bard in the eye before he tossed the fish over the side and into the lake. 

He turned to the thug closest to him. “Empty the barrels over the side.” He commanded before he turned to the red headed guard who stood nearby. 

The guard turned to the others. “Come on, get a move on!”

You held your breath as the men began to dump the fish over the side, their bodies hitting the waters surfaces. Your eyes, though hidden by the blanket, pleaded with Bards. 

Don’t let them find the others….

Bard turned to Alfrid. “Folk in this town are struggling.” He pleaded with the little man. “Times are hard. Food is scarce!”

“That’s not my problem.” Alfrid said with a smug smirk as his hired thugs did his bidding.

“And when the people learn the Master is dumping fish back into the lake? When the rioting starts?” Bard looked at him, leaning close. “Will it be your problem then?”

You watched in horror as the fish began to fall out of the barrels. You closed your eyes and began to pray to Mahal.

Alfrid stared at Bard. A test of wills waged between them silently before Alfrid growled and held up a hand.

“Stop.” He growled, commanding the thugs,

The thugs looked at one another before placing the barrels back down onto the dock of the barge. 

You all but sighed in relief as Alfrid addressed Bard.

“Ever the people’s champion, hey Bard? Protector of the Common Folk?” Alfrid asked in comtempt as he watched Bard step back to the steering till. “You might have their favor now bargeman, but it won’t last.”

He turned and walked off the barge.

Percy shouted. “Raise the gate!”

Bard waited until the gate was fully raised before he began to steer his barge through it. 

Alfrid followed him on the wooden streets. “The Master has his eye on you. You’ll do well to remember, we know where you live!” He threatened.

As Bard sailed past the Master’s henchman, he looked at him. “It’s a small town Alfrid…” He said with a smile. “Everyone knows where everyone lives.”

And he steered his barge into Lake Town.

You waited until the barge was well away from earshot of the worm before you pushed back the blanket. “What a miserable ass.” You said to Bard.

Bard looked at you. “Aye, that he is.” He confirmed with a chuckle as he steered the barge toward his dock. 

The barge bumped against the dock. After he tied up the Barge, he held out a hand for you to get onto the wooden streets before he kicked over one of the barrels. The barrel hit the deck of the barge, spilling fish and revealing Nori who coughed in disgust. 

Bard went to push over the one Dwalin was in, but the dwarven warrior popped up, his head looking like it was served on a platter of fish. 

“Take your hands off of me.” You heard him say as you quickly looked away to stifle the laughter. 

A giggle escaped from your lips as the others also popped out of the fish filled barrels like flowers in winter. You struggled to keep a straight face when Dawlin looked at you sternly as Bard crossed the wharf to hand a fisherman who watched in shock at the scene before him.

“You didn’t see them,” Bard told him. “They were never here. The fish you can have for nothing,”

Bard turned to all. “Follow me.” He instructed and walked away, leaving you all to follow him.

The town was a maze of wooden streets and houses that seemed to be built together in pattern that made them stable. Bard kept you to the back streets, stopping you all when he saw a guard before he walked you through the rarely used part of the marketplace where a young man approached. 

“Da!” The young man said, grabbing his father’s arm. “Our house… It’s being watched!”

Bard looked at all of you before he gazed over the water.

Soon you, Bard and his son, Bain walked through the town. Some groceries and healing herbs for your back were held by Bard and his son as you followed them to his house. Some of the townsfolk asked who you were, only for Bain to tell them that you were his cousin who came to visit. No one asked twiced.

You began to see what Bain has said about their house being watched by this so called, Master. A man, with a fake eye patch, knocked on the wall, alerting two young boys who ran past a post. That triggered a series of movements that surprised you at their workings.

It was subtle. So subtle that if you weren’t looking for it, you may have missed it. 

Bain talked to you as if you were indeed family as you walked up the stairs toward his home. Bard opened the door, allowing you and Bain in before he turned toward the two men below in a small boat. He whistled. And when they looked up at him, he dropped them a pair of apples.

“Tell the Master that I am done for the day.” He told them before he entered his home. 

And closed the door. 

Bain had introduced you to his sisters, Sigrid and Tilda, who went to hug their father tight. They had been worried when their father hadn’t come home sooner. Bard hugged them close for a moment before he handed Sigrid the groceries.

He looked out the window, before turning to his son. “Bain, let them in.”

Bain nodded before he went downstairs to the restroom. You and Sigrid watched from the above railing as he knocked sharply on the wall. And it was when Dwalin’s head popped out through the hole of the toilet that you completely lost it. 

Your laughter filled the house as Dawlin threatened Bain that if boy told anyone about this, he’d rip his arms off. You almost fell down the stairs as you watched Bain try to help him. 

Dwalin smacked the boy’s hand away. “Get off me.” He commanded as he dragged himself out of the water. 

You had to look away, giggling as the others climbed out of the toward after Bain told Dwalin to head upstairs as Sigrid looked down from the railing.

“Da… Why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?” She asked.

“Will they bring us luck?” Tilda asked, causing you to laugh hard again. 

“It’s not funny!” Dwalin told you as he passed. 

“Oh no, you’re right.” You said, wiping a tear away from the corner of your eye. “It’s hilarious.”

You were still giggling as the others stripped to get rid of their soaked clothing. Bard had instructed his children to leave the room at the sight of naked dwarves. You were sitting on the floor when Dwalin threw a wet sock at you causing you to catch it with laughter. 

You couldn’t stop laughing as Bard and Bain handed out warm, oversized clothing to everyone. But you kept your laughter to a miminum when Oin came to examine your back. He grunted in approval at the sight before he asked Bard if he had any herbs to help bring down the swelling. 

After Bard had given him the herbs, the dwarven healer wrapped your back in proper bandages before Sigrid helped you into clean clothes and a pair of her brothers trousers. 

Soon you were all warm, and your bandages were changed. You walked to Dwalin as he slipped on a shirt over his magnificent torso, covering your favorite of his tattoos in the process. You took his hand after he tucked them into his borrowed trousers. 

He glanced at you and took you into his arms gently, not wanting to hurt your back when he saw your wince during Oin’s inspection. 

“Squeeze me tighter Amralime.” You told him as your arms went around his waist. Holding him tight.

"Your back?" He asked as he looked down at you. 

“Is still numb… And I want to be held for a moment in your arms.”

He held you close as Thorin glanced out a open window toward the middle of the town. He went pale at what he saw.

When Bilbo commented on how it was like Thorin had seen a ghost. Balin had explained to him that he had. That the last time they had seen such a weapon, the dwarven windlance, was the day Smaug attacked Dale. And he told the tale on how Girion, the lord of the city, had made his last stand against the dragon but with each shot, he failed to bring down the beast. 

Thorin turned to the others as you all looked at him. “If the aim of Men had been true that day… Much would have been very different.”

You and Dwalin looked at Bard, who had stared at Thorin during his tale. 

“You speak as if you were there.” He commented. 

Your eyes widened as Dwalin held you tight in warning. Your hands dug into his back as you both held your breath.

“All dwarves know of the tale.” Thorin told Bard, allowing you and the others to sigh silently in relief. 

“Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon,” Bain said as he stepped alongside his father. “He loosened a scale under his left wing.”

Dwalin’s chuckle rumbled in his chest as you lay your head on his shoulder. “That’s a fairy story lad. Nothing more.”

Before Bard could reply, a wave of dizziness hit you. Your knees buckled by the strength of it causing you to moan softly and to hold onto Dwalin tightly. 

Dwalin’s arms held you close as he sat you in a nearby chair before kneeling in front of you. His hands held yours as you leaned forward to keep yourself from being sick. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo quickly moved to your side, as the rest of the company surrounded you. 

Thorin looked at Dwalin, speaking in Khuzdul. When Dwalin answered, he touched your face as Thorin turned toward Bard.

“Have you any broth? Or soup? Bread?”

“Aye. Sigrid.” He called his daughter, who quickly scooped some fish stew into a small cup before turning to hand it to you. “Is she sick?”

Dwalin hesitated as you softly thanked Sigrid and took the soup in your trembling hands. He ad Thorin touched your knees. “She is with child.” Dwalin told him.

“And she hasn’t eaten since we left the woodland realm.” Thorin continued. 

Bard instantly knew what you were going through, remembering his own wife during her first months of pregnancy. 

After Dwalin and Thorin saw you fed, they began to speak to each other softly in Khuzdul as you shook your head to rid yourself of the sleep that suddenly came.

“Thorin…. I must ask you something.” Dwalin said, looking at his friend as he picked you up to lay you on the window seat that would serve as a bed. 

“Anything.” Thorin told him, watching as Dwalin put a warm cloak over your body. They both watched as you smiled and closed your eyes for a nap.

“I… am going to invoke the Bound.”

Throin looked at him in shock at the request. To invoke the Bound was ancient even in the days of Erebor, to invoke it now was nearly unheard of. He knew what Dwalin was asking. In days of Old, during the first Durin’s reign. During great peril, dwarrows who have bonded with their One, would ask their most trusted friend to look after her if the worst would come in the event of death. To protect her from all things. To, if she chooses, become her mate and further the strength of their line through their love of their fallen. For Dwalin to ask him, it was a great honor. 

He touched Dwalin’s shoulder. “Are you certain?”

Dwalin nodded. “Aye. I do not know if I will live through the mountain. Through Smaug’s fire. And if anything were to happen to me, I would trust no one else to watch over (y/n).” He looked at Thorin and clasped his hand on his shoulder before he held out a hand. “Will you be with me in the Bound? To watch over (y/n) if…”

Thorin grasped his forearm with his hand, sealing the unspoken ritual. “It will be my greatest pleasure Dwalin.” He said. “No harm shall come to her if…”

Dwalin nodded.

They both looked at your sleeping forward, and they each touched your face. And together they spoke in Khuzdul.

“With these words, we embark the Bound. Should your One fall, I shall rise to be your protector, friend and more if you so choose. No harm shall come to you while I am here. Should he live, I will give my life for you both. Your line will be protected. By Mahal’s name, we embark the Bound.”

You sighed in your sleep as if you heard the whisper of power soar through the three of you. Your souls were tied. Three Bound. And nothing short of death could break the vow.

Thorin and Dwalin stepped back and turned to look at the others who stared at them in shock and silence at the ritual so long forgotten, many of them did not know it. Ori, Kili and Fili turned to Balin, who quickly explained what happened. 

But they gave them no mind as they turned to Bard who stood, staring at them in question. Thorin looked at him as Dwalin stood at his side. 

“We have given you our money,” The dwarf prince said. “Where are our weapons?”

Bard narrowed his eyes. “Wait here.”

As the human walked away, Thorin turned to speak with Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo about Durin’s day. It was the day after next. And how the entire quest would be for nothing if they did not get to the door by the time night fell. When Bard returned, they and the others looked at him in shock at the long, thin package that was wrapped in well-oiled rags. When he untied the package, everyone looked in shock at the sight before them.

These were no weapons, but rather broken objects that had been put together in haste.

The dwarves were disgusted. Their voices loud as they demanded iron forged weapons. When Bard told them that the weapons were under lock and key by the Master’s decree, Dwalin and Thorin’s eyes met in agreement. 

They would steal these weapons. 

It was the use of Thorin’s name that caused Bard to still in his reassurances that these weapons would do in a pinch if their lives were in danger. He listened to Balin tell Thorin that they should take the offer, that they have done more with less. But when Balin said they would take their leave, the human declined.

“What did you say?” Dwalin demanded. 

“The Master has every dock and wharf being watched…. We can wait until nightfall.” He said, addressing them all. He waited until the dwarves grumbled and sat back down to enjoy the simple food in front of him. He watched as the one named Thorin and his tattooed headed friend who hated him sat next to the woman who was their mate. Their dwarven language was soft as they looked down at her. 

He took a deep breath before he turned to leave. 

No one heard him tell Bain to not let any of you leave when he realized who Thorin truly was. As if he had not encountered the stubbornness of dwarves who were determined to finish their quest to the Lonely Mountain.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twelve

The was snowing.

A gentle dance of wind and frozen water fell from the soft, white clouds above. The gentle flakes covered the wooden roads of Lake Town. The citizens of the water city were in their homes, warmed by their hearths and their simple food. Their voices were muffled by their heavily insulated walls, and their figures could be seen through the windows as their laughter filled the air. 

And no one noticed the fifteen shadows walk quickly past their windows. 

The snow muffled your footsteps as you followed Dwalin, your bodies low as you walked through the maze of Lake Town to the Master’s armory for the weapons to take to Erebor. You could hear the muffled whispers of guards above as you pressed yourself against the wall at Thorin’s command to stay still. You looked at the others as you all held your breath as you watched a light from a lantern light up the small passage. You all froze, still as the stone that lay in the water beyond the town, as the light paused, as if the person who held it heard something.

You all sank a little behind the barrels of tar and makeshift flower beds that lined the alleyway. Thorin held up a hand as he glanced through a thick fishing net that hung from one of the wooden rafters above, his eyes watching as the lantern’s light become closer as the human who held it went to investigate further. 

Your eyes widened as you watched just the lantern emerge form the passage. You felt Dwalin push you behind him as Thorin put an arm out to push him back against the wall. Your hearts thundering in your chests as you came to the conclusion that you were to be caught

Your heads snapped toward the water when you all heard a splash come from the it. You watched as the water rippled before you looked up at the sound of a harsh curse.

“Damned fish.” The guard said before he turned away, taking the lantern with him.

You all but slumped with relief as you heard his heavy footsteps walk away.

Thorin waited for a moment, listening for the footsteps to fade. “Come on.” He whispered. “Hurry. Stay close to the wall.”

He pushed each of you past him, one by one as you all walked toward the armory, counting before he followed. Slowly, you all walked in the shadows toward the armory. Soon, you rounded the back alleyway that housed it. You all pressed against the wall and giant, well-tended barges that could only belong to the Master. There was a window that was about ten feet up. And from what Nori said, was unlocked. The thief seemed to all but cackle when he realized that the idiot, his words for the Master, didn’t think that anyone in Lake Town would make the attempt to go after the weapons. 

Thorin turned to Nori, speaking quietly the plan. The stronger of the dwarves made a small ladder with their bodies, consisting of Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur and Oin. 

After telling the others to be quiet, the dwarven prince turned back to Nori. “Go.” He whispered.

Nori nodded as he ran and ran up the backs of his kin, and with a small boost from them, entered the window without so much of a whisper. 

“Bilbo, you next.” Thorin said, pushing the hobbit by the back toward the window. 

You watched the hobbit run toward the others and neatly stepped up the others as he disappeared through the window. Bofur followed the hobbit, then came Kili.

“Be careful of your leg!” You whispered to the young dwarf as he ran toward the others. You heard him grunt in pain before he climbed through the window. 

“Okay,” Dwalin turned to Thorin. “Your turn.”

You all watched him run after the others, stepping up the others with ease and hoisted himself into the window and disappeared into the darkness. 

Time passed as you shivered in the cold, snow filled air. How much time, you did not, but you noticed the moon had not yet risen. 

“Are you cold?” Dwalin whispered when he saw you shiver, despite the heavier coat that Sigrid had given you. He pulled you into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down your arms to warm them.

“Not anymore.” You whispered back as you cuddled close to him.

“I wish I had a blanket to wrap around you…” He whispered, his lips brushing your forehead where your new scar was, courtesy of the goblin that slapped you. 

You purred. “That would, indeed, keep me warm.”

The others coughed at the suggestive tone of your voice and Dwalin’s answering rumble in his chest.

“No one wants to keep me warm,” Fili said as his hands went into his armpits to keep them warm. 

“Ask Dori.” Dwalin told him, despite your chuckle and wink to the blond dwarf. 

Ori looked at you when you closed your eyes, nuzzling into Dwalin’s shoulder. “Are you feeling sick?” The young dwarf asked. 

You shook your head. “Not anymore.” You told him. “Eating helped a lot. Thank Mahal for it.”

Balin toughed your hair, before he looked at you sternly. “If you do, you let us know. We can’t have you fainting on us.”

You nodded. 

You all jumped at the sound of someone falling from inside the armory with the clatter of steel hitting wood. 

Dori turned, shouting. “Run!”

You all ran forward before you bumped into Balin when spear tips stopped your escape. Dori swallowed as he looked up at the guard who told them to stop. You felt Dwalin push you in between himself and Bifur as the guard roughly began to move you all out from the back alley toward the center of town. 

To answer to the Master.

“Get off me! Get off!” Dwalin said he pushed by one of the guards that escorted him and the others roughly. “Touch a hair on her head and I’ll break your hands.” He told another guard who had pushed you into the courtyard. 

A crowd had gathered, each of the citizens of Laketown looking at the dwarves before them, not knowing that two of them were not. You rubbed your hand where the guard had gripped you firmly when you struggled to get away before you noticed the door of the manor in front of you open. 

It was the worm, Alfrid who peeked his head out at the sound. He saw the crowd surrounding the dwarves, you and Bilbo. He paused for a second when he saw you, his thin lips splitting in a thin smile before he quickly shut the door. 

“That is the creepiest man ever.” You whispered to Dwalin, as you stepped behind him to keep the worms gaze on you. 

“Get back in line.” A guard said, pushing you back into view. 

“Are you alright lass?” Balin asked when you looked toward the guard who pushed you and narrowed your eyes. 

“I am going to punch him in the face.” You told the elder dwarf while you looked at the guard. 

The guard looked down at you in shock for a moment before he chuckled. Before he could retort, the Master of Laketown came out form his manor wearing a well-worn overcoat against the cold. 

“What is the meaning of this!” He demanded, his eyes narrowing in the flare of torch light and at the sight of the dwarves who stood in front of him manor. 

Braga pointed at them. “We caught em stealing weapons sire…”

The Master chuckled, his bearded face jiggling in the movement. “Ah! Enemies of the state eh!”

Alfrid sneered. “A desperate bunch of mercenaries if there ever was sire… And their whore.” His little worm face peering at each of you in front of him.

“Hold your tongue.” Dwalin’s said sharply to the worm’s words, effectively silencing him. “You do not know whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain. Son of Thror!”

He gestured to Thorin, who had stepped out to lay a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder before pushing passed him. “We are the dwarves of Erebor.” He said to the Master and his toad. “And we have come to reclaim our homeland.”

The crowd murmured in shock at the news of Thorin’s words. The lord of the silver gates has returned. 

Thorin turned to them, his words spoken from his remembrance of his time in Erebor. “I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay harbor filled with silk and fine gems.” He looked at each face in the crowd. “This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!”

The dwarves of Erebor straightened at their Kings words as he would see these days returned. Thorin turned, placing a hand on yours and Dwalin’s shoulders as he heard the town begin to warm to his words before he smiled at the two of you. 

You and Dwalin nodded before the three of you turned to face the Master.

“Death!”

Bard’s voice rang out as the bargeman came pushing through the crowd to address Thorin, who turned to look at him. 

“Death! That’s what you’ll bring upon us.” He continued, his dark eyes looking down at Thorin and the others. “Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

Thorin let go of your shoulder, then Dwalin’s before he pointed to Bard with a stern look. “You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this,” He said turning back to the crowd. “If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. 

The crowd turned to each other; their words were sounds of pleasure in the idea of the shared coin. Each thinking of what to do with the wealth that would become their own. 

Thorin’s fist rose as he squared his shoulder. “You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth… Ten. Times. Over.”

The crowd cheered at his words but soon died when Bard interrupted again as he faced them, his well-worn, torn coat ruddy in the torch light. 

“All of you! Listen to me, you must listen!” His eyes imploring them all to look at him. “Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in that firestorm? And for what?”

As Bard turned toward Thorin, he missed the looks of pain of those who lost their ancestors so long ago. Thorin looked up at him as you and Dwalin stepped to flank your king. For a moment, the bargeman thought that Thorin would succeed to defeating Smaug with their help, but it was the faces of his children in his mind that made him continue. 

“The blind ambition of a mountain king,” Bard spat, speaking of Thorin’s grandfather Thror. “So driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire.”

Your hand gripped Thorin’’s hard as Dwalin stood in front of him. The other dwarves took a step forward to flank their king as you looked up at the human. Each of you ready to defend Thorin’s honor had it not been for the Master’s voice.

“Now, now,” The Master said smugly. “We mustn’t, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your Ancestor,” the blow of words hit Bard hard as Balin and Bilbo looked at him when they realized who the bargeman was. “Who failed to kill the beast!”

Alfrid continued the well known tale. “It’s true Sire,” he said, almost leaning like a vulture in his black overcoat toward Bard. “We all know the story… Arrow after arrow he shot. Each one missing it mark.”

Bard took a step toward Thorin, unconcerned as you moved to stand next to Dwalin to protect him.

“You have no right,” Bard told him, his voice soft from hate and fear. “No right to enter that mountain.”

Thorin pushed through you and Dwalin to look straight into Bard’s eyes. “I have the only right.” He whispered before dismissing the bargeman to address the Master. “I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”

The Master hesitated, completely intimidated by the dwarf in front of him, and his two supporters who stood beside him. 

“What say you?” Thorin demanded he walked up the stairs as you and Dwalin looked up at the Master with him.

The Master pointed a finger at him. “I say unto you….” He paused before throwing his hands up in the air in triumph. “Welcome!”

The crowds cheered nearly drowned his words as he continued. “Welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the Mountain!”

No one saw Bard leave in disgust. 

Later, in the Master’s manor, the dwarves and Bilbo enjoyed fine food and drink as Thorin and Dwalin spoke to the Master about what was needed for the journey. Dwarven cheers and song filled the air as they feasted. 

At times, Alfrid would try to speak with you, but after Dwalin had made it very clear to the little man that if he even so much as looked in your direction, he would break his fingers one by one. After that, he stuck close to the Master’s side, telling him that he wasn’t interested in the whore anyway. Dwalin had taken him aside for a few words about the name he had chosen to describe you, only to return wide eyes and terrified compared to Dwalin’s eerie calm. 

You stood apart from the others, leaning against the wall with a cup of warm soup in hand as your eyes memorized their faces. Their laughter filling your ears as you heard Bofur begin to sing a tune. The thought that you may lose them… Any of them tomorrow when you entered the mountain was all you could think of. 

That you could lose Dwalin…

The sob escaped before you could stop it. Although you were grateful no one heard it, you blinked away the tears that burned your eyes. You looked at Dwalin, who had thrown his head back in laughter at something Thorin had said. You tried to imagine a life without him. Tried to imagine raising your child without him. That he could die by dragon fire. 

You shook your head to rid yourself of the image before to set down the cup of soup. When Balin asked what was wrong, you shook your head but he noticed the tears in your eyes as one fell onto his gloved hand that he lay on your hand. He watched before he smacked Bofur, pointing at you as you headed up the stairs to the room that you would be staying at. 

And missed Bofur smack Dwalin in the leg with his foot. 

Dwalin looked down at him. “What?”

“Your lady left the party,” Bofur said, pointing with his cup toward the direction of the stairs. 

“She was crying brother,” Balin told him. “She looked very concerned when she looked at you.”

Dwalin looked toward the stairs before he felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Go to her,” Thorin told him. “This may your last night together for a… while. I have this. I will join you later to discuss with her what we have agreed on.”

Dwalin nodded as he set down his cup of very good brandy before he got up to walk to the stairs. 

He found you in the room, staring out the window at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. 

How beautiful you looked in the nights light. But it wasn’t just your beauty that caused him to cross the room after closing the door behind him to hold you tight. 

You were crying.

He held you close, his hands on your stomach as he rocked you. His voice a gentle whisper as he asked what was wrong.

“I’m going with you tomorrow.” You said, not taking your eyes off the moonlit mountain. 

“Amralime, we talked about this…” Dwalin said, turning you in his arms to look at you. “We need you here, to care for Kili.:

“No… Where you go, I go.” You said, your hands gripping his cheeks. “I will follow you if I have to.”

“(y/n)…” He said your name gently in protest but stopped when you pulled his beard. 

“Don’t you dare (y/n) me!” You told him, tears filling your eyes. “I will stay… if you can absolutely promise you’ll come back. Can you promise me that?”

Dwalin sighed deeply as he wiped away your tears. “You know I can not.”

“Then I go with you.” You laid your forehead against his. “I can’t have this night be our last together. I won’t!”

He crushed you in his arms at your words. At the sob in your voice that was within them. His lips crushed yours in a desperate kiss. He couldn’t stand to hear your tears, for they broke his heart. He lifted you into his arms, to lay you gently on the bed.

“This will not be our last night together, my One.” He whispered against your lips as he undressed you then himself. Your bodies covered only by moonlight. His hands were gently as they ran over your exposed skin as he took the kiss deeper. 

But you didn’t want gentle. 

Your hands trailed up his back, fisting in his hair and pulled to get his attention. Hard.

His eyes were wide with desire when he tore his lips from yours in a loud gasp. 

“No, it will not be our last night together Dwalin,” You told him, pulling him down to crush your lips to his in a mind-blowing kiss. He moaned against your lips as your hands tangled in his hair before they moved into his beard. “I am going with you.”

“(y/n)…” He moaned your name as you pulled his beard, going rock hard against your hip. “Amralime…:

“There is no arguing me in this Dwalin, son of Fundin. Where you go, I go… Where I go, you go.” You commanded him, your lips leaving his to lick and suck on his neck. His body jolting when you bit him, leaving a mark.

His eyes all but crossed at the bite. His hands dove into your hair as you pushed him back to straddle him. Your mouth moving down from his neck as his back hit the mattress, your tongue tracing the tattoos on his chest. Your fingers followed your mouth, igniting his skin hotter than any dragons flame as they moved through his chest hair and lower.

His gasp was loud as he felt your mouth close around the head of the length of him. He arched his back as you pulled away, desperate for your mouth on him again, only to moan your name when you engulfed him again. His hips thrust in time of your mouth as you sucked and licked him.

You wanted him to break that gentle tugging of your hair.

You left the length of him with a final, hard suck, causing his hands to fist hard in your hair before you kissed your way back up to his neck. You hand encircling the base of him, squeezing gently as you moved your hand up and down. 

“I won’t let you leave without me,” You told him as you kissed him gently. “Don’t leave me here Dwalin… Please.”

He shuddered at the desperation in your words. He felt you straddle him, pressing your sweet heat against his burning length. 

His hands left your hair to grip your hips when you began to move them, stopping the movement. “Command me,” Dwalin growled, his fingers digging into your hips. “Command me to take you with me. To face the dragons fire together.”

Your eyes, still wet from your tears, looked down at him as a single tear fell down your cheek as you brushed his lips with yours. 

His breath hitched in anticipation of your command. 

“Dwalin…” You whispered against his lips. “I command you to take me with you… To face the dragon’s fire together.”

He cursed in Khuzdul before his lips crushed yours as his hands trailed up your back to fist in your hair.

The kiss was desperate. Full of teeth that tugged at your bottom lip. Tongues that danced together. Breathing was heavy as you parted and went back together for a kiss. One of his hands stayed in your hair as the other ran down your spine to grip you hip.

Your lips left his in a gasp as you felt him go harder between your legs with a pulse and a twitch. He begun to move his hips, pushing against your moist folds with each thrust. Your body arched and you moaned when his mouth attacked your neck the way you had. With tongue and teeth.

Your hands dug into his hair, fisting when he bit the nape of your neck. You cried out in pleasure at the bite and you moaned his name when his tongue lapped the sting away as he did the same to the otherside.

“I do not want gentle,” He told you, looking at you as he began to rub himself faster against your wet folds. “I do not want gentle caresses. I want to take you. All of you. I want. To. Dominate. You.” He growled as he pulled your face close to his, relishing in your gasp of desire. “Do I have your permission…?”

His hand left your hair to grip your hip before moving to grip your buttocks. Your eyes fluttered close when you felt him squeeze them hard before he lifted you. He posed you over the length of him, growling deeply when he felt you drip on him.

“(y/n)!”

“Yes…” You moaned when you felt him press the head of himself against you. 

“You are mine. I will take you where I go.” He growled as he begun to push himself into you. Hissing in pleasure at the slight resistance that disappeared at the touch of his mouth to your skin. He bit your neck, slipping a hand between the two of you to rub against the sensitive nub between your legs. “I will give all of me to you, and I will take all of you.”

His words caused you to shudder in desire as your fingers dug into his shoulders. “Dwalin…” You moaned as he begin to thrust. 

Long, hard strokes that set a fire within the both of you. 

“Say my name like that again lass,” He purred darkly before he gripped your hips hard. “Pull my beard. My hair. Make me yours. Take me with you when you soar and cry out your pleasure to the heavens when you come.”

His thrusts were hard and fast at first when he began only to go bruisingly harder as you gripped his hair and began to move your hips to match his strokes. 

The room filled with the sounds of your sex. Names were shared in deep moans and harsh gasps. Skin slapped against skin as you brought each other higher and higher.

With a deep growl of absolute pleasure, Dawlin pushed you back against the bed, wrapping your legs around his waist and began to slam himself into you. His hips surging in and out of you. He hissed in dark desire as your arms encircled his torso to dig your nails into his back. And when you dragged them down, he growled your name in exquisite pain. He felt blood fall down his back at the strength of your desire marked him deeply.

“Heal me while I take you.” He hissed, tipping your hips down to better slam himself into you.

Your eyes, which were closed, snapped open to look at him. “Dwalin…”

“Do it!” He commanded.

Your hands trembled before they pressed against his skin and unleashed your powers into him, thus into you in the most intimate way.

White hot, searing pleasure filled you both. Gasps of pleasure filled the air as his hips dug into yours. He felt himself in your mind through the connection of your powers. And you felt yourself close around him in his. 

His back healed, and when his hands encircled your back, he buried his face into your neck, yours did as well.

And when you both came, pleasure hit you both like a bolt of lightning through your connected bodies. The strength of it, illuminated the room in a flash of bright healing light that engulfed the room, expanding until it burst like a wave, reaching out toward the shores of the Lonely Mountain. He flooded you as you coated him.

Your power faded as the light faded. You felt Dwalin moan in such desire as his body tingled from the strength of his healing as he collapsed on top of you as he trembled from it. 

Your hands were still on his back, ran up his tattooed spine to encircle his neck. 

He lifted himself up on trembling arms to look down at you. 

Your eyes were wide from shock of the power you yielded with him. Desire still resided there as you stared at each other. No words were spoken as you lay your hand on the pendant you had made him as his hand did the same to yours. Your eyes closed as your foreheads touched. 

Later… Much, much later, you lay against the pillows, propped up as Dwalin nestled in your arms. He had told you that Thorin needed to speak to the two of you before the night ended, and you were waiting for him. But as you waited, your hands were gently touching his back teasingly before they braided a piece of his hair as he listened to your heartbeat.

You were speaking of little, unimportant things as you waited when there was a knock at the door, followed by Thorin’s voice.

“May I come in?”

You looked at Dwalin, who had risen to his elbows to touch a kiss to your lips. 

“A moment,” He told Thorin as he pulled on an overcoat before he handed you a robe that you pulled on quickly.

You watched from the bed as your mate crossed the room to open the door, revealing Thorin who wore a similar overcoat.

“Come in Thorin.” Dwalin said as he stepped back, allowing Thorin to enter. 

You slipped from the bed to hug Thorin. But after he returned the hug, he turned to Dwalin, asking in Khuzdul if he had told you.

“Tell me what?” You asked, staring at the two of them. “I’ve already told Dwalin that I am going with you to Erebor. I won’t stay here while you two go get yourself potentially killed.”

Thorin looked at you when you crossed your arms over your chest. He looked at Dwalin, who shook his head. 

“Don’t try to convince her otherwise Thorin,” He told his friend. “She’ll follow us if she has to.”

Thorin sighed before he smiled at you. “You would, wouldn’t you?” He asked. 

He and Dwalin both rolled their eyes at the brilliance of your smile of agreement before he chuckled.

“I’m not here to convince you to stay in Lake Town, it wouldn’t do any good.” Thorin said before he looked at Dwalin, who looked at him.

Then they both looked at you.

“I am here about the Bound. Has Dwalin told you about it?”

Your eyes flicked between the two dwarves who stood in front of you. Their faces strangely intense as they stared at you.

“No…” You said, drawing out the word as you watched them look at one another. 

“Lass, sit.” Dwalin told you as he took your hands in his to sit you back on the bed.

“What’s going on?” You asked as they knelt in front of you. 

“I have invoked the rite of Bounding with Thorin.” Dwalin told you, his eyes never leaving yours as he begun to explain. “In times of great peril, or protentional losing one’s life, a dwarrow can ask one he thinks as a trusted friend, a brother in all but blood to look after his One should they die.”

“Dwalin…” You touched his face but when he gripped your wrist. “You’re not going to…  
“

“(y/n), please listen…” Dwalin told you, looking at Thorin who never took his eyes from your face. “I’ve asked Thorin to be my Bound. To protect you…. From all things. He shall your friend. Your protector. And…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Your lover, if you so choose to strength our line with his seed. To become your One in my place. Our souls, all three of our souls will be Bound.”

Your eyes widened at the significance of what he spoke of. You looked to Thorin, who swallowed at the shock in your face.

“You agreed to this?” You asked him.

“It is a great honor to be asked.” Thorin told you. “But it is only with your consent for the latter to happen.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” You stood up, looking down at the two of them. You looked at Dwalin, then to Thorin. “Tell me why you invoked this?”

Dwalin stood, taking your face in his hands. “Because, should I fall… No… Listen,” he whispered softly when you closed your eyes and began to shake your head. He waited until you looked at him with tears in your eyes. “Should I fall, I trust only Thorin to protect you. To raise our child…”

You sobbed when you felt his hand lay over over your stomach where you child slept.

You were still shaking your head when Thorin spoke. 

“I will do all in my power to protect you in all things.” Thorin told you, his blue eyes soft at the fear in yours. “No harm shall come to you while I live.”

“And if he doesn’t fall?” You asked him. “What then?”

You felt one of Dwalin’s hands leave your face to be replaced with Thorins. His hand was cool to Dwalin’s warmth. 

He spoke softly. “Then I shall give my life for you both. With my shield, axe, spear and blade, I will protect you both. Your line will be protected.”

You stepped away from them. “Give me a moment…” You said quietly.

They watched as you crossed the room to look toward the Lonely Mountain. Your eyes never leaving the snow topped peaks as you thought of what was said to you. If Dwalin passed, Mahal forbid, Thorin would take his place in all things. Even be your One if you so choose. And if he did not, Thorin would do anything in his power to protect you both.

They waited for your answer with uncertainty. Like choosing to accept your One, it was ultimately your decision to accept the Bound. 

You took a deep breath as you made your decision before you turned back toward them.

“How do I accept?”

Dwalin and Thorin sighed softly at your question before they quickly explained. 

And with their eyes on yours, they begun the ritual. 

Soft whispered filled the room as Thorin and Dwalin spoke the words they had said earlier as you slept. 

“With these words, we embark the Bound.” Their hands removing their overcoats before removing your robe from your shoulders, leaving the three of you to stand naked in front of each other. Your eyes never leaving their as they looked at you. “Should your One fall, I shall rise to your protection friend and more, if you so choose.”

Dwalin took your hand as Thorin took the other. In sync, they each rose the hand in their hands to lay a kiss on your knuckles.

“No harm shall come to you while I am here. Should he live, I shall give my life for you both. Your line will be protected. Bu Mahal’s name, we embark the Bound.”

They stepped into you as your fingers interlinked with theirs. As if in a trance, your forehead touched theirs, connecting you as your bodies touched. Before the power of Mahal filled you all.

Your gasps were loud when you felt your soul tied with Thorins and Dwalins. Their hands crushing yours as your eyes went straight to the heavens as the booming voice of Mahal himself echoed in your minds.

“The Bound has been invoked!” The booming voice said, vibrating within you, Dwalin and Thorin’s chests. “Do you accept?”

Your eyes filled with tears of awe of your adopted god. “I do.” You said, your voice as soft as a smoothed stone of Erebor.

“I do.” Dwalin said, his voice as strong as the Lonely Mountain itself.

“I do.” Thorin said, his voice as rich as the treasure within.

“So be it!” 

Thunder crashed above after the words were spoken. A blinding white light surrounded you all in an pattern that was used in the great days of old, blue and gold fire seemed to melt your bodies together as you became the living embodiment of the Arkenstone.

The Heart of the Mountain. 

And just as quickly, the light disappeared, leaving you all to stumble into each other’s arms. You and Dwalin sank to the ground, your arms holding Thorin as he fell into your arms at the strength of the ritual. You all held each other as the power that tied you all together left you. 

“The Bound is sealed.” Dwalin whispered as he tilted your face up to look at him. His lips were so gentle when he kissed you. “Thank you for accepting this.”

“I got to see Thorin naked, I am absolutely fantastic.” You teased him, causing him to tug your hair and for Thorin to laugh. 

He was still chuckling when he helped you both to your feet. “I shall leave you both… You need your sleep,” He said as he laid a hand on your and Dwalin’s shoulder. 

But when he turned to put back on the overcoat, you touched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. But he did not look back, as if he were afraid of what he would see or do. You looked at Dwalin, who nodded to you. You turned back and you put your arms around him, laying you cheek against his back as Dwalin did the same to you. 

“Thorin…” You whispered his name when he stilled, shuddering out a breath when he felt your body press against his. “Stay.”

And when he turned in your arms, he looked at Dwalin who held you. He nodded.

“Stay.”

Thorin’s face turned soft at your request. He placed his forehead against yours as Dwalin the did the same from behind. 

You held each other close before you let him go to climb into the bed. Thorin waited until Dwalin joined. There was a moment of awkwardness between the three of you as you all settled on the mattress. But soon, you were snuggled close with each other as Dwalin held you from behind, his chin rubbing against the top of your head and you held Thorin, who faced you with his head laying on your shoulder, his arms around your waist.

The three of you fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms. Tomorrow didn’t matter. Tonight did. This moment. No more tears were shed. No more worries were said in the moment. For your souls were tied together. And no one, not even the devastation of Smaug, could tear you apart.

But in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain fell on the bed through the window, Thorin twitched in his sleep before you held him close in yours, your fingers in his hair as Dwalin whispered to him to sleep. As Thorin cuddled closer to you, his face against your neck, the shadow crept over him like a sickness.

As the darkness engulfed him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Thirteen 

“What is this place?”

You heard Bilbo’s gentle whisper as you joined the others on the rise of the Overlook. The name fit the location as you all looked toward the ruined city in distance.

Balin answered him. “It was one the city of Dale.” He told the Hobbit, his voice was sad as he looked down toward the once great city of Man. “Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug.”

Thorin looked toward him then toward the sky. “The sun will soon reach midday,” He turned to the others as you and Dwalin flanked him. “We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets! This way!”

“Wait!” Bilbo said, catching Thorin’s attention as he went to walk away. “Is this the Overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to…”

Thorin cut him off. “Do you see him?” He asked, his face looking into that of the Hobbits. “We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We’re on our own. Come.”

He turned and lead the rest of you toward the mountains base in search of the hidden door. For hours you all searched, looking for something… Anything that would give you a sign to lead to the door. 

“Anything?” Thorin shouted to everyone in question. 

Dwalin’s voice echoed. “Nothing!” He shouted back as he stood on a ledge as the others were scattered below him. 

You heard nothing of their voices when you were distracted by the whispers of the Lonely Mountain. It called to you. A gentle whisper of welcome as your hands touched the cool stone. Your lips curved when you heard Thorin called your name in question.

“The mountain is welcoming us home.” You answered him when Dwalin came close to investigate what you were doing. “It missed him.”

“We’ll be in soon Amralime…” Dwalin said, touching your hair gently as you turned. His hand ran down your neck, over your shoulder and down your hand to link his fingers with yours as he held it. 

You both looked at Thorin as he looked at the map in his hands. You noticed the small smile on his face as he walked away with it in his hand. 

“He looks so happy,” You said to your mate as you lead your head against his shoulder. 

“He’s home.” Dwalin said simply. “Now, let’s make sure we find this blasted door, so we can get reclaim the Arkenstone from Smaug.”

You nodded. “Let’s bring our Bound home.”

You walked hand in hand to join Thorin as he looked up again, his hands holding the map away at arm’s length. 

“If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us.” Thorin said as he looked up toward the mountain peaks. 

Above him a few feet, Bilbo walked around the small mountain side before he saw an enormous stature of a Dwarven King long dead. 

And the staircase that led to it.

“Up here!” Bilbo shouted to the others, his voice carrying over the valley. He looked up at the staircase as the you and the others joined him to look at it.

Thorin clasped Bilbo’s shoulder as he grinned. “You have keen eyes Master Baggins.” He said softly. “Come on.”

You rolled your eyes at the sight of the stairs and the height of it before you followed the others to do it. You hated severe heights.

The ascent was slow. Painstakingly slow as each of you knew that one wrong move could cause any of you to fall to your deaths. But you were lucky that this wasn’t like the Misty Mountains, nor were there Stone Giants fighting for territory. Before your climb, you had silently asked the mountain for help, to provide more foot room for the climb.

And the mountain did so joyfully, knowing that the King under the Mountain had returned. To rid its unwanted occupant.

Soon, one by one, you all crossed the statue’s axe that had been hued into the very rock itself. And as you all rounded the corner, you all saw the smoothed rock of the hidden door. Right where the map had said it would be. 

Your breathing was heavy from the climb, despite the help from the mountain, and from your pack. You shook your head gently to rid yourself of the dizziness that plagued it and leaned against the stable boulder of mountain before you slide down it. You breathed in the clear mountain air deeply before letting it slowly.

“Are you alright?” Dwalin asked, as you slumped down against the rock. He crouched in front of you, placing a cool hand against the back of your neck as you leaned forward. 

You looked at him with a smile, but before you could reply, Thorin stare at the smoothed piece of rock that was on the mountainside. 

“This must be it… The Hidden Door.” Thorin’s face was full of childish joy as he turned toward the rest of you. So full of joy that even you smiled at the sight of it. He held up the key given to him by Gandalf at the beginning of his quest to retake Erebor. “Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!”

The cheers from the dwarves echoed throughout the mountainside and down the valley at his words. For they were home. And it was only a small little keyhole that stood in their way.

You waved a hand to Dwalin. “Go.” You told him as Balin knelt next to you. You smiled at your dwarven brother as the elder dwarf helped you to your feet to stand you alongside Thorin and Bilbo. 

After being reassured that you were alright by Balin, Dwalin looked at the smooth wall. “We have the key… Which means…” He crossed to the smoothed stone, touching it with his calloused hands as he felt for any indent in indicate that would show him where the keyhole was. “That somewhere… There is a keyhole.”

Thorin looked over his shoulder to look at the sun. 

“The last light of Durin’s day… Will shine on the keyhole.” He whispered as he looked at the sun before turning back to Dwalin. “Keep looking.”

You stood back as your One began to frantically look for the keyhole, his hands touching the wall. But when he turned to look at Thorin, he shook his head. 

Thorin wasted no time when he called Nori’s name. The dwarven thief running to the smooth rock. 

You watched him place a glass against the smooth rock and began to tap a spoon against the wall. A trick he would later tell you that would help him find where the keyhole was. 

Thorin looked over his shoulder again, his heartbeat becoming faster at the now rapidly settling sun. “We’re losing daylight!” He shouted before turning back toward Dwalin and Nori. “Come on!”

Dwalin, hearing the urgency in Thorin’s voice began to kick at the wall. But in his anger, he was disturbing Nori in his own search for the keyhole.

“Be quiet!” Nori told him as he took away the glass to glare up at Dwalin. “I can’t hear with your thumping!”

Dwalin began to look feverishly, his hand touching every crevice and dent in the stone. “I can’t find it!” He shouted, kicking at the stone. “It’s not here! It’s not here!”

The shadows of the stone began to deepen as the sun began to set. Thorin gripped your hand desperately, causing you to gasp at the strength of it before he shouted. 

“Break it down!”

Sparks flew as steel met stone. Gloin, Dwalin and Bifur began to attack the wall frantically, each urged on by the desperation in Thorin’s voice to hurry.

“Come on!”

You turned to Thorin, who watched in horror as his only chance to retake his home set with the sun. Tears began to fall when you heard him whisper. 

“We’ve lost the light.” Thorin’s voice was soft as Balin’s voice was loud over it. 

“It’s no good!” The elder dwarf exclaimed. “It can’t be opened by force. Powerful magic lays upon it.”

“Magic…” Thorin whispered, his eyes widening before he looked at you. “Can you (y/n)?”

You swallowed. “I can try,” You told him as you let go of the wall. You laid a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder as he and the others stepped back to let you try. 

Your hands were a whisper compared to their brute strength as they caressed the smooth stone. You felt the Mountain’s welcoming warm as you laid your palm against the cool rock. You whispered a word as you closed your eyes before you laid your forehead against the stone to listen. 

You could hear the whispers of the magic that sealed the door. Gentle whispers of welcome filled your mind. But the whispers turned from welcome to a single word that echoed within you. 

Patience… 

In frustration, you pushed away from the rock before you turned around. You watched Thorin’s face fall when you shook your head at your own failure. 

Dwalin touched your face. “It’s not your fault.” He whispered. 

“Isn’t it?” You asked, looking toward him before you both looked to Thorin as the sun set completely. 

“No!” Thorin rushed to the smooth stone with the map in hand.

Dwalin put his head on your shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as you all looked to Thorin as he stared at the stone. You turned in your One’s arms as the tears fell at Thorin’s words.

“The last light of Durin’s Day…” He whispered, reading the map in his hands. “Will… shine upon the keyhole.”

He turned to the rest of you. “That’s what it says…” His tone was heartbreaking as he spoke. “What did we miss…?”

The rest of the Company looked on in defeat at his words when Thorin turned to Balin, heartbreak in his face. Balin simply shook his head. 

“What did we miss?” The dwarven prince repeated as he walked up to his old friend. “Balin…?”

Balin looked at him, tears in his eyes. “We’ve lost the light…” He said softly, his voice thick with emotion. “There’s… no more to be done… Come away lads. Lass… It’s over.”

One by one, the dwarves of the Blue Mountains turned to leave, except for you, Dwalin, Bilbo and Balin, each making their way down to the staircase below the ledge. You could hear Bilbo protest, telling the others that they couldn’t give up. Not now, not after all they have done. Not when they were so close. But even he looked defeated when Thorin dropped the key to the ground, where it landed in a small cloud of dust.

“Thorin…”

Bilbo’s voice was soft as he pleaded with Thorin to not give up. But when Thorin shoved the map into the hobbits chest before he joined you, Dwalin and Balin to make your descent back to the ground, he sighed.

“Come on Bilbo…” You said softly as you and Dwalin turned to follow Thorin when he walked past. “Theres…. Nothing here.”

But he didn’t. He stayed as the shadows of the night settled around him.

As you walked around the corner, the wave of dizziness was almost as fierce as it had been when you and the others were at Beorn’s. You clutched your head as you stumbled. You felt strong hands push you against the rockface. You looked up at the sound of Dwalin’s growl for you to sit down. 

“(y/n)?” Balin asked as he, his brother and Thorin knelt in front of you. 

“Give me a moment…” You whispered as you took several deep breathes. “I’m not sick… Just dizzy.”

Dwalin’s hand caressed your cheek. “You should have stayed in Lake Town…” He told you, laying a gentle but firm kiss. 

“And miss seeing Erebor…” You whispered, chuckling weakly. “You’re out of your mind.”

Thorin’s voice was soft with hurt. “That chance passed us by when the light of Durin’s day set.”

You and Dwalin looked at him before you touched his face with your hand. “I know…” You whispered. “Come here.”

Thorin sat on the ground as you pulled him into your arms. You rubbed your cheek against his head as he nuzzled your neck for comfort as Dwalin pulled you both into his arms. 

Tears, gentle and silent fell from your eyes as you felt Thorin’s pain in your heart. The emotional connection of the Bound tying you closer as you whispered against his grey streaked black hair. 

“Well… Despite what didn’t happen… That is a beautiful full moon.” Balin said as the light of the moon illuminated you all. 

And as you looked at the moon, it clicked.

“The last light of Durin’s Day…” You whispered, your eyes widening at the knowledge. Above you, the thrush began to knock.

“What?” Dwalin asked as he and Thorin looked at you, then at each other as you sat up, your dizziness forgotten and then stood, your face splitting in a smile of knowledge as if you solved a complex riddle. 

“The Last Light of Durin’s Day!” You said again, excitedly. “It wasn’t the sun!” You turned back toward you One and Bound, your face shining in happiness. “It’s the moon!”

“I found the keyhole!”

You looked up at Bilbo’s shout as he repeated himself. 

Thorin scrambled to his feet as Dwalin shouted to the others that the hobbit had found the keyhole. 

With excitement in your hearts, you and Dwalin followed Thorin back to the ledge with Balin and the others hiked back to where Bilbo and the door were. And felt the excitement die in your heart when you saw Bilbo accidently kick the key with his foot. You all watched as the key flew through the air and over the side of the ledge into the depths below. 

You slumped in Dwalin’s arms in relief when Thorin’s heavy boot caught the leather string. 

With his eyes on Bilbo, Thorin deep breath that echoed in the lungs of his kin when he heard the key clink against the rock. Slowly he crotched, his hand making no harsh movements as he reached for the key. 

When he stood, smiling in triumph, he held up the key up in the moonlight as you and the others joined him. Your eyes on the hobbit who smiled at you all.

United. 

And together, you all watched as he walked to the smooth stone to insert the key in the moonlit opening. It turned with a soft click as it unlocked. 

Your smile was as bright as the last light of Durin’s Day as you and others watched Thorin strain for a moment as he pushed against the rock to open the hidden door. Gentle gasps filled the air as it slid to the side to reveal the long-abandoned halls of the once great dwarven kingdom of Thorin’s memory.

Erebor.

Your hand crushed Dwalin’s as you watched your Bound whispered the word. Tears fell from your eyes as you watched him enter his long-lost home. His face was full of memories of his once proud home.

Balin whispered his name as he too stood in the doorway. He was near tears when Thorin touched his shoulder. He nodded to his king before Thorin walked into deeper into the Mountain. 

“I know these walls… These Halls…” Thorin whispered as you, Dwalin and Balin followed him into Erebor. “This stone…”

His hand touching the wall in remembrance of the time of old. 

“Do you remember it Balin?” He asked, his heart in his voice as he looked at the elder dwarf. “Chambers… Filled with golden light.”

Balin nodded as the memories flooded him. “Aye… I remember.”

You touched Balin’s shoulder before you hugged your dwarven elder brother as the rest of the company enter. Their silence reverent as they touched the walls of the legendary home of the Dwarven Kingdom. 

Your own palm touched the stone as the Mountains whispers grew stronger with each step. 

“The mountain remembers you Thorin,” You whispered to him as you took his and Dwalin’s hands so they too, could hear the whispers. “He’s welcoming you home.”

Thorin touched your face as he whispered thank you in Khuzdul before he pulled you and Dwalin into his arms, hugging his Bounds tightly before he places his forehead against yours and Dwalin’s. 

Gloin looked up toward the doorway and saw an ancient stone engraving made in the days of Thror. 

You all turned to listen as he spoke.

“Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s Folk.” His tone was reverent as he read the runes on the engraving. “May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home.”

Balin turned to Bilbo, who had been staring at the engraving. “The throne of the king.”

Bilbo nodded. “And… whats that above it?” He asked, referring to the gem like carving above the throne. 

“The Arkenstone…”

The hobbit blinked. “The Arkenstone.” He confirmed with a nod. “And whats that?”

Thorin looked at him, as you and Dwalin turned to look with him. 

“That, Master Burglar… Is why you are here.” He told Bilbo, who looked at him, then back to the engraving. 

And swallowed. 

It had been hours since Bilbo had entered the Lonely Mountain in search of the Arkenstone, leaving the rest of you to wait outside. Thorin had warned you and the others that Smaug knew the scent of men and dwarf and knew that it would awaken the beast. So, you all waited for the hobbit to return in triumph with the Arkenstone or in defeat without it. 

You stood with Dwalin as you held each other, watching the moon rise slowly in the night sky. You pointed out a shooting star that flew across, much to Dwalin’s amusement that you still wished upon them. 

And a few feet from you, stood Balin and Thorin who looked out toward the ruined city of Dale. 

“Have you had any thought about what to name the bairn?” Dwalin asked, looking down at you as he asked. His hands holding your waist moved to touch the small swell of your stomach. 

You shook your head but smiled as you lay a hand over his. “No…” You told him as you looked up at him. His bearded face looking down at you with pure love in it. You touched his cheek gently, and tugged his beard just to watch the desire flash in his eyes. “Have you?”

He shook his head as his hand lifted to run a hand over a sensitive part of your neck, enjoying the sight of your eyes fluttering closed at the touch. He waited until your eyes opened to look at him. “When we get the Arkenstone, we’ll discuss it further.” He said before he paused. His eyes looking at your moonlight kissed skin. 

“What?” You asked, tilting your head with a small smile at his stare.

“You’re glowing.”

You laughed at his words. “Sweet talker.” You said, rubbing the tip of your nose against his. 

But he didn’t laugh. “Your brilliance is more beautiful than all of the jewels that lay in the depths of this mountain.” He said as he ran the back of his fingers against your cheek. 

Your eyes grew soft at the compliment. “My dwarf…” You whispered as you touched his face. 

You held each other tight as Balin looked at the two of you with a gentle smile. 

“I never thought I’d live to see my own brother find his One.” He said to Thorin, who had looked at him. 

“Aye,” Thorin said as he looked at his Bound mates with a gentle smile. “I am… More than grateful that he asked me to Bound with them.”

Balin chuckled. “It was an experience wasn’t it lad?” He asked, his smile gentle as he remembered his own. 

Thorin looked at him. “You’ve been Bounded with someone?” He asked, shocked at the news.

The elder dwarf nodded. “Aye… He was a good friend. A commander in your grandfathers army. He has been my One’s first. She was terrified of losing him. Losing us, for we had all grown close through the years. She was the one who invoked the Bound in the first place.” He looked toward the moonlit valley below. His eyes grew sad as he remembered. “He fell in battle taking the final blow meant for me.”

Balins eyes closed for a moment as he remembered holding his friends hand as he passed. And the promise he made. 

“She blamed me for the longest time. How could I let him take the final blow, she’d demand. Tears in her eyes with fire in her voice.” Balin smiled at the memory of his One’s anger. She had a fiery spirit. “It wasn’t until I broke down in front of her that she saw the pain in my own heart of losing him that she forgave me… Eventually, she gave me the grace… No, the honor of becoming her One.”

“And she was killed by Smaug?”

Balin turned to the sound of your voice as you walked to him and Thorin, your hand held tight in Dwalin’s.

“Aye lass,” He said before he turned to his brother. “I am proud of you for knowing that… well… That you chose Thorin to be the Bound for you and (y/n).”

Before Dwalin flush, let alone reply, there was roar deep within the mountain before the ground shook beneath your feet. Your mate and Thorin held you close as they steadied you. 

Ori looked around in shock. “Was that an earthquake?”

Balin turned to him. “That… my lad,” He addressed the young dwarf. “Was a dragon.”

Minutes ticked by as you waited for Bilbo to come out of the door, but he never came. 

“What about Bilbo?” Ori asked, as the light from dragon’s fire flickered within the depths of the abandoned hall. 

“Give him more time.” Thorin told him, his back toward the door. His eyes were determined to not give in the fear of facing the dragon again. 

“Time to do what?” Balin asked him, his tone questioning. “To be killed?”

Thorin looked at him and saw the fear in his face. “You’re afraid.” He accused his oldest friend. 

You watched as Balin took a step back before he nodded.

“Yes, I’m afraid.” He told Thorin and pointed a finger at him. “I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad!”

Thorin scoffed. “I am not my grandfather.” He reminded Balin as he looked away from Balin’s gazed and missed the worried exchange between you and Dwalin. 

“You’re not yourself.” Balin reminded him. “The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there.”

Thorin sneered, not looking at him. “I will not rise this quest, nor that of the blood of kin and Bounds on the life of one Burglar.”

He growled the last word as Balin looked at him in shock. 

“Bilbo…” 

Thorin looked at Balin in shock when he spoke the hobbits name.

“His name is Bilbo.”

Thorin took a deep breath, as if he remembered who he was. He nodded to Balin before he took the long sword from his back and entered the mountain to save his friend. 

The others quickly followed, but Dwalin stayed long enough to tell you to stay or he’ll tan your hide with his belt before he disappeared into the halls after his friends. 

You counted to ten before you followed them.

Dwalin and the others all but slid in front of Thorin and Bilbo, their war cries echoing through the halls of Erebor as they went to defend their kind and friend. They each made a protective shield with Dwarven bodies as they watched the dragon known as Smaug hissed in laughter at the sight before him. 

The sea of gold seemed to flow around the dragon as he walked toward the group like a cat stalking its prey. The dragon chuckled for a moment before he went to roar in challenge. 

Dwalin watched in shock when the dragon suddenly threw himself against one of the stone pillars as he began to shriek in pain. His eyes widened as Smaug began to writhe in pain, sending fountains of gold into the air as the others asked what was going on. 

He heard a single word coming from the hall and nearly dropped his mace when you walked out from the darkness, shining in a beacon of purest light your hand outstretched. He said your name in shock as you stood in front of him and others.

You whispered the word again, causing the light to shine brighter as you eyes shone in power in the darkness as you began to battle will against will against the dragon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Fourteen

The battle of the Light of the Earth versus the Darkness of the Dragon had begun. 

Your eyes were hard as the stone around you as you faced down the dragon, Smaug. Your magic shining brighter than the sun illuminated the darkness of Erebor. Your (eye color) eyes was filled with it as the light radiated from within you as it called out the darkness within Smaug. 

The very mountain, your mother and all of the world of Middle Earth gave you the power to help against the disease that that once slept within the halls of Erebor. Where you had been sent to battle against. The reason you were sent to seek out Thorin and his company. 

Erebor trembled around you in shock of your power as it fought. 

You could quietly hear Dwalin and Thorin whisper your name, their voice filled with fear and shock. You paid them no heed as you pitted power against power.

“No! Don’t touch her!” You could hear Balin say as Dwalin went to take your hand. “This is no mere test of wills. Look at her! She is the light. Look at the darkness surrounding Smaug! This is why she was sent here… To rid the evil in the Lonely Mountain as we were sent to rid it of Smaug. ”

Dwalin watched in shock as Thorin and Balin held him back when he went to stand with his One against the battle as shades of deepest shadows began to launch themselves at the energy you created. His blue eyes watched as the shades slammed against the light, causing sparks of light to burst in the air with each hit. Over and over the shadows attacked, unrelenting as its blows sent starbursts of light around his One. 

“You can not help her Brother!” Balin shouted as Dwalin struggled against his hold. “If you distract her now, she will fail!”

He and the others watched as the darkness completely surrounded the light that formed a protective barrier around him and the others. He didn’t hear the gasp of pain as a shadow entered Thorin through his back. He whispered your name as it completely engulfed you only to burst in a blinding wave, tearing at the shadows, leaving you to stand in incandescent light that seemed to burn the air around you.

The Darkness screamed in pain, and within Dwalin’s chest, he heard it curse in the darkest of languages of Middle Earth. Black Speech.

Your eyes never left Smaug’s writhing form as he twisted and turned within the gold. You would not fail them, you thought as you concentrated your energy in thrust of your hand into the air. Smaug shrieked as the darkness inside him roared in pain.

“No!” You shouted, your voice cracking like thunder within of Erebor, echoing when you felt the darkness began to fight against the light. “You are not welcome here, worm! Abandon this mountain that you and the darkness inside you have unjustly taken!”

Smaug shrieked again at the sound of your words as the Darkness within him battled against the Light within you. 

Time passed as you struggled to keep the darkness at bay. For just a moment, the darkness burst through your barrier, slamming into you and pushed you back against the others before you pushed it back with a blast of light.

“Begone!” You shouted, pushing your hand forward, pooling the light within the movement. You shouted the word again as the light shot out of you hand and into Smaug.

The Light, taking the form of a woman, screamed as it launched itself toward the Darkness, taking the form of its master, Sauron, roared as it bounced from pillar of stone to the next to battle its nemesis. The earth trembled under their battle as they met, broke apart to meet again.

You all watched as they battled, your eyes never leaving the Light except when tendrils of darkness launched themselves at you only to disintegrate when they slammed against the protective barrier, their shrieks filling the air. 

The Light turned at the sound of the scream before hunching over in quiet pain when the Darkness slammed itself into it. It’s ageless face displaying no emotion as it looked up into the Darkness’s. If there were words spoken, no one could hear before the Darkness broke the connection and engulfed the light.

A single tear fell as you closed your eyes before they snapped open again. “Varya!” You shouted the word, Protect, in the elven language Quenya. 

The Darkness lifted its head as it chuckled. You held your head up defiantly to watch the Darkness reach out a hand to you… An offer. A choice. To live… Or to die… You shouted the word again and watched as the Darkness of Smaug be ripped apart by the Light it swallowed only to launch itself like a comet into the winged serpent. 

The dragon stilled as the light engulf him, smothering the darkness within him. His golden eyes were wide from shock as the Darkness that aided him was defeated. His body seemed to sink within the golden coins that Thror had collected so long ago. 

Tears fell from your eyes and down your cheek as you shouted another word in the language of the earth as the dragon’s head disappeared under the coin. You closed your eyes at the defeat of the darkness, you felt the light touch your face. You smiled at your Mother for a moment, nodded before you screamed in pain, clutching your temples as Smaug regained his mind.

The light of your Mother faded as Smaug broke the connect between you with a roar of triumph and the flair of his wings, showering golden treasure across the hall. 

“You seek to bind me, witch?” Smaug roared, his deep voice filling the halls as he watched you stumble back into the arms of the thief and the dwarves. “I know you now, Daughter of the Earth. I know why you, and those blasted dwarves have come. You will find no home here! No home for you… Your dirty dwarven mate. Or for the spawn you carry!”

You all watched as the Dragon began to stomp his way toward you.

“I wasn’t binding you worm,” You whispered in Dwalins arms as the dragon got closer, Smaug’s eyes glowing in hunger for dwarf. “I bound the darkness within you!”

Smaug shrieked his disbelief at your words.

“Run!”

As Smaug roared, “You will burn!” You all turned and jumped from the bridge onto the mound of golden coins below. Above you, dragon fire ignited the air as you all slid down the coin toward a door. 

“Come on Bilbo!” Balin shouted as Dwalin dragged you to your feet, pushing you through the door as Smaug unleashed his deadly fire in the hall, spreading flame. 

As you ran down the hall into the room, you and Balin leaned against the stone table to catch your breath when Dwalin grabbed you to kiss you hard. His arms were trembling from fear when he broke the kiss as he looked down at you. 

“Never again…” He whispered. “Never again will you do such a thing.”

He was angry, scared but knew he could do nothing at the moment as the others entered the room. 

You all turned to the sound of Thorin’s shout of pain as dragon fire kissed his back, igniting his heavy jacket. You reached for him as he rolled out of the jack, asking if he was alright as your One quickly stomped out the fire with his boot. 

Thorin popped up, uncaring that his back had just been on fire. “Come on.” He said as he walked toward another door out of the chamber. 

You glanced back toward the sound of Smaug’s roar of anger before you rolled your eyes. You muttered about the stubbornness of Dwarves when Dwalin spoke up softly behind you.

“If we survive this, (y/n)… You and I shall have a long talk about your safety.” He whispered, his voice trembling from the anger within him.

“When we survive this my love, we can have as many talks about my safety as you wish.” You told him as you followed the others.

Balin looked at Bilbo, who looked at him as Dwalin grumbled under his breath. 

“I don’t think that will be a very fun conversation…” Balin said softly to the hobbit. “My brother has a very firm hand.”

Bilbo shook his head in agreement. 

You all soon learned that Erebor was a maze within the mountain. Bridges led from one chamber to another, as others led to great halls. Thorin’s horrible sense of direction did not help matters as he led you from one place to the next. But soon, you were all hushed by Thorin when he held up a hand to stop you all. He glanced out the door, looking for any sign of Smaug.

Dori touched his arm. “We’ve given him the slip.” The white-haired dwarf said quietly. 

Dwalin disagreed. “No… He’s too cunning for that,” He said as he looked down at you. “And since we have a bit of a breather… Do you mind telling us what that was all about?” 

You looked at him, then at the others. “The Darkness is coming…” You said simply. “My mother knew that she could not rid the mountain of it, not with Smaug there feeding it with his greed and so, she sent me…”

“You could have been killed.” Thorin and Dwalin said together, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“You could have been as well,” You told them both. “I understand that you’re mad at me, but I did what I had to do to defeat the Darkness here. He’s just a dragon now, no longer fueled by the evil of Sauron. I’m sorry I never told you. Any of you,” you said to the others, your eyes downcast at the shock in their eyes. “But this was my task I had to complete… I didn’t plan on loving you all. I didn’t…”

Dwalin growled at you, but when you looked at him. He saw the look of uncertainty in your face. Fear of his rejection He sighed before he pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead gently, whispering to you in Khuzdul about it being alright. 

“We will speak more of this later, but right now…” Thorin looked again out the door. 

“What do we do now?” Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin as he hissed him to be silent. 

Thorin looked at him, then to the others. “The western guard room.” He said softy. “There may be a way out.”

Balin looked at him. “It’s too high. There’s no chance…”

Thorin looked at him. “It’s our only chance… We have to try.”

Dwalin pushed you in front of him, his hand grasping your bottom hard as he whispered in your ear. “You go in front of me troublemaker, so I can keep an eye on you.” 

You looked back at him, and despite the anger he still held in his eyes, it was the darkest pleasure of punishing you that you saw. You swallowed at the desire and despite the situation you were in, felt a fire begin to build between your legs at the promise.

“Come on!” Thorin whispered hoarsely. His own body reacting to the connection between the three of you. He muttered in Khuzdul before he hissed for everyone to be quiet. 

Quietly, you made your way across the stone bridge. Each of you keeping an eye out for the dragon. Your bodies tense in preparation to run if he attacked. You were halfway across the bridge when a coin suddenly dropped. Echoing through the halls as it landed alongside Bilbo’s feet.

You all turned in shock, staring at the hobbit as he began to search his pockets to find where the coin had come from. The sound of scales scrapping against stone had you all looking up. More coins fell as Smaug slithered above you. Your hand gripped Dwalin’s tight as you watched the dragon move above you, unaware of the presence of the intruders in his stolen domain. 

With a silent gesture to follow him, Thorin began to lead you all toward the Wester Guardroom. And when you all saw the dragon disappear around the corner, you all began to run to safety. 

“Stay close!” Thorin whispered as he ran toward the room before he stopped as he entered it. 

You all stopped in shock when you entered as well. Your thoughts of freedom turned to pity at the somber sight that lay in front of you. 

Dwarven bodies lay on the floor. Dwarrows, dwarrowdams and their families littered the ground where their bodies had dropped from the death of suffocation as their only way out was crushed under stone. Some of the bodies were by the stone, their mummified hands reaching out in hope to remove the stone. 

Your eyes were wide in shock and disbelief at the sight of a dwarven infant that lay on its mothers’ chest as her sightless eyes stared at you. Cobwebs covered the decaying blanket as the child was nestled in its mothers’ arms. You stumbled back away from the sight until your body met Dwalin’s. You felt his strong arms encircle you as you turned to face him and bury your face against his neck as you sobbed quietly at the fate before you. 

“That’s it then…” Dwalin’s voice was soft as he looked at the dead dwarves, his eyes wide from the shock of the sight. “There’s no way out…” 

He began to whisper against your hair as he held you tighter when you shook your head quickly, whispering no over and over again.

Balin swallowed as he looked at the mummified corpses. “The last of our kin…” He whispered. “They must’ve come here… Hoping against hope.”

You shuddered in Dwalin’s arms at his brothers’ words before you looked at the dead dwarrowdam who held her child tight in death. Had the infant died first? You wondered. Or had the mother put the child out of its misery when faced with the terrible fate that she dies by suffocation? You buried your face against Dwalin’s neck again, desperate to look away from her sightless gaze. 

“We could try to reach the mines…” Balin continued, his eyes never leaving the children amongst the bodies. “We might last a few days…”

“No…” 

Thorin’s voice was soft as he stepped forward, not taking his eyes off the corpses. “I will not die like this…” He continued. “Cowering, clawing for breath…”

He turned back to the rest of you, his face filled with the anger of what could be his fate. A fate he would deny. 

“We make for the forges.”

Dwalin looked at him. “He’ll see us, sure as death.”

“Not of we split up.” Thorin told him, pointing a finger. 

Balin said his name softly. “We’ll never make it.”

Thorin looked at him. “Some of us might…” He said softly before he became the King he was born to be. “Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon.”

You all looked at Thorin as he made a vow. 

“If this is to end in fire… Then we will burn together!”

The plan was set as the groups were made. Dori, Bombur and Ori would go in a group as Thorin, Bilbo and Balin went in another. Gloin and Bifur would act as the last distraction, leaving Dwalin, Nori and you. 

As the plans were made, Dwalin and Thorin had noticed that your gaze had not left the somber sight of the corpses in the room. They both felt your terror in their hearts and when they took your hands in theirs, you gripped them tightly. 

“You don’t have to come with us,” Dwalin told you softly, running a hand over your hair. “You can stay here, it’ll be safe.”

You shook your head. “I can’t stay here…” You whispered. “Not with… Not with her…” You looked toward the dwarrowdam that drew you to her gaze. Her sightless eyes seeming to pin you as if she pleaded for you to help her… And the child in her arms. “Not with her child there… All I can think is what pain she must have been. To know that her child was going to die here…”

Thorin looked toward the dwarrowdam as Dwalin pulled you hard into his arms. 

“That will not be our childs fate Amralime…” He whispered against your hair. 

Thorin held you from behind, shielding your gaze from the corpses. 

“We will be the first distraction,” The dwarven prince whispered into your hair. “We will make it my Bound… We will kill the dragon. And when we rid Erebor of its evil, we will celebrate your child like in the days of Old. We will celebrate in a way that even the Gods themselves will be impressed by it.”

You chuckled weakly, but a single tear escaped. “She must have been so scared…” You whispered. 

“Do not think anymore of it…” Dwalin said before he laid his lips against yours before he kissed your forehead, causing you to smile softly. 

You leaned against Thorin when he brushed his lips against your temple in promise. 

“Well then…” You whispered. “Let’s go kill a dragon.”

* * *

“Flee! Flee! Run for your lives!” Smaug’s voice echoed as he climbed through the mazes of Dwarven bridges. His glowing, golden eyes were on Bilbo, Thorin and Balin as they ran over the first bridge toward the forges. “There is no where left to hide!”

The dragons long, serpent like neck snapped at the shouts of challenge coming from behind him. 

“Behind you!” Ori shouted as Dori yelled, “Come on!” with Bombur, their weapons held high as they challenged the dragon. 

Smaug’s golden eyes narrowed in hate as he roared before attacking the dwarves. 

“Run!” Dori shouted as he and his brother, along with Bombur ran to safety. 

As Smaug was distracted by those three, you, Dwalin and Nori came from another direction.

“Hey you!” Dwalin shouted in challenge, his hand holding the large mace. “Here!”

Smaug’s eyes met yours as you smiled. “You…” He growled as he turned to attack. Dwalin smacked Nori in the arm, the signal to run. As you ran from Smaug, who groaned when you all but slid through a massive doorway to safety, he was distracted yet again but by Bifur and Gloin.

Angered that he was being toyed with, Smaug went after the two last dwarves. And when they ran into the coal mines that once fueled the forges, he unleashed his fire. But soon, he was facing Thorin, Bilbo and Balin in another part of the Halls… 

The three had gotten lost as they followed Thorin through his home but Balin soon found the way to go. He called for Bilbo, telling him it was this was in the direction he was going. Bilbo had called Thorin to follow them.

Smaug roared in triumph as he lunged toward Oakenshield, excited to finally kill the one who he had chased from Erebor so long ago. But during the blaze he unleashed, the usurper had jumped down into the depths of the mines below. Where the dwarves had once minded for their precious gold. 

His roar of defeat echoed through the mines when the dwarf survived his fire yet again with the help of his little dwarf friends.

Dwalin caught you when you flew into his arms as Nori and Thorin entered the long cold forges. He kissed your hair before he to Thorin with you still in his arms. “The plans not going to work,” He told his friend as you stepped out his arms to take his hand. “These forges are stone cold.”

Balin walked up to Thorin who looked at forges. “He’s right. We’ve no fire, hot enough to set them ablaze.”

You all looked up at the sound of Smaug’s roar as he came closer. Thorin turned and smiled wickedly. 

“Have we not?”

“Thorin, what are you doing?” You asked as you watched him walk toward the enormous iron gates. 

He did not answer you as he begun to taunt Smaug, leaning against the iron. 

“I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!” He shouted, much to you and the others shock. “You’ve grown slow… And Fat! In your dotage!”

Thorin waited until he saw Smaug’s winged talons grasp the rocks as he pulled himself up to confront the dwarves. 

“Slug…” 

The insult was softly spoken, but it caused Smaug to snarl as he turned to Thorin in anger. 

Thorin turned to the rest of you. “Take cover!” He commanded as he braced his back against one of the stone pillars. “Go!”

The rest of you ran to the stone pillars, slamming your backs against the hard surface as Smaug reared back. His gold covered stomach and chest glowed before he roared.

Filling the air with fire.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Fifteen 

The very air was burning.

Fire roared around you, echoing in your ears as it heated the air, robbing the oxygen in the air. Flames of gold, red, blue and white surrounded you in a deadly dance that promised of death. With each moment that passed, the flames made it harder and harder to catch your breath. You closed your eyes as your teeth ground together to keep your back firmly pressed against the stone pillars, your skin feeling the unbearable heat of the flames that surrounded you. 

You struggled to take a deep breath, your fingers digging into the stone as the pillars kept the fire from killing you, saving your life as well as the others as Smaug tried to kill you all. 

It was so hot. Unbearably so as you squeezed your eyes tight as you struggled to breathe. And for a moment, you wondered if this was what the young dwarrowdam with her child had thought as the very air was robbed from her lungs. You closed your eyes tighter as you promised the life you held within you that nothing will stop you from protecting it. Not even dragon fire.

You were suffocating. 

You opened your eyes at Dwalin’s shout of your name as you felt his and Thorin’s fear in your heart, so dim in the roar and your eyes widened as you watched the flames ignite the ancient forges in front of you. 

One by one, the great forges of Erebor lit, filling the darkened halls with life once again. And with a snarl of surprise, Smaug ended his fiery attack as he was once again outwitted by the very beings he looked down upon. His eyes widened in shock as soot and smoke filled the air as the hardened gold within the giant stone cauldrons. 

You all pushed yourselves away from the pillars as the dragon began slamming against them in the need to finally rid himself of the intruders. 

Dwalin grabbed your hand, pulling you away from Smaug as the dragon roared in anger, slamming his body into the iron gates again as the air began to heat from the forges. 

Soot, black and as fine as volcanic ash, began to fill the room as you all turned to Thorin. 

“Bombur,” Thorin said the fat dwarf’s name as he clasped his shoulder. “Get those billows working! Go!”

You walked as Bombur ran toward one of the forges and just jumped off the edge. Your eyes widened in shock when you heard his grunt before the orange warmth of the fire glowed blue as it rose in temperature. 

“What is up there?” You asked Dwalin, who was watching the dragon slam his body against the gate again. But he didn’t answer you as he began to push you toward Thorin, who had just told Bilbo to go up the stairs to the lever and to wait for his mark to tell him to pull it down. 

Thorin grabbed your hand, taking his protection vow seriously as he turned, pulling you as Dwalin pushed as the iron gates began to bend under Smaug’s weight. Your eyes widened as the iron nearly bent in half. 

“Thorin… The gates are bending!” You told him, causing him to look back at the dragon slammed again. 

“Balin,” Thorin said as he turned toward the elder dwarf as the sound of metal beginning to break filled the air with the roar from the forges. Balin gripped his arm. “Can you still mix a flash flame?”

Balin nodded. “Aye, it will only take a jiffy!” He told him before he turned to Ori and Dori. “Come on!”

“(y/n), go with them!” Thorin commanded, squeezing your hand reassuringly. 

As the dragon struck the iron gates again, the stone began to splinter and crumble to the ground. Dwalin’s eyes widened in fear as the dragon came closer to entering the forges. 

“We don’t have a jiffy.” He whispered, pushing you behind him. 

You nodded as you followed Balin, Nori, Ori and Dori into the powder room. You all turned to watch in horror as the dragon burst through the gates causing the bent iron to fling across the forges. 

Dwalin pushed you back as a piece of the gate struck the wall near you all. “Get into the room! Now!” He told you as the others entered, leaving Thorin and himself to watch the dragon enter the room. 

“Thorin…” He said his friends name softly as the dragon’s throat glowed in preparation of lighting the entire hall on fire should he find Oakenshield and his fellows… 

Smaug’s purr was that of delight as he looked around the room, finally able to end the line of Durin… Once and for all. 

“Go help them, keep (y/n) in that room.” Thorin told him as he watched Smaug look around. “Make sure she doesn’t leave. No matter what happens.”

“Thorin…”

“I have sworn to protect you both.” Thorin turned to him as he felt the fear of dragon fire in his heart, Dwalins and the terror of losing them both in yours. “Let me do this. Trust me.”

Dwalin nodded as he entered the room. He caught your hand when you went to reach for him. He pushed you hard against the wall, listening to your loud “oof,” as he watched from around the stone to watch Thorin face down the dragon. 

He turned to you. “You stay here, under Balin’s eye. You will not leave this spot until he tells you to, do you understand? No!” He told you when you pushed away from the wall, a protest on your lips. “I will be already giving you a paddling, do not add to it by disobeying our king!”

As your eyebrows rose at the threat of a spanking, you could hear Dori demand to know where the sulfur was, only to hear the sound of something being poured before the dwarf demanded Balin if he knew what he was doing. 

You all looked up at Thorin’s shout, “Now!” and you looked out the small window to see Thorin facing down the dragon. 

“Thorin!” You shouted his name in fear as the dragon’s belly turned gold with his fire. You would have gone to him if weren’t for Dwalin holding you in place. “Dwalin, he’ll be killed!” 

Dwalin held you, his eyes focusing on your face. “He knows whats he’s doing, amralime! Do to see where Bilbo is? That level that Thorin instructed him to pull? That is used to quench the metal.” He told you as he pointed to where Bilbo had jumped up and pulled. “Trust him. Trust our Bound.”

As he said those words, the level that Bilbo had pulled released the water that the dwarves from long ago into the forges, dousing the dragon as he opened his mouth to bath Thorin in dragons fire. The strength of it hit Smaug in the chest, stopping the flame and sent heated steam into the air. Smaug’s body struck against the stone forges as the flames under them burned.

“Dwalin… please.” You whispered as the steam engulfed Thorin and the rest of the forges. You felt Dwalin’s body cover you as the steam entered the room in a wave of wet heat. “I can’t…”

“Trust.” Dwalin told you before he kissed your lips before he ran out of the room to join Thorin in danger. 

You would have followed him if it weren’t for Nori holding you back as he shouted “Don’t!”

Although his fire was quenched by the water, Smaug roared in anger before he pushed away from the forges, breaking one under his weight. His eyes glowed from the fire within him as he looked toward the two dwarves who stared at him. 

The gold eyes flickered in excitement as a single thought crossed the dragons mind. 

To kill Oakenshield. 

He hissed as something struck him. Fire, as hot as the ones burning from beneath the forges, struck him in the neck as Dori and Ori threw flash flame. It exploded in a flash of white-hot flame that coated his ruby red scales, but it did nothing to penetrate them. 

Dwalin looked at you as you struggled against Nori’s restraining arms. He could hear the dwarven thief tell you to not move. With your face in his heart, he turned to look at Smaug that came closer before there was a sound above. 

You all watched as Gloin and Bifur, who had been riding the coal trolleys above, had cut the line that held them. Their shouts of shock and fear filled the air as the coal filled trolleys entangled Smaug. 

You watched as the dragon began to flail, desperate to rid himself of the wires. You pushed Nori away to run to Dwalin and Thorin, only to be held back by Balin. He told you to stay there was the forges began to break under Smaug’s tantrum.

The dragon roared in anger as he tripped over the trolleys and his own feet as the wires entangled him, causing him to crash into the forges as their containers opened, allowing the columns of molten gold to flow. 

“Oh that’s pretty,” You whispered as the gold ran down the long fissures under the dragons feet as Bifur and Gloin hit the ground with a groan and a curse. 

“Aye, very pretty.” Balin said as he gripped your hand tight. “Come on lass, let’s see what Thorin wants us to do.”

As you all approached Thorin, you heard him tell Dwalin. “Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!” Before he ran back behind him. 

“What is he… Why is running toward the dragon? Thorin!” You shouted as Thorin began to run under Smaug’s flailing limbs before he jumped, barrel underfoot, into the liquid gold. “Is he trying to get himself killed?”

Dwalin turned, grabbed your hand and began to pull you toward the Gallery of Kings as you hard Thorin shout to Bilbo. 

“Keep going Bilbo! Run!” His voice echoed as he disappeared into one of the opening in the wall. 

Dwalin and Balin’s grips were hard as they led and the others to the Gallery of the Kings as Bilbo ran for his life. You all looked back as the dragon freed himself from its binding before chasing after the hobbit. Your eyes were wide as you watched the hobbit run for his life. 

“Come on lass!” Balin told you, tugging you along as you all ran toward the hall.

You all but skidded to a stop at the first sight of the Gallery of the Kings before you. It was enormous. Stone, black with age, stood towering over you. Banners of decaying cloth lined the columns of ages stone. Statues of kings, their sightless eyes on the dwarves and their small human, watched as they entered.

“Do you think Bilbo is alright?” You asked, your voice a gentle whisper that echoed throughout the halls. 

“Never underestimate hobbits lass. Now, I want you to listen to me.” Balin said as you both watched Thorin climb onto the giant stone column mold that was to be made for Thorin’s grandfather Thror. 

Dwalin heard his name be called before he kissed you gently and told you to stay with Balin before he joined Thorin along with Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur and Gloin as their King told them the plan.

You looked at him, your eyes wide from the sight before you and full of questions. You watched Thorin crouch on the stone as he told them to grip the ropes tight. Above him, liquid gold began to pour into the mold. 

“Can you tap into Smaug’s greed by using your connection with him?” Balin asked, his pale blue eyes intense. “Make him blind to everything but the gold?”

You nodded. “Of course… but why?”

Balin’s smile was almost as wicked as Thorin’s had been earlier as he winked. “You’ll see…”

You looked down below as Bilbo’s small form came running out from the enormous doors into the gallery of the kings. You all but slumped in relief that he was still alive, but Balin pulled you back into cover as Smaug quickly followed, destroying the wall as he crashed through the stone. 

You held Balin’s hand tight as you watched one of the larger banners cover Bilbo, heard Thorin’s quick hushing of his kin as the dragon addressed the hobbit.

“You think you can deceive me, Barrel rider?” Smaug demanded, his voice echoing throughout the hall and beyond. “You and that… witch with her little spells and words! You have come from Lake Town… This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves… And those miserable trading Lakemen… Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows!”

You looked at Balin in shock from your space at the pain in the dragons voice when he spoke of the arrows. You peeked to watch Smaug’s head turn toward the entrance he had destroyed so long ago.

His growl rumbled like thunder in the air. 

“Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!”

Your hand covered your mouth in fear as you remembered that Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin were still in Lake Town. You looked at Balin who shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. 

“This isn’t their fault!” You heard Bilbo shout as he crawled out from under the banner to go after the dragon. “Wait! You cannot go to Lake Town.”

You and Balin pressed yourselves against the stone as you both watched Smaug pause at the hobbits words. 

“You care about them, don’t you?” The dragon said softly before he turned back to Bilbo. His large head peering into Bilbos frame. “Good! Then you can watch them die!”

As Smaug turns to leave, Thorin’s voice rang out.

“Here! You witless worm!”

Smaug stilled at the insult, before he turned to face Thorin who stood on the large stone column. His eyes flared at the sight of the dwarf usurper. 

“You…”

Balin looked at you, winking as the dragon came closer. You nodded as you closed your eyes as you began to slowly connect with Smaug’s greed and desire for gold as Thorin began to taunt the dragon.

“I am taking back what you stole!”

Smaug chuckled as he walked toward him, ignoring Bilbo who had went to hide, 

“You will take nothing from me… Dwarf.” The serpent said, his voice echoing through the halls. I laid low your warriors of old! I instill terror in the hearts of men! I am… King under the Mountain.”

Thorin smiled. “This is not your kingdom… These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold!” His soot covered face was triumph as he watched the dragon come closer. “And we… Will.. Have… Our revenage!”

Thorin shouted in Khuzdul. A signal for Dwalin and the others to pull hard on the ropes that held the metal belts. One by one the metal belts broke apart, allowing the tightly packed stones to fall, revealing a statue of gold.

The statue of Thorin’s grandfather, Thror. 

Smaug’s eyes widened at the sight of it. His love for gold enhanced by your magic was strong as he all but cooed in desired as he stared at it. 

Your eyes snapped open as the statues eye popped. A burst of molten gold filled the air as the statue began to melt. You felt Smaug’s shock and pain as the dragons face all but fell at the sight of the statue dissolving. 

His roar of sadness filled the halls as the gold fell upon him like a wave. His groan was drowned as the molten gold engulfed him, pushing him to the ground below as the molten metal covered him. The molten gold settled, like a yellow blanket over the dragon.

You all breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the stone railing as you looked down. You could hear the others cheering as you saw something in the metal. A ripple.

Pure rage filled your mind as Smaug stirred under the gold. 

“Thorin!” You shouted. “He’s not dead!”

Thorin looked at you then to the pool as Smaug burst from it. His deep red scales covered in gold he so loved as he pushed himself from the pool.

“Ah! Revenge!” He shouted as he began to run through the halls, flinging ropes of molten gold over the floor and stone pillars. “Revenge! I will show you… Revenge!”

“No…” You whispered as the dragon burst through the door. 

You ran the length of the upper hall as Dwalin told you to wait, your heart pounding in your head as you watched Bilbo run after Smaug. 

“Lass! (y/n)! Wait!” Balin shouted as he followed you. “Where are you going!”

He caught you as you clutched the broken stone. 

“What have we done Balin?” You asked, echoing Bilbo’s words before you turned to the elder dwarf. “He’s going to destroy Lake Town… Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin are still there!”

Balin's eyes widened as you both turned to watch the dragon sail into the air in a shower of gold, promising death upon the world of Men.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short... But I wanted to introduce Thorin's dragon sickness by giving him something that he can't have... Which is you, the reader.

Chapter Sixteen.

Lake-Town was on fire. 

Set ablaze by the dragon, Smaug, who now lay at the bottom of the lake. Killed by someone at Lake Town, during the worse of his attack on the small forsaken town. Now, it lay burning, filling the once clean mountain air with the scent of fire and smoke, spreading ash into the wind. 

Bilbo had seen Smaug’s body fall into the water, as you all had watched the city burn. Your eyes never left the flames because all you could do was pray for those poor souls that lived there before your eyes had closed when you thought of Bofur, Kili, Fili and Oin. You remember dimly hearing Gloin tell to the others that the birds were returning to the mountain, no longer afraid of the evil that resided there. 

Balin turned to Thorin, who had watched the dragons fall to the water with satisfied eyes before the elder dwarf told him that the word will spread. How, soon, all of Middle Earth will know of the dragon’s death. Of the treasure that lay within the mountain. 

“It doesn’t matter,” You heard Thorin tell him. “Tonight. We celebrate! We celebrate our retaking of Erebor!”

And so, with the cheers of your dwarven family. You celebrated.

Music and laughter filled the air as you and Gloin danced to the dragon’s demise. Wine, so well preserved, is was as sweet as the grapes they were made from was drank with food given to you from Lake Town. Your laughter filled the air as you spun with Gloin before you both did a complex foot dance. 

Dwalin and Thorin watched your joy with gentle smiles as smoke rose from Thorin’s pipe, before Dwalin remembered what you did. Disobeying him, deliberately after he told you to not follow him and the others, to stay on the ledge while they went to follow Thorin in his rescue of the halfling. 

For a moment, he allowed himself to feel the fear of seeing you battle against the darkness, the desire that coursed through his body when he saw you in such a blinding light. Although he felt pride for triumphing in your own battle, he was filled with anger that you had to battle it alone. 

What had he felt when you walked through that doorway? 

Sheer, absolute terror as you stood in front of him and the others, your eyes as hard as the steel in his hands. The fear as the darkness completely engulfed you as you shielded him and the others from it, before you destroyed it with a snarl to reveal yourself within to stand like a flame of living light. The gasp of pain in your voice when the darkness slammed you back into his arms before your growl as you got back to your feet to battle it again. The tears in your eyes when you looked up at your Mother’s spirit who had battled against the darkness in your place when you could not. 

A healer you were… But you were a warrior in your own right. But even warrior’s obeyed commands. 

But… (y/n) still disobeyed him. And for that, you deserved to be punished. 

“Excuse me a moment my King,” He addressed Thorin, who looked at him pipe in hand. “I need to speak with my One about her safety.”

Thorin looked over to you as he took a deep breath from his pipe before chuckling. “Don’t spank her too hard,” He told his friend as he stood. “I’d hate to duel you for her dignity.”

Dwalin growled at him but said nothing as he walked to you. For a moment, he was blinded by the brilliance of your smile when you turned to face him.

“Come for a dance love?” You asked cheerfully, still dizzy from the dance your smile faded when you saw the barely contained anger on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

You gasped when he said nothing as he picked you up and swung you over his shoulder. “Dwalin, what’s going on?”

“You and I are going to have a little talk about your safety.” Dwalin told you as he turned, allowing the others to see the shock on your face when you realized what he meant. He heard you say his name in a hoarse whisper as he addressed Thorin. “Make sure no one follows us or comes running when she screams.”

Thorin chuckled and nodded as you shouted “Screams?”

“Dwalin! Put me down!” You told him as he began to walk away. “Dwalin Bluebeard, you put me down this instant! Thorin!” You called out your Bounds name, only to stare in shock when he shook his head. 

“Thorin!”

The others chuckled as your protested filled the halls of Erebor. 

“Poor lass,” Gloin said as he sat down on the ground before noticing some salted pork. “I reckon she’ll not be sitting well tomorrow.”

Thorin chuckled. “I am certain that once he’s done with her, she’ll not be walking well tomorrow either.”

The others chuckled with a grin.

In another part of Erebor, well apart from the others, Dwalin continued to listen to your protests as he carried you through the dim halls. He walked through the halls, noting that like all Dwarven structures that these were living quarters. 

“Dwalin, I swear by all that is green on this earth, I will scream.” You whispered to him, your voice muffled by his shirt as you hung over his shoulder 

“Oh, you’ll be screaming lass,” He growled at you as he kicked open a rotting door to the first chamber he saw. He quickly looked around and despite the dust and cobwebs that were there, he found the chamber suitable. 

He set you on your feet and chuckled silently as you looked at him angrily. 

Good, he thought as you glared at him. That makes it more fun. 

“What are you thinking?” You demanded him, placing your hands on your hips as you looked at him. “Putting me on your shoulders as if I were some sack of potatoes!”

“I told you what I would do if you left that ledge….” He whispered as he walked toward you, causing you to back up at the strength of anger in his eyes. “I’d tan your hide.”

Your eyes widened as he took off his belt. “Dwalin, wait…” You whispered, holding up a hand to stop him as you put a chair in front of him, using it as a shield as you walked behind it. “I told you why I had to do it…”

“I don’t care…” He whispered, crooking a finger at you. “Come here.”

“Absolutely not.” You told him as he kicked the well-crafted chair out of the way. You skirted around the waist high stone table that lay in the middle of the room. “I am not… some child that deserves a spanking because they misbehaved. You stay right there!” you told him with a point of your finger. 

“(y/n)… come here.”

The command was soft but you felt it within you as you felt the pleasure building within him and felt your body tingle in answer. This wasn’t just a punishment… It was a game. To surrender or not to surrender. 

And you wanted to play it.

Your whisper was just as soft as his command. 

“No.”

His grin was almost predatory as he lunged at you, causing you to squeak in surprise before you went to the other side of the table. Your eyes never left each other as you danced around the table, the air becoming heavy as desire to play the game filled you both. With each lunge and evade, his growls deepened in his chests as your breathing of desire deepened. Until you were all but consumed by it.

Your laughter filled the room as you went to run out the door, but your eyes widened as he grabbed you by your wrist. His growl of desire filled the room as he tugged you back against him. Your hand went against his hips to steady yourself when you felt his lips against your temple as he held you close to him

You were trembling. Not from fear of the spanking… But from excitement as you felt his other hand ran up your chest to encircle your neck, his breath hot against your cheek. You could feel his heartbeat thunder against your back as his lips trailed down your skin to taste your neck.

His name was just a whisper but filled with desire when he didn’t answer. He said nothing as his hand left your wrist with a gentle caress of fingertip against fingertip to rest on your hip. Your breath shuddered out as his other hand left your neck to run down your soot and smoke covered shirt, his fingertips tracing the over the swell of your breast as he whispered a gentle phrase of adoration in Khuzdul. 

You moaned when he cupped his breast, squeezing gently as his hand squeezed your hip. Your hands trailed down his hips to the front of his trousers, your hands touching the length of him. 

His purr was as soft as your own as he pressed himself against your hands as his squeezed you through your shirt. 

“I can make your punishment pleasure…” He whispered against your neck before he made his way back to nip your ear, causing your body to jerk at the bite. “Or not my One… You have that choice.”

His words made you wet as his hand, that was on your hip slipped the shirt from your trousers before slipping under it to cup your other breasts, purring when he encountered no undergarments. He could feel the hard peak of your nipple against his palm as he slipped the other under the shirt to join in pleasuring you with just his hands. He could hear you moan his name as he kissed your neck, licking at the space between your shoulder and neck.

And when your body jerked against his as he pinched your nipples gently, he bit that spot causing you to moan again. 

Quickly, he removed your shirt, leaving you topless as he pushed you against the table. He held you there against that hard stone with the weight of his body as his hands left your breasts to run slowly down your skin with his fingertips, murmuring in pleasure as he watched your skin rise in goosebumps. He slowly unbuckled the small belt that held the borrowed trousers up, tossing them aside as he untied the leather ties. 

You gasped, your eyes fluttering close when you felt his right-hand slip under the cloth to press his palm against your skin, causing your skin under it to almost burn in desire as his fingertips teased your desire wet folds. 

“What say you?” He whispered, moving to the other side of you neck, sweeping your hair to the side to kiss it. 

“Dwalin please…” You whispered, your words ending in a moan as he bit your neck. You shuddered when his fingers slipped between your folds to tease the small button of nerves. 

He held you as he began to tease you. Gentle caresses and firm pushes ignited your body as his fingers spread your lips to enter you. He purred when he felt your fingers dig into his thighs as he pleasured you.

“Do you surrender yourself to me?” He whispered against your ear as he flicked that sensitive bud, feeling you jerk in his arms. “Tell me my love…. Tell me you surrender yourself to your punishment…”

He continued to please you until you came to the pleasure he gave you with his fingers. And when you all but sobbed yes, he purred at the surrender in your voice as he pushed your trousers to around your waist. 

He leaned you against the table as he knelt, his fingers taking the trousers with him in his descent as he pulled them to your ankles. He places a kiss against the back of your thighs, licking at the skin there as you moaned. 

“Kick your trousers away lass,” He told you after he unlaced your boots and took them off your feet. 

And when you did that, he purred as he kissed his way up your legs, whispering your name in approval when you spread them to feel his mouth against your skin when he kissed the inside of your knee. His fingers traced the path his mouth had made as he kissed the skin of your buttocks. Marveling at the small anvil shaped birthmark on your right buttock. 

He chuckled as he laid a kiss against that birthmark. “Your body, so familiar to me always surprises me lass.” He whispered as he stood, his fingers grasping your bottom.

You chuckled weakly, your body all but melting from the heat of your desire. Your head fell back against his still clothed shoulder as you whispered his name when you felt his fingers go around your hip. His nails scrapping your skin as he muttered how beautiful your skin looked.

And when you felt his fingers slip between your legs to finger you again, the pressure within you broke as you came. 

He rode your body through your orgasm, moaning your name as he felt you coat his fingers with his juices. He buried his face against your neck, breathing heavy to keep himself from taking you right then and there. 

“Prepare yourself for your punishment.” He growled hoarsely into your ear. 

The first slap against your buttocks came as a surprise, as you hadn’t prepared yourself for it. Your eyes widened as you felt yourself grow wetter and wetter with each slap. You heard Dwalin’s purr as you wet his fingers as he did it again and again until your skin was pink.

You all but moaned in protest when you felt his body leave yours. You gripped the table in front of you as you struggled to take a deep breath. And when you felt his naked body press hard against yours, you purred his name.

He was so hot against you. The length of him pressing against your buttocks as he began to touch your breasts again drove you crazy, but when you went to take him into your hand, he moved away. 

“Will you do that again?” He whispered as he teased you. 

“If it makes you do this,” You whispered back as you pressed yourself against him. “I will do it every day…” You moaned when he bit your neck.

“Do not tease me,” Dwalin growled against your skin. He whispered to you in Khuzdul. “Do not put yourself into unnecessary danger again my love… I do not think I can handle you battling such evil again.”

You chuckled and moaned when you felt the hot length of him slip between your legs. “Where you go,” you gasped when you felt him push against you, coating the length of him as his hands left your breasts to grip your hips. “I go… Dwalin…”

“I have told you before what it does to me when you speak my name in such a way….” He growled as he bent you over the table, pushing your chest against the cool stone. “Promise me my love… Do not do it again. Promise me, promise you will never battle such evil again.”

You felt his left hand wrap your hair around it, tugging your head back as he pressed himself against you. 

“Smaug’s darkness is gone from the mountain my love,” You whispered back when you felt him tease you. “I don’t…. Oh Gods… I… Dwalin please.”

His chuckle was deep and full of dark desire. “Promise me…”

His words, so softly spoken in his native tongue, caused you to jerk when he spread your legs. 

“Or I will tease you more…” 

“Dwalin please…”

“Tell me my love… Tell me that you promise. Where I go, you go… But if I tell you to stay… You stay. Or…” He leaned into your body, brushing the length against you in a single stroke. “The next time I punish you, I will tie you to the bed. And I will spend hours… Hours teasing you with my mouth, hands and body but deny you your orgasm.”

“That’s not fair…” You moaned, wanting to do just that. 

“Then promise me…”

You looked back at him, desire heavy in your eyes. “You do know… I won’t follow that order.” You whispered to him just to watch his eyes flicker in desire. 

His lips curled back in a predatory grin. “Promise.”

He watched when your eyes widened before you nodded. “Good…” He whispered. “Now… Put your hands on that table. And hold on tight.”

Your gasp of desire at the spanking turned into a groan of pure pleasure as he thrust into you fully from behind. 

His thrusts were long and slow. Still teasing you as he took you to places you loved and wanted to see more. His lips were pulled back in desire as he let go of your hair to dig his hands into your hips. 

“Do not let go.” He growled as he began to thrust harder and harder.

As he took you, neither of you noticed the shadow that passed by the open door. Nor did you notice Thorin’s face as he walked back into the shadows. He had been watching you since the moment Dwalin had spanked you. 

His breathing was heavy as his body reacted to the sight of his Bounds lovemaking. His connection to them was so strong he could feel the passion between them. He groaned as he stumbled a few feet away from the door, still close enough to heard the sounds of their love making. He hissed out a breath when he heard (y/n) moan as he pulled himself from his trousers. 

He quietly moaned your name as he took the length of him in his hand.

His eyes fluttering close as he began to please himself to the sounds of their love making. In the deepest parts of his heart, fed by the newly awaken darkness that wanted all things in his kingdom, he wished it was himself taking (y/n).

With each thrust in his hand, he imagined you enclosing him as he gripped himself tight. With every stroke, he made it time with your gasps and moans. And when you came, calling out Dwalin’s name, he imagined it was his own as Thorin spilled himself into his hand.

As the darkness of the halls of Erebor enclosed around him, Thorin whispered your name into the quiet hallway.

And no one heard the darkness chuckle as Sauron’s evil took root in the King under the Mountain's heart and soul.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Seventeen

Gold. 

It was everywhere. Glittering as it lay in mounds upon mountainous mound, decorated with precious gems of various sizes and shapes and jewelry of all manner. Dwarven. Elven. Man. If it were made by any good creature on Middle Earth, something similar to it lay within this treasure hoard. 

As did the evil from Smaug’s darkness.

You hated it. 

You hated how it changed Thorin since the retaking of Erebor. He had become distant, reclusive and short tempered to everyone but you. He even snapped at Dwalin from time to time about the Arkenstone. He barely ate, unless you made him. Wouldn’t sleep unless it was in the treasure room or you and Dwalin pulled him away from it kicking and demanding to let him be, under the threat that you would put him to sleep with healing magic. It was only then that he would relent, only to sleep an hour… Maybe two before he was back into the treasure room. 

Despite Thorin’s previous words that he said to Balin that he was nothing like his grandfather, Thror… He always seemed drawn to the very treasure that drove his grandfather insane. 

You sat on a stone ledge, dressed in a rich velvet blue dress that Thorin had asked you to wear, “To benefit your station as the King’s Bound,” with your muddy boots that bounced off the stone as you overlooked the golden hoard below. You watched Thorin, who was now dressed in the royal blue, silver fur trim robes nearly the same color as your dress and armor that was a sign of his new title of King Under the Mountain. Your eyes were watching his movements for any sign to what was wrong, but all you could see was his lone figure walking through the mounds of gold. 

You looked up when Dwalin joined you, dressed in well-tended leather and chain mail armor of Thorin’s royal bodyguard. You smiled at him when he sat on the ledge with you, placing a hand on yours with a squeeze. 

“He’s still at it?” Dwalin asked as he felt your fingers interlink with his and rubbed his cheek against the top of your head when you leaned against him.

“Unfortunately.” You whispered, rubbing your cheek against his leather bound shoulder. You missed feeling his skin as his duties to Thorin had taken him from your bed night after night. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” Your One replied, kissing your temple. 

You both sighed in happiness at the simple touch. 

“Do you think you could heal him from whatever sickness plagues him?”

You shook your head but before you could voice your concerns, you heard turned to the sound of Bilbo’s voice. You both watched as Bilbo, along with Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin had come from the one of the smaller doors into the treasure room near Thorin who was muttering about the god being beyond measure. 

“Fili! Wait!”

You looked at Dwalin, who looked back at you as your face lit up in a smile.

“They’re alive!” You whispered as you got to your feet. “They’re alive!” 

You and Dwalin began to run down the staircase, eager to see your friends once more before you cursed on the length of the dress. 

“Behold!” Thorin’s voice carried when he saw his nephews and kinsmen, their faces in awe at the sight of the gold in front of them. His eyes were full of joy and madness. “The great treasure hoard of Thror!”

Thorin smiled as he tossed a single, golden coin to Fili, who caught it with a quick flick of the wrist. “Welcome my sister’s sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor!”

As he turned to show them the treasure, they smiled at it. A reward hard one. 

But at what cost?

As they greeted the others, Dwalin beat you to them. Forearms were clasped in warriors welcomes before hearty hugs were exchanged with cheers of laughter. 

Kili looked around, the poison of the Morgul shaft no longer within, his unbearded face open with joy at seeing everyone. “Where’s (y/n)?” He asked Dwalin, as Fili turned to him in question also. 

Dwalin chuckled when he heard your shout of joy before the curse of that damned dress before he whispered to Fili and Kili. “Brace yourselves.” He warned as you shouted their names.

The brothers turned just before you tackled them into the ground in joy. 

“You’re alive!” You crowed, holding them both to you hard. You looked back, taking each of their faces in your hands to look at them both. “My brothers… You’re alive!”

Their arms were strong around you as they laughed at your words. The others watched on as the blood siblings were reunited again. 

For a moment, you allowed the tears to come. They’re alive was all you could think as you hugged them close again. You could feel their emotions as well as they held you even closer at the sound of your tears, their foreheads against yours as they whispered to you soft words of reassurance to their safety. 

You couldn’t stop hugging them. And with tears still in your eyes, you pulled away from their hugs to grab Fili’s face and kissed him hard on the mouth before doing the same to Kili. Their faces were full of silly grins before they blushed, looking at each other when you flicked them in the foreheads. 

“You couldn’t have sent word you were alive?” You asked them before turning to Bofur and Oin who were grinning at you. 

Bofur chuckled. 

“Well lass, if I knew we’d get such a joyous welcome, we’d come a lot sooner.” Bofur told you as you narrowed your eyes at him. He watched with a grin as you got to your feet to give him the same hard kiss that you had given the brothers, ending it with a loud smack of the lips. “Ohhh. Kiss me again lass, let’s make Dwalin jealous.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes at your wicked chuckle as Bofur dipped you, but his smile was soft when he watched you kiss Bofur again. 

He knew how worried you had been. But when it was Oin’s turn for greeting, your One’s heart melted at the soft sight of relief on your face when you were set back on your feet to greet your dwarven father. 

The excitement turned into steady relief as you hugged Oin to you close. “Adad…” You whispered against his grey streaked hair. 

“Nathue Kurdu…” Oin whispered, holding you close as the tears of relief began to shake you. He whispered to you in Khuzdul, rubbing your back. “How is the bairn? Are you feeling sick?” He asked before he asked another question, barely a whisper. “And what’s this about Thorin being sick?”

“I’ll tell you later,” You promised before you stepped back, taking his hand to touch your stomach. “The baby and I are fine because Dwalin and Thorin wouldn’t allow it to be otherwise.” 

The two dwarves in question chuckled as they looked at one another as you hugged Oin tight again. Your forehead pressed tight against his as he cupped your elbows. “I am just glad you’re all alright… When Smaug left here…”

You swallowed but felt Oin’s reassuring pat on your cheek.

“As are we,” The dwarven healer said as he turned with you in his fatherly embrace. “All thanks to Kili’s lady elf.”

“Lady elf?” You asked before it clicked as you looked your brother. “Tauriel… She healed him.”

“Oh aye… Elven healing is truly a sight to behold.”

As the others greeted one another in happiness, you placed a hand on your heart as you sent your thanks to the light beyond, thanking your once elven friend for healing Kili. And felt the answer of welcome in the shimmering of the light that came as Tauriel’s answers. 

But even the celebration of seeing your blood brothers, Bofur and dwarven father alive swiftly came to an end at Thorin’s order. 

To find the Arkenstone. 

For hours, you all looked. Driven by Thorin’s urgency to find the Kings jewel. 

To no avail. 

“That jewel could be anywhere.” Dwalin said to his King, his voice echoing throughout the halls as you took a small break to sit down on the polished stone to catch your breath. He crouched in front of you, his eyes were full of concern as he touched your hot skin. 

Your hand pressed his against your cheek, nuzzling his palm as Thorin shouted. 

“The Arkenstone is in these halls! Find it!” The King under the Mountain demanded, firelight from the overhead torched reflecting off the gold of his crown as he walked amongst it. His eyes never leaving those glittering coins

Dwalin turned to the others, his hand still on your face. “You heard him!” he ordered. “Keep looking!”

“All of you! No one rests until it is found!” Thorin added before he turned to you and Dwalin. He crouched down next to you, his hand touching your face as gentle as Dwalin’s. “(Y/n)… I know youre tired… But I need you to help them find it. I need your magic to find it.”

You took a deep breath before you nodded. You stood, with Dwalin’s help before you took another deep breath. 

But when you opened yourself to the enormous treasure hoard to find the jewel, you were almost thrown back by the power of the greed that lay upon it. 

You heard shouts of your name, concern in the other as you fell back hard against the gold. Your breathing was heavy as you shook your head to rid yourself of the single image that plagued it as Dwalin held you close as Thorin looked down at you both in shock.

The image of a flaming eye. 

Almost instantly, you were tired. As if all of the strength had been taken from you and the entire world of Middle Earth rest upon your shoulders. You felt Dwalin’s forehead against yours, his lips moving as he asked you if you were alright. 

You shook your head as you slumped forward, laying your head against your One’s shoulder. You were grateful that Dwalin was holding you up when you heard him whisper to Thorin. 

“Thorin… Look at her,” Dwalin said, holding you in place against the gold. “She can’t go on… Somethings wrong.”

Thorin blinked, as if clearing a haze in front of his eyes before they widened at the sight of you. Instantly he was by your side, his eyes never leaving your face as he pulled you from Dwalin’s arms into his own, not feeling the shock in your body at the movement. “(y/n)… I am so sorry… I didn’t think.” He whispered against your hair before he turned to Dwalin. “Take her to our quarters…. And get her into bed.”

“I’m fine.” You began to protest but when you felt Thorin’s silencing you with his lips, you stilled in shock. You did nothing but look at Dwalin in question, who’s face went stone cold at the sight of Thorin kissing you. 

“No…” Thorin whispered against your lips before leaning back, missing the shock looks on the others face and seemed to ignore the question in yours. His fingers touched your hair, lingering on your Dwalin’s courting bead, letting it gleam in his fingers. “Get her to bed Dwalin. And once she’s asleep, report back to me here. We have much to discuss.”

Not saying a word, Dwalin waited until Thorin stepped back before he picked you up in his arms. Dwalin nodded to him before walking away, noting how Thorin’s fingers left your hair in a gentle release as if he wanted to linger within its depths. He gritted his teeth as he walked toward the bedchambers that he shared with both you and Thorin.

When you went to open your mouth in question, Dwalin growled for your silence. “Not yet,” He said softly without moving his lips. “Let us get a door between us and the others.”

You nodded, still wondering what in the world was going on as your One’s mind raced. 

So many emotions were going through his mind as he carried you the stairs to the living quarters. Anger. Shock. Worry. But it was the two he felt when Thorin kissed you that he didn’t feel when the others did.

Jealously mixed with fear of you leaving him for Thorin. 

With each step he made, those emotions blinded him to anything else. 

He set you to your feet, holding you close when you swayed as he opened the door to the bedchamber you both shared with Thorin. He waited until you entered first before he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone followed. When he found none, he entered after you and closed the door. 

And held you close when your arms wrapped around his neck in a fierce and desperate hug. He crushed you to him, his worries melting away in your embrace. 

“What just happened?” You asked him as you looked up at him, your eyes were wide with shock. “Why did he kiss me like that?”

Dwalin shook his head, kissing your forehead before pressing it against it. “I do not know…” He whispered, rocking you in his arms.

“That made me so uncomfortable Dwalin. It felt so wrong…” You whispered, running a hand through your hair as you turned away from him and missed the look of relief on his face. You looked around the bed chambers, seeing the rich furs and thick blankets on the bed. And you never felt so uncomfortable with the thought of sharing them with Thorin again.

“This place has changed him…” You whispered as you swallowed. “I don’t know if I can… I don’t know if I can stay in these chambers anymore after that… There was no desire in that kiss… Just the… feeling of control… And it scared me. I don’t feel safe here.”

Dwalin watched as you crossed your arms over your stomach protectively as you shook your head. He put his arms around you, rubbing his cheek against your hair. “Do you want his kisses?”

“What?” You asked, looking at him before you saw the fear in Dwalins face. You turned in his arms to touch his face. “Dwalin… I have no desire for Thorin’s kisses… Or anyone elses for that matter. Only yours brings me the desire that sets my body aflame with desire and love.”

He nodded. “I know…. I know that… But…”

“No buts…” You whispered to him, rubbing the tip of your nose against his. “Look at me…”

And when he did, you continued, placing his hand against the small mound of your stomach where your child lay. “It wasn’t Thorin’s love or kisses who placed our child within me. It was ours. It was your kisses. It was you. It has always been you. We are One my love… No one can come between us… I love you.”

Those gently whispered words filled with him with such a great joy that he just simply fell to his knees to bury his face against your stomach. “Forgive me,” He whispered. 

“There’s nothing to forgive.” You told him as you kissed the top of his head, brushing your lips against his tattoos. “But… I still don’t want to stay here anymore.”

Dwalin chuckled, “I can move us to the chambers down the hall… Close enough to not raise suspicion but far enough to bring you comfort…” He whispered as he kissed your stomach, murmuring to his child in Khuzdul. 

And jerked back when the child kicked at his lips.

His eyes were wide when he looked up at you to stare at the smile on your face. His whoop of happiness filled the air as he swept you into his arms. 

Your laughter filled the room as love swelled your hearts in happiness as he spun you. 

“I will bring you there now,” He told you after kissing you breathless. “And you and our brave warrior will sleep… Rest. I will bring you food. Such rich food.”

You chuckled as you gently laid your head against his shoulder. “I don’t know if I can sleep without you there with me.” You admitted, your eyes looking into his. “I miss sleeping in your arms… Waking up to them around me.”

Dwalin’s eyebrows rose at the seduction in your voice. “You naughty minx,” He whispered as he set you on your feet. “Seducing me at this time when I am to report back to our King.” He said before he kissed you. 

“I really don’t care.” You told him, returning the kiss. “Tell him that I am the reason you are late…”

Dwalin chuckled as you reached for your blanket from the bed. He nuzzled your neck before giving it to you. It was a rich velvet, in his favorite color and trimmed with rich black fur. He had remembered when you saw it. How your eyes had lit up when he had wrapped it around you.

He held out a hand to you, which you took with a smile as you both left Thorin’s bedchamber to the one you would share together till the end of your days.

Although it was cleaned by the others when you all retook Erebor, it didn’t quite feel like home. But when Dwalin touched your face after lighting the hearth, you looked up at him as he whispered your name. Then, as the room began to warm, he whispered the word you have come to love to hear as he lowered you to the bed.

Amralime…

My love.

And you were home. 

Sometime later, Dwalin walked back to the treasure hoard. His step lighter at the knowledge of your love and the fact that you would never leave him. Not for Thorin. Not for anyone. That would fight for the love you both shared.

And it made him swell in pride of your love.

But the happiness soon faded when he could hear Thorin curse at his kin, demanding to know if any had found the Arkenstone.

He approached his king and watched Thorin’s face all but show his emotion of relief when he saw him. 

“Dwalin!” The Dwarven King shouted. “Took you long enough! Is she alright?”

Dwalin nodded. “She is. She finally fell asleep after we moved to our new chambers.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “New bedchambers?” He asked, his robe sweeping against the floor as he turned. “Why?”

Dwalin thought of your fear before he spoke. “We felt the baby move. And we realized that soon the bedchamber would be too small for the bairn when it arrives.”

Thorin smiled. “Truly?”

Dawlin nodded. 

“Life comes back to the mountain again…” Thorin said, nodding. “I understand. She had grown more tired of late, carrying the child.” He turned toward the others who had stopped looking for the Arkenstone. And his face changed from smiling to stern. “It is here…” Speaking of the Arkenstone. “It is here in these halls… I know it.”

Dwalin looked at him, concerned at the abrupt change in his tone in Thorin’s voice. 

It had become fanatic. 

“We’ve searched and searched…” Dwalin told him as he looked toward the endless mountains of gold. 

“Not well enough.” Thorin whispered hoarsely, barely glancing at him. 

Dwalin placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Thorin… We all would see the stone returned.”

Thorin cursed in Khuzdul as he shrugged off Dwalin’s hand before shouting. “And yet, it is not found!”

The others looked toward Dwalin, then to Thorin. Their eyes wide at the uncharacteristic tone in their friend’s voice. Balin looked between his brother and his chosen king. 

“Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?” Balin asked, his eye narrowing in question as he looked at Thorin. When Thorin turned to glare at him, he continued. “The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.”

Thorin growled. “It is the King’s jewel…. Am I not the King?” He demanded, looking at everyone. His eyes pinned each of those who pledged themselves to him. “Know this… If anyone finds it and withholds it from me… I will be avenged.”

He turned to walk away; his body hunched over as if he were clutching at the pain in his chest. But he stopped, looking over his shoulder to stare at them. “Find it. Now.”

Dwalin and the others watched in shock as Thorin walked away toward the throne room. He turned to his brother as the others gathered around them. 

It was Bilbo who asked. 

“Balin, what is wrong with him?”

Dwalin’s elder brother turned toward the hobbit, his face filled with sorrow as he answered.

“Dragon Sickness.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Eighteen 

It has been days since Balin told everyone of the ailment that now plagued Thorin’s mind. The very sickness that drove the dwarven prince mad. Dragon Sickness. 

The name fit perfectly. That ever-going desire that seemed to consume Thorin everyday as he spent more and more time within the gold ridden halls. But it seemed much more than that sickness of the mind that made you and the others worry. There was a darkness within him that seemed to make him spend less time with the Company and more with the gold. Always muttering to himself about its beautiful treasures. 

And with each passing day, it made you mad that you were unable to heal him.

The Thorin you knew… The Dwarf, whom you and Dwalin had Bounded to… Was not the same Dwarf who had stepped into Erebor, who now ruled over it. This Thorin was ill tempered. Mad. Fanatic. The Thorin you knew would have never turned away the survivors of Lake-Town…. Especially knowing what they had gone through.

He knew the devastation of dragon fire. Having once fled from it himself. Felt the kiss of it against his back.

The Thorin you knew, would never had done that.

You watched him from behind a pillar in the shadows after you had left after a conversation with him. He was lifting a necklace that shimmered in the torch light. Its gems, made from purest starlight gleamed in his hands as he moved it in his hands as Thorin admired its beauty. 

You knew it belonged to Thranduil.

You could hear the Elf-King’s words echo in your mind. “There are gems in the Mountain that I too, desire… White gems… Of pure starlight…” You closed your eyes when you heard Thorin’s deep, dark chuckle. 

“I know an elf lord who would pay a pretty price for these…” His voice was soft as he looked at the glittering jewels in his hands. His voice carrying to you as he gently laid them on a mound of gold before he turned away from them.

It was then that you saw it through your Bound with him and the magic within you. 

The Shadow. 

How you didn’t see it before, you will never know but as you watched it drape over Thorin like the deep blue robe her wore, you knew that was the reason for the way he had acted. The Shadow settled around his shoulders like a small pet, whispering in his ear and told him everything he wanted to hear as it fed on his darkest desires. 

Dark desires of gold. Of treasure… Of you.

And when the Shadow looked at you, its eyes as yellow as Smaug’s had been, you couldn’t help the small shudder of fear. You heard the chuckle deep within your mind as it whispered to you. 

“He is mine…”

The Shadow rushed to you, mingling with Thorin’s as its shape turned into that of your Bound. You stood in defiance of its attack. It chuckled.

“You are brave, Daughter of the Earth… But not strong enough…” It taunted you, circling you but you didn’t look at it. 

Your eyes were on Thorin, who had been joined by Dwalin. Your heart swelled at the sight of them. You could hear your One’s voice echo as he told your King that the entrance to Erebor has been properly secured.

The Shadow looked toward them, feeling the love you had in your heart before it chuckled. 

“I know you, Daughter of the Earth.” It said in an echo of Thorin’s voice as it touched your hair, lifting it in its fingers as it continued to circle you. “I know your every desire… Your every want… Your every need.” It seemed to peer over your shoulder, its fingers leaving a cold trail upon your skin where it touched your neck. “You desire them both… You want your beloved King… Your Bound… To be whole… To heal him… But I won’t allow it.”

You looked toward the Shadow out of the corner of your eye as it continued in its taunting. 

“He is mine… And you… You cannot fight me here…” The Shadow purred into your ear, brushing its lips against your lobe, delighting when it caused you to shiver. “Not when I am deep within his mind…”

His mind… 

Your lips curved into a smile as you looked at the Shadow, your eyes looking at the form it had taken. It was shifting now. From Thorin. To Dwalin. To each of the others, even as sweet Bilbo. For they all had Darkness in their hearts. 

“Thank you.” You whispered to it, not allowing your voice to carry to Thorin and Dwalin.

“For what?” The Shadow sneered, peering into your face as its flame yellow eyes stared into your soul. 

You smiled. “For telling me exactly how to kill you.” You told it as you leaned forward, your nose nearly touching the tip of its. “For all your power, you will never understand the power of Love. You mock it. Yet, it continues to beat you. I know you Sauron… I know your power. Your darkness… Know this Dark Lord.… You may have him now… But he is my King. My Bound and my friend. And I will battle against the darkest of armies to defend him. In this life and into the next.”

And with that parting shot, you walked away leaving the Shadow to growl at your words. 

“You will never win! He is mine… and soon….” The Shadow trailed off, taking the form of Dwalin and spoke in his voice. “I shall have all of their souls… Even the one you carry. They. Will. Be. Mine.”

You stopped, barely glancing back as you looked over your shoulder to the Shadow that was slowly going back to embrace Thorin. You swallowed as you watched your Bound almost double over in pain before Dwalin caught him. 

You smiled at the sight before you looked back into the Shadow’s eyes.

“No…” You told it, your voice echoing in its mind as your light overpowered it for just a moment. “They’re mine.” 

Before you walked away. 

You didn’t stop to listen to the Shadow as it called after you, demanding you to come back. To face it. Because you already knew what to do in your heart.

You needed to speak with your mother. And you needed to do it on a spiritual plane.

Your steps took you well away from the others. Past the vast treasure hoard of Thror. Deep into the Mountain you walked. 

You did not feel the cold that surrounded you as you walked deeper into the mountain. Nor did you hear the shouts of the others when they called your name, asking where you were. All you could hear was the steady heartbeat of the Earth within you. With every step, you thread through the darkness, your eyes growing accustomed to it. 

The voices of the mountain began to whisper. Soft, gentle whispers of wonder, laughter and acceptance. Of welcome. 

You stopped before an entrance of a cave. Around its sides, were words etched into stone. Words, no one on Middle Earth could speak. Words long forgotten that only those who had great ties to the Earth itself knew. 

They were the words of the world. 

And they bid you welcome. 

“Mother,” You whispered, your voice echoing through the caves opening. “May I enter and speak with you?”

A voice, feminine and more, whispered back. “Yes…”

You took a deep breath before you walked through the ancient doorway and entered the place older than the oldest mountain in Middle Earth. 

Much like the cave in Rivendell, where your mother had given you the stone that Dwalin wore around his neck, this cave was much more ancient. Words etched in stone made a pattern, a knot on the floor that encircled a small stone throne. Distantly, you could the rush of a nearby waterfall as it hit stone. 

But soon, whispers of power filled the air as they lit up the cave with their spirits. Instructing you on what to do. 

You nodded, taking a deep breath as you slipped out of your leather boots and the dress from your shoulders, allowing it to pile to the ground. You barely glanced at it as you stepped away, your feet bare against the cold stone as you walked toward the stone throne. Your fingertips touched the smoothed stone and smiled when it warmed to your touch. 

You turned, never closing your eyes as you lowered yourself to the polished stone seat. Cold stone met warmed skin. A shiver caused your body to shudder as you tried to warm your skin. You clenched your jaw against it as you thought of the place you wish to go. Your eyes closed for a moment as you whispered a chant older than time itself.

The cave began to glow. Shimmering in a bright blue hue that was decorated with twinkling orbs of blinding light as the spirts of the mountain began to appear. They were joyous to see you again, especially so soon after Rivendell, for they did not know how much time had passed. 

Your eyes snapped open, as bright as the orbs around them before your body lit in incandescent light. 

Before your soul burst from your body toward the heavens above. 

Starlight filled the sky as you were gowned in it, your body glimmering as you walked through the enormous castle that lay in the sky. Pillars of white marble were endless as you walked toward your mothers’ throne. With each step, every worry that you had melted away. 

And when you saw your mother, sitting on a small snowy white chair, you knelt before her as your gown of starlight settled around you. 

“Mother…” You whispered in greeting, your soft voice echoing throughout the chambers of clouds. 

“Daughter.”

You looked up to her as she rose from her chair to take you into her arms. Her ethereal body enveloping you as she held you close. You closed your eyes as she held you close, needing this strength she had for what you were about to request. 

But for a moment, you simply wanted to be held by your mother as any child with a fear of the unknown would. 

“You only visit me here when you are in great need,” Your mother told you, looking at you as her face shifted from one person to another. Her voice, vibrant with strength shifted with those faces. “What is it that you need?”

You held her hands as you looked down, but you looked into her eyes when she lifted your chin to look up at her. 

“Tell me… (y/n)… What troubles you so?”

“I need your help,” You whispered, squeezing her hands. “You asked me here to destroy Sauron’s darkness… His shadow that was within Smaug’s evil. I thought I had succeeded… But…”

Your mother was silent as she led you to a small couch made from the clouds surrounding you both. Her immortal face shifting as she watched the tears begin to form within your (eye color) eyes as she waited for you to continue.

“My Bound… Thorin Oakenshield… Has the Dragon sickness…” You explained with a shaky breath, the tears falling down your cheeks. “But it’s not just that… The Shadow is inside him. It has him. In his mind… Feeding. He is no longer the Dwarf I viewed as a brother… A friend… He is no longer my Bound mate who promised to do all he could to protect us from the dangers he so sworn…. He’s changed.”

Your mothers watched the heartbreak cross your face. “You wish to heal him? To bind the Shadow?”

“Yes.”

“Then do so.”

You looked up at your mother, your eyes following her as she knelt in front of you. Your eyes closed when you felt her hands touch your cool cheeks. 

“How? His sickness is in the deepest parts of his mind…” You whispered. “I can’t reach that in a physical touch…”

Your mothers chuckle caused her world to glimmer. “So much like your father… Always taking the hard way around instead of going straight to the source.”

You rose an eyebrow. “What?”

“It is not the physical battle ground you must cross to heal Oakenshield my daughter,” You mother told you, her ever changing lips curving into a smile. “But that of the mind… And where, my daughter, is the time where all of our minds are open to all things?”

You looked away for a moment before your eyes widened. You looked up into your mothers smiling face. “Dreams…”

She nodded. “The Dragon sickness, though dangerous, can be broken by the will of the infected. But this Darkness… This Shadow within your Bound concerns me…” Your mother smile went soft. “Through the strength of your heart… Your heart so full of love for your One, for your Bound… For your…”

It was your turn to smile as you watched your Mothers eyes widen. Her hands quickly left your cheeks to lay upon your stomach as if she just saw the small light of the child that rested there.

“You are with child…”

You nodded, your smile widening as she all but cooed at her grandchild. 

Your mothers joy lit everything around you as she smiled at the small soul she now saw. Gentle words of love filled the air as she spoke to the child. 

She rose to her feet, taking you to yours before she hugged you tightly. Her forehead touching yours in a gentle gesture as she adopted the way of showing emotions by Dwarves. Your eyes closed as your mothers did. 

Her voice was a whisper. 

“For you love for your One. For the love for your Bound. And for the love of my grandson… I will tell you how to battle and bind the Shadow within Thorin’s mind.” Your mother whispered to you. “Open your mind to me fully my daughter of Earth and Stone. And we shall purge the Shadow from the Lonely Mountain…”

Your mothers eyes became the same shape and color as yours. And as hard as Dwarven steel as you both looked toward the direction of the dragon fed greed filled treasure hoard. 

Her hand took yours as you both spoke. Your voice and the thousands of others in your mouths echoing in the cave as the spirit world vanished, leaving you to stand together in the darkness.

“For Good.”

“Has anyone seen (y/n)?” Dwalin asked the others as they worked in continuing to board up the entrance of Erebor with stone.

“Not for a time brother,” Balin told him as he lifted another rock to place against a larger one before he turned to look at Dwalin. “She has been very tired of late.”

“That I know…” Dwalin reminded him, looking at the others. “But she is not in bed, nor is she is with Thorin badgering him to sleep or to eat.”

“Maybe she went for a walk?” Kili told him, huffing a bit as he and his brother lifted another larger stone to place against the one that Balin had moved. “Pregnant women like to walk I’ve heard.”

Fili scoffed. “And what do you know of pregnant women?” He asked, groaning a bit under the weight of the stone.

“More than you, I expect.”

“Be quiet.”

As the brothers squabbled, Dwalin looked around the Gallery of the Kings.

“It’s not like her to not be with us…” He whispered to himself, catching the attention of Bofur.

“Maybe she’s nesting?”

Dwalin and the Company stopped what they were doing to look at him. 

“You know…” The Dwarven musician said as he made a vague gesture with his hand to indicate (y/n)’s growing stomach. “Nesting…”

“She’s not a bloody bird Bofur,” Dwalin told him with a growl before he looked at Oin, who chuckled.

“He doesn’t mean it like that laddie,” The healer told him, still chuckling. “Nesting for pregnant women is adding comfort to her home. Be it books, herbs… plants… She could be just off looking at Erebor for a suitable place for the nursery to be.”

“Then… Why didn’t he just say that?” Dwalin demanded, causing the others to laugh.

But before Bofur could protest, Thorin came walking up to them. 

“Nice going lads,” he told them as he looked up at the stone barricaded entrance. “Nice work… Come… Let us look over the ledge to see what lay in front of our door.”

Dwalin stopped him as he walked past him with a touch of his shoulder. “Thorin,” He whispered when he gained his King’s attention. “Have you seen (y/n)?”

“I have…” Thorin told him. “She was in the treasure hoard, watching me as if she didn’t know I knew she was there watching me… Possibly thinking of a new way to get me to eat… Your One is pushy my friend.”

Thorin’s tone was smug, but Dwalin knew you did not think of him in such a way. 

“How long ago?”

“Hm… An hour or so before you came to tell me that the stone wall had been built.” Thorin told him.

“So recently then.” Dwalin said with a slight hmph as relief flooded him. “Good.”

“Afraid she’ll run away from you my friend?” Thorin teased, clasping him on the shoulder.

Dwalin just looked for him before Thorin chuckled. 

“Come…” Thorin said as he began to walk up the stairs. 

“Thorin… You should come see this.”

Thorin paused at the tone in Balin’s voice when he looked at Dwalin who looked at him with the same expression. Balin would not say those words in such a way unless something was wrong. They marched up the stairs to see what the elder dwarf spoke of. 

It was Dale. Lively now with the sounds and sights of the surviors of Lake-Town and they had visitors. An army of elves from the Woodland Realm.

Thranduil, in the guise of help for the fisherman in their great time of aid, had come. 

“Look, a lone rider approaches…” Dwalin said, pointing at the white horse that rode toward Erebor. He squinted. “Oh…. Of course, it is the lippy lakeman… The dragon slayer…”

He and the others watched as Bard approached on horseback, followed by a sentry of elves.

Bard looked up from his saddle. “Hail Thorin, Son of Thrain.” His voice echoed as he addressed Thorin. “We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.”

Thorin looked at the others before he chuckled, looking down at the new Lord of Dale. “And why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain… Armed for war?”

Bard’s face was stern. “Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?”

Dwalin growled, muttering under his breath. “Let me rid us of this…”

Thorin chuckled at his friends’ words. “No...” He whispered to him before turning back to Bard. “Perhaps it is because I’m expecting to be robbed.”

“My lord, we have not come to rob you,” Bard reassured him as he got off his horse. “Will you not speak with me?”

Thorin looked down at him before he inclined his head in agreement. As Bard walked toward the barricaded entrance, he turned to Balin. “Send a raven to Dain. Tell him that we are in needs as the Elves have declared war upon the Halls of Erebor.”

Balin nodded as Dwalin looked at Thorin. 

“It is to be war then?” He asked him.

“Thranduil would not have it otherwise, regardless of what this human says…” Thorin told him, remembering the Elf Kings words echoing in his mind. He looked at Dwalin before clasping him be the shoulder when he saw the worry cross his face. “Do not worry Dwalin… No harm shall come to her. Or to our future that lay in her belly. She is the future of Erebor and I shall do everything in my power to defend it and her. No harm shall come to her.” He repeated as he walked down the stairs. “Not while I still draw breath.”

Dwalin nodded as his brother released the raven messenger with instructions to fly to the Iron Hills as Thorin’s words echoed in the air. 

He and the others walked slowly down the stairs as they listened to the conversation between Thorin and Bard.

“I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.” Thorin told Bard through a small hole in the wall, his tone soft.

Bard’s tone was equally as soft as he replied. “That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms.”

Thorin looked away with a soft smile at Dwalin’s growl of the threat. “And your threats do not sway me.”

“And what of your conscience?”

The Company watched as Thorin peered through the small hole, his face full of shock. 

“Does it not tell you our cause is just?” His words were as soft as he spoke to Bard. “My people offered you help and in return, you brought upon them… Upon my Bound and the child she carries…. Ruin and death.”

Bard sneered at his words. “And where is your Bound? Hidden away deep within the mountain like the treasure you hoard?” he demanded, pinning Thorin with anger in his eyes. “When did the men of Lake Town come to your air but for the promise of rich reward. The bargain is struck!”

Thorin growled. “A bargain…” The word was filled with contempt. “What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food.”

He watched Bards face fall as the human remembered taking payment to get Thorin and the others into Lake Town with the promise of food, clothing and weapons. He nodded at him when Bard looked away. 

“To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom…” He spoke, reminding Bard of his talk with the former Master of the Lake. “You call that a fair trade? Tell me Bard the Dragon Slayer, why should I honor such terms?”

“Because you gave us your word!” Bard told him, his voice full of anger and pleading. “Does that mean nothing?”

Thorin looked away from him, leaving the human’s view as he leaned against the giant boulder. He had given his word, but only under the threat of imprisonment. Or worse. 

He thought of the others. Their looks of wonder on their face when they first behold the Lonely Mountain. The warmth of (y/n)’s arms around him after the hidden door wouldn’t open, as he was held by her and Dwalin. The never-ending support of his followers. 

He looked up at his Company, who stood straight and proud. Confident in whatever choice he shall make. But it was Dwalin, his most trust friend, his Bound, who nodded that sealed his choice.

“Begone!” He shouted to Bard. “Ere our arrows fly!”

He heard Bard snarl in anger before hitting the stone. 

Together he and the others watched the human walk away in anger toward the white steed, cursing the stubbornness of Dwarves before he rode back to Dale. 

Thorin turned to Bilbo when he spoke.

“What are you doing?” The Hobbit demanded; his face full of shock at Thorin’s words. “You cannot go to war!”

Thorin looked at him. “This does not concern you.”

“No, but what about (y/n)?” Bilbo asked. “She concerns you. And Dwalin. Because, just in case you haven’t noticed… There is an arm of Elves out there.” He pointed to the direction of Dale. “Not to mention several hundred angry fisherman… We… We are in fact outnumbered.”

Thorin and the others smiled at the Hobbit, who looked between them all in confusion at their smiles. 

“Not for much longer.” Thorin told him.

“What does that mean?”

“It means Master Baggins…” The King under the Mountain smiled. “You should never underestimate Dwarves… We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it.”

Thorin dismissed the Hobbit before turning to Dwalin and the others.

“Go to the armory, find yourselves suitable armor.” Thorin told them before looking at Dwalin. “Find (Y/n). Bring her here. We shall have need of her healing skills soon. For we prepare for war.”

War…

The thought continued to echo in Dawlin;s mind as he walked the darkened halls of Erebor, searching for (y/n). War against Man. Against the Elves. And hopefully when Dain comes with support from the Iron Hills.

But all he could think was of you. How would you face such dire times? Would you stay within the safety of Erebor? Or would you ride with him and the others like the warrior healer he knew you to be?

He chuckled as he already knew the answer as your words echoed in his mind. 

“Where you go, I go.”

He remembered voicing his concerns about your safety to Thorin as he and the others went through the armory. His King had nodded, telling him he had just the thing. But curse him when he kept it to himself. 

It was a shimmer in the air that caused him to look up then he heard it. His name. Echoing throughout the dark halls. He looked around and then squinted his eyes at the small glow in the distance. It grew in brilliance with each passing moment.

It was you. And alongside you, walking in brilliant starlight, was your mother.

His heart swelled at the sight of your beauty as he sighed in relief at your safety. You were no longer wearing the royal blue gown that Thorin made you wear. But a gown that shimmered in the darkness like the brightest of stars. 

Mahal, you were beautiful...

But he knelt in front of your mothers’ spirit as she approached with you. He whispered a formal greeting as he bowed his head.

It was at her touch, the barest of whispers on his cheek that caused him to look up at you and his mother. 

“My daughter loves you Master Dwarf. Do not fail her in this battle she must take.” The Mother of Earth spoke, her voice echoing in the air as well as in his heart and mind. “She will need your strength in this… For your heart is as strong as this mountain around you.”

Dwalin stilled when her lips touched his forehead as you watched with a gentle smile.

“Be strong my daughter’s One… Be strong for her. Be strong for the Bound she will battle for and heal from within. And be strong for your son that lay sleeping under my daughters breasts.”

She turned to you, leaving Dwalin’s eyes to widen when he heard the word ‘Son’ after bidding him to rise. 

“Remember… The Darkness is real. But a dream… Is merely a dream. Do not dwell on what happens in them.” She whispered to you before she took your hand and Dwalin’s before she clasped them together. “Focus… Rather on the reality of your love. On the love you have for one another.”

Her ethereal face was filled with soft joy as she looked upon her children. “I am so proud of you.”

And with her words echoing around you, she vanished with a kiss on your cheek and a touch on Dwalin’s.

Dwalin looked at you as you turned to him. He pulled you tight into his arms, burying his face against your hair as your arms held him close.

“A son?” He whispered, pulling you back to look at your still glowing face. “We are having a son?”

You nodded. “We are… She sees all… Though, it took her a minute to see it…”

He said nothing before he kissed you. A gentle meeting of lips as he pressed your body hard against his. His hands tangled in your hair as the kiss became more passionate. Hungrier at the thought of making love to you right here on the floor. 

“When he is born… I will give you everything you have ever desired.” He whispered against your lips as they curved. 

“You already have…” You whispered back as your hands encircled his neck, bringing him close. “You have given me a home…”

“And now we will defend it… Thorin has called Dain for war.” Dwalin told you. “Every day he loses a bit of himself to the Dragon Sickness though.”

“It’s not just the Dragon Sickness that plagues him.” You told him as he looked down at you in question. “It is the darkness… The Shadow that makes it worse.”

As he held you, Dwalin watched as your eyes glowed from the knowledge your mother had given you. And in that moment, he would never doubt for your safety again as your words growled from your mouth.

“And I will rid him of it.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Nineteen 

It was an hour before sunset by the time you and Dwalin gathered all of the Company except for Thorin and told them of your plan to rid the Shadow within their King’s mind. They had listened, each of their face’s stoic, the firelight reflecting off of their armor as you told them of how you would enter through the world of dreams to access the deepest parts of his mind to battle it. 

Smoke from their tobacco filled pipes rose as Dwalin came behind you to rest his hands on your shoulders when you paused. You looked up at him, saw his gentle nod before you continued. And you watched as the Company’s faces became concerned when you told how dangerous it would be as well. 

“So, you can enter his dreams and heal him from the dragon sickness?” Bofur asked, his gentle face was full of questions at your statement. 

“Not from the Dragon Sickness… But the Shadow that is in this mountain…” You told him, looking at him gently. “It feeds on the Dragon Sickness within his mind. If I can bind it, even remove it… Banish it… He can heal himself from it… The strongest of wills of those infected by the Dragon Sickness can beat it.”

“Can you do it lass?” Gloin asked, the fire from the warm hearth caused the red in his beard to deepen. 

You nodded as Dwalin massaged your shoulders. “I can… But I will need your help. All of you.” You said, looking at them all in the face. Your eyes never leaving theirs. “I need the love you have for him to be my shield in this.”

“And you have it.” Oin said without question before taking one of your hands in his as he listened with his crumpled hearing device. “What else do you need?”

The others murmured their support for you. 

“Herbs to make a sleeping draft for both Thorin and I to drink,” You told your dwarven father before you began listing off the herbs you would need but stopped when he held up a hand. 

“Let me write this down,” Oin said before he turned to Ori, who handed him a piece of paper and quill by Ori. “Tell me them again. I will make copies for everyone to find the herbs.”

You laid a hand on Dwalins when he squeezed your shoulders as you told Oin the list of herbs. 

Oin looked at his list for a moment before he looked up at you, his face concerned. “These are very powerful herbs lass…” He whispered. “Each one of these can knock a dwarrow out for hours…”

You nodded. “I know…” You whispered softly. “But I need them to have Thorin sleep deeply. But I need something else… Bilbo.”

You looked at Bilbo, who looked at you with surprise when you said his name.

“Me?” He asked, pointing at himself. “What can I do? I am no healer… I have no…”

You smiled at him. “But you are a burglar…” You told him as he blinked at you. “Bilbo, I need you to find a jewel. As pure a color of white fire as you can… It’s not the Arkenstone,” You reassured him as his eyes widened in fear. “Just a regular jewel. As white as you can find. And something else.”

“What’s… uh… What’s that?” Bilbo asked, swallowing. 

“When the sleeping draft is made, you have to be the one to give it to him. And then come back here when he’s asleep with the jewel.” You rose to your feet to take his hands in yours. “I would not ask this of you if I didn’t have to prepare myself…”

Bilbo swallowed before he nodded. “Will… Will it help him?”

Your soft smile turned into a grin. “Once I am done, all we have to worry about with Thorin is a case of Dragon Sickness. Like I said before, can be cured by the will of the infected.”

Bilbo was silent before he squeezed your hands. “Just let me know when…”

You nodded, squeezing his hands before you hugged him tight. “Thank you, Bilbo…” You whispered before you touched his face. 

He nodded. 

Oin got to his feet, handing out copies of the lists to the others except Dwalin. “Alright lads… We get these and meet back here in an hour.” He instructed the others. “These are common herbs found in and around the Lonely Mountain, so they’re not hard to find.”

Your Dwarven father turned to smile at you, touching your face gently. “We’ll be bringing Bilbo with us.” 

“What?” Bilbo asked before Bofur grabbed him by the scruff of his neck of his burrowed overcoat to drag him behind. 

You watched them leave despite Bilbo’s protests and Bofur’s reply of, “They need to be alone.” Before you turned toward Dwalin who took you by your waist. You sighed when you put your arms around his waist and felt his answering arms go around your shoulders. And held you close. 

“I will need you most of all my One,” You whispered against his chest before looking up at him. You touched his face. “I need you to hold me when… When I go to sleep, so I know my body is safe while my soul is…”

His lips touched yours gently. “As if I’d let anyone else…” He whispered. “What do you need me to do?”

Your smile was soft. “Love me… Give me what love as a shield.”

He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He looked up at you as you encircled his neck with your arms. 

His following words filled your soul and made you fall in love with him more. 

“My strength of yours, during the darkest of hours and when you are filled with fear.” He whispered, reciting his courtship vow. 

Your smile was soft as he lowered you to the ground. Your lips never left his in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you so much…” You whispered against his lips and kissed him again. Never wanting the taste of him to leave your mouth. 

“And I love you.” He whispered to you, taking the kiss deeper as he surrounded you with his love. “Till the end of days, I am yours… And you are mine.”

It took the others less than an hour to find the herbs. As the darkness of night covered the Lonely Mountain, you and Oin worked closely on the sleeping draft, your faces intense as you both made sure the ingredients were just right. With each pinch, the herbs seeped and mixed together in gentle stirring of heated water. 

And when it was ready, you nodded to everyone as you left to go to the bedroom with Dwalin to slip on the gown your mother had given you. 

As you and Dwalin got ready for the ritual, Oin turned to Bilbo and held out a medium sized vial of the sleeping draft.

“Do not drink this laddie,” He warned the Hobbit, who took the still steaming vial before he sealed it with a cork. “It’s made for Dwarven and human only. If you drank you… You’d sleep for a week.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened as he hid the vial in his coat. “Right… Don’t drink it… What… what do I drink instead if he asks me to join him?”

Oin shurgged. “Any wine would do.” He told the hobbit. “If it makes you feel any better, you can pour the vial into the wine to mix them together for Thorin to drink. It won’t diminish the potency. But like I said, don’t drink it.”

Bilbo nodded before he looked toward the doorway as you walked through the door alone, wearing the gown. His gasp was full of wonder at the sight of you. 

You were radiant. 

Oin looked at you, then back to Bilbo. “Go.” He told the hobbit. “The pre-ritual will be beginning now… And when you get back, the ritual will start.”

Bilbo nodded before he turned to walk out the door, holding the sleeping draft tight in his pocket. He stopped before turning to look back at you. “(y/n)?”

You looked at him.

“My strength for yours. You look as pure as the stars.”

You crossed the room to him, your gown shimmering as it moved around your body. You enveloped him in a hug. “I am honored for your friendship my dear Bilbo.”

He blushed before he nodded. He returned the hug before he left. 

You watched the hobbit leave before you turned to the others. 

“Are you all ready?”

“Just tell us what to do lass,” Gloin said as he and the others turned to you. 

Your smile was as radiant as the stars as you told them what to do. After you explained, they followed you, one by one, into the bedroom where Dwalin sat on the bed, dressed in a white robe. 

Words began to fill the room, a gentle hum as they whispered the words you taught them. With each step, the spell began to weave as it prepared you to enter the land of dreams. 

You climbed in the bed, your gown shimmering as the moon’s light entered through the open window, setting your gown ablaze with starlight. The others watched in awe at the sight of you bathed in it. You felt Dwalin’s hand touch your face as you settled between his legs, pressing your back against his chest.

You looked up at him. “Don’t let me go.” You commanded him. “No matter what see my body do.”

Your eyes closed as Dwalin tilted your chin up to kiss you gently. 

“I will never let you go.” He whispered against your lips. 

You nodded after returning the kiss. You looked around the room, at your companions. Your friends. Your Company. Taking in the strength in their love for you. For their love of Thorin. And for a moment, you allowed yourself to feel the fear within you. But the fear was erased when you heard Dwalin whisper in Khuzdul. 

“I may not be able to go there with you… To protect you from the Shadow… But I will tell you, I shall wait for you here. And when you get back, I will give you all the love that you can handle… And more.”

You chuckled as you replied in Khuzdul. “Even if that means I break the promise to not battle such evil again?”

Dwalin chuckled before he purred when he remembered what he had said. He rubbed his chin against the top as the others watched in happiness at the love in front of them. But before he could repeat that promise of spending hours on your body, Bilbo returned with a snowy white gem in hand.

“That was quick lad.” Balin said as he entered the room. 

Bilbo nodded. “He didn’t put up much of a fuss…” The hobbit told the elder dwarf. “He just drank it like it was the only thing he could drink… Even without the wine that I brought. Here (y/n), is this okay?”

You chuckled in Dwalin’s arms as you took the jewel from him. “I’m sure that Mother had something to do with that,” You said before thanking Bilbo. “This will be perfect.” 

You looked at the gem. It was Moonstone. It was about the size of your palm, the color as white as the freshly fallen snow. It was rustic in shape as it glints and gleamed in your hand as you turned it, revealing the soft rainbows within its depths.

You nodded as you smiled at the stone, and felt the power within it. 

“It is perfect.”

You looked up to Oin’s cough as he approached with the sleeping draft for you in a smaller vial of the sleeping draft in hand. 

“Drink this all lass,” He told you as he handed it to you. “Once you are asleep, the ritual will begin.”

You nodded as your fingers curled around the vial. It was so warm, you thought as you raised it to your lips. With a deep breath, you drank its contents. 

It was a robust potion. Tasting sweet and slightly sour to your tongue. And as you settled back against Dwalin’s chest, you closed your eyes as you almost instantly felt its effects. You dimly felt his hands cover yours as you clutched the moonstone in your hand as you placed in just above your heart. 

Your voice was drowsy as you looked up at Dwalin’s fading face. 

“Don’t… let… me… go…” You whispered as your eyes closed and didn’t hear his answering word.

“Never.”

The others began the ritual, their voices deep as they repeated the words over and over again until they watched your soul rise above you like a ghost. They looked to Dwalin when your soul touched his face in a gentle caress before it looked toward the moonstone in your hand. 

Before it disappeared within it. 

* * *

You opened your eyes with a gentle gasp as you entered the mind of Thorin Oakenshield. 

You blinked for a moment as the world around you moved. Floating jewels sang as they floated through the air mingling with the gentle twinkle of coin as it followed. You sat up, moonstone in hand as you looked around you. 

The treasure of Thror was far larger than that of reality. Jewels that merely gleamed in reality, shone brighter than the very sun. The golden coins glimmered in their golden bed. 

You knew better than to call out for Thorin within his dream. Not wanting to give the Shadow any time to prepare when you came upon it. 

You rose to your feet as you looked around you. The golden hoard seemed to recognize you, swirling around you in a gentle dance as their whispers of power filled your head before they began to launch themselves at you in anger when they figured out what you were up to. Their greed and hatred for the light fueled by the anger and greed of Smaug and the Shadow. 

They made no sound when the love of the Company and your One shielded you from their attack before they bounced on the ground. For a moment you looked down at the coins, feeling pity as they jerked as pure white-hot energy flowed through them. 

You put the Moonstone in your pocket as you walked through the endless amount of treasure that lined the halls of Erebor. In the dream state, you could hear the anger and Smaug’s hiss of denial in the air as you entered deeper within Thorin’s dreams. Could feel the dead dragon’s hot breath against your body but it did you no harm. 

The treasure still attacked you, causing the shield to burst into starlight after burst of starlight before falling down to the polished floor in a musical clink. 

With each step, you focused your thoughts to find your Bound. Thinking only of his smile. His laughter. His love for his companions and you. His determination. His loyalty. All you could think was of Thorin Oakenshield. 

And it was there, in the middle of this vast golden treasure, that you found him. 

Being fed upon by the Shadow who wanted to consume the greed from the Dragon Sickness. Dark tendrils of hate, fueled by Thorin’s own desire for gold, rose from the dwarven king as it fed, its hate holding Thorin high in the air in chains of molten gold. You could see Thorin’s face grow white as his body became weaker and weaker with each moment, slumping as his strength left him. 

You gripped the moonstone tight in your hand before your eyes became hard as the stone as you pointed your right hand toward the Shadow, pooling white hot energy within your palm.

“Begone!” You shouted, launched your magic toward the evil entity. 

The Shadow barely looked up at the word before bolt of energy entered its body. It stilled in shocked at the power within him as it tore it apart as it looked up at you in shock and surprise. “You!”

“I said begone!” You shouted again as you stepped down the polished stone steps to engage the darkness that was older than time. 

The Shadow cursed as another bolt entered it. Its body jerked with each blast. With a snarl, it lifted its own hand to launch a stream of coins into sharpened spikes. 

With a wave of your hand, you deflected its attack, causing the entire chamber to light up in a burst of white-hot fire before launching yet another one of your own. The Shadow shrieked in pain as its body twisted in pain as the brightness of the stars entered it again. 

“Begone!”

Your voice echoed throughout the chambers before the energy erupted within the Shadow, ripping it apart as it screamed. 

You rushed to Thorin, whose body lurched forward in pain as the golden chains melted away as the Shadow no longer fed upon him. You caught him as he fell, his own body weight bringing you both to the polished floor. 

You whispered his name as you held him in your arms. Your hands touching his shoulders as you turned him to his back to look at his ashen face. Your eyes locked with his as you whispered his name as your hands touched his face, wiping away the soot from his skin. 

“(y/n)…?” You heard him whisper as his eyes cleared from the pain to look into your face. 

His soul was all but dripping from the fear.

You felt his hand touch your cheek, wiping away the tear that fell. 

“What are you doing here?” You heard him ask hoarsely before he gripped you tightly by your shoulders. “You shouldn’t be here! It’ll come back!”

You shushed him softly, not wanting to alarm him more with the knowledge that the Shadow would indeed be back as you touched his face reassuringly. Your hands caressed his skin as they entered his hair. “I came for you…” You told him, your power beginning to shine under your hands as they touched his temples. You smile was gentle. “I’ve come to heal you from the Shadow…”

But when Thorin’s hands tightened on your shoulders in fear, you looked into his eyes as he looked behind you. His blue eyes wide in fear. 

You knew before you turned that Shadow was behind you. You had felt its cold breath against the back of your neck. 

“Well witch…” The Shadow spoke, sending chills down your spine as you turned, shielding Thorin’s body with your own as you both stood. “You’ve come to battle me again… And given me a taste of your power… And it was… Delicious.”

“I will do more than battle you Shadow of Sauron.” You whispered. “I will drive you from his mind. From his very soul. Even if I have to die to make it so.”

The Shadow chuckled as it circled you and Thorin both. Gentle caresses touched you and Thorin’s skin as it seduced you with its evil. You gripped Thorin’s hand tight as they fell from your shoulders when you heard him moan. You jerked, a moment of fear filling the air as you heard it whisper against your ear. “I told you before daughter of the Earth… He is mine… Even now, he carves my touch… Your touch in his mind.”

You watched as the Shadow became you in all but blood, caressing Thorin’s neck with your shadow fingers. A tear fell down your face as you watched the Shadow pleasure Thorin and heard your own name burst from his lips.

“No!” You shouted, your anger fueling your powers as you pushed the Shadow away with a wave of shining light, shielding you and Thorin who gasped as the Shadow left him. “I told you already Shadow…. He is mine!”

Thorin watched in dismay when you said a word, surround him in blinding light as you pushed him away a safe distance as the Shadow attacked. “No!” He pounded against the shield as you barely had enough time to shield yourself from the black energy that came to you. “(y/n)! NO!”

He pounded against the shield you had used to protect him as you deflected attack after attack. Bursts of white starlight filling the chamber as you defended yourself. His eyes were wide when your body was engulfed in the darkness as it had been once before. He whispered your name as he watched you stand in pure white energy as you stood in front of him. 

You looked back at him for a moment before your voice echoed within his mind. “Courage my Bound… Send it to me… Send me the love you have for me.”

The Shadow chuckled as one of its attacks broke through your shield as you looked toward Thorin, causing your cheek to split open in dream and in reality. As you clutched your cheek in pain, it hissed in pleasure at the sight of it. 

“You have no power here little one,” It said mockingly as it walked toward you in your own form, it made a mockery of the love you had for Thorin as it whispered in your mind what it would do to him once you were defeated. “I have all control over him here…”

You began to chuckle before you looked up at it. “Like all evil… You are boastful.” You told the Shadow as it grew closer to you. 

As the Shadow growled at your words, you took out the moonstone. You said nothing as the Shadow laughed at it. 

“A gem… Come now, child… Be serious.” It whispered. 

But it felt a twinge of fear as your smile became a grin as the gem in your hand began to glow from within. The Shadow snarled at the words you began to whisper into the jewel. 

“Your spells won’t work here…” The Shadow sneered. 

“Perhaps… Perhaps not.” You whispered as the jewel glowed brightly in your hand, allowing the rainbows within the moonstone to gleam. You looked up at the Shadow as it attacked with a growl. “I just needed you angry enough to attack me.”

With those words, you threw the moonstone at the Shadow before turning to run to Thorin. You could hear the moonstone strike the Shadow as you ran through the protective barrier, throwing your arms around Thorin’s neck. 

“Hold onto me tight!” You told him as you twisted your body to shield him from the blinding blast, pressing his face against your neck as the jewel burst into a blinding light. “Think of the safest place you have ever been!” You shouted to him over the crack of thunder.

When his arms tightened around your waist, his face buried against your neck, you closed your eyes as you transported you and Thorin to the place in the deepest part of his heart. To the place where he felt the most safe. 

The light vanished as the moonstone was suspended in the air for a moment. It’s rainbows filling the chamber as it glowed with the last of its magic before it fell to the ground in gentle link. Within its snow-white depths, the Shadow was imprisoned, its dark form encased in an immortal prison that would weather the time of Middle Earth. Until the end of time where it will find nothing but itself. 

It’s curse for you and Oakenshield followed you as you both landed on something soft. 

Now it was time to heal the darkness within his mind as the Shadow was bound within the moonstone.

Your arms held him tightly as he trembled in your arms, his strength slowly returning. 

“Shush…” You whispered to him as you held him tighter. “It’s alright… You’re safe now… Thorin… Thorin, you’re safe… Thorin look at me.” You pulled him away to look into his face, making him look at you. 

He looked so young. So afraid, you thought as you touched his face. So in need of comfort. 

You pulled him close against you as you whispered into his grey streaked hair. 

“I’m here Thorin…” You whispered to him as you rocked him. “I’m here… You will never be attacked by the Shadow again…”

Thorin’s arms tightened around you as he whispered your name against his neck. He didn’t move from your arms as he buried his face more against your skin. “I don’t want to see…”

You kissed his temple. “It’s okay…” You promised. “We’re safe… We’re in…” Your words trailed off as you looked around the room. “The bedchamber at Lake-Town…”

Thorin’s arms loosened in shock as he looked up, his eyes wide as he looked around. 

It was the same room the two of you shared with Dwalin barely a week ago. The night before you all left for Erebor. The same bed in which you shared with the two of them after you were Bounded to them. 

You looked at Thorin. “This is the place you felt safe?”

His eyes were wide as he turned to you. “It is the one place I felt the most safe.” His voice was soft, as he looked at you. His eyes never leaving your face as he touched it, whispering. “You fought for me.”

“Of course I did…” You whispered back, touching his face.

His eyes widened when he touched the cut on your cheek. “You’re injured.” He whispered, his hands cupping your cheeks as he wiped away the drying blood.

Your smile was soft as you covered his hands with yours. “It’s just a small cut…” you told him as you felt his thumb touch the cut. And saw his eyes widen as the cut healed under it. “It’s just a dream Thorin… Nothing can hurt you in dreams… Not unless you allow it.”

He bit his lower lip. “It looked so real.” His eyes left the now healed cut to your lips. His thumb was a whisper against it. “You fought for me…” He repeated. 

Your lips curved under his thumb. “I always will… You are my friend Thorin. I will fight for you. I will do my best for you. I would die for you.” You told him as you rubbed your thumb on his cheek as a tear fell down his cheek. “My Bound… I will always come for you. All of us would.”

He nodded as he took a shuddering breath before he pulled you into his arms. 

Thinking he needed comfort, you held him close as you brushed your lips gently against his forehead. You whispered soft words of comfort into his hair. But you stilled when you felt his lips touch your neck in a gentle kiss.

“Thorin…” You whispered as his lips journeyed up your neck, over your chin to lay gently on your lips. Your hands gripping his shoulders at the movement.

In a whisper of a kiss. That he begged for more as he changed the angle of it. 

“Do you know why this place is where I felt the most safe?” He asked against your lips after they left yours, his hands caressing your exposed skin, causing you to shiver. 

“Because of our Bound?” You asked as he moved the gown’s thin sleeves down, revealing your shoulders. Your hands stopped him as you felt his lips touched your collarbone. 

He chuckled at your soft hiss of breath, thinking it was of desire. “Yes… But it was when I slept with your body pressed against mine… The warmth of your skin seeping into mine.” He kissed your skin again. “You made me safe…. Warm me again.”

You narrowed your eyes at the darkness within his mind before they widened as you knew what you had to do.

“Thorin… I… Wait.” You held him back as he leaned forward to kiss you again. “If you remember clearly, Dwalin was with us as well… Holding us both as we slept… Just slept.”

“It’s just a dream…” Thorin reminded you as he leaned you back against the softness of the bed, covering your body with his as he pressed himself against you. “Let us rid reach other of these clothes…”

You swallowed as you pressed your hands against his now naked chest as his clothing disappeared, along with your own. 

“Thorin…” You said his name gently as his lips began to kiss your face in gently. You closed your eyes as he brushed his lips against yours as his hands caressed your sides, his fingertips sending chills down your spine. “Please… Dream or no… Dwalin is my One…”

“And I am your Bound.” Thorin replied, leaning down to kiss just above the mound of your breast. “Heal me with your warmth (y/n)… please… Take this darkness from my mind that you wish to heal me from.” He kissed your forehead, his desire for you feeding the dream state of yours. 

He looked down at you, his fingertips touching your face.

He looked as vulnerable as you felt. 

Remember… Your mothers’ words echoing in your mind as you looked up at Thorin. A dream is merely a dream… Before your Bound’s words quickly followed.

Heal me with your warmth…

But as he leaned down to brush his lips against yours. With every gentle kiss. Every tender touch against your skin with his fingertips. Every gentle thrust of his body against yours. With every gentle whisper of your name from his voice that was meant to enhance your pleasure for him…

You felt no desire in them.

And when he heard a whimper from your lips, he looked down to look at your face with a soft smile of knowing. His smile faded when he realized that the tremble in your body was not of desire. 

But one of fear.

Fear for him. Fear for yourself. 

He sighed softly, pressing his forehead against yours before he whispered. “Even in dreams, I cannot take you like some kind of animal.”

He kissed your forehead before he pushed himself away to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I am so sorry…” He whispered as you sat up. He closed his eyes when he felt your hand touch his shoulder.

There it was… the Darkness was as vulnerable as he was. 

“Thorin… Thorin, look at me.” You whispered, waiting until he did. You smile was soft and filled with a moment of reject that you didn’t feel the same for him as he did in this place. “I am sorry that I cannot give you my body… Or my soul, despite them being so tied together… In the way you wish… But…”

He looked at you as you got to your feet, once again dressed in the starlit gown and took his hands in yours. His eyes never left yours as you helped him to your feet. 

“I can give you this…” You whispered, releasing one of his hands to touch his left cheek before you placed his hand against your chest just above your heart.

As your lips touched his in a gentle meeting of lips, your power filled you. And flowed into him.

Thorin’s gasp of pain turned into a moan of pleasure that was captured by your mouth. He couldn’t move under the strength of your healing as you kissed him. His mind was filled with images of another time. Another place. As his laughter filled his mind, mingling with yours as he threw a young girl high into the air before catching her. The young girl giggled, saying daddy as she reached for her mother, giggling when you took her into your arms. 

Tears fell down his face as you changed the angle of the kiss, bringing him closer to you as the healing went deeper within his mind. The light shimmered in the darkness until it was overwhelmed by it. Gentle sighs of love filled his mind as the fantasy which kept the pain at bay played out. 

He shuddered in your arms as your healing warmth chased away the cold darkness from his mind. And when he felt your lips leave his with his name gently whispered, he didn’t open his eyes in fear of breaking the connection.

But when he did, you were gone.

* * *

Your gasp filled the room as you pulled yourself from the dream and back into your body from the moonstone. Back into the bed where your body was held safely in Dwalin’s strong arms. You could hear your name be called as you felt your One’s arms turn you to face him, before crushing him to you, your hand still gripping the moonstone. 

Tears began to fall as you cried in Dwalin’s arms. Tears for you. For Thorin. For the fantasy that would never come true. And for the war that would indeed come in the mornimg.

Balin gently took the moonstone from you before he turned to the others. “We must make this safe, no one is to touch this. We will hide it in the deepest parts of Erebor, never to be seen again…” He said before looking back as you cried in Dwalin’s arms. “Come now lads, let them be alone… I imagine that she has a tale to tell her One.”

For a moment the others wanted to protest, but the sight of you sobbing in Dwalin’s arms made them nod. One by one, the others left to find their beds leaving Balin to look back to see his younger brother lift his One’s chin up to gently kiss her. 

He smiled at the sight before he coughed to gain their attention. 

When they looked at him. His heart broke for a moment at the sight of the tears falling down (y/n)’s pretty eyes and the worry in Dwalin’s. He winked. “Remember… Be up before Dawn… The both of you.”

And with that, he closed the door quietly behind him, leaving you and Dwalin together alone. 

It was quiet for a time as your One held you close. His strong hands rubbing the warmth back into your chilled arms as you lay your head on his shoulder. 

“Is he?” He whispered, touching your face where the small scratch had laid. He remembered the moment it happened. How your skin had split open. How scared he was for you as your body jerked in your arms as you battled the Shadow within Thorin’s mind. 

You nodded, rubbing your cheek against his shoulder. “He is no longer plagued by the Shadow that fed on his Dragon sickness.” You whispered, but you remembered the rest, wondering how you might tell him what you had to do for Thorin. “But…”

“But what?”

“Dragon sickness must be healed…Or battled by the one infected by it… I cannot heal that for him like I told you before…” You whispered, a tear falling down your cheek as you continued. “After I captured the darkness within the moonstone… I took us into the deepest part of his mind… To the place where he felt the most safe.”

You didn’t look at your One as you told him what else happened within the Land of Dreams. From the fear in Thorin’s eyes to him finding comfort in your arms. You closed your eyes as the tears began to fall again when you felt Dwalin’s arms tighten around you as you spoke of Thorin’s attempt to make love to you. 

But your eyes widened in shock when you felt his hand tilt your chin up to kiss you gently after you told him what you did to heal Thorin’s darkness within his mind. 

“Do you not remember your own mothers’ words my One?” He asked against your lips, touching your face as he wiped away the tears from your skin. His words were kind. “Do not dwell on what happens in dreams… To focus rather on the reality of our love.”

His lips left yours as he began to touch your cheeks with them. “You brought him comfort during a painful healing… I am proud of you.”

You sobbed as he rose you both to your knees. 

“You my love, are truly a miracle.” He kissed your hands as he rose them to his lips. “Now… as this… could be our last night together before we go to war. I must speak with you about you staying here…”

“Dwalin…” You protested but stopped when his lips touched yours again. Gentle and tendwer as he whispered for you to listen against them.

You saw the desire for you in his eyes. And it made you tremble in desire to see them look at all of you.

“I know you will follow us,” He whispered, taking your braid in his hand after touching your cheek. “You would even if I forbade it… All I ask is this…” He looked deep in your eyes. “Promise me… Protect our child at all costs. You will do all you can to protect yourself. To stay with me at all times in the battlefield.”

You nodded. “I promise.” You whispered as the tears fell down again at the power of his love for you. 

And for the love you have for him/

“Then let no more words be said tonight my love…” Dwalin whispered as he slowly lowered you to the bed. “Let only the sounds of our love echo in the air…”

As you held open your arms to him, his lips curved into a smile as he lowered them to you. 

It was a gentle meeting of flesh as clothes were discarded and skin touched. Soft sighs of desires were answered with names whispered. Eyes, the color of (eye color) met with deep blue as he rose above you. 

“My handsome warrior…” You whispered as he entered you.

“My beautiful healer…” He whispered back as you surrounded him.

Gentle rocking of bodies that seemed to melt together as you and Dwalin loved each other. Hands gripped each other tight, your fingers interlocking as simple desire changed into intense passion with a hint of fear that you both felt in your hearts.

He cried out your name to the stars as he brought the two of you closer to the edge of desire and pleasure. And when you both tumbled over the edge together, your answering cry filled his ears and soul. 

And when you lay together in a heap of exhausted love… Neither of you knew that Bilbo left Erebor to go to Dale…

Like a thief in the night.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twenty

War.

It has begun.

The Battle of the Five Armies waged just outside Erebor. Dwarves, led by Thorin’s cousin Dain Ironfoot, fought alongside Thranduil’s elven army and the survivors of Lake town against Azog’s Orc legions. Blood, deep red and darkest black, stained the battlefield. Shouts in Khuzdul mingled with Black Speech, filling the air as Azog shouted his commands to his army. Screams filled with pain and high-pitched shrieks filled the air, mingling with the groans of the dying. 

All must die. All must face Shadow…. But not like this, you thought as you watched the scene below you. Dwarven battle rams were killed by enormous trolls as others slammed their heavy bodies into orc and goblin forces. Trolls, no longer affected by the sunlight like the three in the woods so many months ago, tore through Dwarven forces like hot knife through butter. 

Your eyes were wide in shock as you pressed a hand to your heart as you watched such wanton death fill the air. 

No… No one should die…. Not like this.

And Thorin did nothing but tell you all to stand down when Fili said he was going to go over the wall. 

He did nothing as his people were being slaughtered.

You watched him in shock as he walked down the stairs to walk toward his throne… His body hunched over as if he were guarding a secret within himself. You looked back at the sounds of the battlefield. 

The screams. 

The pain filled screams were all you could hear.

All you could think was that your adoptive people were dying. And Thorin did nothing.

You turned back to the direction in which Thorin disappeared, your eyes narrowing in anger. 

How dare he, you thought. Dragon Sickness or no, he would listen to what you have to say. 

He couldn’t abandon his people.

You pushed away from the wall, past your One who looked at you in shock at the animalistic growl in your throat as you raced down the stairs to follow Thorin to his throne room. The very earth quaked under your feet at the strength of your anger.

Dwalin looked at the others when he heard you shout Thorin’s name in anger.

“Thorin Oakenshield!”

The Dwarven King turned just as he reached his throne, surprised by the strength of it in your voice. He watched as you stalked toward him, his eyes flicking in shock as you stopped mere inches from him. 

“How dare you!” You shouted at him, stabbing him in the chest with your finger. “You will not walk away from this! From them!” You snarled at his impassive face. “Your people are dying! Our people! At least allow me to go out with someone and go heal some of the injured. Please Thorin.”

Thorin looked at you, remembering the dream you have given him. “I have need of you here…” he told you in a forlorn voice. 

“To do what Thorin?” You demanded as he turned away from you. “To rot within these halls like your gold?”

You didn’t step back when he spun toward you, his face angry. “My grandfather coveted this gold. Bled for it. Protected it.” He yelled back at you. “He lost it once. And we fought for it! We won it back. You helped win it back! And now we’ll die for it!”

“You are not your grandfather.” You told him softly, but he growled at you.

“I am more than my grandfather…”

“You are not Thror!” 

Your shout was loud as it cracked with the strength of thunder, echoing throughout the throne room. Your anger pressing Thorin against his throne as you pushed him back hard. “You are Thorin! Thorin Oakenshield! Do you even remember who you are? Do you remember who he was?”

The question shocked Thorin enough to leave him speechless and blinking. You could feel the tears of anger form in your eyes as you continued.

“Because I do…” You said, your voice dropping to a whisper as your tears began to fall. Your voice hoarse from your yelling and the tears. “I remember him. I remember a Dwarven prince who once cared for his people. For this Company. For those who swore allegiance to him. Who loved them all.”

He stared at you in shock as you took his face in your hands. 

“I remember his smile. His laughter. How his body felt against mine when I held him at night after we were Bound. The love he had for me, for the child his best friend and I created. Who Is this stranger before me?” You asked, looking into his blue eyes. “The Thorin I knew would never had threatened to throw a friend over the ramparts, especially knowing he did what he had to do to protect you. The Thorin I knew was my friend. My Bound… My King…. It was he who I swore allegiance to. Who I fought alongside…? Who I healed.”

Your lips trembled before you placed them against Thorin’s forehead, each of you remembering the fantasy you had created for him to ease the pain of his healing, your fingertips touching his temples as a gentle magic entered through your lips into his skin. You felt his hands on your wrists, squeeze gently as the gentle pain flowed through white magic. 

You pulled yourself away to look at him as he shook his head. 

He wanted to answer but found none. “I am King under the Mountain…” He said simply as he took your hands away from his temple. Not wanting to feel the softness of your skin against his, the memory of the dream kisses fresh in his mind. 

“Are you? Are you King under the Mountain?” You asked as you stepped back. “Or are you Smaug in Dwarven form? Wanting nothing but gold and the pain of his people in his heart.”

You could tell that your words hurt him when he slumped against this throne in shock. 

But before he could say a thing to you, Dwalin entered the throne room. He had heard what you had said to Thorin. Could feel the heartbreak in you both. Mingling with the anger of the battle that waged outside. The fear of not being able to help. Helplessness.

You looked at Thorin, who still stared at you in shock at your words before you shook your head. You started to walk down the small steps before you looked over your shoulder.

“Remember him…” You whispered before you walked away, allowing Dwalin to see the defeat in your face. 

“(y/n)!”

Thorin’s voice ran out in command. But you didn’t stop.

“I did not give you permission to take leave!”

Ignoring him as he called your name, you said nothing but stopped when you were alongside your One. 

“Maybe you can talk some sense into him…” You whispered, pressing a hand on his forearm.

You looked up when Dwalin’s forehead touched yours. His fingers caressing your neck as he pressed his lips against your skin. 

You both looked toward Thorin, who was now slumped completely on his Thorin, loudly complaining about the stubbornness of women. 

You turned back to Dwalin, who touched your face. “He needs the final push…” You whispered. 

And with a gentle kiss on his lips, you walked away.

“Where are you going?” He asked softly, his voice carrying behind you. 

Your voice was soft as his but even he could hear the steel in it. 

“To prepare for war.”

And with a gentle wave to your One, you disappeared, leaving Dwalin to convince his king to help his kin. 

That final push. 

Dwalin took a deep breath as he turned to Thorin, who was now muttering about the gold. He knew what he had to do, though it broke his heart to do it.

“Since when do we forsake our own people?” He demanded of Thorin as he walked toward the sitting King as Thorin said nothing but the safety of the gold below. He growled. “Thorin, they are dying out there!”

Dwalin eye’s widened in shock when Thorin spoke. Not of giving Dain the support he needed. But of the gold. The cursed gold. 

“There are holes beneath holes within this mountain… Places we can fortify.” Thorin’s voice was soft as he clutched at his throne. His eyes flicking from side to side as he thought of ways to rescue the gold beneath him rather than his people. “Shore up… Make safe? Yes… Yes! That is is! We must move the gold further underground to safety…”

Dwalin couldn’t believe his ears. He watched at Thorin got up to leave. 

“Did you not hear me?” The Dwarven warrior asked softly, as if he were unsure if his king did. “Dain is surrounded…. They are being slaughtered… Thorin.”

It was the sound of his own name that caught Thorin’s attention, causing him to turn toward the sound. He looked at Dawlin, his eyes wide as if he just realized he was there. But his expression changed, allowing nothing but his love of gold to show.

“Many die in war, life is cheap…” He told Dwalin, who listened in shock. “But treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost… It is worth all the blood we can spend.”

Dwalin shook his head. “You… sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head,” his voice was soft and sane as he addressed his King. “And yet… You are lesser now than you have ever been…:

Thorin looked at him as (y/n) words echoed in his mind…. 

You are Thorin! Thorin Oakenshield! Do you even remember him? Because I do…

He looked away from her One. Away from the Bound that bonded them together. “Do not speak to me as if I am some lowly Dwarf lord…” He said softly, as (y/n) words continued to echo in his head. Each word reminding him who he was before Erebor. “As if I were still Thorin… Oakenshield.” The sob escaped before he could stop it. “I am your King.”

Dwalin stood next to him. “You were always my King…. You used to know that once…” He said softly, looking into Thorin’s shocked face. But he shook his head. “You cannot see what you have become… Despite the healing (y/n) has given you.”

He didn’t move as Thorin, growling, swung a sword half-heartedly. Missing him as the point of the sword sent sparks into the air as it struck polished stone. 

The two dwarves stared at one another. The air very with tension as Thorin’s heavy breathing filled it. 

Dwalin watched as Thorin’s expression changed. From anger to nearly soulless as the Dragon Sickness took him once again. 

“Go… Get out…” Thorin told him softly. “Before I kill you.”

Dwalin looked at him, tears in his eyes and with no hope in his heart, turned and left Thorin to his Throne and gold.

“What if (y/n) is wrong?” Kili asked, his voice echoing throughout the chamber as he and the others waited for Thorin to return… He had to return, the young dwarf thought. “Where is she?”

“She is in the armory…” Balin told him softly. “I supposed she’s getting dressed.”

“For what?” Kili asked him, his brown eyes narrowed in fear. “What if… How do we know if she is right? How do we know it’ll work?”

“We don’t laddie,” Balin told him. “We just have to have faith that she’s right.”

The others nodded silently as Kili looked at his sword, his thoughts his own as Dwalin leaned against one of the boulders. He had faith in his One’s words… In her healing… But he had seen how the Dragon Sickness had taken Thorin’s mind. 

What if indeed?

But his silent question was answered by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind him. He turned as Thorin emerged from the Gallery of Kings. No longer was he wearing the robes of Thror, but rather heavy armor. Still carrying the mantle of king, but much more. 

No longer was he King under the Mountain… But once again, he was Thorin Oakenshield. And in his hand was his sword. 

Dwalin pushed away from the boulder as his King stopped in front of him. He nodded when he felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder in apology. 

But it was Kili’s voice that filled the air as he pushed away from the boulder to stalk toward his uncle. 

“I will not hide behind a wall of stone! Not while others fight our battles for us!” He shouted as he stepped in front of Thorin. His face filled with anger as he looked into the face of his uncle. “It isn’t in my blood Thorin!”

Thorin’s voice was calm compared to Kili’s anger. 

“No… It is not.” He agreed with his nephew. He touched Kili’s face. “We are son’s of Durin and Durin’s folk do not flee form a fight.”

Kili looked into his uncles eyes and started to nod when he and his uncle smiled at one another. Their foreheads touching before they both turned to look at the others of the company as Dwalin laid a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

The Dwarven king looked at his kin, his eyes memorizing their faces. 

“I have no right to ask this of any of you,” He said, looking at them all as they sat on boulders watching him. “But will you follow me… One last time?”

No one said a word, the room quiet before Fili stood, quickly followed Balin. One by one the Company stood in support of their king. The Company stood for Thorin. 

Reunited.

“Thank you, Thorin whispered, honored beyond belief at their support. Their love they had for him. As they surrounded him, he quickly told them the plan to give support to Dain. 

As the others went to work to raise the giant bell, he turned to Dwalin. 

“Where’s (y/n)?” He asked his friend who held a two bladed axe in hand. 

Before Dwalin could answer, your voice came from behind them. 

“I’m here.”

Dwalin and Thorin turned at the sound of your voice and nearly dropped his axe on his foot when he saw you walking down the staircase toward them. 

You were dressed for war.

Heavy dwarven dark leather armor hugged your curves as chainmail, as bright as the stars, covered your more vulnerable spots of your body. Your hair was pulled back in a tight braid, allowing your face to be uncovered as you smiled down at them all. Your muddy boots, so familiar, were shielded by heavy steel. 

And in your hand was a heavy locaber axe. 

Everyone stared up to as you stopped in front of Thorin and Dawlin. 

You kissed your One deeply, savoring the taste of him in your mouth before you turned to look at Thorin. You were quiet as you looked at him, his eyes searching your face as you searched his.

“There you are…” You whispered to Thorin when you placed the long-handled axe against the boulder before you took Thorin’s face in your hands. “Welcome back…. Thorin Oakenshield.”

You let go of Thorins face before you took both of Dwalin’s and Thorin’s hands in yours and pulled them in close to you, placing your forehead against theirs as you each closed your eyes. For a moment, the others could see a light, as brilliant as the sun shine on top of the three of you as Mahal’s blessing illuminated you all.

The Bound was true. 

The three of you turned to look the others. 

“Let’s go help Dain.” Thorin said with a wicked glint in his eye. 

The sound of the Battle Horn of Erebor echoed throughout the valley, its music triumphal as the tune erupted through the air. Bombur’s breath, heavy and full, breathed life within it once again and it filled the hearts of the Dain’s weakened army as they protected Erebor from the ever-increasing orc legion. Filled them with hope. 

And their enemies with fear. 

The battle stilled, each of the orcs unsure of what was going to happen. Even Azog, from his perch on Ravenhill stared down at the Dwarves as they held their shields a little tighter and higher against the attack that was going to come. 

Azog’s eyes widened in shock when the answer came in the sound of faint ringing of a bell deep within Erebor as it crashed through the stone barrier. The ringing was deafening as it echoed through the air, its golden dome sending boulders high into the air only to settle into the boulder decorated mount that surrounded Erebor’s main entrance. With a thundering crash, the boulders landed in the mount’s water and formed a bridge. 

The bridge to replace the one that Dwalin had destroyed with the head of a stone statue. And on that bridge, led by Thorin, the company and their tiny human ran to engage the enemy. 

“To the King!” Dain’s voice echoed as he rallied what was left of his arm. “To the King!”

The Dwarven army, rallied by Dain’s call and the sight of Thorin and his company, followed in a triangular formation. They followed their king, their voices rising in triumph as they ran ever close to Azog’s legions. To glory. To victory. Or even to death. It mattered not, for their King had come. And they would battle for him. 

Dwarven weapons and shield met the Orc and goblin lined hoard in a thunderous crash. Shrieks of pain filled the air as the dark creatures of Sauron met with the might of a rallied Dwarven army. An army that would never give up. Never surrender. One single thought going through each other their minds as they cut through their foes. 

Hold. The. Line. 

Dwarven steel met hell forged Orc steel in a shower of sparks. Blood, black, flowed to the ground as Thorin and the others seemed to split up, leaving you to fight with Fili and Kili. And fought you did. 

You each flowed around each other. Your weapons singing through the air as you cut through your enemies together. Your locaber axe keeping your enemies a safe distance, cutting through armor like someone cutting through shellfish as your blood brothers easy cut through the ranks. 

You could feel the hot splash of blood against your face as you pinned an orc against another. With your eyes in the orc’s fading ones, you swung your axe to the side toward Kili, your eyes were cold. Kili’s blade made quick work, cutting off the orcs head as your blade left it to stab another with a quick flip over your shoulder. Fili’s heavily booted foot kicked out and connected with the orcs chest, knocking the head from its shoulders. 

The Orcs did not know which to attack as their enemies seemed to dance around them. Their blood decorating their black steel armor as you jumped over Fili’s back to slam your axe into the chest of one of the Orcs, pinning it to the ground. 

The three of you looked up at Balin’s voice as he called for Kili and Fili. You looked toward Thorin when he called his cousin’s name.

“Go!” You told them as Dain shouted his reply. “I’ll go be with Thorin. Tell Dwalin, I am alright!”

But before the brothers could protest, you were already running toward Thorin and his cousin, who were battling a small platoon of orcs to get to one another. 

“Oh come on,” You muttered as you slid to a stop before you dodged the heavy mace that slammed against the ground, shattering the dirt as the orc riding troll attacked. You ran at it as it raised that mace high into the ground, sliding between its legs as you cut its ankles with Dwalin’s little dagger. 

You didn’t look behind you as you got to your feet when you heard the trolls shriek of pain. Your heart was roaring with every step as you ducked a swipe of an Orc blade that cut some of your hair from its braid, allowing it to fall free in (hair color) curls as it missed Dwalin’s courting bead.

You slammed the sharp point of your axe into one of the orcs that attacked before you saw Thorin hug his cousin. Your eyes widened when you saw an orc rushing at them, a heavy war axe high above its hand. 

As you ran toward them, leaving your locaber axe behind, Dain let go of Thorin with a chuckle.

“There’s too many of these buggers.” He said with a growl as he looked at his cousin. 

Before Thorin could reply, he watched a spear fly past his face, the wind of it causing his hair to go with the movement. He turned to watch the spear impale itself into the face of an enormous orc. 

He and Dain watched as the Orc seemed to stop in its tracks before it slumped forward to land face first into the dirt, driving the spear deeper into its head. He smiled at his cousins’s questions face as he turned to watch you slide in. He rose an eyebrow as you grinned.

“I told you to watch your back.” You reminded him. 

“Thank you.” Thorin said simply. 

You smiled. “You’re welcome.”

You both turned to Dain who was staring at you in interest, with a single eyebrow raised at the little human in front of him. All of you ignoring the battle that surrounded you.

Dain’s stern face split in a grin. “And who’s this cousin?” He asked. 

“Dain, this is (y/n). She is Dwalin’s One. And my Bound.” Thorin introduced his cousin to you. “Our warrior healer.”

Dain’s eyes twinkled as he took your hand in his before he bowed. He winked as he laid a gentle kiss on your knuckles. “Warrior indeed…” He mused as he looked at you. “May we see your skills as healer late this day when we crush these buggers.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Are all of Durin’s folk this flirtatious?” You asked as you looked at Thorin. “Dwalin should have told me that I would be surrounded by rogues in this family of mine.”

Thorin chuckled. “And where is your One?”

“Oh, I’m sure he is waist deep in trouble and loving it.” You said before looking back at Dain. “Although, I am sure that I will earn a spanking for this…”

Dain’s eyebrow raised as he let go of your hand before he turned to Thorin. “Thorin… I hope you have a plan to deal with this filth.”

The three of you looked up at the sound of Azog’s echoing battle horn. It came from the Ravenhill ruins as the orc’s flags directed battle toward Dale and those who receded there.

Silently you prayed for the humans that receded there. 

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as you prayed. “Aye,” He growled. “We’re going to take out their leader.”

“Azog?” Dain asked, looking at Thorin as he climbed onto a large ram that came at his whistle. He stepped toward him as Thorin held out a hand to you, helping you behind him. “Thorin, you don’t have to do this… You are our King.”

“It is because I am your King that I must do it.” Thorin told his cousin before looking over his shoulder at you. “Hold on tight… The climb will be perilous.” 

You winked at him as Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili came to a skidding halt in a ram drawn dwarven war machine. 

“There you are!” Dwalin shouted from behind the automatic crossbow when he saw you. “I am going to paddle you until you can’t sit for a week!” He threatened as you rubbed the nose of the nearest ram that seemed to whine at you. “I told Fili and Kili to stay with you!”

You chuckled as you winked at the brothers. “I run faster than they can, my love.” You told him as Thorin brought his Ram in close to allow you to kiss your One. 

As Dwalin growled with your lips against his, his whispered command to stay with Thorin, no matter what filled the air as Thorin looked up at another orc command that echoed. Balin told the others it had been a while since he had ridden the war machine, and he was a little rusty. 

Orc had begun to form again, this time it was toward the lot of you. Azog had one command. 

Kill Oakenshield and everyone who was with him.

“I am going to kill that piece of Filth!” Thorin growled, silencing the others. 

You all looked at him, each ready to lay down their lives for their king.

“Lead on Thorin!” Dwalin told him. 

You blew your One a kiss. “Stay alive.” You commanded him.

"Your Command is my pleasure." Dwalin reminded you.

“Crazy buggers!” Dain said as Thorin urged his battle ram forward as he was quickly followed the Balin’s ram drawn war machine. He watched as sparks flew into the air as Kili laid the flat of his blade against the steel wheel sharpening it. 

He watched as his King and his most loyal followed road toward battle and possibly death before he quietly whispered. 

“Durin save you all.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twenty-One

Victory was within his grasp. 

Azog could all but taste it. His legions continued to fight against the dwindling dwarven forces, uncaring that the dwarven scum had been rallied by their so-called King under the Mountain. The pale orcs blue eyes lit with laughter as he watched the death below him. 

Dwarves… Orc… Human… It mattered nothing to him because soon he would rid Middle Earth of the one who cut off his limb. The one who made him look weak in front of his armies so long ago. The one who has eluded him for years while he lay within the darkest depths of the world healing… 

Oakenshield.

The Orc growled as he watched from the ruins of Ravenhill as the dwarf cut through the ranks of legions on the back of the ram like creatures the dwarves used to drive their war machines. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him before he started to chuckle. 

Oakenshield brought his little human healer. 

Azog chuckled again as he remembered what his Master had said about the little human (y/n). The Witch of the Wilds… The Mirkwood Witch. It was she who wiped the shadow from the dragon, Smaug. The Daughter of the very Earth. 

His Master told him to be cautious of her, that she may be only human, but she was the daughter of the earth and one of the cursed Istari, Radagast the Brown. And to be warned of her overwhelming power. For Healer she may be, she was also a warrior trained by the dwarves Azog now fought against.

What would Oakenshield, and her mate, do if he took her away from them?

He grinned at the thought of it. He knew that she wasn’t Thorin’s mate but that of the bald ones, but wouldn’t it be wonderful to see the pain and shock in the dwarfs face by allowing the dwarf to see him hold her head up high as he did to his grandfather outside Khuzad-Dum. He chuckled at the memory of Thror’s death. 

The scent of fear on the Dwarven King body that shone in his eyes before they dilated in death at the swift stroke of his blade. The shock in Thorin’s face when he threw Thror’s head to him, and the joy he felt in the darkest parts of his heart at the pain in his face when it bounced toward him before stopping at his feet. 

Azog’s grin widened at the thought of breaking Oakenshield emotionally before killing him, unknowing of his own fate at the hands of the King under the Mountain. His grin turned into that of a snarl as the dwarf broke through the ranks of his army before being joined by his kin and his royal guard, coming ever closer to the single goal that he knew was in Oakenshield’s mind. 

He turned to the two Orcs beside him who were waiting for his command. 

“He comes.” He growled an order in Black Speech before he turned back to watch the dwarves and their tiny human ascend the mountainside toward the ruins outside Ravenhill. 

He chuckled at the knowledge that he would soon kill them all. 

At the same time in the ruined city of Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf along with the former citizens of Lake Town, fought against Azog’s legions. Elf, human, orc and troll littered the streets. Blood, black and red, ran in rivers down the cobblestones as Gandalf turned to the hobbit after killing an enormous orc. 

“We may yet survive this…” The wizard said softly before Bilbo glanced over his shoulder toward the mountain. 

“Gandalf! It’s Thorin!” 

Gandalf turned toward the mountain, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the four rams that easily climbed over the razor-sharp rocks. “And Fili, Kili, Dwalin… And (Y/N)” He said softly. “He’s taking his best warriors and his strongest healer.”

Bilbo looked at him and watched Gandalf’s eyes narrow in pride. “To… To do what?”

Gandalf glanced down at him. “To cut off the head of the snake…” He told the Hobbit gruffly. 

Bilbo looked over in shock as his friends entered into a battle that could very well mean their deaths. 

The climb was steep. The winds, bitter and cold, tore at your clothes and bit at your skin as you held onto Thorin tightly as he urged the ram you both rode further up the mountainside toward Ravenhill. 

“Hang on (y/n)!” He shouted back at you as he took out his sword to cut down the approaching orcs. Blood, black as night, decorated the ice-covered mountain stone as you and Thorin began to cut through the dark creatures, any that you missed were cut down by Dwalin who followed you both closely as Fili and Kili went around.   
Sword, axe and spear blade cut deep into flesh.

The skirmish was short, bloody and filled with the cries of death from the orcs that you and the others cut through them before you all stood on the small stone clearing that lay before the ruins of Ravenhill. 

You thanked the Rams that had taken you and the others with a gentle whisper and a soft stroke of your hand down their muzzles. The rams nuzzled you gently, each one bowing to you before they turned to return to the battle below, their own kin calling to them back to the war. You smiled at Dwalin who took your hand in his in a nearly crushing grip as he turned you to him.

“I told you to stay with Kili and Fili…” He whispered to you, wiping a streak of black blood from your cheek causing you to smile. 

“And I told you I run faster than they do,” You replied touching his face. Your eyes smiling at him. “I love you… No matter what happens.”

Dwalin kissed you gently before he whispered. “And I love you. Stay by me at all times now. I can’t have you running off to take on Azog’s forces by yourself.” He said, half-jokingly as he rested his forehead against yours. He smiled when you chuckled as Fili turned to his uncle.

“Where is he?” The blonde dwarf asked Thorin, who was looking at the deserted ruins. “It looks empty… I think Azog’s fled.”

Thorin shook his head. “No… I don’t think so.” He said softly before he turned toward you and the others. “Fili, take your brother and (y/n)…”

“No.” You told him sternly while still in your One’s arms. “I stay with you two.”

Thorin looked at Dwalin who looked back at him, unsaid words passing between them as they looked back at you.

You smiled, knowing that they weren’t going to send you with your brothers. 

They both took deep breaths before letting it out through their noses in a deep sigh before Thorin continued. “Fili… Take your brother. Scout out the towers.” He took his nephews by the shoulders, looking into their eyes as he told them what to do. “Keep low and out of sight. If you see anything, report back. Do. Not. Engage. Do you understand?”

As your brothers, you felt Dwalin turn in your arms to look back toward the mountain ridge. 

“We have company.” Your One said as goblins cackled as they found their prey. He turned back to you and the others. “Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred.”

You smiled as your One kissed your hand as Thorin chuckled.

“We’ll take care of them,” He said simply before turning to Fili and Kili. “Go. Go!”

But as the brothers went to do what their uncle told them to do, they stopped to touch your face, their young faces searching yours. You touched theirs, your eyes never leaving their faces as you committed them to memory. Each of you knowing, somehow, that this would be the last time you’d see each other alive. 

With a gentle slap of blade against blade in silent farewell and a smile between the three of you, you laid your forehead against theirs in goodbye before stepping back. 

“Be careful.” You whispered to them anyway as Dwalin and Thorin stepped in front of you, their weapons ready as they faced the goblin’s, whose laughter grew louder with each passing moment.

Kili grinned and Fili winked as they went to the ruins and left you to turn back toward the goblin hoard that rushed at you. 

“Shall we?” You asked your One and Bound as you held a small sword down low.

Dwalin chuckled. “Yes, lets.”

The first goblin that reached the three of you died quickly. It’s eyes wide in shock and in disbelief as Dwalin’s axe bit deep into its side before it fell to the ground. 

Dwalin barely had enough time to shake the blood from the blade before the rest of the mercenaries attacked. 

The battle was short compared the goblin caves, but without the help of Gandalf’s magic and your own seeming to dwindle with each passing day, it seemed longer. Goblin blood mixed with snow and ice as Azog’s mercenaries were cut down in rapid succession. 

And it was clear that you were at a disadvantage. Sword, no matter the length, was not your favorite weapon and it showed in your fighting. Although it kept the goblins at bay, you could feel your own arms growing more and more tired with each stroke. 

A large goblin, nearly the size of the orc, had gotten past Thorin and Dwalin as it rushed toward you, its weapon, a nasty double-sided axe that was larger than Dwalin’s, held high. You quickly jumped to the side, slipping on the icy stone as the blade sank deep into the stone. You rolled over Thorin’s discarded shield and held it up to keep the blow after blow of the axe from killing you instantly as its blade sank deep into the wood and metal. The goblin roared as it continued its attack, its axe singing in the cold wind as it tried to break the shield.

Your eyes met with its. And your eyes widened at the madness within its depths.

It was going to kill you.

You felt yourself being pushed against the cold stone wall, your arms trembling with exhaustion as you struggled to keep up the shield against the overwhelming blows. Tears formed in your eyes at the fear that filled you. 

Fear for you. For your child that you carried. 

With a roar, you pushed back with the last of your strength, knocking back the orc with the last of your strength, surprising it long enough to sink your blade in its side. Deeply. As you struggled to take the blade from the dying goblins side, you dropped the broken shield with a clatter as you kicked the goblins now limp body from the blade, breathing heavily.

You didn’t see the smaller goblin rush at you, with a spear held low until it was too late. 

But Dwalin had. 

No matter how many days he would live, he will never forget the way your eyes had widened in shock and pain as the goblin pinned you to the rock with spear. How your body, driven by the force of the blow, seemed to bounce off the stone before it was driven back hard against it. Nor will he ever forget the way the gasp that left your mouth as the spear point entered your belly deeply.

He would never forget the way your eyes, wide from pain, looked up into the goblins grinning face. 

With a roar that tore from his throat, full of anger and heartbreak at the knowledge that his One… His child.. was hurt, Dwalin broke through the goblin ranks with ease. Heads bounced as he sliced through them. Bodies twitched as they fell to the ground after his axe bit deep into their bodies, neatly slicing them in two. 

He heard the words that the goblin said to you softly as your body slid down the stone to rest against the snow. “I am going to gut you and watch your pretty little innards spill on the snow.” Before watching as it leaned harder against the spear, driving it farther into you. Pinning you against the wall more. 

It’s eyes widened as you seemed to smirk, a thin trail of blood escaping the corner of your mouth. 

“You sure about that?” You asked, gripping the spear in your hands as you struggled against the goblins hold on it. "Look behind you."

When the goblin looked at you quizzically, you motioned with your head and with a soft laugh, watched as the goblin turned. 

Only to gasp in pleasure at the sight of the goblins body going still as Dwalin’s axe bit deep into its chest. Its eyes were full of shock and hatred that it was killed by the dwarf. It spat onto Dwalin’s cheek as the dwarf snarled at him. 

“You may have killed me Dwarf… But she’ll die sooner or later… with that wound in her belly…” It gasped out the words before Dwalin’s axe left its body.

And removed its head from its shoulders.

His axe fell to the ground as he rushed to your side, his hands touching your face as you chuckled up at him. 

“Hi,” You whispered as he cupped your face in his hands. “Nice of you to help…” 

“Amralime, this is… no laughing matter.” He whispered, looking at the spear that seemed to vibrate with your very movement. He couldn’t see any blood. But he knew how dangerous a spear to the belly was. 

He had seen many friends die from the wounds in his time. And he wasn’t ready to see. You die from it. 

You chuckled as you looked at the spear. “Oh that…” You coughed, laughing as you. “Don’t worry… about that. Just… Get it out of me.” 

“(y/n)… Can you heal yourself as I pull?” He whispered as he watched you grip the spear tightly in your hands. He frowned when you simply shook your head as you told him there was no need, as you began to pull the spear away. He covered your hands with his, his eyes wide as he watched you grit your teeth together.

And together, you pulled the spear from your body. 

He watched you gasp, the sound soft in the winter air as the pressure left you as you leaned back against the stone to catch your breath, but he looked at you in shock when no blood came with the spear’s removal. When he checked the wound, he saw nothing there. Just the shimmer of white steel that covered your abdomen. A metal that was within the very bowels of Moira. 

You touched his face. “Do you think I would have gone to war… endangered our child without proper protection?” You asked him as he breathed the word of the armor that you wore.

“Mithril?” He asked, touching the armor in awe. He looked up at you as Thorin joined you both. “But how?”

“I gave it to her. Before the battle in Erebor.” Thorin told him softly, touching his friends’ shoulder. He continued when Dwalin looked at him in shock. “It was the least I could do after she did everything for me.”

Dwalin went quickly to his feet and hugged his King tightly. “Thank you,” He whispered hoarsely. The fear of losing you and his son no longer plaguing his mind and heart as he turned to you. “Thank you.”

“That’s so sweet,” You whispered as you watched them hug. You knew how much it worried Dwalin as you took several deep breaths. You winced at the pain that shot through your side. “Still hurts. Help me up.”

Dwalin and Thorin’s hands were gentle as they helped you to your feet before Dwalin’s arms engulfed you into a rough embrace. His lips capturing yours in a heated kiss. His fear, his love and his pride for you flooded you through it. 

And if you weren’t in the middle of the battle, surrounded by the war, he would have taken you in a heated love making that would have melted all the snow on the mountain. 

Your arms, still sore and trembling from the battle, was just as tight as they encircled his waist. You could feel Thorin’s arms go around the two of you as you felt Dwalin’s hot tears against your neck as the idea of losing you came to a head. 

You murmured to him, sweet things and promises as you and Thorin held him close. 

You held him for a while. Each other feeding off of each other’s strengths. Uncaring at the time that passed before Thorin looked at Dwalin. No words were exchanged as he let you both go to look toward Ravenhill, allowing you both a little privacy. 

“Will… Will the bairn be… affected by what happened?” Dwalin asked, tears freely down his cheeks as he touched your face, neck and down your chest to rest against the small swell of your stomach where his child lay. 

You shook your head. “No,” You whispered, laying your head on his shoulder as he held you close again. “In fact, he’s very lively.” You looked up at Dwalin with a smile. “He’s a warrior. Likes to be in the middle of battle… Just like his father.”

Dwalin smiled as he leaned forward. His lips were gently as he kissed you, his hand touching where the jewel he had given you lay under your leather armor. He smiled against your lips when he felt you do the same to the pendant you had given him. 

“When we are done… I will lock you in our room until this war is over.” He whispered as he held you close to him again. 

“You can try.” You chuckled in reply, but you still laid your forehead against his shoulder as he ran a hand over your hair.

As you held each other for a moment, Thorin’s eyes never left Ravenhill as he searched for any sign from Fili and Kili. 

For any sign of Azog. 

But none came.

Time seemed to creep by. Minutes… Hours… It didn’t matter as the three of you waited for word from your blood brothers. Dwalin left you to lean against the wall to rest for a moment as he looked to Thorin who continued to stare at the ruins. 

“Where is that Orc filth?” He asked his friend, looking at the ruins with him.

But the answer didn’t come from in front of them, but from behind as Bilbo seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Thorin!” The hobbit said his name in relief as you got to your feet. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin said softly, his voice full of shock and pleasure at the sight of the halfling. He remembered how he had treated him earlier but was happy to see that Bilbo had not abandoned him.

Bilbo smiled at you when you hugged him to you tightly, quickly returning the hug before he turned to Thorin and Dwalin who looked at him.

“You have to leave here. Now!” He told them as you eased back, his eyes searching their faces as he continued to explain. “Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there’ll be no way out.”

Dwalin growled as he turned to Thorin, who stared at the hobbit in shock. “We’re so close… That Orc scum is in there,” He whispered, his voice urging his king to take on Azog. To finish this once and for all. “I say we press on.”

Thorin shook his head. “No. That’s what he wants.” The dwarven King said to his friend before he looked at you and Bilbo. “He wants to draw us in.”

He turned toward the ruins of Ravenhill, his eyes wide in shock in sudden understanding. “This is a trap.”

He turned back to Dwalin. “Find Fili and Kili. Call them back.”

Dwalin touched his shoulder. “Thorin, are you sure about this?”

Thorin nodded. “Do it.” He turned to you and Bilbo. “We live to fight another day.”

But as Dwalin went to fetch the brothers, you all turned to the sound of echoing horns from deep within the ruins in front of you. Level by ruined level, torches were set ablaze. You all looked up in shock as Azog emerged from the mist. And in his hand, was a battered Fili.

“Oh no…” Bilbo whispered as you shouted Fili’s name. 

You felt Dwalin’s arms hold you back as Azog held Fili’s body high over the ledge. 

“This one dies first…” Azog shouted in Black Speech, his hand holding the struggling Fili easily as you watched Kili emerge from one of the lower levels. 

Your eyes met in shock before you both looked up as the Orc continued. 

“Then the brother…. Then… The woman.” Azog said, his voice carrying over the frozen river that lay between the towers and clearing, his bladed arm pointing at you as you froze in Dwalin’s arms. He turned to Thorin. “Then you, Oakenshield. You… will die last.”

Fili’s voice was small as he shouted to you all. “Go! Run!” 

You shook your head as your eyes met with your brothers as Thorin’s eyes widened in tears. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Azog laughed, impaling Fili deep within the side. The blade digging deep as it reached his heart. And through your connection with your brothers… You felt it within yourself. Before he went limp in Azog's grasp.

Your knees buckled for a moment before you shouted Fili’s name, the tears streaming down your face as you struggled against Dwalin’s arms. Dwalin looked away from the scene as Bilbo’s eyes closed. 

Azog laughed. “Here ends your filthy bloodline!”

And with those words, he tosses Fili’s body over the edge to plummet to the ground below. 

You tore yourself from Dwalin’s arms as you ran down the stairs to Fili’s side. Your body sliding across the ice as you watched Fili’s body hit the long-abandoned cart below. Your hands glowing with magic in preparation to heal him.

Only to feel the healing light die when you reached his side. Your eyes, wide with heartbreak, met his non seeing ones as your legs folded under you.   
Fili was dead. 

Your fingertips trembled as you touched his face. A sob came from you as the tears fell freely down your cheeks as you closed his eyes. Your eyes fluttered closed as you held him close, your sobs filling the air as his blood stained your legs. Behind you, you could dimly hear Thorin yell Kili’s name as you heard your living brothers grunt of anger fill the air. You looked up to watch him rush up the steps, ready to take on Azog himself. 

“No… Kili…” You whispered your eyes wide as you watched him rush the steps. You looked down at Fili’s still form. And with a gentle whisper of forgiveness to his soul, you gently laid him down against the ground before following your brother. 

“Stay with Thorin!” You shouted back toward Dwalin who shouted your name as your feet crushed the snow beneath you as the very earth trembled at the power of your heartbreak.

“No!” Dwalin’s voice echoed over the frozen river as he watched you rush up the stairs, your small dagger in hand. “(y/n) wait!”

Thorin shouted his nephew’s name as Dwalin shouted yours. Dwalin watched as his friend went after you and Kili. 

“Thorin… no…” Dwalin whispered before he too, ran down the stairs and across the river. 

Your anger was fueled by the anger in Kili’s heart. Your boots left black bloodied prints as you followed your brother through the orcs that seemed to protect Azog as he waited for Thorin to show his face. 

There was a large distance between you and Kili, but the battlefield between you was slick with blood and innards of the orcs as they lay on the snow. Your dagger, embedded in the chest of one of the larger orcs, fell down with a thud behind Kili, who broke the neck of another. Your eyes met. Anger filled brown meeting anger filled (eye color). 

In silent agreement, you both vowed to end the orcs that were within the ruins of Ravenhill. Or die trying. 

Kili tossed you a short sword with a shout in Khuzdul. 

And you remembered everything from your teachings as your mothers fighting spirit filled you. Blade met flesh as you began to fight your way toward your brother. 

Despite the distance between you and Kili, you seemed to flow with one another. Your strokes in time as you both beheaded orc, cut off limbs and kicked the creatures over the edge. 

You could dimly hear Kili’s name being called, along with yours. 

Dwalin was calling for you. And Tauriel called for Kili. 

Love searching to protect love. 

You called out Dwalin’s name as Kili called out Tauriels. Your voices. Echoing over the mountainside. Your eyes met Dwalin’s from across the rocks and for a moment, you only care that he was safe.

The blow that knocked you down onto the long-forgotten bridges below came out of nowhere like an ocean wave. Your body bounced against the rocks as an enormous orc looked down at you as you shook your head to rid yourself of the ringing inside your head. You look up at the sound of the evil chuckle above you.

It was Borg. But you weren’t his target. You were merely in his way. 

Azog’s spawn turned to another orc. “Bring me her head.” He told it before he turned to go after Kili. 

You watched as the orc dropped down next to you, the ground vibrating as it landed. 

“Little witch…” It said in Black speech, its repulsive voice filling the air as it leered. It watched as you went to your feet. “Time to die…”

You nodded. “It’s not my time creature… But yours…” You said as you stood, your body bruised as you looked it in the eye. 

It rushed at you with a roar, its weapon low. And you met it with force. Sparks as metal connected with metal filled the air. 

As you fought, Dwalin cut through the orc ranks in a desperate attempt to get to you. He had failed to protect Thorin when he was attacked by Azog, who had pushed him down to the frozen river below the ruins. After Thorin had told him to go find (y/n), he hesitated only a for moment, torn between his duty of protecting his king and saving his One. But he knew the answer the moment he had watched you fall into the bridge below, and after making sure that Bilbo was safe, he fought his way to you. 

The orcs that fought him trembled at the strength of his anger. Their bodies twitched in the aftereffects of being beheaded as he cut through their ranks. Blood covered his skin as he ran down the steps to the bridge. 

But he was soon overwhelmed as another hoard of orcs stopped him from reaching his goal. 

It was after you stabbed the orc that had been sent to kill you, that you felt it. 

The sheer blinding pain as something sharp filled your chest. Like a sword being pressed into your heart. Slowly. You heard Tauriels scream of denial and knew what had happened. 

Borg had killed Kili. 

Tears fell down your cheeks as you stumbled back, your hands on your chest where you felt the pain stop as Borg pulled the blade from Kili’s chest.

The ritual of blood made it where you felt his pain… Had felt Fili’s pain… Allowed you to feel their deaths. 

The orc you had stabbed chuckled. “Two down…” It laughed as blood flowed from its mouth as it advanced toward you. “One to go…”

With those muttered words, the orc unlocked the shadow within you. Its laughter filling the air before it began to choke on it. The air around it growing thinner with each passing moment. 

Your eyes turned white before inky black as your anger of losing your brothers flooded your powers with hatred. 

You remembered their laughter. Their pranks. Their hands in yours as they held them after teasing you. Their foreheads against yours. The scent of Fili’s tobacco as he smoked. Kili’s gentle smirk and dream filled eyes as they talked about Tauriel’s gentle light. Fili’s gentle teasing when he found out it was Dwalin who had won your heart. 

A single tear fell down your cheek, glittering like a diamond as you looked toward the Orc.

Your dwarven weapon fell from your numbed fingers as you looked up to the sky. 

The clouds grew darker and the snow, which had fallen softly, began to become a blizzard. Lightning flashed across the sky, white hot claws reaching across the sky like a predator grasping for its prey before thunder quickly followed. Its deafening roar echoing over the mountainside.

But only the orc heard it. 

It shrieked in pain, covering its ears as the storm you had conjured assaulted it. And when it looked up at you, it stared in awe at the power of you.

You stood in a light so dark that it rivaled that of Sauron’s as you used the Dark lords own evil against its creatures. The orc’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of you gesturing quickly, the movement as sharp as the stone that pierced its side. Its body jerking to the side from the blow. 

You said nothing as the earth, fueled by your heartbreak and rage, seemed to flow into the orcs body. 

Burning. Oozing. Searing pain.

Lava, bright and gold, filled the orc through the rock in its side. Igniting its body with liquid rock and flame. 

Your tears dried on your cheeks as the orc screamed in pain as molten stone flooded it and burned it from the inside out. It’s blackened skin bubbled as it melted away from bone. Flames erupted from its body in quick sparks. You watched, emotionless as the orcs body, still fueled by its burning, lava filled brain, reached out to you only to crumble to the ground. 

Tears, bright and yellow, flowed from its burning eye sockets as it stared sightlessly at you. And the blood that flowed from its mouth, black as the evil it was made form, bubbled and hissed as it melted away its lower jaw.

You watched dispassionately as the orc burned.

And when the orc was reduced to nothing but ash that scattered to the winds, you fell to your knees as the last of your powers left you in a pain so bright that you jerked from it. A mother’s punishment. For you had done the one thing you had promised to your mother you would never do. 

You used the very darkness you had been sent to defeat. To kill. Becoming the very thing that you were sent to destroy.

You had become one of the true creatures of Middle Earth. 

When you reached out to your mother, you felt her disapproval, her anger and disappointment in you before she left you as your father had left you. As the tears fell down your face, you closed your eyes before you screamed your pain into the air.

And for the first time since joining Thorin and the Company. Since finding your One. Your family. Your home. You were completely and utterly alone.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twenty-Two

You was screaming. 

That was all Dwalin could think of, those screams. The pain in your voice. The sound of your heartbreak echoing throughout the mountainside as his blade sank deep into the neck of the last orc who had attacked him. 

The orc seemed to sigh as it dropped its body to the ground, the blade leaving its neck in a small spray of black blood as the dwarf who had killed it walked away. 

He had seen the way the weather had changed. How the sky above had darkened with the threat of a storm that never came. He did not hear the thunder but felt it under his feet as he watched it streak across the sky. He didn’t feel the biting cold of the blizzard that seemed to be centered where you were. 

He had heard the shriek of a dying orc before it became a gurgle that echoed throughout the rocks before it abruptly ended. 

He could only pray to Mahal that you were alright as he ran down the steps to the bridge below. His boot crushing the ice that lay there as he rounded the corner that was the ruined doorway.

And stopped when he found you on your knees, your body lurched forward in pain. Your sobs were quiet as he watched you rock your body from the pain that was in your heart. He looked past you at the last of the ash in front of you, still seeming to burn from something within its depths before he looked back at you.

He has never heard you cry so. 

His eyes were wide as he walked toward you slowly, the blade dropping next to the one in a loud clatter. He held up his hands and stopped when you whirled around, your body tense as you prepared yourself for another battle at the sound, his face full of shock when he saw the whites of your eyes black as the blood that splattered his skin. 

You were not covered in the light. But with the darkness you once fought. Your body seemed to ooze it. Your breathing was fast, full of pain and you were whispering the word “No,” over and over again. 

You were Shadow. No longer one of the Light as you once were. 

And for a moment, he feared for your soul, but he wouldn’t let you fall to shadow… Not yet… Not now. He would bring you back to the light. 

To him. 

He called out your name softly, his steps slow and careful as he neared you. He watched you blink, your hands twitching as if they held the lightning within them. Your body was still low, posed to attack if he made even the slightest threatening gesture. 

“It’s alright…” He whispered, his voice low and gentle as he came closer, as one would calming a wild animal. “It’s me… It’s alright…”

His hands were gentle as they took yours, not letting go when a shock of pure electricity entered them. His only reaction was a hiss of pain when he felt it surge through his body. So much pain was within you. So much heartbreak. 

He stilled when your body seemed to twitch as he pulled you to your feet. But he continued when you didn’t shock him again, knowing somehow that you knew it was his hands on yours. 

He whispered your name, his eyes never leaving your matte black as he whispered it again. His fingers, bruised and bloody, linked with yours. He watched your eyes blink at the sound of your name. 

Once. Twice. Three times before the black of them receded to reveal the brilliance of your (eye color) as you became yourself once more. He watched your eyes search his face before the tears began to form.

“Dwalin?”

His lips crushed to yours when he heard his name whispered so softly, his hands letting go of yours before his arms were tight around you as he held you close. He heard you whisper his name again as your arms went around his waist, holding him just as tight as you kissed him back.

“There you are…” He whispered, touching your face when he pulled back to look down at your face. “There you are…”

“I…” You looked up at him before you looked back toward the still bubbling pile of ash that was once the orc that attacked you. The tears fell again. “I… Kili’s dead… And… the orc, it… just…”

Dwalin pulled you into his arms tight, whispering against your hair. “Shush… Don’t think more of it… You did what you had to do.”

You shook your head at the memory. “No Dwalin… I did… Something terrible. Something forbidden to this land. Creatures of the light and the earth… I wasn’t supoosed to… Mother forbid it when she first told me to battle Shadow.”

Your eyes were wide when you looked up at your One. “I killed that orc with the very evil that made it. I… used its Saurons darkness to kill it. With molten earth and fire…” You looked back toward the ash as the last of it was taken. “I burned it from the inside out.”

Dwalin’s hand was gentle as he turned your head to have you look up at him. “You have nothing to be ashamed about. No… Listen to me.” He whispered, cupping your cheek as you shook your head. “You used your powers to defeat an enemy, one that would have used its own powers to kill you in every way possible if it could. There is no shame in that.”

“She left me…”

Your words were so softly spoken that even he looked at you in question before it clicked who you meant. 

Your mother. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because she forbid it. I… was supposed to be pure. No shadow within me…” You whispered to him as the tears continued to fall. “I disobeyed her. I shamed her.”

Pure anger filled Dwalin’s mind. “You listen to me my One.” He told you, holding your chin firmly in his hand, making you look at him in shock. “There is nothing pure about war. War is deadly. War is chaos. War is war. War is Shadow. Using what you have to defeat an enemy is nothing to be ashamed about. And your mother should be the one who should be ashamed for leaving her daughter when you needed her most. You just lost Fili… And Kili.” 

He touched your bottom lip with his thumb as he continued, his eyes never leaving yours for an instant. “Family does not abandon family. Especially in times of great pain. And you did not abandon your brothers. You did not abandon me. You are allowed to feel heartbreak beyond measure for their deaths. And when this war is done, we will remember them with all the goodness of memory.”

You smiled as his words filled your heart. “And you say, you don’t have a way with words.” You told him. You laughed when he grinned wickedly.

His lips were gentle on yours as he kissed you so softly. “I am your family.” He whispered against them. “And, my love… I will not abandon you. Do you understand?”

You nodded. “I do Amralime…”

He chuckled as he held you close. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” You replied, kissing the tip of his scarred nose as his hand caressed your courting bead and braid. 

You held each other tightly before the sound of ice breaking filled the air broke the moment between you. 

And it meant only one thing.

“Thorin.” 

You both looked at one another as you whispered your King’s name. 

“He needs us.”

With a nod, you both picked up discarded weapons, ran up the stairs and into chaos. 

Rank upon rank of Orc and goblin stood between the two of you and Thorin. 

“I am in no mood for this.” Dwalin growled

“You take the ones on the left; I’ll take the ones on the right?” You asked, looking at him. You shrugged when he looked at you at the suggestion. 

But he said nothing as the orc and goblins attacked. 

Together, you and your One flowed together like water. You used your own quickness, taught to you by Nori, against them. Your blade slicing low and quick at unprotected limbs as you stepped back, allowing Dwalin’s heavier blade cut through armor and flesh. 

With every step, you cut through Azog’s ranks that had been sent to stop you from reaching Thorin. 

Overhead, you heard the cry of the Eagle lords as they entered the battle. You looked up at the sound of your name being called. It was Radagast. 

Your wizard father had not abandoned you. You smiled as Dwalin’s words came back to you. “Family does not abandon family.”

“It’s Radagast!” You told Dwalin as he broke the neck of one of the goblins with a swift crack.

He looked up at the sight of something jumping off the back of one of the eagles to the ground, its figure morphing into something bigger. “And Beorn…” he said as he watched the skin changer rush through the orc ranks on the battlefield below. “Good. Dain needs all the help he can get.”

And with a nod to you, you both continued to cut through the remaining orcs and goblins to the ledge that overlooked the frozen river. 

“No…” You whispered at the sight in front of you as Dwalin shouted Thorin’s name.

Azog had him pinned against the breaking river ice. His bladed arm held back onto by the width and strength of Orcist as Thorin struggled against the pale orc’s strength. The point of Azog’s blade moving closer and closer to his chest, the orcs laughter filling the air with Thorin’s grunts of struggle.

Dwalin’s growl of anger was muted by the sound of orcs coming up from behind. You heard your name be called as you looked back toward the creatures before you looked back at Thorin.

“Thorin!” You shouted. “We’re coming! Just hang on!”

But somehow, you knew as you shouted the words that he had made the choice. The choice to sacrifice himself for his family. For his kingdom. For you and Dwalin. 

For a moment, you watched as his eyes looked up at you and Dwalin, who had turned to face the orcs before his face set in determination. You felt time slow as he pulled Orcist away and your body fell to your knees once again as you watched the one thing you hoped to never see.

Azog’s blade sinking deep into Thorin’s chest. 

Both you and Dwalin gasped at the pain in your chest as your Bound with Thorin worked its magic, allowing you to feel everything. You screamed Thorin’s name as the Orcs attacked you and your One. 

You turned in pain, heartbreak and fear of losing another of your family as you lurched to your feet. 

And the orcs stilled at the anger in your face and trembled at the roar that came from alongside you as Dwalin rushed into rank, small sword in hand. 

The creatures never stood a chance. 

Neither of you saw Bilbo’s form run past you and down the steps to Thorin. 

“Go!” Dwalin shouted to you against a moment as you kicked an orc hard between the legs, causing it to whimper in pain before you used one of their own weapons to cut off its head. “I’ll take care of the rest!”

You nodded as you turned, running down the stairs to the river below. 

Your breathing was fast as you quickly ran. Your heart, full of fear and uncertainty at what you’ll see, was thundering in your chest as you took the steps quickly. 

Thorin’s name died on your lips when you heard Bilbo’s quiet sobs fill the air as you reached the bottom step.

The Hobbit was sitting next to Thorin’s still body. Red blood covered the snow beneath him, freezing as it flowed from your King. 

“No…” You whispered as you stepped forward slowly. You shouted the word loudly as you ran to them, your boot sliding in the snow as you ran. You knelt beside Thorin’s body, your eyes searching is blood stained face for any sign of life. For anything that would make him still be Thorin. 

His blood stained your knees as Fili’s once had as you leaned over him.

“No, no, no…. Thorin please…” You whispered, touching his face with trembling fingers. 

Thorin’s eyes were wide as he looked up at the sky. And saw nothing, not even your face when you looked into them. You touched the cut on his forehead with your thumb before you touched his cheek. 

You looked at Bilbo, who just shook his head, his hand never letting go of Thorin’s as you looked back at the dwarf. “Thorin…”

Neither of you noticed the Azog’s blood, black as pitch, staining the rivers ice to the valley below. 

You looked at your hands, willing them… Pleading with them to light with healing, but they stayed dark. For there was one thing that not any healer could beat and that was death. 

But still, you tried.

You put your hands against the wound that robbed Thorin of his life, squeezing your eyes tight as you sobbed. Willing something… Any power within you to heal him of the wounds. 

He couldn’t die. Not yet.

“Please…” You whispered your voice soft in the soft sun. “Please… Not like this… Thorin… Please.”

It was Bilbo’s hand, so soft and gentle, that stopped your pleas. You looked at the Hobbits hand that covered yours. His knuckles were bruised, possibly broken, the skin broken as they squeezed your hand for your attention. And when you looked at him, he simply shook his head. 

“He’s gone, (y/n)…. Thorin’s gone.” He told you softly. His soft brown eyes were just as sad as yours. “There’s… nothing you can do now.”

You stared at him for a moment as the words sank in. You watched him gently say goodbye to Thorin before he rose to his feet, Bilbo’s hand never letting go of Thorin’s until the last possible moment. He stopped, knelt once against alongside his friends body before he laid Thorin’s hand against his chest.

He nodded to you before as he blinked away tears and left you alone.

You looked down at Thorin’s face, touching it once again.

“Goodbye my Bound,” You whispered softly before you touched your lips to his, squeezing your eyes tight at the touch. Your lips trembled as they left his. “I will miss you. Your laugh. Your smile. Your gentle teasing. I will miss the way your body felt against mine when we slept. I wish…”

With a smile at the wish, you leaned back to close his eyes with gentle fingertips before laying your forehead against his. 

And cried. 

* * *

It was long after Thorin, Fili and Kili’s funeral when Balin escorted Bilbo through the damaged entrance of Erebor. Their deaths were fresh in their minds as Dwalin’s elder brother turned to Bilbo, who was dressed for the journey back home to Bag End. 

“There’s to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales to be told…” The elder dwarf looked back toward the sounds of laughter coming from the depths of Erebor. “And thus, Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend.”

Dwarves did not celebrate death with somber words and colors of darkest hue. But with feast and song, with the memory of their loved ones lifting away the pain. Despite the measure of heartbreak.

He looked back to Bilbo who spoke softly. 

“I know that’s how you must honor him, but to me,” Bilbo stopped for a moment, the tears stinging his eyes as he blinked them away. “He was never that… He was… to me… He was…”

He choked back tears as Balin touched his arm in reassurance. He nodded to him.

Bilbo smiled. “Well,” He said with a quick swipe of his forearm against his eyes to wipe away the tears that fell. “I think I’ll slip quietly away.” He looked at Balin who watched him with a smile. “Will you tell the others I said goodbye?”

He turned to leave but stopped when Balin whispered.

“You can tell them yourself.”

Bilbo turned back to see what’s left of the Company watching him. His Company. His family. He smiled when they all stared at him. All still dressed in the armor they wore during the funeral.

He looked at them all in the face as he wished them goodbye. Telling them that the door was always open and when tea was being served. 

Tears fell from everyone’s face as they looked at the hobbit. Their burglar. Their friend. Their brother in all but blood. 

“Don’t bother knocking.” Bilbo told them as the tears fell.

He nodded to them in final farewell before you stepped forward to hug him close. 

“Goodbye dear Bilbo,” You whispered against his hair as you held him close. 

He blushed when your lips touched his cheek. “Goodbye (y/n).” He said, returning the kiss before he let you go. 

And with a smile of farewell, he turned and made his way back to Bag End.

* * *

Long after the feasts had ended, when the last echoes of song were done. When Erebor was quiet, save for the few who wandered the depths of its bridges, Dwalin looked for you. 

He knew where you were at. 

There he found you, standing in front of Thorin’s and your brothers tombs. You were no longer dressed in the torn and blood-stained armor of earlier, but that of the dress Thorin had told you to wear. The one your King had said benefited your station as the King’s Bound. Your waist length hair was pulled back in a simple braid, except the braid he had made in your hair.

And in your hand, were three glowing blue flowers.

Dwalin’s arms encircled your waist as you stared at the flowers in your hand. 

“They’ll grow forever…” You told him softly as you held his arms against your body closely, needing his strength. “They’ll never worry about the dark with their light.”

Dwalin said nothing as you left his arms, watching you as you placed the flowers on the top of the stone tombs. He knew you needed to speak. To say something. Anything to help combat the pain he felt in your heart. 

He would be the strength in your darkness when you had none.

“It’s not fair…” 

He took your hands in his when you turned to him, your eyes full of tears that you thought you had cried out. 

“It’s not fair Dwalin… They were so young… We were supposed to grow old together…” You whispered to him as he pulled you into his arms. “We were supposed to grow old together.”

“I know…” He whispered against your hair as you sobbed into his chest. The tears falling down his cheeks as he began to cry. “I know…”

You sobbed quietly in each other’s arms. Time flew by as you cried. Nothing seemed to penetrate the sadness. 

But it was Dwalin’s gentle hands that touched your face and caused you to look up at him. His lips were gentle when he kissed the tears away from your cheeks. 

“I asked you once, if you thought of names for the bairn…” He whispered to you, his eyes never leaving yours. “Would it please you to know that I have thought of one?”

Your smile matched his when you knew immediately which names he meant.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Eight years later

“Thorin, get back here this instant!”

You turned at the sound of Dwalin shouting your son’s name as the little dark haired Seven-year-old, followed closely by his brother, four year old Fili as they ran past you as you carried little Kilia in your arms. Your smile widened before you began to laugh at the sound of their laughter as they seemed to dance around you before they hid under your skirts. 

“Uh oh, and what did you troublemakers do now?” You asked them as they giggled. You looked down at them as they peaked under the hem of your dress to look up at you and their sister, who cooed down at them. 

“We’re hiding from Father, mama!” Thorin told you, his eyes, the same color of his father, glittering. 

“Oh, I see this, but why?” You asked him before you heard Fili’s voice.

“Because Thor and I wanted to see his axe, but he told us not to and we did anyway.” Your second son said with a breathless giggle. 

“Oh….” You said, drawing the word out before you heard the footsteps of your One marching down the hall toward your rooms. “Hush now. I’ll take care of your father.”

More giggling ensued before the quieted themselves just as their father walked into the room. 

Instantly, your face was full of the love at his face. He was angry but you saw the twinkle in his eyes as they looked around the room for his sons.

Dwalin looked at you and growled. “Where are they?” He asked as he crossed the rooms to touch your face and lay a kiss on his daughters’ cheek and an even deeper kiss on her mothers lips.

You kissed him back as Kilia who squealed with joy at the sight of her father, reaching out with her arms. Dwalin took her with a great laugh and tossed her into the air as you mouthed the boys whereabouts.

Dwalin chuckled as his daughter laid her head on his shoulder. “I ask you again my One, where are those troublemakers?”

“Where are who?” You asked, laughing at his grumble. “Oh, our sons. They ran past here. Possibly off to see their Uncle Balin.” You said with a wink.

Under your skirts, the boys giggled.

Pretending he didn’t hear their laughter, he handed Kilia back to you before he kissed your neck. “It’d be best that they went to see their uncle,” He purred, knowing that they could hear his every word. “They wouldn’t want to see me kiss their mother, and possibly make another brother.” 

“Who’s going to see me?” Balin asked as he entered the room as the boys gagged at the sound of their parents loving each other. 

“Uh oh.” You said, your eyes glittering as the boys cheered at the sound of their uncle’s voice and ran out from under your skirts. “Oh, there they are.”

Balin chuckled as his nephews ran into his outstretched arms. “There are the troublemakers!” He said as he picked them up, looking between the two of them. “Now, which one of you touched your fathers’ axe?”

Thorin had the grace to look slightly ashamed at the question and the direct gaze of his uncles’ eyes as Fili bounced in his arms, answering his uncle.

“Thor did, but it’s okay! We wanted to see everyone’s weapons! Even mamas! We wanted to play war!”

Your eyebrows rose as you looked at your youngest son. “Oh? Even my weapons?” You asked, crossing the room after you handed your daughter to her father. You looked at Fili who held out his arms to you. 

“Yes!” Fili said, putting his arms around your neck and pressed his cheek against yours. “Grandmama said that you fought in the war too! Before you lost…”

His young voice trailed off as he remembered his namesake and the others that his siblings were named after. 

You smiled as you pulled back to look him. He had your coloring, from hair to eyes. Every inch his mother’s son, as Thorin was Dwalin’s. You couldn’t wait to see who Kilia would be. 

“War isn’t a game my little one,” You told him. “War isn’t as pure as your beautiful smile. It is chaotic. You can prepare for war… Train for it. But you can never play War…”

Fili’s smile faded at the sadness in your eyes as you smiled at him. “I’m sorry mama…” He said softly, touching his forehead to yours as Thorin climbed out of his uncles’ arms to hug you around your waist. 

“I won’t touch poppa’s axe again,” Thorin said against your side, causing you to run a hand over his dark hair.

You held Fili close as you crouched to look your eldest in the eyes. “You can,” You said softly, looking at Dwalin when he grumbled. “As long as you have permission from your father. But you may decide that axes aren’t for you. Always try new things my little warrior.”

Thorin giggled when you touched the tip of your nose to his and rubbed gently. “What was yours?” He asked. 

“I liked the staff.”

“And a mighty warrior she was with it too,” Balin said after Dwalin looked at him. “If you lads come with me, I can tell you all the ways she put your father to the dirt.”

The boys gasped at the thought of their mother beating their father. 

“Mama beat father?” Thorin asked, his blue eyes wide as he looked at his father and mother as Dwalin rolled his eyes and you grinned.

“That I did…” You chuckled as Balin took Kilia from Dwalin, who cooed at her uncle. “Go with your uncle and he will tell you.”

The boys cheered as they grabbed hold of Balin’s coat. “Hurry Uncle Balin!” Fili said, always up for a story as Kilia tugged his white beard. 

Balin winced before he winked at his niece. “Careful there lass.” He told her before turning to you and Dwalin. “I’ll take these trouble makers, give you two some needed peace. You’re working.”

You chuckled. “Being chief healer has its hours my brother.” You told before you kissed each of your children. “Behave.” You told them with an eyebrow raised. 

They nodded as Dwalin chuckled. 

“We will mama!”

And with a wave, they led their uncle out of the room and closed the door behind them. Dwalin chuckled at the sounds of their loud questions before he rolled his eyes at Thorin’s “How did momma put father into the dirt!”

He turned to you as you smiled at him. “You never put me in the dirt.”

“Oh I am sure I did.” You told him as he took you into his arms. “At least once.”

“Only because I let you.” He told you, touching your face. 

Your laughter filled the room. “Hah!” You said, poking him in the chest with your finger. “Need I remind you of when we had our first sparing match…”

He winced at the memory. “No…” he chuckled as he looked back over his shoulder. “They are a handful.”

“They’re our handful. Especially Thorin.”

You remembered how only such happiness could come from the tragedy of losing Thorin, Fili and Kili.

“Do you remember when he was born?” Dwalin asked as he walked you backward to the room you shared.

Your smile was soft as he kissed your forehead gently. “Oh, how could I forget…”

The memory was sweet. 

** ** **

Dwalin was asleep when you felt it as you read a letter from Bilbo in candlelight. The warm rush of water between your legs as the bursting of the dam.

The breaking of your water.

You sat up, pushing back the covers as the beginning of your sons birthing came with the spreading of your water against the sheets. 

“Dwalin…” You whispered as you stared at the puddle in the middle of the bed. You turned to your snoring husband, who lay asleep next to you. “Dwalin!”

He still slept, even turning to his side to put his arm around your hardening waist. 

You had been having contractions all day. But they were nothing compared to the ones that now hit like a wave after painful wave. 

“Dwalin…” You whispered against softly before you rolled your eyes. You leaned down, cupped your hand by his ear and shouted his name.

He jolted. “What? Whats wrong? What is it?” Dwalin asked, looking around for any danger before he looked at you. “Amralime, what is it…?”

You chuckled before you pointed at the small puddle of on the sheets. 

“Oh, that’s nothing to be alarmed about Amralime. That’s just your water breaking.” Dwalin chuckled, kissing your forehead before he went to lay back down. 

You waited until it clicked completely before you looked at him. He stilled before he sat back up, turning to into your eyes.

“Your water broke.” He said softly as he touched your face.

“Yes.”

“The baby is coming.”

You nodded. 

You laughed when he shouted happily. 

“The baby is coming!” He said again as he climbed out of the bed. “I’ll go get Oin! Don’t move!” 

You smiled before he kissed you. Gently. Deeply. Pouring all of his love into the kiss as he laid a hand on your hardening bump. 

“I love you with all I am.” He whispered to you. He leaned back to kiss your stomach. “And you, my son, I will love with everything I can give.”

You smiled but winced at the strong contraction that hit like the spreading of a flame throughout your abdomen. “You better hurry,” You told him as you began to sweat. “I don’t know when he’ll come…”

Dwalin kissed you against before he ran out the rooms to call for a healer dwarf.

Hours later, long after you were given a potion by Oin to help with the pain of giving birth, you were straining against the pressure of bringing life into the world. Your son, who was to be named Thorin, was a warrior. But he did not want to come easily into the world. You could feel Dwalin’s hands rubbing gentle circles on your back.

But still it hurt.

Your dwarven father muttered to you gently as you pushed through one of the contractions. He had lived through many births, even that of his own children, but to see you giving birth to his first grandson, was hard for the healer. He gently touched a cool cloth to your forehead. 

“Easy now lass… Breathe…” He told you as you leaned back against Dwalins chest.

You smiled at him. “He’s being as stubborn as his father…” You told Oin, whose chuckle echoed Dwalins. 

Oin watched as your One kissed your neck gently as your eyes closed. “I can go get stronger herbs lass… For the pain.”

You smiled. “I would… Oh Mahal…” You whispered in pain as another contraction hit.

They were faster now. Harder. Gathering more strength with each pass. Your nails dug into Dwalin’s knees as you bit your lower lip. 

Oin nodded when Dwalin looked at him. A silent plea to make sure that you weren’t in pain anymore. “I will be right back… We’ve time.” He said after you moaned in relief from the pain after several moments. He touched your face gently. 

You smiled at him, leaning your face into his hand when he placed a fatherly kiss against your forehead. 

“Help her breathe through her contractions,” Oin told Dwalin as you closed your eyes. “Make her comfortable as possible until I can get back with those herbs.”

Dwalin nodded as the healer left. 

He whispered to you. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

You shook your head, but the words came out anyway of a wish that you wanted to be granted more than anything. “I wish my mother was here…”

Dwalin’s hands rubbed up and down your arms. He knew how much the pain of losing your mother had been on that day on Ravenhill. And for you, he wished with all his might that he could make that wish to come true. “I know my One…” He said softly, pressing a kiss against your temple as he moved his hands from your arms to your shoulder. 

You rubbed your forehead against his chin, sighing in relief when the pain stopped for a moment. 

Before you could say something, the sound came like a glimmer of jewels singing. You opened your eyes in shock when the sight of a shimmer of light coming from the wall alongside the bed. 

A single orb, as bright as the most brilliant sun in all of the universes, came from the wall. Drifting side to side as it floated to the bed, it made its way to you and Dwalin. 

Your eyes filled with tears as the little orb landed on your stomach. You laid a hand on it and whispered. “Mother… You’re came…” As the orb glowed under your hand and became your mothers’ hand as she touched your face.

She was dressed in purest starlight before it faded into the form your father, Radagast, had come to love. A human form. 

“Did you think I would let you give birth to my grandson without me?” She asked, rubbing the tears away from your cheek. But before you could say you were sorry for what happened on Ravenhill, she stopped you with a gentle touch of her fingertips to your lips. “Do not apologize my daughter… It is I who is sorry. I left you. Both of you,” She looked at Dwalin who was staring at her in barely concealed anger at the memory of your pain. “For that I am sorry. I shouldn’t have left you in your greatest time of need. Especially after losing your brothers. I was wrong. And once this is done, I will give you back the powers I so unjustly took.”

Tears fell from your eyes as you kissed your mothers’ fingertips as another contraction came. 

“Now, let me and your dwarven father ease your pain and bring our grandchild into this world…” Your mother said, rubbing a hand over your stomach. 

Oin entered, stopping only a for a moment at the sight of your mother’s sudden form within the birthing chamber. He nodded to her before he turned to you. “I want you to chew these… Then drink this” He told you, handing you a small bundle of herbs and a small vial of clear liquid. “They will ease the pain and help bring your stubborn warrior into the world.”

You smiled at Oin as you took the herbs from him. You put them into your mouth and grumbled at the taste, causing Oin and your mother to chuckle. 

“Now drink the potion Nathue Kurdu.” Oin told you as he helped you drink it. “It will help…”

“It already is.” You whispered as the pain lessened. You thanked him in Khuzdul as your mother pushed back your hair. 

“Dwalin.

Dwalin looked at your mother as she touched his face. “Yes?” He said the word softly, still angry at her treatment of you so long ago. 

“Thank you for not abandoning her.” She said simply. “I failed her. You did not. And no matter what, I will always remember the love you have for her. Thank you for being my daughters One.”

Dwalin stared at her a moment before he nodded, saying nothing as another contraction seemed to flood his One’s body.

Although the potion and herbs lessened the pain, they did not stop it but they helped. And soon, after what seemed hours of strain and pushing, you and Dwalin heard the sound that you would hear two more times. 

The cries of your child entering the world.

Oin chuckled as he cleaned the infant. “It’s a boy.”

You and Dwalin chuckled as you held out your hands for him. 

And when Oin handed him to you, you and Dwalin looked down at your son. 

“Hello Thorin…” You whispered. 

** ** **

You touched Dwalins face as he kissed you. 

“Thank you for blessing me with such beautiful children.” 

Dwalin’s lips were a whisper against yours as he laid you against the bed. “No, thank you for giving them to me.” He whispered before kissing you. “Even if they’re troublemakers.”

Your chuckle ended in a gasp as his lips left yours to feast on your neck. 

No more words were said as clothes were discarded. The only sounds that were in the room was the gentle rustling of clothes falling to the floor before the bed creaked at the weight of your combined bodies laying on it. 

Gentle hands caressed over skin as lips followed. Rough fingertips touched curves as he whispered your name against your neck. Your touch enflamed his skin as his lips set a fire within you. 

Lips met in gentle caress.

Gentle sighs became gasps as those gentle touches became harder, more desperate for the searing touch of love. Those gentle kisses became demanding as his hands caressed the length of your legs as he wrapped them around his waist. 

Moans filled the air as you pleasured each other. Your bodies, so familiar to each other, became new with each passing day as new scars and marks appeared. But your love and desire for each other never changed.

And never will.

Over the years, you watched your family grow. Watched your sons and daughter become their own people. 

Thorin was every bit his father’s son. Proud. Stubborn, and a small weakness for cookies like Dwalin. And there were times, when the two were sparring, that you could see your Bound within him as well. He earned being named after the young dwarven prince whom you signed your loyalty to so long ago. 

He and the young lad, Gimli, had become quick friends when Gloin and his family came to visit. The two young dwarves found trouble no matter where they went. And when, they were together, no amount of food was safe as they would eat you out of house and home. 

It was always a pleasure to see the dark-haired dwarf warrior sitting nearly head to head with the red headed one as they compared weapons. 

Young Fili was his mother’s son, through and through. Gentle in spirit and a skilled healer. Soft spoken unless he had something to say, he was a hit with the ladies. With your coloring, he was often seeked for a courting, but he knew that he had only a softness for a young dwarrowdam, named Claira, who made perfumes. 

He was the first of your children to find their One. 

And, with gentle guidance from his mother and rough love from his father, he became one of the most skilled healers of his time. 

And little Kilia, was a combination of both her mother and father. She had your eye color and her father’s hair. Quick to temper but smart as a whip, she was often found bugging her brothers. She was sneaky and had skill with a bow much like her namesake, Kili. And could be found in the tavern, often betting against great odds against others. She became a notorious flirt with the dwarrows there, much to her father’s disapproval. But, with a gentle reminder from you, she would stop for a time before doing it again.   
She became a skilled smith, even creating arrows that would house poison within its depths for their enemies.

And she loved her mother and father with everything she had. 

You found peace within your family, and for nearly 60 years, they were a comfort. With laughter and feast during the day, and love filled nights, you were so thankful for it. 

But soon, like all things, even peace must come to end. 

With the finding of the One Ring, in the pocket of someone you once knew, the world once again went into chaos.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We are One.  
> Pairing: Female Reader/ Dwalin  
> Book/Movie/Show: Tolkien’s Hobbit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hobbit, just your actions as the reader. Dwalin (and Bofur) are my favorite characters of the book/movies and I was quite surprised to see not a lot of people have fanfics of them. So, I will be adding them with romance of my own. First up, is Dwalin.

Chapter Twenty-Four

It would be known in the years yet to come as the Battle of Dale. 

In the year that passed since young Frodo Baggins, Bilbo’s nephew, had taken up the mantle of Ring Bearer of the One Ring, the evil of Middle Earth had spread like wildfire. Easterlings, servants of Sauron, had banded together once again to attack Erebor and the enormous treasure within. Dwarf legions, from Erebor and Ironhills, and those fighters of men from Dale had fought for the good of Middle Earth. 

And it had claimed the lives of many, including that of Dain Ironfoot at the gates of Erebor. He was cut down for refusing to retake one of the seven dwarven rings that had been tricked into the hands of Durin so long ago as he defended his friend, the King of Dale, Brand who also lost his life. For defending Erebor against the evil of the world. 

But to you, and those who were still within Erebor as the battle waged outside as it had nearly sixty years ago, it was Hell. 

You and Fili worked with the wounded, healing whom you could. The healing within the both of you, granted once again with the blessing of your Mother, seemed to fill the very air as Thorin Stonehelm, Dain son and your own Thorin’s friend and Bard the second led another charge out to fight the Easterlings. Using the machines that the smiths, led by your own Kilia, had designed to battle against close quarters. While Thorin and his father, your One, Dwalin fought alongside their new Kings, each swearing to each other to not allow them to fall. 

But you couldn’t think of your loved ones as you healed a dwarf, who’s eye was gone by a dangerously close call with a spear that had wanted to claim his head.

Blood, red from both man and dwarf, covered your hands as you covered his head, your eyes as white as the snow that fell outside glowed in healing. You had to tune out the dying screams of your brethren. The cries of loved ones when they learned that their warriors had fallen in battle. 

Or you’d go insane. 

“Get the worst of the wounded on the beds!” You commanded as you rinsed your hand in red tinged water before going to another dwarf whose body was twitching from a wound in his side as another wave of warriors entered, carried by those who were sent to the makeshift infirmary. “Those who are not seriously wounded, patch yourselves to the best of your abilities. If you need stitching, we will be there as soon as we can.”

You turned to the young warrior, momentarily concerned that he was so young. His face, though covered in blood and grime, was beardless as he looked up at you in fear of death and in pain. 

“Hush now,” You whispered as he whimpered as you looked at the leg. You hissed softly at the sight. Bone was broken, tendons cut and muscled crushed. He was incredibly lucky to be alive. You touched his face, your still wet hands cleaning some of the blood and grime form his smooth cheeks. “You’ll be right as rain a moment.”

“Will… Will it hurt?” The young Dwarf asked, his voice though deep was filled with youthful fear. His eyes, the color of dark honey, was on yours as you smiled at him. 

“No, mighty warrior…” You whispered to him as your hands lit with their healing light as they covered the grisly wound. “It will feel like running through the gentle grass after a summer storm.”

Fili, who was healing another dwarf, watched his mother as she closed one of the most hideous of the wounds he had seen in his young life and could only imagine the amount of power you held within yourself. You were everything he wanted to be as a healer. His eyes, the color of your own, watched your eyes go from glowing white to the brilliance of their normal. 

He loved knowing that he had your eye color. 

He nodded to the warrior who swore in Khuzdul at the luck he had with wounds, an arrow to the left buttock before he turned to his mother as you stepped back, breathing deeply.

“Mama…” He whispered as you put a hand against your forehead and barely had enough time to catch you as you swayed back in exhaustion. He held you close as you muttered to him that you were alright. “No, you’re not. You’re exhausted, you’ve been on your feet and healing all day without stopping. Da would kill me if I didn’t make you rest for an hour or two.”

You chuckled as you touched your youngest sons face. “You remind me so much of him in times like this.” You told him as you touched your forehead to his in reassurance. “Always worried about me when he doesn’t have to be.”

Fili grumbled much like this father as he picked you up and placed you on one of the rare empty cot. “Mother… No, listen…” He said, his voice warning of no argument when you when to sit up as another wounded warrior came in. “I have this. I can heal them just as well as you.” 

You rolled your eyes as he pushed you back against the cot. “And you say that you’re my son… You’re more like your father than you think.” You said as he touched your forehead with a kiss. “Stubborn.”

“I don’t know, I like to think I’m just as stubborn as my mother.” He replied as your eyes started to fall as sleep overtook you. “Sleep. Please.”

He watched you fall asleep, before he swept his hand in front of your eyes back and forth to make sure you weren’t faking it to make him feel better. He nodded to one of the other healers who came with a rough blanket. “Do not wake her unless its an emergency. She needs to sleep.” He told the healer who nodded.

“Of course Master.” The dwarven healer said, understanding. “I will watch over her when my duties allow. None shall awaken her.”

Fili nodded as another wave of wounded enter. “Let’s get started.” 

He stood straight, the healer you knew him to be and the dwarrow his father raised him to be and took charge. 

Hour passed as you slept. You didn’t know how long, nor did you know that your daughter Kilia had come to check on you. 

“How is mother?” Kilia asked, her blue eyes looking at her brother as her dark hair was pulled back in a tight braid. Her armor, leather, was soot streaked and covered in ash from the smithy as she followed her brother from bed to bed.

“Exhausted.” Fili told her as he walked past her to look at the stitching of one of the younger healers. “She has been healing none stop. I finally got her to sleep…”

“Good,” Kilia said as she looked toward your sleeping form. “She works too hard. And since Dain died… She blames herself.”

Fili chuckled. “Mother blames herself for every death within this mountain,” He informed his sister. As he looked at your sleeping form. “She knows, even in the deepest depths of her heart, that death is a necessary part of life… But she hates it. Ever since losing our namesakes…”

“Has she ever told you about them?” Kilia asked.

“Some. You were named after Kili. An archer who had a wolfish smile much like your own, and a tendency to get into trouble.” Fili chuckled as he looked at his sister. “He had a love for the short sword and the bow.

“And you were named after Fili.” Kilia countered as she sat next to the cot where you slept when she and her brother had a bit of a breather. “A warrior and the next king in line after Thorin. Stubborn and bit of a ladies man with hair as golden as the gold.”

Fili chuckled. “There’s only one lady for me sister, and you know that.” He reminded her as he leaned back and took a few deep breaths.

“She rarely speaks of Thorin though…” Kilia said, running a hand over your hair as you slept. 

Fili looked at her, then at your sleeping face. “It’s hard for her Kilia… Thorin was her and fathers Bound. They were there when he was stabbed by Azog. And she blames herself for not being able to stop him from dying…”

Kilia nodded. “That wasn’t her fault…”

“No, it wasn’t but it doesn’t stop me from blaming myself.”

The siblings look at you as you opened your eyes to stare at them. “His loss was hard on the both of us. We loved him so much, you see,” You told them as you sat up, pushing away the blanket. “He was ours. We were his. We felt his death, much like I felt your namesakes. I felt them die…”

You took your children’s hands in yours as you told them the story of Fili and Kili’s deaths nearly sixty years ago. How you lost your powers due to you using the shadow within you to kill the orc who mocked your pain. And how you and Dwalin had felt Thorin’s pain when Azog’s blade entered his chest. 

“I blame myself because I wasn’t fast enough.” You whispered as the tears fell at the memory, though sixty years past, was still fresh within your mind. 

It was Kilia who sat next to you on the cot, holding you tightly. Her forehead against yours. “Please don’t cry Mama…” 

Fili sat on the other side of you as you rubbed the tip of your nose against Kilia’s then his own. A gesture you have done since they were children. 

But before they could say another word, they turned to the shout of your name coming from the entrance of the infirmary. 

Their fathers voice calling your name.

You looked at your children before you got to your feet as Dwalin came rushing in. Your eyes widened at the sight of whom he carried. 

Thorin.

And his arm was mangled to the point, even you knew, that you couldn’t save it. The limb would have to be taken off. 

A warrior’s greatest injury.

“What happened?” You demanded as Dwalin set his eldest on the bed you were just in. You looked at your eldest as tears fell down his bearded cheeks. 

“One of the war machines that the Easterlings were using. He was caught within it trying to get to the driver.” Your One told you as he watched you kneel alongside the bed. “He killed the driver, but…”

“Hush… hush. Let me see…” You whispered to Thorin, who grabbed his father’s hand with his only good one. You looked at Dwalin in shock at the extent of the injury, whos eyes were wide in shock and self-blame, before turning back to your son who was breathing heavily.

“Hello mother…” He said, grimacing in pain as you touched the spot where good flesh hung to dead. “Fancy meeting you here of all places. Oh look, Kilia and Fili are here too. A family reunion.”

His siblings chuckled as they touched their foreheads to his in support. 

You flicked him in the forehead gently, causing him to laugh before he winced. “Thorin…” You whispered your son’s name softly, waiting until he looked at you. “The arm has to come off.”

Thorin swallowed. “I know… I knew the moment Father saw it…” He told you as Dwalin touched his face. 

Kilia touched his face. “Don’t worry brother, I will build you a better one.”

“Make it as ugly as he is.” Fili told Kilia, causing his brother to laugh before cursing him in Khuzdul to kiss his arse. Fili touched his shoulder. “We will make it as painless as we can brother.”

Thorin nodded. “I know little brother… I know it.”

The family he loved above all surrounded him as his mother gave him pain numbing herbs in preparation for what was to come. To make him comfortable. He was floating happily in no pain when his father looked at him.

Dwalin kissed his forehead. “I will leave you to your mother and brother… Nothing will happen to you with them both here.” He said before turning to you. “I have to… Stonehelm and Brand need…”

You nodded. “I know.”

You touched Thorin’s face. “Behave…” You told him as he went to curse his brother again when he poked the arm.

Thorin chuckled. “I will.”

You and Dwalin rose to your feet before you both walked a bit away; you both needed the comforting arms around each other. If only for a moment. 

You held him close as his arms, though sore from battle and trembling at the thought of losing his song, crushed you to him. 

Comfort filled you both as powerful as the longing for each other did. 

“It will be alright.” You reassured him, leaning back for just a moment to touch his face. “We will be alright. The darkness can’t last forever.”

Dwalin chuckled, touching your face. “No, but it does fight like it can.” He told you as he laid his forehead against yours. “I am tired.”

You nodded. “I know… Me too.” You rubbed the tip of your nose against his. “When this is over… We will sleep for days.”

Dwalin nodded. “Not just sleep.” He ran a hand down the length of your back and back up again to fist in your hair. “I plan on making love to you. For days.”

You purred. “Then pray we finish this war… And soon.” You told him as his lips teased yours. 

“Your command is my pleasure.”

The kiss was quick. The promise of times where kisses will be longer. Soul searching and full of love as bodies intertwined. 

“Go,” You whispered against his lips. “Before I won’t be able to let you go.”

“Be safe Amralime…” He whispered against yours. “Or I will tan your hide.”

And with that final command, Dwalin let you go with a gentle kiss on your hand before he left to rejoin the war. 

You took a deep breath before you looked toward your children. 

“Are you ready?” You asked Thorin, who nodded. 

“Aye.”

“Fili… Kilia… Hold him down.”

** ** **

The battle raged for weeks after, only to end at the message that simply said “Sauron is no more.”

The One Ring was destroyed, not by Frodo, but of that of the creature known as Gollum, who had fell into the fires of Mount Doom. 

Celebrations filled the air through realm and realm. Men, celebrating the crowing of their new King in Gondor, Aragorn who married his elven bride Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond. The Elves celebrated in their own way, through the telling of light and the Dwarves… well the Dwarves celebrated in the way you have come to love.

With song and laughter.

And true to his word, Dwalin had spent many a day making love to you. Giving you peace for a moment before the darkness that yet to come yet again.

But soon, song and laughter could not stop the pain in your heart when Gimli, along with Legolas, had come to Erebor to tell you of the news of Balin, Ori and Oin. 

The death of them.

Balin had been injured by the orcs and goblins that now inhabited it. His injuries were unhealable by Oin because of the darkness within the arrows that had pierced him. Ori, sweet gentle Ori who had died shortly after by orc arrows as he lay alongside Balin’s tomb, had taken the time to account the Lord of Moira’s death as Oin had gone through the hidden door to go back to Erebor. For help. For resources… For an army.

Only to die at the creature’s jaws.

Dwalin will never forget the pain in your face when the young dwarf warrior told you of what happened to your adoptive father. How his body had not been found by the hidden door of Moira. How it had to have been the creature that guarded it that had been the one to kill the old healer. He remembered how your words had been when simply, “He couldn’t hear…” when you walked away to slump down the doorway.

Gimli, who had been the one closest to you during that time, held you close as he told you that Ori had written a warning in Khuzdul, read by Gandalf before he died. A warning that simply said, “They are coming.” Before they were attacked by orcs and a mountain troll. 

And you all found out what happened to Bilbo’s mirthil armor. Given to young Frodo, along with Sting. 

You learned a year later that dear Bilbo, who’s life was elongated by the One Ring, had set sail with the elves. 

“Just like Bilbo…” You mused one day. “Always leaving without a word to us.”

Dwalin had chuckled as he held you close. “Life gets in the way of such things, just like time.”

After the deaths of Balin, Oin and Ori, the others of the company had come to pay their respects to Dwalin, who was still in shock of losing his brother. And in time, they too, drifted apart from the love they formed with one another.

Time… 

Time had a way of passing the years. And with the years, came the passing of friends. Loved ones. 

One by one, as the years passed, you and Dwalin learned of their deaths. All peaceful as the last. And with each news of their deaths, you couldn’t help but feel responsible for not being there to ease their passing from this world into the next. 

Bofur was the last of them to go, and he was the one whom you couldn’t let leave without a goodbye. 

“Ah Lass,” Bofur said as you entered his bed chamber in Erebor. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Your hair, long since becoming white, tickled his cheek as you knelt next to him. “I had to. We had too…”

“We?”

Bofur looked up as Dwalin came in, followed by Thorin whose injury had been long since healed and sported a fine metal arm that his sister had created for him, Fili whose family was in tow and Kilia with hers, the small infant in her own arms as her mate held her close. 

“Yes, my old friend.” Dwalin said, kneeling next to him. “We…”

Bofur chuckled before he coughed. “And with the family in tow…” He chuckled when Kilia kissed him on the cheek. “Gentle lips little Kilia, like your mother.”

Kilia smiled as her mate, Bofur’s son chuckled sadly. “And how would you know how gentle my mother’s lips were?” She asked as Bofur cooed at his granddaughter.

Bofur grinned at her before he answered. “She kissed me a time or two…” he said as you took his hand. “We wanted to make your sire jealous.”

The room chuckled as Dwalin rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think it worked Uncle Bofur,” Fili said, his gentle hand laying on top of yours, adding to the healing to make his passing easier.

“No, no it did not… Ahhh lass,” He said, looking at you as the tears began to fall at the thought of losing him. “Don’t cry… Please don’t cry. Don’t spare your precious tears for me. I had a long good life.”

The tears spilled. “Can’t help it Bofur…”. You told him as you leaned over to touch gentle lips to his. “I miss your handsome face.”

“As I will miss your beautiful one.” He whispered as the pain left him. “If it hadn’t been for Thorin and Dwalin, I would have made you a very lucky woman…”

You couldn’t help by laugh. “Would you now?” You chuckled as you touched his face. When he nodded your smile never faded. “Silly Dwarf…” You whispered. “Sleep now…”

He nodded, knowing that once he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t open them again. But before he did, he looked at his family. “Now this is a good sight to see before dying.”

And with those final words, he rose his hand to place a gentle kiss on your knuckles and looked at Dwalin. “You take care of her, or I will come out from the ground to throttle you.”

Dwalin chuckled. “I promise brother.”

Bofur nodded again, sank a bit deeper into the comfortable bed. Smiled. “Goodbye.”

And passed away in comfort and love.

For years after Bofur’s death, life continued. And you and Dwalin grew older. 

The gentle passing of time allowed you both to retire with the one fourteenth share of the treasure of Erebor. Your children found lives of their own. And your lives were filled with laughter of grandchildren and great. 

Wars came and went, though none were as the ones in the word of legend as the Battle of the Five Armies and the Battle of Dale became history. And History became legend. Until, during the beginning of the Fourth Age death come for you, on the eve of your third hundredth birthday, when Dwalin had to say goodbye to you.


End file.
